Primer Beso
by Watery Li
Summary: -"Así que, tu debes ser una de las chicas que se enamoro de mi la primera vez que la bese, ¿verdad?"- ,- "¡Aléjate de mi maldito loco, egocéntrico, asqueroso e infantil mago!" -,-"En realidad es Syaoran, pero si eso te hace sentir mejor…"
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: CCS pertenece a CLAMP, esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro y se publica solo para entrenamiento.

**PROLOGO**

**-"Así que, tu debes ser una de las chicas que se enamoro de mi la primera vez que la bese, ¿verdad?"- ,- "¡Aléjate de mi maldito loco, egocéntrico, asqueroso e infantil **_**mago**_**!**_**" **_**-,-"En realidad es Syaoran, pero si eso te hace sentir mejor…"-**

"_Por decreto real, se les informa a todos los habitantes del reino que, su Majestad el Rey Hiraguizawa, ha lanzado un conjuro con efecto inmediato desde éste amanecer, afecta a cada persona que viva en nuestro querido reino o en las proximidades del mismo y debido a la magnitud de la magia se les explica a continuación en que consiste:_

_Primera: Solo las personas con magia son consientes de este hechizo pero pueden quedar atrapados en él por igual personas que no tienen magia, sin embargo no afectara a aquellas personas que ya estén enamoradas, por favor les pedimos que no intenten romperlo o sufrirán las consecuencias. Estén atentos, lo sabrán cuando se active._

_Segunda- Durara solamente la semana del festival anual en honor a las familias principales, el hechizo terminara exactamente a la media noche del domingo pero sus efectos, si es que son activados, prevalecerán hasta que la persona muera. _

_Tercero- El ya mencionado conjuro consiste en algo muy simple. Amor. El proceso para activarlo es sencillo: Deben buscar a la persona que al besarla, por primera vez, logro enamorarlos. Pero para activar los efectos, deben besarse de nuevo antes de que de la media noche el ultimo día del festejo. Si dichos efectos son activados, prevalecerán por siempre. Pero tengan cuidado pues el amor no esta basado en la clase social, edad o en la magia._

_Cuarto- Y ultimo. Aquellos que logren encontrar a esa persona y activar el hechizo, serán requeridos de inmediato en el castillo real pues les daremos una insignia especial que representara por siempre el honor de haber encontrado el verdadero amor._

_Firma: Su alteza real el Grandioso…._bla bla bla bla.

"_Honor de haber encontrado el verdadero amor"_

¡Bah!

Sakura Kinomoto aplasto con su puño el "_decreto real",_ que por casualidad había recogido en la calle en su camino al mercado, y lo tiro al suelo con desprecio.

¿Cómo era posible tanto cinismo? ¿Cómo se atrevían todos esos…..esos… ¡esos hechiceros engreídos!

Ellos no tenían ningún derecho de ir y lanzar hechizos sobre las personas "normales" que no tienen poderes mágicos o los recursos como para defenderse.

¿Y todo para que? ¿Para una mugrosa e insignificante medallita de honor?

En lo que a ella concernía podían irse al infierno con sus hechizos y encantamientos tontos.

La oji-verde continuo con su camino de mal humor, lanzando miradas feas a cualquier hombre que se atreviera a detener sus ojos en ella y rodando los ojos cuando las chicas a su alrededor gritaban 'llenas de alegría' por el grandioso 'evento'.

Ella _si_ tenía cosas importantes en las cuales pensar.

Necesitaba desesperadamente un trabajo mejor, vender flores era algo que amaba, que la llenaba de alegría y le iluminaba el espíritu…o lo que le quedara de él.

Pero no era bien remunerado, difícilmente podía juntar lo suficiente como para pagar lo que le correspondía de la renta del mes y ni que decir de la comida….lanzo un suspiro de frustración y tristeza.

La vida no siempre te daba todo lo que querías, pero ella no iba a detenerse a sentir lastima.

Tenía una decisión que tomar y ya que Tomoyo estaba perdida en batalla, o mejor dicho, estaba irremediablemente enamorada de quien-sabe-que hechicero y se había comprometido con él hacia poco más de una semana, no podía ir a ella y llorar sus penas como de costumbre, no tenia derecho de quitarle la alegría con sus problemas.

Necesitaba un nuevo empleo, uno que le permitiera pagar la renta cuando Tomoyo no estuviera para ayudarla y que le permitiera sobrevivir…pero de nuevo…

¿Qué podía hacer ella?

No tenia poderes mágicos, era huérfana, difícilmente había sido buena en la escuela y los números y ella estaban divorciados.

¿Vendedora? No tenía mucho poder de convencimiento

¿Limpiando? Solo si no le quedaba de otra y esperaba que no fuera en casa de ninguna de esas familias de hechiceros, todas llenas de objetos extraños y mágicos y de mocosos insufribles que gustaban de gastarle bromas a las personas…

Al diablo con los hechiceros, prefería morir dignamente de hambre.

Bueno tal vez estaba exagerando un poco… ¡tal vez podía tener dos empleos!

¡Claro! ¡Y los ponis vendrían volando por el arcoíris para llevarla al paraíso mágico de dulces y colores! ¡Era tan obvio!

Suspiro a pesar de si misma, los trabajos no eran una cosa tan sencilla de conseguir y una vez que conseguías uno, trabajabas en él al menos durante ocho horas diarias, de lo contrario era difícil que te mantuvieran y que te pagaran un sueldo completo.

Eso de vivir con magos que pudieran hacer todo tu trabajo en menos de cinco minutos de verdad apestaba.

¡Los odiaba!

¡Y claro que pensaban que las personas sin magia eran insignificantes! ¿A quien le importaba verdad? No tenían magia después de todo. Lo cual era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo ahora mismo, lanzaban un hechizo al zar y decían que podían hacer que otros se 'enamoraran'.

¿Ellos que sabían de amor si lo trataban como a un simple batir de manos y decir palabras raras?

¿Y que tenían que decir las personas sin magia al respecto? Nada, el rey había sido muy claro…TODOS estaban en el hechizo…

De verdad que no entendía como podía ser el rey del reino entero si no era justo con todos.

-"¡Es por eso que me voy a encerrar en la florería y no saldré de ahí hasta que…!"-

_Auch._

-"Arg…"-escucho una especie de gruñido justo sobre su cabeza.

Había chocado con alguien por no mirar mientras caminaba…eso pasaba a menudo.

Levanto la mirada avergonzada.

-"Lo siento yo…"- su voz murió en su garganta cuando sus ojos vieron contra _quien_ había chocado.

Un joven increíblemente apuesto estaba a pocos centímetros de ella…eso definitivamente no pasaba a menudo.

Sus ojos ámbar la estaban mirando, con una mezcla de molestia y curiosidad en ellos, las cejas del hombre estaban unidas justo en la mitad de su perfecta frente, casi rosando con su muy estética nariz y sus labios tenían gesto serio, casi malhumorado.

De repente sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica, algo sutil pero después vino una ráfaga de calor que hizo que sus labios se sintieran extraños, se llevo la mano a la boca para tocarlos y escucho lo que pareció ser un suspiro de cansancio por el joven…

Lo ignoro por el momento, pues sus labios definitivamente estaban tibios, tibios y de alguna manera pesados…como si…

_-"¡Tú!"-_dijo antes de poder pensarlo, sus ojos se abrieron y su corazón comenzó una carrera, incitando a sus pies a que lo siguieran, mantuvo la mano sobre su boca, intentando de alguna manera de protegerla de _él. _

_Él _la miro de arriba abajo lentamente, después frunció los labios y dijo en un tono más bien aburrido.

-"Así que, tu debes ser una de las chicas que se enamoro de mi la primera vez que la bese, ¿verdad?"-

El miedo fue rápidamente reemplazado con el dolor, pero desecho ese sentimiento de inmediato y lo sustituyo con otro más fuerte: ira.

- "¡Aléjate de mi maldito loco, egocéntrico, asqueroso e infantil _mago_!_"_- grito fuertemente, sin importarle quien la escuchara.

-"En realidad es Syaoran, pero si eso te hace sentir mejor…"- respondió el mago en un tono aburrido de nuevo, siquiera afectado por las palabras de la joven.

La chica definitivamente se enfureció ante esto y antes de pensarlo tomo la cesta que traía consigo para hacer sus compras del mercado, ya con algunas verduras que había comprado anteriormente, y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, directo en el rostro.

El sujeto retrocedió y escucho claramente sus maldiciones pero ella hizo oídos sordos y obedeció a su corazón…

Salió corriendo como el infierno de ahí.

N/A: Hola! xD lo se soy un fiasco pero no pude evitarlo jajaja, por favor díganme que piensan!


	2. Capitulo 1

-"Dialogo"-

_Pensamientos_

**Capitulo 1**

No quería salir de casa.

Eso fue lo primero que pensó al abrir los ojos esa mañana, cuando se vestía para el trabajo, cuando desayunaba y mientras se lavaba los dientes, incluso ahora mismo mientras se detenía en la puerta pensando seriamente si seria una buena idea salir o no.

Salir y encontrarse con el _mago _otra vez o quedarse, perder su empleo y terminar en las calles.

Decisiones, decisiones.

Se golpeo la cabeza contra la puerta un par de veces, intentando callar la vocecita en su subconsciente no dejaba de repetirse que de verdad _no_ quería salir.

Se detuvo lentamente de su castigo auto impuesto y clavo los ojos en sus zapatos.

No iba a llorar, lo de ayer había sido un pequeño desliz y no iba a dejar que pasara de nuevo.

Inspiro aire profundamente al menos tres veces antes de serenarse completamente y finalmente abrir la puerta, salir y cerrarla de nuevo. Bajo las solitarias escaleras en silencio hasta la planta baja y camino lentamente por las calles de Tomoeda.

Avanzaba con paso firme y evadía a casi cada ser humano que se le ponía en el camino, tuvo precaución de tomar el camino largo para llegar a su trabajo, solo por si acaso, también estuvo atenta de cada persona que estaba a su alrededor, solo por precaución.

Uno nunca era demasiado precavido.

Diablos pero esos magos podían aparecer en medio de…

_Auch…_

La calle.

De nuevo choco con _él_, lo sabía por el olor de su ropa… pero mejor no pensar en eso.

¿No podía aparecer en su _puff _nube de magia, digamos a unos cuantos kilómetros de ella?

Rápida, pero serenada mente, dio un paso atrás, cruzo sus brazos y puso su mejor cara de aburrimiento antes de mirarlo directo a los ojos.

Ámbar y esmeralda pelearon durante al menos cinco minutos sin que ninguno bajara la guardia o se relajara.

¿Qué acaso el muy maldito no tenia un trabajo que hacer, digamos en otro reino?

-"¿Qué?"- espeto finalmente, estaba demasiado enojada.

-"¿De qué?"- maldito niño mimado…

-"Estas en mi camino, supongo que quieres algo"- _como un ojo morado _

La reviso de arriba abajo con gesto aburrido y Sakura casi se sonroja.

-"Dudo que puedas tú darme lo que _quiero"-_

Respira y exhala…respira y exhala…

_Él no puede enojarte si te lo propones._

-"Muy bien, entonces apártate"- se suponía que era madura y tranquila, que no tenia que recurrir a la violencia.

De nuevo un silencio molesto.

-"¿Y bien?"-muy bien, no tenia paciencia y el señor sabia que él no se merecía tanta consideración de su parte. Además se le hacia tarde para el trabajo.

Diablos.

Sin dejar de mirarlo dio un paso hacia su izquierda, tratando de pasarlo.

Pero claro, _él _la bloqueo.

-"Muévete"-su voz fue muy suave y tranquila pero sus ojos definitivamente avisaban de un infierno que se cocía a fuego lento.

-"No"-

-"¡Entonces que demonios quieres!"-al infierno con la paciencia_. _

-"Tenemos que hablar"-

¿Qué? ¿Eran novios e iban a romper? ¿Necesitaba decirle que no era ella sino él?

¡OBVIAMENTE!

-"¡_Estamos _hablando mientras _tú_ me impides el paso para llegar a _mi _trabajo!"- _ja!_

Intento dar otro paso ahora hacia la derecha, pero fue detenida, _de nuevo._

Le dio una mirada que esperaba mostrara la furia que sentía y sujeto firmemente su bolso, si era necesario lo golpearía de nuevo, en realidad parte de ella esperaba volver a lastimarlo.

Aparentemente estaban en la misma página.

Con un movimiento rápido de su parte se la quito de entre las manos.

-"¡Dame eso!"- le grito mientras saltaba, intentando recuperar su bolsa pero él fue mas rápido y la levanto completamente fuera de su alcance. Sujetando firmemente su muñeca derecha para que no lo golpeara.

Diablos…en días así de verdad consideraba utilizar tacones.

-"Ni pienses que voy a dejar que me golpees otra vez"- declaro con cara molesta.

Diablos, no caía dos veces.

-"Si te quitaras de mi camino no habría necesidad de todo eso"- su tono de voz pretendía ser normal y tranquila, lleno de paz y lógica para que se relajara… ¡Y bajara la bolsa para golpearlo en la cabeza!

Los ojos del mago brillaron en conocimiento y no la bajo.

El reloj del parque dio nueve…diez…¡once campanadas!

Rayos, rayos, rayos.

-"¡Tengo que irme!"- le grito, se soltó de su agarre y esta vez de verdad lo embistió y golpeo para recuperar su bolso.

-"¡Oye!...auch…¡tranquilízate!"-

-"¡¿Qué no escuchaste! ¡Ya son las once! ¡Si no estoy en mi trabajo en cinco minutos me van a despedir!"- ya estaba molesta y el miedo ante tal posibilidad de verdad no ayudo a mejorar su estado de animo.

El mago guardo silencio unos instantes, después suspiro y con precaución bajo la bolsa hasta ponerla en sus manos.

-"De acuerdo pero aun así tenemos que…"- apenas la castaña puso las manos en su bolsa grito:

-"¡Vete al diablo!"- y salió corriendo.

Syaoran Li observo irse a esa chica tan rara, corría muy rápido, eso tenia que admitirlo y también golpeaba duro. Pero no iba a ganarle así de fácil.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando saco una libreta que pertenecía a la chica de su bolsillo.

La magia era genial… casi siempre.

¡Maldito fuera su primo y sus estúpidos hechizos!

Comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la chica abriendo la libreta y revisando sus páginas, que en su mayoría estaban llenas de dibujos bizarros acerca de muñecos con alas y ángeles, también vio algunas estrellas pero sobre todo había muchas flores de cerezo.

Que bueno que tenia un plan de respaldo.

Aparentemente era una agenda pero la única dirección que tenía era la de ¿Tommy?

¿Un novio quizá?

Genial…las cosas solo acababan de empeorar.

Él definitivamente no iba a enfrentarse al pobre bastardo que tuvo la desgracia de terminar con esa chica solo por el hechizo que el muy maldito de su primo había lanzado.

Además ¿Qué no el hechizo afectaba solo a los solteros?

Probablemente no era una relación muy seria…eso o la tipa no lo quería y estaba con él solo por conveniencia…

O quizá él y sus besos eran más poderosos de lo que imaginaba.

Se sonrió arrogantemente y desapareció de las calles con un elegante movimiento de sus manos.

_¡Tarde! ¡Tarde! Malditos fueran los magos…maldito fuera ese tipo…¡Tarde!_

Su jefe definitivamente no era una persona malvada pero ella entendía que no podía tolerar retrasos y en realidad era dada a retrasarse un poquito de vez en cuando…

_¡Diablos! ¡Tarde! _

Cuando finalmente llego a su trabajo, su jefe estaba mirando preocupado el reloj en su mano y mirando alrededor, su cara se ilumino un poco cuando la vio acercarse a toda velocidad.

-"¡Lo siento!"-grito apenas se acerco. El hombre de mediana edad y cabellos oscuros le sonrió amablemente.-"Alguien me retuvo en el camino… de verdad no fue mi intención"-le dio una reverencia y lo miro suplicantemente.

-"Por un momento pensé que tu también habías sido victima del hechizo…"-Sakura guardo silencio y trato de no sonrojarse, su jefe miro a la distancia un momento, en realidad la tienda estaba vacía y el trabajo ya estaba casi completo. –"Por favor Sakura, que sea la ultima vez que algo así pasa…tú sabes que no puedo permitir…"-

-"¡Lo entiendo!"- aseguro rápidamente la castaña, un tanto aliviada de que no la despidiera ahí y en corto.

El hombre suspiro y miro su reloj de nuevo, entro silenciosamente a la tienda seguido por la oji-verde y juntos comenzaron con la jornada…

El reloj en el parque dio el máximo de campanadas que podía dar en medio de un silencio tranquilizante.

Sakura suspiro al escuchar esas campanadas…diez…once…doce…

Media noche. Se había quedado hasta media noche en su trabajo para compensar su retraso en la mañana y adelantar un poco de trabajo para el día siguiente.

Mientras prácticamente se arrastraba por las calles de la ciudad, completamente exhausta no recordaba nada acerca de ningún hechizo y claramente de ningún mago loco, sentía adolorida la muñeca derecha pero lo atribuyo a su trabajo.

Tomo el camino corto hacia su casa, apenas levantando la cabeza para dar vuelta en las calles correctas y no perderse, esa parte de la ciudad estaba completamente vacía y las luces en los faros apenas alumbraban el camino unos pasos más adelante, por suerte se sabia el camino de memoria.

El viento paso por su cuerpo y alboroto su cabello, estaba demasiado cansada así que simplemente lo dejo estar…pero no pudo evitar escuchar el llanto…

Sakura se detuvo en seco, esperando a que el sonido se repitiera y cuando lo hizo se volvió mas fuerte, sin pensarlo comenzó a seguirlo por las oscuras calles y llego a un callejón que tenia un faro que tintineaba…

Luz…oscuridad…luz….oscuridad….luz….una niña en el suelo…oscuridad…

Entro en el callejón lentamente, se agacho para estar a la altura de la pequeña que estaba llorando sentada en el suelo y hablo lo mas suavemente que pudo.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- la niña no contesto y en su lugar lloro un poco mas fuerte. La oji verde sentía la tristeza venir de ella –"Me llamo Sakura, ¿Cómo te llamas?"- de nuevo sin respuesta.

La castaña no era mala con los niños pero bueno, realmente no sabía como calmar a alguien que lloraba…

-"¿Quieres un helado? Creo que yo mataría por uno ahora mismo"- en realidad no esperaba que eso funcionara, pero la niña dejo de llorar y en su lugar comenzó a reírse…

Al principio le pareció que se reía…después se dio cuenta de que parecía mas bien una burla…

Un escalofrió bajo rápidamente por su espalda y mientras observaba a la pequeña con la cara cubierta con sus pequeñas manos y ese sonido molesto viniendo de ella…supo que algo no estaba bien…

Se levanto rápidamente y dio un paso atrás sin quitar los ojos de la 'niña' que ante sus ojos se convirtió en un hombre, un hombre que se reía…

_-"No entres en pánico…no entres en pánico…"-_ ¿Por qué demonios entro a un callejón oscuro con una maldita luz tintineante donde un _mago _la estaba esperando?

Oh si claro…¡Por que era una maldita tonta!

-"Hola señorita, ¿Qué hace una mujer tan hermosa como tu caminando por la calle tan tarde?"-

_Pidiendo que me asalten obviamente…_

Sakura no respondió y trato de mantenerse en calma. Aun que su corazón estaba corriendo una maratón.

_Solo quiere tu bolsa…solo quiere tu bolsa él no va a…._

Oh a ¿a quien quería engañar? ¡Él era un hechicero! ¡No quería su bolsa!

-"¿Sin respuesta? ¿Te comió la lengua un gato?"-su cuerpo dio un pequeño brinco cuando una voz a su espalda hablo. P_erfecto, _simplemente perfecto…había _dos _magos…y uno estaba detrás de ella.

-"Eso es verdaderamente grosero ¿no te parece?" – el hombre frente a ella no era tan alto, tampoco era muy grande o musculoso, pero había algo en sus ojos que verdaderamente la estaba asustando…al tipo a su espalda no lo había visto pero algo le decía que tampoco seria una buena vista.

Silencio, ella definitivamente no iba a hablar con estos sujetos, no iba a convencerlos de cualquier forma y no confiaba en la frialdad en su voz, además de indefensa no quería sonar débil.

Sakura abrazo su bolso fuertemente…

_Quizá si solo se los entrego…ellos tal vez...¡Ellos son magos! ¡No les importaba el maldito bolso! _

Muy bien, tal vez ya era hora para el pánico.

Miro a su alrededor, intentando encontrar una salida o algo que pudiera utilizar como arma además de su maldito bolso…pero ellos la tenían rodeada y sabia que cualquier movimiento en falso solo la perjudicaría.

-"No queremos hacerte daño jovencita"- _si…claro…_-"Solo queremos saber si no eres una de las 'afectadas' por nuestro hechizo…"- la oji verde observo al horrible hombre frente a ella, si hubiera sido mas inocente le hubiera creído…pero no lo era. Con precaución volvió su mirada para ver al hombre a su espalda y sintió frio cuando lo vio…

Era enorme y tenía una cara horrible que solo una muy buena mascara podría crear…pero definitivamente esa era su cara.

Volvió su mirada de nuevo al 'jefe' y negó suavemente, en silencio. El hombre suspiro y se paso una mano por el cabello aparentando estar realmente afectado. –"Oh bueno eso esta muy mal…no hemos encontrado a nadie que caiga en nuestro hechizo"- sonrió con crueldad y apunto al otro con su cabeza –"Lo mejor será que sigamos buscando"-

Sakura lo miro fijamente mientras el hombre sonreía, su corazón se pasó un latido para comenzar de nuevo tranquilo, cerró un poco los ojos y soltó el agarre que tenia en su bolsa…

Eso jamás…

La sangre le hirvió.

Estaba furiosa, ellos podrían salirse con la suya con lo que a ella se refería, podían asustarla pero definitivamente no iba a permitir que nada le pasara a alguna chica inocente.

-"Puedes tardarte un millón de años y aun así no encontrarías a nadie que pudiera amarte"- dijo con una voz serena y potente que retumbo en el callejón.

La luz tintineante hizo el efecto aun mas marcado, la cara del hombre cambio súbitamente de ser 'amable' a estar realmente molesto.

La fachada había terminado…ella no era ningún ratón sin lengua asustado…

No aparto los ojos del hombre frente a ella, quien se movía lentamente a su alrededor, como un cazador intimidando a su presa…lastima que la presa no tenia miedo ni se escondía de él…

Sakura estaba derecha ante el mago, sabia que el otro tipo detrás de ella también deseaba intimidarla pero definitivamente no iban a lograrlo.

El hombre sonrió al ver que la chica no era tan frágil como parecía, perfecto, seria más divertido así.

Lentamente levanto su mano y una especie de balón de fuego se formo en esta, Sakura tuvo cuidado de que no se mostraran cambios en su rostro, aun cuando escucho el látigo que el mago en su espalda había sacado…también de fuego.

Diablos.

_En verdad odio a los magos…_

La luz en el callejón continúo tintineando lentamente…esperando…contando cada agonizante segundo que pasaron mirándose.

El mago sonrió de nuevo completamente confiado y sus ojos brillaron con maldad, despego sus ojos de los de la joven por unos instantes para mirar a su compañero y asentir.

Sakura sentía el sudor frio pasando por su espalda, su cuerpo estaba tenso pero su corazón estaba en calma…

_No caeré sola._

El tipo mas pequeño seria mejor para ella pero definitivamente era el mas inteligente…el mas grande podría ser mas tonto pero la magia la ponía en doble desventaja…

El látigo sonó fuertemente justo detrás de ella y no pudo evitar el pequeño salto que dio su cuerpo, reacción que odio en cuanto escucho la risa del maldito mago que ahora se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

_Ahora o nunca_

Cuando apenas estuvo al alcance de su mano levanto rápidamente la mano y lo golpeo de lleno con el bolso.

El hombre dio un paso atrás con el rostro volteado hacia un lado.

Sakura sintió una onda de adrenalina que le dio esperanzas y aceleraron su corazón…que comenzó a latir erráticamente cuando el mago le dedico una mirada llena de furia con sangre en sus labios.

La oji-verde sintió el sudor frio de nuevo cuando el hombre le arrojo directamente la bola de fuego al rostro.

-"¡Ahhh!"- Sakura grito mientras intentaba cubrirse de la bola de fuego que se dirigía a ella, cerró los ojos con fuerza y espero el impacto y el dolor…oh el dolor…

Que jamás llego.

Percibió una luz incandescente atreves de los parpados, lentamente abrió los ojos.

La luz era muy fuerte y le tomo un par de intentos enfocar bien la vista pues al principio no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando…

Había un hombre frente a ella, lo sabia por lo ancho de su espalda y la altura. El hombre estaba de espaldas pero su cabeza estaba ligeramente ladeada…como si supiera perfectamente que había peligro tras de él.

Un hombre, que los tenia rodeados a ambos con una especie de luz blanca muy brillante que parecía fuego blanco, en una mano sostenía la bola de fuego que el otro hechicero había lanzado hacia ella y no parecía en lo mínimo afectado por su calor.

Para el asombro de la castaña, la esfera comenzó a congelarse rápidamente y cuando fue una bola perfectamente circular, parecida a una pelota de beisbol, el mago la arrojo rápidamente hacia el sujeto en el callejón que lo miraba completamente asustado.

Cuando la esfera atravesó el fuego blanco dejo de ser hielo y pasó a ser energía pura…que choco directamente con el hombre y lo dejo inconsciente…o a menos eso esperaba ella.

De la nada el látigo de fuego atravesó las llamas luminosas y se dirigió a la espalda del hechicero frente a ella…

-"¡Cuidado!"- grito aterrada intentando acercarse y advertirlo.

El cuerpo del hombre no se movió de su lugar, simplemente extendió una de sus manos y sujeto firmemente el látigo mientras que su rostro se volvía casi por completo a ella y le quitaba la respiración…

Sus ojos…estaban brillando…

Sakura se quedo muy quieta y solo lo observo fijamente…los ojos de aquel hechicero brillaban como si una linterna hubiera sido encendida detrás de ellos emitiendo un hermoso brillo color ámbar que resplandecía a pesar de la luz que los rodeaba.

El hombre mantuvo su mirada unos instantes mas, antes de dirigirla hacia el látigo que tenia en la mano, en su rostro no había signos de dolor o de miedo al tenerlo entre los dedos pero Sakura de inmediato se dio cuenta del por qué.

Al igual que con la esfera de fuego, el látigo comenzó a cambiar y ante sus ojos el fuego se volvió rayo.

Un momento era puro y rojo fuego y al siguiente era un rayo que brillaba con fuerza, el hombre dirigió una rápida mirada al sujeto en el suelo para cambiar finalmente el peso de su cuerpo y enfrentar al otro tipo a su espalda.

Jamás soltó el látigo y tampoco percibió alguna clase de dolor en sus facciones.

Agito rápidamente su mano con el látigo en ella y un trueno rugió atreves de la noche, Sakura brinco ante el sonido y se cubrió los oídos…odiaba los truenos.

Escucho un sonido ahogado detrás de ella, como si el otro hombre también estuviera asustado y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro del mago…una sonrisa cruel que acompañaba el extraño brillo en sus ojos.

De un movimiento rápido atravesó su propio escudo y atrapo al hombre que lo había atacado antes, lo envolvió en el látigo y la oji verde se estremeció cuando escucho el grito, después de lo que pareció una vida el sonido se detuvo y el hombre recogió el látigo.

La castaña observo al hechicero frente a ella completamente impactada…

_Él ya no es un niño…_

Como si la hubiera escuchado, el hombre dirigió una rápida mirada hacia ella y algo en él cambio…el brillo loco en sus ojos disminuyo y la mueca en su rostro se fue…dejando solo una mascara sin emociones.

Sus ojos también dejaron de brillar pero de cualquier forma no volvió a mirarla directamente.

Arrojo el látigo con desprecio y éste desapareció…el fuego blanco a su alrededor comenzó a extinguirse lentamente hasta que no quedo nada de él.

La luz del callejón había muerto hace tiempo pero ella no lo había notado por toda la luz que había a su alrededor…hasta ahora.

El mago carraspeo un par de veces y la saco de sus pensamientos.

-"¿Estas…eh…bien?"- sonaba nervioso.

Sakura intento hablar, pero no salió sonido alguno de su garganta, lo imito y carraspeo un par de veces.

-"Eso…si, eso creo…"- susurro en la oscuridad.

El silencio reino en el callejón y cuando finalmente la oji verde se sintió lo suficientemente incomoda por él, comenzó a mover su cuerpo para salir del callejón.

Claro que no es fácil caminar…cuando estas en el suelo.

_Rayos…¿Cómo llegue aquí abajo? _

Sacudió la cabeza e intento pararse lentamente pues cuando puso las manos en el suelo buscando apoyo, sus brazos comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente.

_Arriba. Ahora…_

Sus miembros temblorosos apenas la escucharon pues no cedieron en su baile.

_Vamos, vamos…por favor…vamos._

-"¿Necesitas ayuda?"-

Sakura brinco ante la voz sobre ella, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y concentrarse mucho para ser fuerte y no llorar, aclaro su voz de nuevo.

-"Yo puedo hacerlo sola"- volvió a la rutina de apoyarse lentamente con las manos, cuando estas por fin dejaron de temblar apoyo una de sus rodillas en el piso e hizo palanca para ponerse en pie.

Lenta, muy lenta y temblorosamente, Sakura se levanto.

Escucho el suspiro del mago cuando por fin dejo de temblar y volvió su mirada hacia él. Sus ojos ya estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad y pudo distinguir mejor sus rasgos.

Seguía sin mirarla directamente y parecía mas interesado en el final del callejón que en ella, se dio cuenta que a pesar de la hora traía puesto un traje y se peinaba nerviosamente el cabello…como si no supiera que hacer con sus manos.

A lo lejos escucho el reloj del parque Pingüino dar la una.

La una de la mañana.

La chica suspiro, genial…menos horas para dormir.

Ya que el mago no iba a verla y aparentemente él tampoco parecía muy seguro de que decir, decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-"Gracias…"-sus ojos se levantaron del suelo-"Por salvarme…"-

Syaoran asintió suavemente y la miro fijamente.

Pero esta vez ella volvió la mirada.

-"La verdad es que no quisiera tener nada que ver con…esto…de nuevo, pero creo que lo mejor seria ir a la policía, no podemos dejar que sigan por ahí atacando…"-

-"No será necesario"- la corto él de repente molesto de nuevo.

Sakura lo miro furiosa.

-"¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Cuando despierten volverán a molestar mujeres sin magia!"- casi grito.

_¡Idiota!_

¿Cómo lograba hacerla pasar del miedo al enojo en menos de dos minutos?

Así, claro…había hablado.

_Magos pedantes y egocéntricos que no se interesan por las personas que no tenemos magia, son unos…._

-"Por que yo mismo me encargare de que no vuelvan a molestar a nadie"- dijo suave y letalmente.

_...tipos muy escalofriantes._

Sakura lo estudio, su cara mostraba el mismo aburrimiento de siempre y sus ojos apenas brillaban con una pequeña llama que no era para nada parecida a la que había visto anteriormente pero todavía le provocaba escalofríos.

De acueeeerdo.

Tal vez el mago era un poquito más temperamental de lo que se imaginaba.

-"Escucha…tal vez no sea necesario ir a 'encargarte' de ellos, solo necesitamos que muevas un poco las manos y los transportes hasta la policía…"-

Un bufido en tono de _ni-en-un-millón-de-años _fue su respuesta.

La castaña suspiro.

-"Ya los golpeaste…están inconscientes y estoy segura de que la policía los encarcelara por un largo tiempo…"- intentaba sonar racional.

-"Si tu crees que la policía va poder hacer algo contra ellos estas completamente…"-

-"…por lo menos hasta que esta tontería del hechizo pase y dejen de molestar mujeres"- termino como si él jamás hubiera hablado.

El mago definitivamente estaba molesto y podía ver la pequeña llamita crecer en sus ojos pero Sakura lo enfrento directamente.

Como siempre, la pelea de miradas duro hasta que uno de ellos decidió que estaban siendo infantiles y rompió el contacto.

Esta vez fue el turno del mago.

-"De acuerdo"- accedió entre dientes y Sakura casi sonrió ante su tono frustrado –"Pero tengo una condición…"-

_Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto._

-"De acuerdo"-

El mago guardo silencio y la miro fijamente, parecía que iba a decir algo pues apretaba fuertemente los labios y de repente sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

Sakura espero por su condición y se asusto un poco cuando vio el sonrojo en su rostro…tal vez debería haber esperado antes de acceder…

-"Dime quien eres y cuando fue que nos conocimos"- la castaña sintió que su pecho se contraía dolorosamente.

Tenía que ser una broma…definitivamente una broma muy cruel…

Espero por alguna clase de confirmación…algo que le dijera que de verdad no le estaba preguntando eso…cuando solamente vio determinación en su rostro y obvia duda algo dentro de ella se rompió…

Él ni siquiera la recordaba…

Todo paso muy rápido después de eso.

Un sonido fuerte y rápido retumbo por el callejón, el mago tenia el rostro de lado y una marca roja comenzaba a aparecer en su mejilla.

Sakura aun tenía la mano levantada después de haberlo abofeteado, lo miraba furiosa y una lágrima se escapo de uno de sus ojos…

-"Vete al maldito infierno _mago"-_dijo con veneno.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de aquel oscuro lugar, caminando decidida y rápidamente sin voltear atrás.

_Solo déjame en paz…_

El camino a casa fue largo…y lleno de lluvia.

_Continuara…_

N/A : fuck that hurt…

Digooooo….bueno, se lo merecia xD eso que ni que!

Muchisisisimas gracias a todas las personas que han comentado :O son geniales! Y bueno muchos se quejaron de lo corto del prologo xD y me temo informarles que sin importar cuanto me esfuerze los capítulos no saldrán demasiado largos, espero que este se encuentre en un rango aceptable y que me tengan paciencia! La verdad es que estoy por entrar a la uni de nuevo (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO) y tal vez no pueda actualizar tan rápido, pero aun asi! Lo terminare! Lo juro!

Por favor dejen su review :O me ayuda a actualizar mas rápido! Jajajajaja mentira mentira xD me alegran mucho el dia!

PD: respuestas a reviews sin cuenta o con PM deshabilitado en mi profile.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Jamás había tenido problemas para dormir.

En realidad era una de las pocas cosas de las que se alegraba, por que no importaba que tan estresada estuviera, que tan nerviosa se sintiera o que tan tristes fueran las cosas, dormir la ayudaba mucho y la dejaba con una bonita sensación de entumecimiento.

Por eso, cuando se levanto de su cama por última vez en la mañana, se sentía tan mal.

No había entumecimiento, nada que la dejara relajarse un poco y olvidar lo que tenia en mente y le había impedido dormir en la noche.

Prácticamente se arrastro alrededor de su cuarto como un zombi apenas consiente de que buscaba algo, después de deambular durante un rato se decidió y salió de su habitación, cruzo el minúsculo pasillo que la separaba del cuarto de baño y entro en él.

Por suerte era temprano y aun había agua caliente…apenas pensó mientras abría el grifo y se quitaba el pijama.

Entro inmediatamente, sin comprobar la temperatura del agua y simplemente se paro bajo el chorro, cuando estuvo toda empapada y el mosaico frente a ella le recordó que tenía que moverse busco a ciegas su champú y el jabón.

Se dio un muy lento y tranquilo baño, cuando se dio por limpia cerro el grifo del agua y volvió a contemplar el mosaico frente a ella.

El baño estaba lleno de vapor y fue hasta ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que se había bañado con agua hirviendo.

_Diablos…_

Levanto un poco sus brazos para mirarlos y los encontró rojos y adoloridos, apenas quemados pero sabia muy bien que a su 'muy delicada' piel le había echo daño.

Suspirando, parte enojada parte resignada, tomo una toalla y se envolvió para salir y cambiarse…

Cuando abrió la puerta lentamente se topo con un par de ojos azules, Sakura sonrió a su amiga, su único apoyo en este mundo y la única en la que siempre podría confiar, su tez blanca, su cabello oscuro y largo…tan largo que casi llegaba a…

_Un momento._

-"¡AAAAH!"- escucho un grito que definitivamente pertenecía a su mejor amiga pero que absolutamente no provenía de la persona parada frente a ella.

Volvió lentamente la mirada hacia la habitación continua, la de Tomoyo.

Solo para ver a su muy sonrojada y sorprendida amiga parada frente a su habitación en pijamas y completamente horrorizada.

Lentamente regreso a la persona frente a ella, si tez blanca, si ojos azules, si cabello oscuro…si…hombre.

-"Lo siento, no quise…"-la profunda fue lo que saco a la castaña de su ensoñación.

¡HABIA UN HOMBRE EN LA CASA!

-"¡AAAAAAAAHHH!"- en medio de su grito de pánico Sakura golpeo al tipo fuertemente en el ojo.

-"¡No, no espera!"- la pelinegra prácticamente voló a su lado, pero en lugar de tranquilizarla a ella se acerco al 'tipo', completamente asustada de que lo hubiera lastimado.

De repente algo hizo _click_ en el cerebro de Sakura.

Había un tipo en su casa de madrugada, ella lo había golpeado (como reacción al escuchar a Tomoyo gritar), y después esa misma Tomoyo se acerco a él preocupada por su bienestar…

Muy bien, había algo lógico en todo el asunto.

-"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"- la castaña grito a todo pulmón para después encerrarse en el baño, completamente sonrojada y con la toalla sujeta alrededor de su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Se tapo la cara con ambas manos, intentando que el sonrojo, la vergüenza y preferentemente las personas al otro lado de la puerta, se fueran.

¡Claro! ¡Tenia que ser!

¡El día que por fin conoce al misterioso prometido de Tomoyo es por que esta infraganti en su casa de mañana, ella solo trae puesta una toalla y le deja el ojo morado!

_Y yo que pensaba que hoy tal vez no seria tan malo…_

Su silencio fue interrumpido por pequeños cuchicheos que venían del exterior.

-"¿Estas bien? ¿Puedes verme? Oh no…se esta hinchando…"- la voz de Tomoyo definitivamente estaba entrando en pánico, eso era nuevo.

-"Estoy bien, en verdad no te preocupes. Un poco de hielo bastara…espero"-la voz era definitivamente de un hombre, mucho mas grave que la de Tomoyo y muy amable, después escucho unos sollozos –"Oye…no llores, en verdad estoy bien"-

_Al menos el tipo es suficientemente hombre para no lloriquear._

-"Agg.."- Sakura comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared, no debía pensar eso del pobre _prometido _de Tomoyo, a quien le había dado uno de los mejores derechazos de su vida pues lo nudillos estaban un poco raspados y le dolían mucho.

Una risa alcanzo los oídos de la castaña que se torturaba lentamente contra la puerta.

Un sonido tranquilo, para nada enfadado…afortunadamente.

-"De verdad que fue un buen golpe"- detuvo su tortura y se lamento en voz alta como respuesta. Esa risa de nuevo, ahora acompañada de la de su mejor amiga, ya más tranquila. –"Lo siento, no quise asustarte así…"-

-"¡Lo siento Sakura! En verdad debí advertírtelo, pero ayer no me di cuenta de a que hora llegaste y pues…yo…"- el silencio incomodo fue interrumpido rápidamente por la oji verde.

-"En verdad Tomoyo, no necesito tanta información y menos por la mañana cuando todavía no desayuno…"-

Más risas, risas alegres.

_Bueno al menos alguien esta feliz a estas horas…_

-"Vamos Sak, ¡sal de ahí para poder presentarlos al fin!"- a veces le daba miedo como Tomoyo cambiada de humor tan rápido.

_No, no, no y mas no. Yo no voy a salir de aquí hasta dentro de…_

-"Ahora Sakura, no dentro de una semana y ni siquiera pienses en la ventana del baño. Estas-usando-una-_toalla_"-como si remarcarlo fuera a meter algo de sentido común a su cabeza.

Ahora mismo no necesitaba ni del ingenio ni del sexto sentido de su amiga.

-"Tomoyo, en realidad no creo que sea bueno obligarla, después de todo yo soy el extraño aquí y ya la hice pasar por una situación muy incomoda _antes _de su desayuno"-

Sakura tuvo que sonreír, el mago en realidad era muy amable y podía seguir su sentido del humor. Además no había llamado a su amiga por algún nombre cursi y raro que solo la haría sentir mas incomoda.

El sujeto se ganaba cada vez más puntos.

_Ah…que diablos…_

-"Tommy, cúbrele la cara a tu prometido, no le quiero quitar el hambre a estas horas y hasta donde alcanzo a imaginarme, sin que mi cabeza se perturbe, ustedes dos van a tener muuuucha hambre"- la risa masculina estallo en el pequeño pasillo fuera del baño.

-"¡Sakura!"- y el grito de Tomoyo irremediablemente la hizo reír, sonaba tan avergonzada.

-"Así que…prometido misterioso, que tal si te cubres la zona del desastre para que mi conciencia me moleste hasta que tenga algo de ropa encima…además de ahorrarnos otro encuentro tan…am…"-

-"¿Sorpresivo?"- la castaña sonrió atreves de la puerta.

-"Precisamente"-

Dejo de apoyarse contra la puerta y tomo aire, profundamente.

Se paso las manos por el cabello, apenas con esperanza de peinar sus pequeños y revoltosos mechones.

_Él no va verte, así que en realidad tu apariencia no importa…_

_Aun me queda algo de dignidad y voy a mantenerla._

_Si tú lo dices…_

Genial ahora discutía con su propia voz interna.

Con un suspiro acomodo la toalla lo mejor que pudo y dio un paso al frente.

-"Listo"- dijo Tomoyo.

_Aquí vamos…_

-"De acuerdo"- y abrió la puerta.

Tomoyo estaba parada frente a un hombre mas alto que ella (algo que obviamente no había notado al primer vistazo), tenia los cabellos oscuros y parecidos a los de Tomoyo, pero eran definitivamente mas cortos y apenas rosaban sus orejas, sus ojos estaban cubiertos con una de las mascadas raras que su amiga solía poner en su cabello.

El mago tenía a la joven contra si y la abrazaba por los hombros, del tipo cariñoso de abrazo que no era empalagoso, que era simplemente para estar juntos…el pecho le dolió un poquito.

_Envidiosa_

_Cállate_

El hombre sonrió amigablemente.

Salió de la espalda de su muy risueña amiga, traía pantalones (gracias a Dios), y una camiseta puesta, aun que estaba segura que lo segundo había sido agregado recientemente.

Se acerco a la castaña (sabiendo exactamente donde estaba) y le extendió la mano.

-"Soy Eriol, mucho gusto en conocerte… ¿puedo llamarte Sakura?"-

La oji verde le dirigió una mirada extrañada a su amiga quien solo los miraba ansiosamente, como si de verdad le importara mucho este encuentro.

Sakura sonrió a pesar de que no podía verla.

-"Claro, y yo te llamare Eriol ¿de acuerdo?"-

Eriol sonrió.

-"Claro, y si te sirve de consuelo, estoy prácticamente ciego sin mis anteojos"- ambos estrecharon manos.

-"Bueno eso si que es un alivio"-Sakura soltó aire-"Ahora…que les parece si ustedes bajan y mientras yo busco algo mas…apropiado para el horario infantil"-

Eriol siempre mantuvo la sonrisa en su rostro, dio un paso atrás para alcanzar a Tomoyo y buscar su mano, su amiga lo encontró a la mitad del camino.

-"Te esperamos en la cocina"- le dijo Tomoyo.

-"Tal vez con algo para desayunar…"- agrego el joven.

-"Mas te vale que no te quites la venda hasta que entre a mi cuarto"- dijo medio seria y mandándole una mirada malvada.

Eriol se puso una mano libre en el pecho y le dio una muy elegante reverencia.

-"Tienes mi palabra y mi otro ojo como prenda"-

Sakura sonrió, diablos…le agradaba el tipo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como odiaba a los tipos del consejo.

"_Necesitamos convocar una junta para…..bla bla bla bla"_

Hacían una junta a la semana, y era todo lo que iba a permitirles, carecía de la paciencia suficiente para ver a todos esos ancianos anticuados y locos durante mas de unos instantes durante toda la semana y en verdad tenia que obligarse a si mismo a entrar a las malditas 'juntas'

"_Se encuentra ya en la edad en que debería de tener al menos un heredero, estábamos pensando que….bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla"_

Y un maldito inferno

Sobre su cadáver iban a obligarlo a casarse y tener un hijo solo por que querían un heredero para la maldita continuidad de la familia Li al frente del consejo.

Dios…no sabia como su primo los soportaba todavía.

Pero bueno ese era su trabajo.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a la oficina soltó su corbata, lo estaba asfixiando.

-"Señor Li, la Directora de las Decoraciones para el festejo desea verlo"- su ayudante apareció de la nada en medio del pasillo pero fue lo suficientemente listo para no acercarse demasiado a su espacio personal.

Syaoran en verdad quería rodar los ojos…malditos festejos.

-"Ese no es asunto mío"- respondió secamente mientras las puertas de su oficina se abrían con un movimiento de su mano sin detenerse ni un segundo en su rápida caminata.

-"Lo sé señor, pero me temo que su primo no se encuentra en el pal…"-

El castaño se detuvo de repente y enfrento a su asistente con furia.

-"Exactamente a que te refieres con que 'no se encuentra' "-

El joven trago, su jefe no necesitaba gritar para intimidar a alguien.

-"Eeer…a-a que sa-salio el dia de ayer y a-aun no ha-a…a"- Syaoran mantuvo su mirada en él.

-"¿Y como es que no han salido a buscarlo?"- de nuevo esa voz calmada y dura como un cuchillo.

-"É-él ma-mando un…un mensa-je y…y"- Syaoran detuvo su interrogatorio con un bufido y continuo caminando, dejando al asistente sudando frio.

El castaño se acerco a su escritorio y se sentó imperiosamente en él, le dirigió a penas una mirada al muchacho que aun temblaba en la puerta de su oficina, dejándole claro que quería estar solo.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose suavemente fue lo que corto el hilo que lo mantenía tenso en su silla. Soltó un suspiro frustrado y se paso una mano por el cabello, cuando no funciono para calmar su repentina furia se paso las manos por la cara, intentando tranquilizarse antes de empezar a destruir su oficina exquisitamente decorada…lo que le importaba exactamente…

Si, nada.

Todavía no sabia como Mei Ling lo había convencido de dejarla decorar…pero ella definitivamente tenia el poder de convencerlo de hacer cosas….

Cuando su mano froto su mejilla derecha con fuerza sintió una punzada de dolor…dejo su pequeño ritual masoquista y bajo las manos.

Las observo durante un tiempo y podía sentir claramente el peso que se ponía en su espalda, haciéndolo encorvarse.

Era una imagen deprimente dentro de tan hermoso espacio.

Los cristales a su espalda dejaban entrar la luz de fuera…pero jamás dejaban que nada saliera de su oscuro espacio.

Estaban blindadas para rebotar hechizos de muy alto nivel, cualquier tipo de elemento y las armas mortales eran nada más que un chiste.

Pero la oficina no estaba protegida para ese propósito por dentro.

Por dentro, solo era un lugar donde pasaba casi todos los días y horas de su vida. Tenía una alarma normal para incendios, como cualquier habitación en el edificio, pero las puertas solo podían abrirse por su voluntad.

Solo él decía quien entraba y quien se quedaba ante las puertas.

Se paso las manos por el cabello con más frustración que antes.

_¿Las cosas se parecen a su dueño, verdad?_

Poso su mano en la mejilla de nuevo, esta vez con más cuidado, como si la marca aun fuera fresca y pudiera tocar la mano que lo había lastimado.

Al igual que las ventanas, su cuerpo tendría que haber estado preparado para el ataque, y ciertamente lo estuvo pues apenas tenia una mínima marca roja, pero al igual que su oficina, no estaba protegido por dentro, para que el ataque entrara y lo sacudiera.

Para que le doli….

Bajo la mano rápidamente de su rostro con enojo.

Al infierno con las analogías, no ayudaban en nada.

Finalmente, y después de aun mas tiempo en un silencio casi sepulcral, escucho que alguien tocaba suavemente a su puerta.

Phyro, su asistente, estaba detrás de las grandes y solidas puertas de madera…pidiendo permiso para entrar.

_Enserio…las analogías y filosofar no sirve de nada…_

Suspirando, agito una mano y dejo que ambas puertas se abrieran rápidamente.

Gracias a Dios el chico ya se había calmado, no le agradaba verlo así de nervioso pero no podía evitarlo.

Bueno quizá podría esforzarse un poco más por controlar su carácter.

-"Señor, los ancianos del concilio desean hablar con usted respecto a la desaparición del…"-

O tal vez no.

-"Ya tuvimos una junta el día de hoy y ya que es un adulto y dice estar bien no veo por que tendríamos que buscarlo en cada casa de la ciudad como seguramente es la intención de los ancianos."- dijo terminante mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta, haciendo que el chico se moviera a un lado y saliera de su camino antes que lo arrollara.

-"Pe-pero señor…él es…"-

-"Un hechicero muy poderoso que puede cuidar de si mismo, además no van a encontrarlo a menos que él mismo lo desee"- siguió caminando por los pasillos de aquel edificio, directo al elevador.

Su asistente lo seguía de cerca, ya al tanto de sus intenciones.

-"Pe-pero…la Directora de las Decoraciones para el…"-

El elevador se abrió tan pronto Syaoran estuvo en su cercanía, sin dirigirle una mirada a su ayudante apretó un botón.

-"Ese no es asunto mío"- la puerta cerrándose fue el efecto perfecto para el final de la conversación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura salió por la puerta.

-"Si, si…prometo que no me escapare…ni antes ni durante la boda"-juro solemnemente mientras levantaba su mano y le sonreía a la pareja que se despedía alegremente de ella dentro de la casa.

Cerro la puerta y bajo tranquilamente las escaleras, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Tomoyo se estaba poniendo ansiosa por la boda, y aun que ella estaba ayudándole un poco y se sentía increíblemente feliz por ella…¡No iba a ponerse un vestido rojo!

¡Dios santo!

¡Era una boda! No una cita a ciegas para emparejarla con algún desconocido extraño…

Pero conociendo a Tomoyo, ella encontraría el tiempo suficiente para encontrarle 'alguien' y obligarla a bailar para 'conocerlo mejor'.

Y claro, Eriol también estaba en eso. Demasiaaaaaado entusiasmado por presentarle al padrino…

En verdad, conocer más magos no era algo por lo que estuviera ansiosa.

Suspiro derrotada mientras llegaba a la planta baja y salía a la calle.

Si bien le parecía algo precipitado que quisieran casarse tan pronto, podía ver claramente que no tenían dudas y aun que la única familia que Tomoyo tuviera fuera una bruja insensible que no se preocupara por ella…saldrían adelante con los preparativos.

Estaba trabajando muy duro y Terada-san había acordado hacerles un grandioso descuento, pero aun necesitaban muchas cosas.

Suspiro. Se las arreglarían de alguna manera, Eriol no parecía la clase de vago que anda por ahí sin trabajo y…

Dudo un momento. Eriol jamás menciono si tenía un trabajo o no.

Camino lentamente, aun pensando en la boda, la calle estaba tranquila como lo estaba casi todas las mañanas…

-"¡Me mentiste!"- el grito femenino la bajo de su nube.

-"¡Por supuesto que no. Yo te amo, tu debes ser la que no esta realmente comprometida con la relación!"- la replica masculina fue tan potente como la de su antagonista.

La oji verde hubiera dado una de sus orejas por ser invisible y sorda cuando se dio cuenta de que inevitablemente tendría que pasar junto a la joven pareja que discutía pues estaban prácticamente parados a mitad de la acera.

-"¿¡Qué no estoy comprometida! Tu fuiste el que dijo que éramos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos el año pasado!"-

Ya casi…ya casi…

-"Bueno entonces explícame, ¿Por qué hay cinco tipos detrás de tu proclamando que te aman desde el primer instante en el que te vieron? "-

La respuesta no tardo un segundo.

-"¡Por que soy una mujer hermosa con un pasado que no es de tu incumbencia! Además, esos cinco tipos no son nada comparados con las diez resbalosas que estaban en nuestra puerta esta mañana jurando que te aman e incluso ¡Una se atrevió a decir que tendría a tu hijo!"-

El silencio que vino después podía cortarse con cuchillo.

Sakura simplemente se mantuvo en movimiento, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a la pareja, la cual no pareció notarla. Pero cuando finalmente paso a su lado sintió escalofríos bajando por su espalda…

-"Pues ella debe ser una elefante o algo así, por que no he estado con nadie además de ti por los últimos tres años…"-

Una carcajada lleno el vacío después de esa declaración. Otra la acompaño casi de inmediato.

Sakura simplemente sacudió su cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír, las parejas definitivamente estaban locas.

Respiro profundamente, todo estaba tan tranquilo…

El viento mecía su cabello y la hacia sentirse tan ligera, sonrió y dio un pequeño brinco…

Aah…volar debe ser perfecto…

Era la única cosa que realmente, aun que jamás públicamente admitido, le envidiaba a los hechiceros…

Sonrió de nuevo.

Gracias a Tomoyo y Eriol se sentía más como ella misma…

Y realmente menos enojada, lo que claramente tenia que ver con el echo de ir a tiempo a su trabajo y poder caminar pacíficamente por la calle de la ciudad sin…

_No, no, no…detente ahí mismo. No vamos a pensar en él cuando estamos tan felices._

Tomo otro respiro profundo y cerro los ojos por un instante para sentir la brisa...

Los abrió rápidamente y se dio vuelta con un puño en el aire, completamente dispuesta a atacar.

Solo que no había nadie.

Observo fijamente el aire frente a ella, extendió una mano y la movió buscando algo invisible.

Juraría que había sentido a alguien.

Las campanadas del reloj del parque le recordaron que tenía que moverse.

Levanto los hombros y se dio prisa, el tiempo pasaba muy rápido.

Syaoran no pudo evitar reírse cuando vio como la castaña seguía su camino tranquilamente hacia su trabajo.

Y él que pensaba que era distraída.

Había tenido que moverse muy rápido para evitar que lo golpeara…de nuevo…

Se golpeo un par de veces contra el poste que le servía como su 'escudo'.

Maldita fuera su conciencia…mejor aun, maldita fuera su memoria.

¿Cómo era posible que olvidara precisamente quien era _ella_?

Digo, no es que hubiera sido un santo, jamás lo había sido y dudaba seriamente que la palabra pudiera atañérsele.

Pero de eso ¿A olvidar por completo a una chica?

Se puso una mano en el puente de la nariz y cerro los ojos.

Bueno…considerando la cantidad…

¡Pero esta se había enamorado con solo un beso!

En eso se basaba el maldito hechizo después de todo…

Lo mejor de todo, y aparentemente lo que nadie había entendido, es que solo funcionaba con una persona.

'_Solo el amor verdadero y que es lo suficientemente fuerte, puede activarlo' _ o alguna tontería así había dicho su primo.

-"Hola Syaoran"- dijo una pequeña e infantil voz.

Y hablando del diablo…abrió los ojos lentamente.

-"Hola Eriol"-

_Continuara…._

_n/a: oh vamos! Todos lo sabíamos! Bueno…no todos XD_

_MI de regreso! Y aun que no lo crean! Fue de lo mas rápido que pude x-x en realidad estoy en mis 5 min de relajación en medio de demasiada tarea…pero en fin, no es lugar para quejarse xD mas bien…_

_MUCHISISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS! 38 REVIEWS EN DOS CAPS! T.T casi brinco de mi silla cada vez que entro y veo que alguien ha comentado, algunas personas incluso han sido tan geniales como para agregarme a sus favoritos i.i … no hay palabras para eso!_

_xD a veces hasta pienso seriamente en mandar un mensaje a todos aquellos que agregan la historia pero no comentan o.ó pero se que es muy acosador asi que no lo hare!_

_Espero que tengan preguntas…y que yo pueda responderlas claro xD _

_Ojala aun recuerden esta historia _ y cualquier critica, comentario o lo que sea poooor favooor dejen un review :O no tienen idea de lo mucho que me alegran la vida!_

_Gracias! Las respuestas están en mi profile o en su profile xD depende de si tienen o no y esas cosas._

_Cuídense mcuho!_


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

El castaño ni siquiera lo volteo a ver para saber que tenía una sonrisita de suficiencia y el disfraz que usaba para salir en público.

-"¿A si que ahora el líder del clan Li se dedica a perseguir mujeres por la calle?"- la risa que acompaño su comentario lo hizo suspirar, internamente claro.

-"Al menos es mejor que escaparme del castillo vestido como un niño, para _hacer no se que cosas, _con la pobre incauta que quiere casarse contigo"-

Eriol rio aun más fuerte, el 'disfraz' de un niño pequeño y completamente normal se mantenía para todos los demás, excepto para Syaoran, él era demasiado poderoso para ser engañarlo así de fácil.

-"Si son celos los que escucho en tú dulce voz, creo que mi día esta completo"- esta vez el castaño de verdad no pudo evitar el resoplido…mas risas molestas.

Syaoran le dirigió una mirada fría –"¿Por fin se dio cuenta de lo molesto que eres y decidió deshacerse de ti?"- había un poco de genuina sinceridad ante el ojo morado que su primo lucia.

Eriol le sonrió, tenia una bolsa de hielo pegada al ojo.

-"No precisamente, pero me da gusto saber que te sonrojas por mi causa…"-se acerco un poco mas a él y Syaoran se vio tentado a dejarle el otro ojo morado –"Puedo percibir un rubor…pero solo en un lado de tu cara, ¿Por qué será?"-

El castaño conto hasta diez.

_No lo mates, te sirve mas vivo._

-"¿Qué quieres?"- seguía mirando el lugar por donde se había ido la joven, desechando completamente su plan de seguirla a ese 'tan importante trabajo' que tenia.

-"Oh nada, solo sentí tu presencia por aquí y decidí venir a saludar"- le sonrió y después volvió su mirada hacia donde se había ido la joven. Se quedo pensativo un segundo y después le puso una mano en el hombro.

Si el castaño no lo conociera mejor, juraría que estaba intentando darle apoyo.

Syaoran se vio tentado a pegarle un manotazo, pero simplemente le dedico una mirada molesta.

-"Deja de jugar, te están buscando"-

Eriol sonrió misteriosamente.

-"Nos vemos Syao"- y con eso se desvaneció en el aire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"¡Muy buenos días!"- dijo mientras abría la puerta de la florería. Estaba en silencio a esas horas de la mañana. Además de su jefe, era la única empleada del lugar.

-"¿Terada-san?"- camino lentamente entre las masetas que tenían en el suelo y llego hasta el mostrador. Todo estaba en orden y limpio. Como siempre.

No había razones para estar nerviosa ¿verdad?

_Probablemente, pero eso creíste anoche también ¿verdad?_

No iba a darle una respuesta a eso, ni siquiera a su molesto subconsciente.

Dejo su bolsa y su chaqueta en la silla y se dirigió a la cortina que separaba la parte trasera de la tienda.

-"¿Terada-san?"- llamo un poco mas fuerte, y su voz hizo eco en el lugar abierto.

El invernadero era hermoso. Pequeño, claro estaba, pero hermoso.

Flores de todos colores, tipos y tamaños convivían casi armoniosamente en el espacio. El sol llegaba por completo en algunos lugares y en otros apenas era una luz tenue.

El aroma era exquisito.

Y ahora mismo lo era aun más pues había un pedido especial.

-"¡Sakura-chan!"- la oji verde se dio vuelta y vio a su jefe levantarse y quitarse un poco de sudor que corría por su frente, claro solo para ensuciarse aun mas de tierra.

-"¿Ya es de mañana?"- Sakura suspiro. No de nuevo...

-"Si ya son casi las once"-

-"¡Hoe! ¿Tan tarde?"- la joven no pudo mas que suspirar, esto pasaba siempre que tenían un gran pedido.

Y bueno…los festejos reales eran un asunto grande.

-"¿Que le parece si voy a conseguirle algo de desayunar antes de que abramos?"- estaba segura que el hombre no había parado para comer algo...tal vez ni siquiera para dormir.

-"Eso seria muy amable Sakura-chan, gracias"- la castaña sonrió, la verdad era que su jefe era muy distraído, un trabajador incansable pero realmente una excelente persona.

Y alguien tenía que ocuparse de él de vez en vez.

-"Volveré enseguida, lo prometo"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Andaaaaaa"-

-"No"-

-"Vamooooos, tú sabes que no puedo hacerlo yo sola"-

-"Por supuesto que puedes"-

-"Syaoraaaaan"-

-"No"- se presiono el puente de la nariz con una mano, Mei Ling le daba dolor de cabeza, especialmente cuando hablaba con ese tono tan agudo. Se había escapado de ella en la oficina y ahora como venganza lo acosaba en el café que solía frecuentar cuando quería estar solo, ahora necesitaba en verdad algo que tomar gracias a sus dos molestos primos.

-"Vamos Syaoran, y te juro que no te molestare con nada mas hasta que terminen los festejos"-

Ósea… ¿una semana?

-"No"- podían discutir todo el día para lo que a él le importaba, había terminado con su trabajo temprano ese día y pensaba tomarse la tarde espiando a esa chica –"Además Ryuu debería acompañarte, él es que quiere pasar el resto de sus infelices días contigo…"- esquivo hábil y disimuladamente la patada que Mei Ling le había mandado por debajo de la mesa.

-"Él esta muy ocupado, y tú no me recibiste esta mañana justo cuando estaba molesta por que terminamos peleando en la calle por culpa de unas tipejas que se aparecieron hoy en nuestra puerta"- hizo mala cara y se recargo nada elegantemente en el asiento de cuero, dándole un largo trago a su café.

Syaoran levanto una ceja.

-"Ustedes dos siempre están peleando _en cualquier parte_"-

Mei Ling le dio una mirada fea.

-"Esta vez era por algo importante ¡Malditos sean Eriol y sus hechizos!"- Syaoran estuvo apunto de apoyar eso. Pero decidió no darle mas alas al pequeño berrinche de su prima…él sabía que podía ponerse mucho peor…

Decidió ignorarla mientras ella seguía maldiciendo alegremente y sin darse cuenta de las miradas que atraía y decidió concentrarse en su pequeño asunto.

Demonios, ni siquiera sabia su nombre.

¡Pero no lo dejaba ni acercársele! ¿Cómo podía remediar algo que no recordaba haber echo?

Bueno, tal vez si se ponía a analizar relaciones del pasado…serian algo así como…

Cero.

Jamás había tenido una novia o una relación que durara más allá de unos pocos días.

Las chicas se iban rápidamente cuando descubrían que no podían tener acceso ni a su dinero ni a su magia ni a su posición en el reino.

Por lo general evitaba meterse con mujeres que buscaran un "felices para siempre", las mujeres sabían lo que él quería de ellas y él sabía lo que ellas buscaban.

Fácil, simple y sobre todo, rápido.

Aun así, de vez en cuando aparecía una chica ilusa…de esas que con unas palabras amables esperaban una propuesta de matrimonio.

Pero esas chicas por lo general las usaba para…

-"Oye, ¿En que piensas tan seriamente?"-pregunto su prima y él le dio una mirada.

A veces olvidaba que en realidad, su prima era bastante observadora…y lo conocía muy bien.

-"Solo intentaba recordar a alguien que…"- al ver los ojos rojizos de su prima un recuerdo invadió su mente.

Se quedo en silencio, el frio atravesó su cuerpo rápidamente y le entumeció el cuerpo.

_No puede ser ella…no puede…ella no tenia…_

-"¿Recordar que?"- el castaño le dio una larga mirada a su prima, quien lo veía extrañamente al notar la palidez en su piel.

El joven estaba sudando frio.

_No hay manera de que…ella no era…_

Corto sus pensamientos y agito la cabeza, no, se dijo, era imposible que fuera _esa _chica.

_Tenia _que ser otra.

-"Nada"-

Tomo su café, ya frio, y le dio un trago. Noto que su mano temblaba casi imperceptiblemente.

_Demonios._

Mei Ling lo observo por un rato, para nada convencida de su patética excusa, pero no dijo una palabra.

Ella sabia que él no iba a contarle nada.

-"Entonces, ¿me acompañas?"-

Syaoran suspiro.

_Que demonios._

-"Esta bien"-

¿Podían las cosas ponerse peor?

Aparentemente si, cuando vio a ese _molesto _mago entrar a la tienda, Sakura no sabía si llorar o empezar a gritar maldiciones.

El mago camino con ese presumido paso suyo, con las manos en los bolsillos y sintiéndose dueño del lugar, observando y valorando todo a su alrededor con ojo frio.

Todo hasta que se topo con su _no-muy-bienvenido-seas _escrito en su frente.

Casi podía jurar que lo vio pasar saliva, para después sacar lentamente las manos de donde estaban y acercarse mas al mostrador con un paso precavido.

_Miedoso_

-"Bienvenido (no realmente), a Cherry´s, ¿puedo ayudarle?"- casi escupió las palabras pero le dirigió una sonrisa, una muy fría.

El mago suspiro y se paso la mano por el cabello.

-"Escucha, esto es un accidente, lo juro"-

-"Absolutamente, _señor, _lo que usted diga"- el tono dulce y falso le picaba la lengua pero su jefe estaba tras la cortina desayunando y no podía sacar al sujeto a la calle…

No directamente.

El mago miro alrededor con curiosidad cuando quedo claro que todo lo que dijera o hiciera seria usado en su contra.

-"Asi que…aquí es donde trabajas"- le dio una vuelta al pequeño establecimiento y siguió inspeccionándolo con ese aire de superioridad.

La castaña estaba rechinando los dientes.

-"Mmmhhmmm"- contesto con los labios firmemente apretados.

-"Vaya, y yo que pensaba que lo del trabajo era una mentira y simplemente disfrutabas golpeándome"- la estaba molestando, podía decirlo por la pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisita que tenia en el rostro.

-"Mi trabajo es muy real, _señor_"- la ultima palabra definitivamente no podía salir en ese tono dulce y practicado para los clientes.

Finalmente, Syaoran se acerco al mostrador lentamente y para sorpresa de Sakura apoyo sus manos en él y se inclino hacia ella.

Mirando directamente a sus ojos, casi buscando algo.

_No estoy sonrojada, no estoy sonrojada…en verdad que no estoy sonrojada_

-"Asi que…"- empezó en un tono mas intimo y con esa estúpida sonrisa pegada a su rostro.

La chica, que por reflejo se había echado para atrás en cuanto se acerco, lo miro fijamente.

Por supuesto que no estaba sonrojada, es que hacia mucho calor en el invernadero.

-"¿Asi que?"- no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-"¿Quién es Tommy?"- la castaña lo observo sorprendida…¿de donde sabia el apodo que tenia para Tomoyo?

El mago dejo de recargar una de sus manos en el mostrador y saco una pequeña libreta de entre sus dedos, por supuesto que apareció de la nada.

Se la extendió y la castaña lo miro confundida por un instante antes de poner atención al objeto.

¡Su libreta!

La castaña intento arrebatársela pero él la esquivo y le sonrió.

_¡Ni en un millón de años!_

Con un movimiento ágil, la oji verde salto sobre el mostrador que los separaba e intento quitarle el cuaderno, sin suerte ya que el mago ese era mas rápido de lo que pensaba.

De nuevo ataco para arrebatárselo, solo para ser ágilmente esquivada y dejarla de espaldas a su objetivo.

Sakura se confundió por un segundo cuando se vio a si misma apuntando de nuevo al mostrador y no al hombre.

Una pequeña risita la saco de su lapsus y rápidamente le dio una patada, que dio perfectamente en el blanco y le permitió acercarse lo suficiente para poner las manos en la libreta.

El castaño estaba obviamente sorprendido por su habilidad y no esquivo su patada, pero se recupero rápidamente cuando comenzaron una pequeña pelea por la libreta, entre jalones y golpes esquivados ambos estaban jadeando y absolutamente concentrados cuando la campanilla en la puerta del lugar anuncio otro visitante.

Mei Ling se quedo de pie justo en la entrada de la florería, se quito los lentes oscuros de los ojos para ver si estos no la engañaban pero no supo como reaccionar ante tal escena.

Su primo, el jefe del clan Li y del Consejo de Magos, el segundo mago más poderoso de todo el reino, estaba peleando con una joven, quien parecía ser la dependienta, como niño pequeño por un dulce.

Se hubiera reído si no hubiera sido tan extraño.

Aun más extraño, ni siquiera estaba molesto, más bien parecía divertido.

-"¡Ya suéltalooooo!"- mascullo la chica, obviamente molesta.

-"Suéltala tu"- contesto de igual forma su primo.

-"¡Es mía! ¡No eres nada mas que un sucio ladrón!"- y con esto lo pateo, de nuevo conectando con el cuerpo del joven.

Mei hizo un gesto de dolor al ver a su primo pero claro esta, él apenas sintió el golpe.

Maldito loco, uno muy bien entrenado de eso no había duda. Pero la chica no pareció notar nada extraño en que su golpe no lo afectara.

-"Lo encontré en la calle después de que _tu _me golpearas a _mi_ ¡con ese maldito bolso que pesa 10 kilos!"- _o algo así…_pensó el castaño, pero no iba a salir de sus labios que se la había quitado con esperanza de saber su nombre.

-"No te hubiera golpeado… ¡Si te hubieras quitado del camino!"-

-"¡No te hubiera interceptado si no fueras tan infantil y hubieras hablado conmigo!"-

-"¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!"-

-"¡Por supuesto que si!"-

-"¡Claro que no!"-

-"¡Que si!"-

-"¡Que no!"-

-"Ejem…disculpen…"- ante la interrupción ambos voltearon a verla furiosos, a lo que la joven no tuvo mas remedio que suspirar.

Ambos actuaban como niños pequeños.

Syaoran obviamente la miro con enfado por interrumpir su muy importante discusión, a lo que respondió alzando su ceja, intentando recordarles su objetivo. Estaban aquí por negocios, no para pelear con la dependiente.

De cualquier forma no soltó la libreta.

Mientras tanto, la susodicha, que por cierto tampoco soltó la libreta, la miraba fijamente, como si algo en su rostro le trajera dolor de cabeza pero aun así tuviera que mirarlo.

Después de un minuto de silencio, la chica verdaderamente la _vio._

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, su rostro cambio de la sorpresa, al dolor y al enojo en dos segundos.

Soltó rápidamente el agarre de la libreta y dirigió su vista a otra parte en silencio, después y a pesar de las miradas extrañadas de sus clientes, se dirigió directamente al mostrador y atravesó a la cortina tras él.

Podía jurar que la vio palidecer…

Tal vez se sentía mal.

Su primo se quedo como un tonto viendo por donde se había ido, ahora con la dichosa libreta en una mano y apenas consiente de ella

Mei lo golpeo en la cabeza en medio de su confusión.

-"Y ahora que hiciste"- su primo la miro fijamente unos instantes, y Mei Ling inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, los ojos de su primo se habían puesto oscuros, con pesar.

-"¿Syaoran?"- la pelinegra se acerco a su primo, pero él no le respondió, simplemente le dio la espalda, camino lentamente hacia el mostrador y dejo la libreta suavemente sobre él. Una silenciosa oferta de paz.

Se quedo unos instantes ahí, mirando fijamente a la cortina.

Como no hubo señal alguna, Mei pudo ver como los hombros de su primo caían en derrota, aun así, ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Después de unos momentos lo vio respirar profundamente, levantar los hombros y darse la vuelta para enfrentarla.

La mirada de dolor había desaparecido y la mascara de frialdad volvió a su rostro. La pelinegra lo observo en silencio, sorprendiéndose cuando en lugar de salir de la tienda, se quedo y observo las plantas a su alrededor.

De vuelta a los negocios y los preparativos para los festejos.

Mei Ling decidió no preguntarle nada, no por el momento al menos.

Después de unos instantes la cortina volvió a abrirse y casi sintió como Syaoran era jalado por el movimiento, pero se quedo estático cuando vio a un hombre salir de ella.

El tipo, no mucho mayor a ellos, los observo con curiosidad.

-"Buenos días"- saludo con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación que ambos contestaron con un movimiento de cabeza. –"¿Puedo ayudarles con algo?"-

Cuando la pelinegra descubrió que su siempre _cortante _primo había vuelto, decidió tomar la responsabilidad.

-"Buenos días, venimos de parte del palacio para verificar que los arreglos prueba para los festejos están listos"- el hombre sonrió.

-"¡Pero por supuesto! Por favor disculpen mis malos modales. Soy Yoshiyuki Terada"- otra inclinación.

-"Li Mei Ling"- contesto la joven con otra inclinación y señalo a su primo con un movimiento de cabeza –"Él es mi guardaespaldas"- Terada la observo con sorpresa pero saludo igualmente al joven.

¿Una Li venia a ver las flores para el festival?

Dejo su extrañeza para después y los condujo al invernadero de la parte trasera.

Sakura estaba regando ausentemente unas plantas mientras escuchaba como las otras personas entraban. Sabía que Terada-san los traería al invernadero eventualmente.

Respiro profundamente y siguió con su trabajo. Después de ir atrás a informarle a su jefe que unas personas deseaban verlo se había escondido esperando no tener que enfrentarlos de nuevo pero bueno…el invernadero ni siquiera era así de grande…

-"¡Sakura-chan!"- volteo cuando su jefe y _compañía _se acercaban. Cerró el paso del agua y espero a que llegaran a ella.

No estaba segura de cuanto podía moverse sin delatar lo mucho que le temblaba el cuerpo.

Cuando estuvieron de frente podía ver que Terada-san estaba extrañado de que no se presentara así misma y sonriera como siempre, pero simplemente no encontraba la fuerza dentro de ella para hacerlo.

-"Esta es Sakura Kinomoto, mi ayudante"- Sakura volteo en dirección de los muy elegantes jóvenes y enfoco su vista en un punto a sus espaldas. Asintió y dio una pequeña inclinación.

-"Ella es la señorita Mei Ling Li"- dijo casi reverencialmente –"Y él es su guarda espaldas"- solo entonces Sakura le dio una mirada a Syaoran y levanto una ceja imperceptiblemente.

Por supuesto que no se había creído eso.

Syaoran suspiro y se paso una mano por el cabello, por supuesto que era demasiado inteligente.

-"Sakura-chan, ¿podrías por favor ir por los últimos dos arreglos? Están en…"-

-"Enseguida"- soltó la manguera en un lugar donde no causara accidentes (aun cuando paso por su mente), y camino un poco mas al fondo.

Syaoran la siguió inmediatamente.

Terada intento detenerlo pero Mei Ling lo impidió con el brazo.

-"No es ningún problema, ¿por qué no mejor me explica lo que estuvieron haciendo?"- le sonrió y el hombre dejo de parecer tan consternado.

-"Absolutamente"-

Los castaños caminaron lentamente y a través del caminito que conducía a la parte más oscura del invernadero. Sakura dirigía en silencio la marcha y no volteo atrás ni una vez en cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia del castaño.

Había una pequeña mesa llena de cosas, una silla y…unos grandes y hermosos adornos. Uno en la mesa y otro en la silla.

Sakura sonrió al verlos, Terada-san era grandioso con las flores.

Se acerco a uno lentamente, olvidando la presencia del castaño a sus espaldas, y acaricio suavemente cada una de las flores. Era enorme, lleno de flores grandes y pequeñas, todas puestas de tal forma que no te dabas cuenta de cuantos colores había, pero sabias que era hermoso.

Sakura sonrió aun más, al menos su jefe había dejado sus sugerencias en los adornos.

-"¡¿Sakura-chan?"- la voz de Terada-san la saco inmediatamente de su ensueño y extendió las manos para tomar la canasta en la que estaban puestas todas las flores…cuando esta se levanto por si misma.

Brinco para atrás y hubiera gritado si una voz no la hubiera interrumpido.

-"Tranquila"-

Sakura le mando cuchillos con la mirada al _mago_ y con un aire de superioridad tomo la canasta que había levitando y se la llevo cargando.

Escucho el suspiro y las maldiciones de Syaoran pero no le importo.

Ningún mago de segunda iba a hacer su trabajo por ella.

Camino lenta, pero constantemente, hasta donde se encontraban la _tipa esa _y su jefe, con mucho cuidado dejo el arreglo junto a los otros que estaban revisando.

Se quedo estupefacta cuando Syaoran llego unos instantes después y dejo el otro arreglo de la misma forma.

Le dio una mirada molesta y el castaño la observo fijamente.

No podía creer que hubiera cargado el arreglo hasta ahí, su traje estaba sucio y tenia una mancha de tierra en la mejilla.

Sin ser consiente de lo que hacia la limpio con ayuda de su delantal…el castaño tampoco fue muy consiente de que se inclino un poco para que la castaña no tuviera que estirarse demasiado.

Fueron solo dos movimientos muy rápidos y delicados, pero lograron quitar casi toda la tierra, si tan solo tuviera un poco de agua…

Un carraspeo rompió la burbuja silenciosa en la que estaban.

Volvieron a sus posiciones anteriores, fingiendo que nada había pasado y que estaban muy interesados en ver el horizonte.

Mei Ling no podía creer lo que veía.

¡El heredero de todo el clan Li había levantado una canasta llena de tierra y flores y había caminado con ella!

¡Solo para ayudar a alguien!

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas poner atención a lo que Terada decía pero su mente estaba muy lejos en ese momento…

-"¿Señorita Li?"- la voz la saco de sus pensamientos

-"¿Huh?"-ante las miradas de los desconocidos y Syaoran rodando los ojos sabia que se había perdido de algo importante –"Lo siento, solo pensaba en como poner todo esto junto para que…"-

-"No hay necesidad de ponerlo todo junto"- la voz de Sakura acaparo la atención, ella continuo, inmune a las miradas de extrañeza y le hablo directamente a ella –"Estas son simplemente opciones, podemos juntar un par para cada día de los festejos, como ésta"-señalo una arreglo enorme de narcisos blancos-"y aquella"-un pequeño pero hermoso ramo de rosas blancas -" y complementar con algunas otras plantas verdes. Si combináramos todo esto en un solo día probablemente parecería mas la casa de un payaso"-

La pelinegra la observo casi con la boca abierta.

¿Acababa de decirle que no tenía gusto para decorar?

-"¡Pues yo creo que…!"-

-"Contratada"-

Mei observo atónita a su primo mientras que él le daba una mirada que daba a entender que no estaba abierto a discusión. Después se dirigió hacia el dueño del lugar.

-"La señorita Kinomoto estará supervisando que las decoraciones se ajusten al lugar a partir de mañana"- aparentemente Terada había dejado de creerse eso de que era solo el 'guarda espaldas' por que asintió rápidamente.

Sakura sabia que tenía la boca abierta, tenía que decir algo, pero solo salían balbuceos.

-"Pe…pero..tú-¡tú no puedes…!"-

-"Por supuesto que si, soy el encargado de las decoraciones"- le informo con una sonrisa radiante.

Ya que la oji verde tenía ganas de matarlo, noto perfectamente que esa estúpida sonrisa era de presunción.

Así que…Sakura tomo tierra de una maseta colgante y se la arrojo de lleno a la cara.

-"¡Te odio!"-

_Continuara…._

n/a: xD jajajajaja mala la costumbre de terminar cada encuentro con un golpe o insulto o algo asi pero heeeeeeey! O.ó se lo merece!

Personas grandiosisisisimas q leen este mal intento de historia i.i en verdad agradezco mucho que sigan aquí! X3 pooooor favoooor dejen comentarios, criticas, opiniones, ideas para mas golpes o.ó…

Digooo en verdad! Muchas gracias!

Estoy horriblemente hasta el tope con la uni x.x pero hago lo mejor que puedo, no actualizo hasta que no tengo el siguiente capitulo echo o.ó o quien sabe cuanto podría tardarme! Muchas gracias a todos! Especialmente a los que comentan o me agregan en sus listas XD!

Tengan un wen dia!

PD: Ya saben, respuestas al profile o en cuentas anónimas en mi profile


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

-"No puedo creer que este aquí"- dijo Sakura mientras observaba el castillo real a través de la reja. Suspiro molesta y se golpeo contra uno de los barrotes.

Por supuesto que había ido.

Aun que claro, bajo sus términos.

Ese mago era un tacaño.

¿En verdad creía que iría al castillo real para decorar los salones y los jardines por la misma paga?

Ja!

_-"Lo hare, pero solo por el doble de lo que me paga Terada-san"- informo con mucha tranquilidad después de que su jefe prácticamente le había rogado que fuera y de habérsela llevado lo mas lejos posible de Syaoran. _

_Después de haberse disculpado mil veces con él y ayudarlo a limpiarse el rostro, claro._

_El rostro de la mujer junto a él fue divertido, tanta compostura echada a perder con una mueca._

_-"¡Ni en un millón de…!-_

_-"Solo si accedes a trabajar todo el tiempo que seas necesaria y cuando seas necesaria"-la corto terminante._

_Las miradas chocaron, ambos parados estoicamente en lados opuestos del invernadero, completamente dispuestos a hacer negocios._

_-"No trabajare ni por las noches ni en las madrugadas"- agrego como quien no quiere la cosa, pero indispuesta a que el 'pequeño incidente' se repitiera._

_Syaoran le dio una mirada conocedora._

_-"Solo en la noche del baile, mientras no ocurra alguna emergencia tus horarios serán diurnos"-_

_Parecía que estaban cerrando un trato entre empresas en lugar de un simple arreglo momentáneo para las decoraciones._

_Pero ambos asintieron y se volvieron para hablar con sus respectivos compañeros, que los miraban boquiabiertos._

Gracias a Dios que Rika estaba disponible para cubrirla. Sakura sonrió.

Fue como matar dos pájaros de un tiro, Rika estaba buscando un trabajo y así no dejaba a Terada-san solo.

Su primer encuentro había sido algo extraño en su opinión pero… Bahh

¿Qué sabia ella de primeros encuentros?

-"¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señorita?"- Sakura prácticamente salto lejos de los barrotes que protegían el castillo.

Miro a su izquierda y derecha, completamente aterrada.

No había nadie ahí.

-"Aquí arriba, señorita"- la oji verde levanto la vista, en la muralla había una caracola, como esas que había en la playa.

-"Aa…¿hola?"-dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente y le hablaba, sintiéndose algo torpe.

-"Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?"- Sakura se puso completamente roja.

Debía lucir como una tonta agarrada de los barrotes de la puerta principal del palacio.

-"Am…vine para ayudar con las decoraciones…"-

-"Por supuesto"-agrego la masculina voz- "Solo tiene que seguir la muralla hasta el costado oeste, la puerta para los trabajadores esta ahí"-

Sakura se sintió tentada a darse de golpes contra la muralla.

¿De verdad pensaba que iba a entrar por la puerta principal?

Sabía que tenía que tomarse ese café en la mañana…

-"Por supuesto"- se inclino frente al caracol- "Muchas gracias por su ayuda"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"¿Ya llego?"-

-"Aun no, señor"- Syaoran suspiro, estaba casi seguro de que no iba a aparecerse.

Tendría que ir por ella a rastras a la florería y después…

-"¡SYAORAN!"- el grito histérico de su prima y los pasos pesados y ruidosos de sus tacones fueron suficiente aviso para él de que su día seria muy largo.

El susodicho se paso una mano por el rostro, lo que daría por ser sordo en ese momento.

-"¿Si, Mei Ling?"- despacho a su asistente, dejándolos solos y a puerta cerrada.

-"¡Como te atreves a quitarme de _mi_ puesto!"- planto sus manos en su escritorio y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-"No te quite, simplemente te transferí"- respondió lo mas razonablemente que pudo, aun que sabia que con Mei Ling era caso perdido.

-"¡A LAS CALLES!"- de acuerdo, ahora entendía por que estaba mas histérica de lo normal.

Con un suspiro se puso de pie y planto también las manos en el escritorio de modo que sus caras estaban suficientemente cerca para que le prestara toda su atención.

-"A ti te gusta exagerar"- lo dijo como un hecho.

-"¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!"- grito la joven, Syaoran negó.

- "Tú, yo, Ryuu y prácticamente cada ser humano que esta en contacto contigo lo sabe"- ya que la joven guardo silencio y simplemente siguió viéndolo con odio, prosiguió. –"Por eso me pareció mejor que tu te encargaras de las decoraciones para las festividades afuera, donde puedes extralimitarte todo lo que quieras"-

Mei Ling lo examino en silencio por un minuto más y después, muy lentamente se sentó dignamente en la silla frente al escritorio. Ni por un instante dejo de observarlo y Syaoran hizo lo mismo, solo que permaneció de pie.

Ambos eran Li, descendientes directos de familiares en las ramas más altas de la 'Familia Principal'. En otras palabras, una de las familias que ayudaban a gobernar el reino.

Para lo que le importaba a su primo…

-"¿Además, a ti quien te puso a cargo de las decoraciones?"- pregunto altaneramente, completamente lista para pelear.

-"Eriol"- iba a matar a su primo si no lo respaldaba en esto, este había sido el trabajo 'menos riesgoso' que habían podido pensar para Mei, pero ella siempre encontraba como llevar las cosas al límite.

-"Esto tiene que ver con la dependienta de la florería ¿verdad?"- las palabras de Mei Ling lo sacaron rápidamente de sus cavilaciones, pero no mostro nada en su rostro.

-"Por supuesto que no"- ante la mirada escéptica de su prima, continuo –"Si lo que quieres es decorar todos los salones, de acuerdo, pero lo harás con su ayuda, por que no estoy dispuesto a ver el circo del año pasado"-

-"¡No fue ningún circo!"- la pelinegra estaba de pie de nuevo.

Ahora fue el turno de una mirada escéptica de su parte.

-"¿No llamas circo a tener animales exóticos, plantas venenosas y animadores vestidos de dragones chinos en un mismo salón mientras todos los presentes intentan huir?"- Silencio de nuevo, pero esta vez le dirigió una mirada aun mas asesina.

-"Unos cuantos detalles pudieron haber salido mal pero…"-

Syaoran disintió.

-"Fue un desastre y lo sabes"- la joven le dio una mirada molesta.

-"¿Y que te hace pensar que ella puede hacerlo mejor que yo?"-

Dios…por donde empezar…

-"Si hubieras puesto atención, _como se supone que debes,_ en lugar de estar pensando en _no se que demonios_, hubieras notado que el lugar prácticamente tiene su nombre y recuerda que _esa _florería gano el concurso del festival"-

Sakura…ahora sabia que se llamaba Sakura Kinomoto, pondría a Phyro a investigarla de inmediato.

Y solo para agregar validez a su argumento, añadió.

-"La boda será pronto y dudo mucho que _el rey_ quiera tener un espectáculo así antes de casarse"- Mei Ling cruzo los brazos obstinadamente y se sentó de nuevo.

El castaño hubiera sonreído pero aun tenía algo que decir.

-"Además, la nueva reina será la encargada de las decoraciones y esas cosas, lo que de todas formas te deja fuera del puesto"- esta vez la chica cambio su cara de orgullo-Li, a una de preocupación.

Sabía que ese era un tema delicado.

-"¿Y tu crees que _eso_ salga bien?"-susurro después de unos minutos.

Syaoran también cambio su postura y se sentó en su silla, con el mismo rostro que su prima.

No dijo nada, pero ambos estaban pensando en el mismo asunto.

La futura reina no tenia poderes mágicos.

Algo insólito para el reino, incluso para la misma familia Real, pero el rey había sido muy claro.

"_Ella se queda, o ambos nos vamos"_

Y Syaoran mataría a su primo lentamente si se atrevía a largarse y dejarlo a él en…

Ugh. No podía ni pensarlo.

-"¿Señor Li?"- levanto la mirada hacia la puerta, la abrió y su asistente entro con una reverencia.

Syaoran casi brinca de su asiento, ignorando completamente la mirada penetrante de su prima.

Tenia mejores cosas que hacer que darle explicaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Sakura Kinomoto, un placer"- dijo mientras se inclinaba ante las personas que trabajan en el enorme jardín del castillo. El silencio fue su única respuesta.

La castaña suspiro y vio como todos continuaban con sus tareas.

Tampoco esperaba una calurosa bienvenida ¿verdad?

Después de todo, estas eran personas que vivían en el castillo y habían ayudado a cuidarlo desde siempre. Para ellos no era nada más que una extraña…

-"Así que viniste"- rodo los ojos al escuchar _esa_ voz, antes de volverse a enfrentar al hombre a su espalda.

-"Por supuesto"- respondió cruzando los brazos.

-"Estaba seguro que tendría que ir por ti y traerte aquí a la fuerza"-

Sakura le sonrió muy dulcemente.

-"Me hubiera gustado verte intentarlo"- quito la sonrisa de sus labios y le dio una mirada de arriba abajo –"El trato no decía nada acerca de tenerte aquí molestándome todo el día"-

Esta vez Syaoran le sonrió, muy satisfecho.

-"Yo te contrate, ¿recuerdas?"- la oji verde lo fusilo con la mirada.

-"Y adivino que eso es seguido de un 'Y yo puedo despedirte cuando lo desee' "- el rostro del castaño de pronto ya no estaba tan feliz. –"Así que, adelante, de esa manera tendrás que pagarme tú a mi y me ahorraras la molestia de renunciar cuando me saces de mis casillas"- le sonrió con suficiencia.

Esta era una guerra que planeaba ganar.

Nada de lloriquear, ni esconderse, si la quería en el trabajo entonces demostraría que sabia lo que hacia y dejaría a todos esos magos presuntuosos boquiabiertos.

Y lo haría sin magia.

Pero se sorprendió cuando, en lugar de responderle con una mirada molesta, Syaoran le sonrió.

Una sonrisa de verdad.

La castaña pretendía voltear hacia otro lugar, pero no podía. Esa sonrisa, casi secreta, pero que cambiaba completamente la cara del joven, haciéndolo aun mas apuesto, tenia a su pobre y maltrecho corazón latiendo mas rápido.

Sus ojos se quedaron prendados de sus labios, para después moverse a sus ojos y quedarse helada.

Había conocimiento ahí, conocimiento y tristeza.

Sakura simplemente le dio la espalda y comenzó a buscar los arreglos que habían sido enviados, caminando rápidamente y alejándose lo mas rápido posible de él.

Él no la recordaba. Él no sabía quien era ella. Ella estaba en un hechizo, tenia que ser eso.

Había jurado que jamás iba a volver a caer por él…por nadie.

Y no lo haría, podía haberla salvado la otra noche (aun no entendía como había llegado hasta ahí en ese preciso momento), podía haberle dado, sin saberlo, exactamente lo que ella necesitaba. Pues gracias a este empleo podría arreglar las cosas por un tiempo.

Pero no iba a caer de nuevo.

Atravesó todo el jardín rápidamente, prácticamente caminando sin rumbo por el extenso lugar.

Preguntaría a alguien en donde demonios estaban esos arreglos.

Cuando encontrara a alguien, por supuesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Syaoran volvió a su oficina y se encerró en ella.

No sabía por que se estaba comportando tan extraño y estaba comenzando a molestarlo.

Si la chica no quería estar cerca de él, ¿Por qué iba y le mendigaba atención?

Él podía tener a quien quisiera cuando lo quisiera, tal vez era el hecho de que ambos estaban en ese estúpido hechizo que Eriol había lanzado.

Tenia que ser eso pero…

Pero el hechizo solo te ayudaba a encontrar a alguien…no cambiaba tu manera de pensar o de ser…

Tal vez era por que no la recordaba.

Él no era de los que olvidaban tan fácil a una persona, incluso a las que no le parecían tan importantes.

Y ella tenía que ser muy importante.

Se puso una mano en el pecho por el dolor que le causo la pequeña idea de que ella fuera…

Cerró los ojos. Seria increíblemente cruel que ella fuera _esa _chica…

Pero no podía ser _ella, _no se parecían en nada.

Se puso una mano en la cabeza y decidió dejar de pensar en eso, al menos ahora trabajaba en el castillo y podía vigilarla durante la semana que durara el hechizo y todos los magos estaban como locos buscando personas sin magia.

Especialmente mujeres que caminan solas en medio de la noche.

Su primo había estado _casi _igual de molesto cuando le informo de los hechiceros que había encontrado 'buscando' personas bajo 'su' hechizo.

Así que los había contrarrestado con un 'pequeño' castigo.

Cualquiera que intentara obligar, amedrentar o amenazar a alguien con la patética excusa de 'estar bajo el hechizo' era llevado a la cárcel mágica.

Donde se quedaban sin poderes…hasta que a él le diera su gana.

Por que claro que el jefe del consejo de Hechiceros era alguien muy ocupado que tenia que analizar cada caso personal y ampliamente, incluso las personas que no tenían magia eran encerradas en un lugar similar.

El comunicado saldría al medio día y esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente amenazador para evitar posibles problemas.

¿Qué como iba a encontrarlos a todos?

Ohh pobres ilusos que pensaban que no eran vigilados todo el tiempo.

Tenia una idea bastante clara de quienes serian los primeros en intentarlo, además el hechizo en si mismo tenia una manera de advertir si habían puesto otro para 'engañar' al rey.

En verdad, Eriol era un dolor de cabeza constante pero al menos era alguien que se tomaba en serio su trabajo, aun que él jamás fuera a admitirlo públicamente.

-"¿Señor Li?"- el muy amable golpe en la puerta le indico que su asistente lo necesitaba, _con urgencia._

Camino rápidamente hasta la puerta de su oficina y salió sin mirar atrás.

Tiempo de más trabajo sucio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"_Esto si es trabajo" –_pensó Sakura mientras escarbaba la tierra de un par de enormes masetas para hacer el cambio de plantas. Se paso la mano por la frente, quitándose el sudor. Ya eran casi las tres de la tarde y aun seguía trasplantando.

Tenia que darse más prisa.

Encontrar a alguien en aquel monstruoso jardín había resultado mas difícil de lo que se imaginaba, especialmente a alguien dispuesto a ayudarla.

Pero ahora que tenía lo que necesitaba en su poder, todo iba a salir perfecto.

Se reusaba a que fuera de otra manera.

-"Se te van a caer las uñas si sigues excavando así"-la molesta voz a su espalda y la sombra que de repente la cubrió no la asustaron en lo mas mínimo.

_Ya se había tardado…_

Lo ignoro completamente mientras seguía excavando, si lo hacia con las manos las plantas crecían mucho mejor.

-"Y yo que pensaba que tenias un trabajo de verdad, que desilusión"- añadió tanto sarcasmo como pudo y sonrió cuando escucho su 'gruñido' como respuesta.

Cuando termino con la ultima planta, se levanto, aun dándole la espalda y aplaudió un poco para quitarse la tierra, busco alrededor tendría que haber una toma de…

-"Hay una toma justo a tu derecha"- le dirigió una mirada molesta, si estaba leyéndole el pensamiento definitivamente iba a golpearlo con algo mas pesado que su bolso.

El castaño le sonrió con suficiencia.

Después de tener las manos limpias, tomo sus cosas del suelo y comenzó a caminar en sentido opuesto, directamente al solitario corredor que había junto al jardín.

Se sentó en el cemento y puso su canasta junto a ella, volteo a ver al castaño con una mirada de molestia, pero ya no estaba ahí.

Tomo aire profundamente, al fin algo de paz para comer su…

-"¿Quién iba a decir que eras tan silenciosa?"-

…almuerzo.

Bufo muy poco femeninamente, Syaoran estaba sentado junto a ella, en una pose completamente despreocupada, como si hubiera estado ahí desde el principio.

-"¿Quién iba a pensar que fueras tan molesto? No, espera. Eso ya lo sabia"-

El joven la miro con molestia, ella le devolvió la mirada mientras sacaba hábilmente su almuerzo, estaba hambrienta después de haber trabajado casi toda la mañana.

Comenzó a comer su arroz, aun sosteniendo su mirada molesta.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- pregunto antes de morder de nuevo la bolita.

-"Que cierres la boca mientras masticas…"- esquivo tranquilamente el puñetazo que le dirigió.

-"¿Envidioso por que no te hacen de comer?"- pregunto con una sonrisa sardónica, mordiendo aun mas dramáticamente su arroz y masticando escandalosamente.

-"No, receloso de que no te llenes y decidas morderme"- Sakura tomo otro de sus Onigiris y se lo arrojo directo al rostro.

Pero Syaoran simplemente se lanzo por él y se lo comió de una mordida, después le sonrió.

-"¡Tú estabas esperando a que yo hiciera eso"- si su canasta no hubiera tenido lo que quedaba de su almuerzo, se la hubiera arrojado.

La diversión brillaba en la cara de Syaoran.

-"Eres tan predecible"- se lamio los labios –"En realidad, creo que deberías arrojarme la canasta, no estaban nada mal"-

_Paciencia…paciencia…_

Sakura levanto la cara y volvió el rostro, en un gesto que esperaba pareciera desinteresado.

-"Por supuesto que están buenas, Tommy las hizo para _mi_"- dio otro mordisco y le sonrió con cinismo, los dos podían jugar ese juego.

Syaoran la miro, obviamente molesto por la mención de 'Tommy', pero la castaña no iba a darle explicaciones, no era asunto suyo para empezar.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Sakura terminaba su arroz y muy felizmente extendió la mano dentro de su canasta para sacar la última…pero ya no estaba.

De inmediato sus ojos se dirigieron al castaño, que ya tenía la mitad de la bolita en la boca.

-"¡Dame eso!"- intento arrebatársela pero el la aparto poniendo su mano en su frente. Sus brazos eran pequeños a comparación de los del hombre, así que no importaba que tanto intentara alcanzarlo fue inútil, incluso cuando lo pateaba él simplemente fingía no notarlo, solo pudo maldecirlo mientras lo veía devorar lo ultimo de su almuerzo.

Después de limpiarse hasta los dedos, le quito la mano de la frente y de un salto se puso de pie.

Sakura recupero rápidamente el equilibrio, pero no lo suficiente rápido para atraparlo.

-"¡Eres un maldito ladrón!"- se puso de pie con la canasta en mano, mandando golpes que el castaño evadía tranquilamente.

-"En realidad deberías conservar a ese _Tommy, _por lo menos hace bien de comer"-

Sakura veía rojo.

¡Sobre su cadáver iba a salirse con la suya!

¡Mucho menos con su comida!

-"¡_Él _hace absolutamente todo bien!"- el golpe que iba para su cabeza fue esquivado con un paso hacia atrás –"¡No me molesta cada vez que nos vemos!"- su derechazo rechazado con un salto –"Pero sobre todo…"- Sakura estaba harta de ver la diversión en los ojos del castaño…así que lo pateo fuertemente en el pie, sabiendo que eso no funcionaria para descontrolarlo, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo empujo hacia el suelo, la cara de sorpresa del _mago_ ése valió la pena cuando lo aplasto con todo su peso contra el pasillo –"¡No tiene memoria de pescado!"-

Tenía la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo y los gritos que le había dado, pero por lo menos ahora lo tenía atrapado contra el suelo y no lo iba a dejar irse sin antes vengar a su pobre almuerzo…

-"¡Te quedo claro!"- la oji verde no dejaba de sacudirlo por el cuello, aun cuando él _en verdad _no parecía notarlo.

El silencio que vino después de ese grito hizo que algo de sentido común entrara en la espesa niebla roja de su furia.

Syaoran, por una vez en su vida, no dijo ni pio cuando le grito e insulto, incluso mientras lo sacudía.

Solo estaba ahí…mirándola casi sorprendido…y completamente sonrojado.

Sakura lo miro curiosa

¿En verdad le había ganado?

Finalmente, y después de lo que parecieron horas, Syaoran abrió la boca, muy lentamente.

-"¿Podrías…bajarte de mi? "- su voz era irregular y apenas un murmullo.

La castaña le dio una mirada extrañada, ella no estaba encima de…

Su cara se volvió de mil colores mientras caía en cuenta de que el suelo no era precisamente lo que la sostenía…

Haciendo un desorden de manos y piernas, Sakura salió a toda prisa de encima del castaño, completamente sonrojada y mirando frenéticamente hacia el jardín.

_Esconderme, esconderme…tengo que esconderme…_

Un arbusto de Plumbago le pareció un lugar lo suficientemente alto y corrió hacia él, se puso detrás y se tapo la cara con las manos.

_Oh Dios..oh…Dios…_

_No iba a salir de ahí sino hasta que TODOS en el castillo se hubiesen ido._

-"Oi…"-Sakura brinco y se quito las manos del rostro, para que su grito saliera mejor.

-"¡Vete de aquí!"- se cubrió de nuevo, completamente sonrojada.

-"¡Esta bien! Dios, no tienes por que dejarme sordo"- sintió que algo caía junto a sus pies y después escucho el ya muy conocido ¡puff!, cuando se marcho.

La oji verde se quedo en su lugar unos minutos mas, solo para asegurarse de que en verdad estaba sola. Después, muy lentamente se quito las manos del rostro, pero no levanto la mirada pues lo que estaba en el suelo atrajo su atención.

Su canasta estaba ahí, cerrada muy pulcramente. Como si jamás la hubiera utilizado para golpearlo…

Sakura suspiro y se agacho junto a ella, él en verdad tenía maneras muy extrañas de disculparse…

Syaoran caminaba rápidamente hacia el cuarto donde tenia su oficina en el castillo, aun se sentía completamente avergonzado pero no hizo algún gesto que lo delatara, por suerte Phyro no estaba alrededor.

Entro en el lugar, cerró las puertas detrás de él…y apoyando la cabeza en las grandes puertas… dejo que su sonrojo fluyera…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: Heyaaa! a todas las lindisisisimas personas q leen esta historia _ !

Primero q nada :p Graciaaaaaassss no tienen idea de lo mucho q aprecio todo el apoyo! me animan a seguir escribiendo!

o.o se que no actualizo a la velocidad de la luz, incluso escribo en un cuaderno cuando los profes me aburren xD ejem digooo pero xD hago lo k puedo! lo juro! yo en realidad no deberia estar aki :o es de incognito! shhh xD mañana tengo examen x.x ejem en fin

Espero q les agrade el cap! la verdad es que ya tenia 20 hojas O.o pero dije okeey...mejor hago dos! xD asi que en cuanto tenga un buen desenlace para el proximo cap, lo subo! por cierto! :o notese q no lo golpeo! jajajaja

Nos vemos!


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

-"Aahh… tengo hambre"- lloriqueaba Sakura mientras regaba algunas de las flores que tendría que cortar dentro de unos días, las quería lo mas sanas y hermosas posibles y les envidio el sobrevivir solamente de agua…

La mañana había transcurrido y la tarde había casi terminado, por lo que naturalmente se moría de hambre.

Le había mentido a Syaoran cuando le había dejado creer que _Tommy _le había preparado la comida, la verdad es que ella la había echo un poco antes de salir y por eso fue que no tuvo tiempo de hacer tanta.

Por lo general se comía al menos 5 de esas bolitas…deliciosas de arroz rellenas de…

Tuvo que parar cuando su estomago comenzó a sonar, de nuevo.

Esperaba que no tan fuerte, por que había otras personas cercanas a ella y no quería parecer patética. Digo si es que sus '_quejidos' _no lo habían conseguido por si mismos.

La parte positiva, ya no faltaba tanto para que terminara ese día de trabajo.

La parte negativa, aun eran unas cuantas _horas._

Sabia que terminaría tomando agua hasta llenarse si seguía así, maldito fuera su estomago sin fondo.

-"Oi..."- una voz en el oído la saco por completo de su mundo.

-"¡AAAAH!"- cerro los ojos y apunto la manguera a quien quiera que se hubiera acercado.

El silencio se hizo sepulcral en el jardín.

Absolutamente cada trabajador a la redonda se quedo paralizado en su lugar, algunas caras de miedo y otros no podían cerrar la boca.

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos, casi con miedo de ver a quien había 'atacado', cuando un par de muy molestos ojos ámbar la encontraron.

Tal vez no debió hacerlo, pero dio un suspiro de alivio.

-"Ah…solo eres tú"-

Un par de lo que le pareció a ella gritos contenidos se escaparon de las personas alrededor.

-"Si, soy yo"- gruño molesto mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro, para que dejara de gotear, completamente ajeno al mundo exterior.

Todos tenían la mirada fija en ella y verdaderamente nadie parecía feliz.

_Oh-ho_

Syaoran estaba muy ocupado mirándola con promesas de venganza, pero los extraños la intimidaban aun más.

-"Er…¿lo siento?"- El castaño alzo una ceja, obviamente extrañado por la disculpa.

Pero después echo un vistazo alrededor con la misma mirada asesina en su rostro, los trabajadores volvieron rápidamente a sus deberes.

La oji verde no dijo nada, pero hubiera deseado golpearlo por asustar así a las personas.

-"¿Y ahora que quieres?"- cerro la toma de agua y cruzo los brazos, aun con la manguera en su mano.

El joven sacudió las manos y el agua se desprendió de su cuerpo, para caer en un charco al suelo.

Se paso las manos por el cabello, intentando controlarlo aun que fuera un poco.

-"Solo pasaba por aquí"- dijo casualmente.

La chica hizo un sonido, para nada convencida.

Pero su estomago gruño.

Syaoran la miro, ella lo ignoro y siguió esperando a que dijera algo más.

El castaño rodo los ojos, la tomo del brazo y se la llevo lejos de ahí.

-"Oye…¡Oye que haces!"- intento zafarse pero el muy bruto la tenia bien sujeta –"¡Déjame!"- estaba completamente roja. Los presentes no pudieron evitar mas miradas de asombro y en cuanto se perdieron de vista empezaron los murmullos.

Pero él no le respondió, en realidad ni siquiera hablo con ella.

Cuando volvieron a llegar a ese extraño pasillo donde se habían topado horas antes, el castaño la soltó, aun sin decir una palabra.

-"Phyro"- Sakura grito cuando un hombre apareció de la nada enfrente de ellos.

El joven le sonrió amigablemente, obviamente avergonzado de haberla asustado, y se inclino ante ella.

_Oh Dios…solo…abre la tierra y déjame caer dentro…_

Debía parecer una histérica, gritando por todo, mojando personas y corriendo como loca.

Sin mencionar el cambio de color en su rostro.

Como pudo devolvió el saludo.

-"Tráela aquí"- dijo Syaoran, completamente indiferente de lo que ambos hacían.

El joven pareció desconcertado por un segundo, después asintió.

-"En seguida Señor Li"- y volvió a desaparecer.

Sakura estaba confundida, ¿traer que cosa?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar.

Esta vez, cuando muchas personas con uniforme aparecieron de la nada tuvo que morderse la lengua para no abrir la boca y gritar.

Tenia que controlarse.

Los presentes los ignoraron mientras, en cuestión de segundos, armaron una mesa con muchos platillos en ella, era una torre casi tan grande como un pastel.

La oji verde no sabia si sorprenderse por la rapidez o por la habilidad para que todo eso no se cayera…

Así como aparecieron, todas las personas se fueron con una reverencia.

De nuevo solos… pero Syaoran seguía sin hablarle.

La comida olía bien, tenia que admitirlo, hasta parecía del tipo que salía en esas fotografías de restaurantes caros.

Seguramente era comida cara.

¿A qué sabría la comida cara? Por que después de todo el…

-"¿Quieres dejar de hacer caras y darte prisa?"- Sakura 'volvió' para darse cuenta de que Syaoran ya estaba sentado en una de las dos sillas que aparentemente habían traído pero no había notado.

Lo miro extrañada.

-"¿Me estas invitando a comer?"-

Syaoran suspiro molesto.

-"¿Esperas que me coma todo esto solo?"- hizo un gesto hacia la mesa, Sakura le dio una mirada molesta, levanto el rostro y se sentó sin ceremonia alguna en la silla opuesta a la que el castaño ocupaba.

Si lo que quería era molestarla por que comía mucho seria mejor que se fuera preparando.

Le dedico una mirada retadora, él simplemente se la devolvió con los brazos cerrados tranquilamente sobre su pecho.

Él tomo uno de los platillos y sin una palabra mas comenzó a comer. Sakura observo la pila, completamente encantada con todo lo que había en ella, cuando se decidía por algo, aparecía algo mejor…

-"Se va a enfriar"- ¿Por qué será que cuando usaba su tono sabelotodo le daban ganas de golpearlo?

Culpa suya seguramente.

Finalmente se decidió por uno y comenzó a comer.

De vez en vez aparecía uno de esos camareros vestidos tan elegantemente para preguntar si todo estaba bien, llevarse los platos vacíos y seguir con su camino.

Sakura estaba completamente sonrojada.

Esto era demasiado extraño

-"Amm…"- el castaño le dio una mirada, no habían dicho nada en toda la tarde y ella ya no podía con el silencio. –"Asi que…¿Qué no tienes un trabajo?"-

Syaoran levanto una ceja.

-"Tienes mucho tacto ¿verdad?"- la oji verde le saco la lengua, el castaño se limpio elegantemente la boca, dejo su servilleta en la mesa y empujo el plato que tenia frente a él. –"Si, tengo un trabajo"- le sonrió y se recargo cómodamente contra la silla.

-"¿Y no se enojaran por que estés aquí sin hacer nada?"-

-"Yo también tengo derecho a una comida"- Sakura bufo.

-"¿Esto es _una _comida? Es mas bien la cena, comida y desayuno juntos"-

Syaoran levanto los hombros restándole importancia.

-"Es la única que tengo en todo el día"-

-"¡¿Qué?"- estaba horrorizada, ¿solo una comida al día?, lo miro de arriba abajo. –"No te creo" – no se veía lo suficientemente horroroso como debería estarlo, algo así como extremadamente gordo por juntar tanta comida a la vez.

-"¿Por qué demonios mentiría acerca de eso?"-

-"No tengo idea, tal vez tengas un complejo alimenticio y quieres ocultarlo, o lo mas probable es que vivas de esteroides pero tienes que disimular"-

El joven la miro fijamente, buscando alguna prueba de que estaba siendo irónica, como siempre, pero al no encontrar algo mas que completo asombro se echo a reír.

Sakura lo miro malignamente, si quería morirse de hambre eso justo se merecía.

-"Tú realmente comes como niño…"- Sakura le arrojo un pedazo de pan que acababa de tomar. Él lo atrapo con la boca.

-"Al menos estas entrenado…"- él se limpio la boca educadamente.

La oji verde tomo aire profundamente…Dios, en verdad estaba llena.

Pero Syaoran aun estaba comiendo tranquilamente.

-"Vas a vomitar"-

-"No lo hare"-

-"En cerio, si sientes que vas a hacerlo avísame para que pueda correr"-

-"No abra necesidad, solo tírate al suelo y prometo empujarte lejos"- esta vez le lanzo un tenedor…que desgraciadamente atrapo justo antes de que lo golpeara.

La castaña le saco la lengua y Syaoran respondió de la misma manera.

Ella le dio una mirada asesina y él le sonrió.

Sakura sintió que su corazón se hundía y volvió la mirada hacia el jardín, perpleja de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Las cosas habían cambiado.

Jama subiera pensado que entraría de nuevo al palacio, peor aun, que volvería a encontrarse con _él _ y la cereza del pastel…_trabajaba _para él.

Incluso comían juntos, hablaban y…y

Cerró los ojos.

Y esto era temporal y ¡él nisiquiera la recordaba!

¡Maldita sea tenia que concentrarse en eso!

No iba a salir corriendo…no de nuevo…_nunca _más.

Le dio una mirada molesta, solo para encontrarlo observándola.

-"Te propongo algo"- la duda apareció de inmediato en sus ojos…y maldita sea que dolia.

-"Qué"-

-"Hagamos un trato"-

-"Que clase de trato"-

-"Puedo hacerte diez preguntas, acerca de cualquier cosa que quiera y tu puedes hacer lo mismo. Tendremos que responderlas con la verdad absoluta o se anulara la pregunta"-

Sakura tenia la boca abierta…absolutamente sorprendida.

-"¿Qué…cosa?"-

Él rodo los ojos con molestia.

-"Bastante simple no te parece"-

-"¿Tenemos diez años o algo así?"-

-"¿Vas a hacerlo o no? Probablemente estas aterrada"-

Oh…él definitivamente no dijo eso.

-"Trato echo"- le dirigió una mirada molesta, ¿con quien creía que se estaba metiendo? –"Pero tengo condiciones"- tomo aire, esto era una locura –"Primero, no puedes preguntar ni quien soy, donde nos conocimos y como es que, por lo menos yo, te conozco"- Syaoran asintió y Sakura se sintió decepcionada al no ver reacción en su rostro –"Segundo, no puedes decir, usar o repetir nada de lo que te diga. _Jamás._ Y claro, yo tampoco le diré a nadie de que color son tus calcetines"- El castaño levanto una de sus cejas.

-"Negros"-

-"Eso no cuenta como pregunta"-

-"Mas te vale, es demasiado mala"- la castaña tomo aire profundamente.

-"Y tengo una condición mas…"- el joven espero pacientemente, Sakura lo miro fijamente y el silencio reino una vez mas entre ellos. –"No tengo idea de cual es, pero te la diré cuando lo sepa"- Syaoran se pego con una mano en la frente.

-"Tienes que estar bromeando…"-

-"¿Aceptas o no? Niño miedoso."-

Syaoran la miro de nuevo con molestia.

-"Trato echo"-

-"Trato echo"- repitió la castaña.

_Oh Dios…¿en que me metí?_

_Continuara….._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

N/A : Hola a todos! Yo se que a pasado algo de tiempo x3 lo seeee en verdad x.x pero me fue completamente imposible dedicarme a escribir i.i no tienen una idea de lo mucho que quería hacerlo! Llene todo mi "cuaderno para tareas" de escenas e ideas y cosas asi x3 y nada de tareas! Pero en verdad que me hacían el dia completamente cuando entraba a mi correo y veía un aviso de esta pagina *o*

Muchisisisimas gracias! Me picaban los dedos por seguir escribiendo x3 y espero que aun recuerden esta historia xD ahora si pasando a esooo

Oh si señoras y señores, o.o en que demonios se acaba de meter…

Y Syaoran…¿encerio? ¿Una apuesta de diez preguntas?

Claro, no puede ir y preguntar nada mas verdad?

En fin en fin xD ojala dejen sus comentarios! Ya llegaron a 113 i.i yoo yoo…en verdad no tengo como agradecerles! x3

Muchas gracias y espero que les haya gustado n.n por favor dejen su comentario!

Por cierto!

Felices fiestas! Feliz Navidad! Feliz año nuevo! Feliz dia de reyes! xD y todo lo que festejen, no sean grinch como yo y salgan a divertirse x3 pero con seguridad por favor!

Nos vemos!

XX


	7. Capitulo 6

_N/a: POR FAVOR LEAN ESTO, todas aquellas personas que están algo confundidas con lo que pasa en el fic y que no saben de que demonios hablo la mayoría del tiempo -.- ejem, bueno, en vista de las muchas preguntas que me hacen en los reviews, algunas que puedo responder y otras que no xD , me he dado cuenta de que no esta muy claro que diablos paso aquí con el hechizo y la relación de la pareja principal (SYS) o.o asi que lo pondré como debi hacerlo desde el principio para ver si puedo aclarar un par de cosas:_

_Syaoran y Sakura SI se conocieron en algún punto (nop, no les dare detalles), el hechizo se baso en eso, en la primera persona que te enamoro con el primero beso que te dio, asi que sip, se conocen._

_Syaoran no tiene amnesia xD lo siento si alguien ya estaba conjurando ideas al respecto._

_Lo fundamental, se conocen, él no tiene amnesia (aun que Sakura se la hubiera devuelto a golpes…), solo que él no recuerda __**quien **__es ella. Eso es todo._

_Bueno espero que o.o eso quedara un poco mas claro , gracias por leer!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Capitulo 6**

-"Nos vemos luego"-escucho Sakura mientras salía del castillo, obviamente no la despedían a ella así que no se molesto en voltear a ver quien lo había dicho. Continúo caminando junto a la muralla que protegía todo el lugar. No estaba tan lejos de su casa, como en su antiguo trabajo, así que vio el atardecer con tranquilidad.

-"Oye…"-una voz susurro en su oído.

-"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH"- brinco por tercera vez en el día y por acto reflejo golpeo al sujeto que se le acerco por la espalda.

-"¿Sera que alguna vez podremos encontrarnos sin que me golpees?"-

La molesta voz de _ese _maldito la reconocería donde fuera.

-"¡Es que no puedes aparecerte frente a mi por una vez!"- la castaña se puso una mano en el pecho y tomo aire a grandes bocanadas.

Ella no era tan nerviosa. Juraba que no era tan nerviosa. Pero después de lo de la otra noche y con el _mago _apareciendo de esa manera…

-"No lo se, es divertido cuando intentas golpearme"- tomo aire profundamente y continuo con su camino.

-"Ah vamos, no seas tan sencib…aaagghh"-no pudo terminar gracias a que Sakura lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago, le sonrió al castaño alegremente y siguió caminando –"Eso fue bajo…muy bajo"- dijo él mientras se frotaba la parte "dañada".

-"No tan "bajo" como asustarme dos veces en un día, robarme mi desayuno…"-

-"Te invite a comer…"-murmuro mientras caminaba a su lado.

-"…sin mencionar todas las ocasiones en las que me has 'sorprendido' "- termino ignorando lo que había dicho el castaño.

Syaoran rodo los ojos, por suerte la chica no lo vio…o lo hubiera golpeado de nuevo.

-"Así que, ¿Qué no tienes un trabajo?"-

-"No lo se, ¿cuenta eso como pregunta?"- Sakura suspiro y levanto los hombros.

¿Qué más daba?

–"Si, cuenta como pregunta"-

-"Soy el jefe del Concilio de Magos, lo que quiere decir que estoy a cargo de la seguridad del reino, del debido uso de la magia, de atrapar a todos los…"-una niña pequeña paso a su lado con un globo en la mano, mirándolo inocentemente y él tuvo que tragarse un par de palabras"-…a todo aquel que piense que es divertido utilizar la magia para dañar a las personas"-

Sakura escuchaba atentamente, casi impresionada por todo lo que hacia.

-"Pero, ¿el concilio no hace nada?"- Syaoran rodo los ojos.

-"Molestarme"- _y querer controlarme y molestarme._

-"Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no te deshaces de ellos?"- con esto, el castaño la miro fijamente, ella parecía sinceramente interesada y a pesar de que era _muy_ violenta, no lucia como si quisiera "deshacerse" de ellos como a él le hubiera gustado.

Supuso que se refería a despedirlos.

-"No puedo hacerlo, solo el rey podría y estos susodichos ancianos existen desde hace mucho tiempo"- Levanto las manos y las cruzo detrás de su cabeza mientras seguían caminando por la calle, nadie les prestaba atención y la vida continuaba tranquilamente.

Syaoran incluso quiso sonreír, nadie lo reconocía y caminaba tan tranquilamente como cualquier otra persona en el reino.

Nisiquiera Sakura parecía molesta por su compañía.

Tuvo un momento de…paz.

Hasta que el reloj anuncio que eran las seis de la tarde…y que tenia que darse prisa.

-"Primera pregunta"- pudo ver que Sakura se sobresaltaba un poco pero le dirigió una mirada de lado y asintió.

Tomo aire y la miro a los ojos.

-"¿Cuál es el color verdadero de tus ojos?"- la castaña dejo de caminar al igual que el joven, abrió la boca, luego la cerro, luego la abrió de nuevo, le dio una mirada extrañada y se quedo petrificada.

¿Era encerio?

En verdad ¿ESA era su pregunta?

Él parecía decirlo seriamente.

¿Qué demonios?

-"¿Estas ciego o algo?"- paso su mano un par de veces frente a su rostro.

-"No"- respondió molesto.

-"Entonces eres daltónico"-

-"Tú solo responde"-

La castaña levanto los hombros, bueno si eso era todo.

-"Supongo que verde"-

Syaoran la miro con recelo y la oji verde no supo que decirle.

¿Sus ojos?

¿De verdad?

_Tú preguntaste por su trabajo asi que…¿Qué mas da?_

Siguió con su camino y Syaoran también.

-"Segunda pregunta"- la castaña levanto una ceja.

¿Tan rápido?

-"Mis calcetines son azules"-le sonrió falsamente.

-"Ja-ja…"-de nuevo la mirada seria –"¿De que color quisieras que fueran tus ojos y tu cabello?"-

¿Qué demonios?

De nuevo lo miro como si _algo _estuviera _seriamente _mal con él.

-"¿Planeas hacerme pasar por alguien o algo así?"-

-"¿Cuenta como pregunta?"- la joven rodo los ojos.

-"No"-

-"Bueno, entonces no"- ahora fue el turno de la mirada molesta para la castaña.

-"¿Y si hubiera dicho que si?"-

-"Lo mismo"-

Sakura suspiro, este tipo estaba loco.

-"Me gustan tal y como están, muchas gracias"- Syaoran le dio una mirada, obviamente estaba sopesando su respuesta. Sakura lo miro con la misma determinación.

¿Por qué demonios le mentiría en preguntas tan tontas y extrañas?

Finalmente él cedió, pero su rostro no dejo de parecer preocupado.

_Oh bueno, no podía hacer nada con su desconfianza._

-"Bueno si eso es todo, creo que prefiero que no me sigas a mi casa"- el castaño obviamente se molesto por el comentario, dejo de caminar y cruzo los brazos, enfrentando a la chica que también se había detenido y parecía molesta.

Para variar.

-"Si quisiera saber donde vives no tendría que seguirte"- le aseguro con una sonrisa 'no muy inocente'.

-"Me da igual, ya no estoy tan lejos de todas formas y…"-le sonrió con 'no tanta inocencia'-"…preferiría que no te viera _Tommy"- _ante el comentario el castaño elevo una ceja y podía ver claramente como una vena en su frente comenzaba a palpitar pero desapareció con su _pfff _usual.

La castaña se rio fuertemente en cuanto el chico se desvaneció.

Eso se merecía por molestarla tanto, además, no era como si estuviera celoso ¿verdad?

_¿Verdad?_

Sacudió los pensamientos lejos de su mente, pensar en eso era ridículo.

Él estaba…

Se puso una mano en la frente y presiono con fuerza. Tampoco necesitaba recordar _eso_ justo ahora.

Le dio la vuelta a la calle, subió las escaleras para llegar al pequeño apartamento que compartía con Tomoyo y saco sus llaves en silencio, casi ausente.

¿De donde había sacado esas preguntas?

_Probablemente te ves demasiado simple para ser verdad…_

_Si, probablemente es eso._

No era una belleza, lo sabia y no importaba cuanto insistiera Tommy en lo contrario, era simplemente una chica de cabello castaño, ojos verde esmeralda y complexión muy normal. No era gorda, no era delgada. Era ella y así estaba bien. Aunque a veces extrañara su cabello largo y…

-"¡Hola Saku!"- el grito de su mejor amiga la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Dentro del departamento, en la cocina más específicamente, estaban Tomoyo y Eriol, ella sentada en sus piernas mientras que él estaba en uno de los bancos altos que había en la barra que usaban de desayunador.

-"¡Hey!"- sonrió naturalmente al verlos tan felices –"¿Es que no se movieron de ahí en todo el día?"- La pelinegra se rio y se levanto para ir a saludarla.

-"¡Claro que si! Pero después del trabajo estábamos muy cansados y decidimos venir para acá…"-

-"Espero no te moleste…"- agrego el oji azul con una sonrisa amable –"Pero Tomoyo dijo que iba a preparar un pastel y yo…"-

-"¡Awwww! ¡Pastel!"- con esto, todo lo anterior no importaba para la castaña. Adoraba como cocinaba su amiga.

La susodicha saco un pastel prácticamente listo de la nada de debajo de la barra.

-"Woooo…¿Cómo hiciste eso?"- dijo Sakura, absolutamente encantada con el pastel y verdaderamente poco interesada de la procedencia del mismo, se veía delicioso.

-"Lo cocine hace un rato, cuando volví de la tienda"- su amiga le sonrió a su prometido y le dio un pedazo en los platos que 'mágicamente' ya estaban ahí.

'Mágicamente' por que de verdad…había chasqueado los dedos y ahí estaban.

Eriol se lo paso a ella y se gano otro punto a su favor.

-"¡Gracias por la comida!"- grito mientras se metía una cuchara a la boca, llena de delicioso pastel de crema con chocolate –"…oooh…chocolate…"- dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

Tomoyo rio ante su alegría, lo que hiciera feliz a Sakura la hacia feliz de inmediato.

-"¿Cómo estuvo tu día Sakura?"-pregunto su compañera de cuarto mientras volvía a sentarse cómodamente en su prometido, a él no pareció importarle y la abrazo para que estuviera mas cómoda. La oji verde sonrió al verlos, había algo tan…natural en ellos dos… como si su lugar fuera estar juntos y eso era todo.

Sin preguntas, sin dudas.

_Oh….envidiosa…._

_Ohh…cállate_

-"Estuvo bien…pero sinceramente dudo que mejor que el _suyo_"-

-"¡Sakura!"- la susodicha no pudo mas que reír y reír, el prometido de su mejor amiga le hizo compañía pues aparentemente ambos tenían algo en común

Sabían que molestar a la grandiosa _yo-todo-lo-se _Tomoyo, era muy divertido.

-"¿Cómo esta Yamasaki-kun? Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo"- la oji azul rodo los ojos.

-"Teniendo lo que se merece, cayo en el dichoso 'hechizo' del rey"- Sakura intento mantenerse serena y mostrarse sorprendida, si Tomoyo por alguna razón se daba cuenta de que ella también había _caído _en el hechizo jamás dejaría de mencionarlo.

-"¿En verdad? ¿Con quien podría haber caído? Digo, adoro a Yamasaki-kun pero no sabia que alguna vez hubiera tenido una novia o algo así…"-

-"Aparentemente se gustaban mucho en la primaria, parece ser una chica genial…si tan solo Yamasaki dejara de intentar contarle todas esas mentiras…"-Tomoyo suspiro, en verdad apreciaba a su jefe y le encantaba la idea de que hubiera encontrado a alguien para él. Aun mejor, que amara tanto a alguien de hace tantos años como para caer en el hechizo.

Mientras Sakura seguía con su pastel distraídamente la pelinegra le dio una mirada a su futuro esposo, él solo le sonrió inocentemente, pero ella tendría una laaaarga platica con él.

Con él y con ese hechizo suyo.

¿De donde se le había ocurrido semejante cosa?

-"Espero que pueda convencerla de que es una gran persona"- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y la oji azul se concentro de nuevo en ella.

-"Claro, si consigue hablar con ella por mas de tres minutos sin que le grite que es un…en sus propias palabras…'vil y despreciable mentiroso' "-

Sakura suspiro, pobre chica, entendía como se sentía eso.

-"El rey no debió meterse en esos asuntos"- dijo molesta la oji verde.

Los pelinegros guardaron silencio un par de segundos.

-"Estoy segura de que no lo hizo para lastimar a nadie…"-

-"¿Entonces lo hizo solo para divertirse? Eso es todavía mas ruin…"- Tomoyo suspiro.

-"Seguramente, _algo _dentro de su cabeza, le hizo pensar que era una buena idea. Además, con las restricciones que pusieron hoy seguramente todo estará mas tranquilo"-

Sakura la miro confusa

-"¿Restricciones?"-

-"Aparentemente había unos sujetos intentando aprovechar la situación para molestar a personas inocentes, así que se pusieron unas condiciones para ponerlos en su lugar"- Eriol hablo con total naturalidad, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, pero por alguna razón le parecía que estaba muy molesto con algo.

-"¿Pero como podrían restringir magos? Quiero decir…podrían zafarse del hechizo y ya ¿no?"-

-"Solo si creen que pueden engañar al rey"-

Eriol le sonrió, la misma sonrisa malvada y conocedora que su amiga le daba muchas veces estaba en ese rostro y Sakura estuvo mas segura que nunca que eran el uno para el otro.

-"El rey debería solamente quitar el hechizo y ya…"-susurro pensativamente la oji verde mientras jugaba con lo que quedaba de betún.

Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron.

-"¿No crees que tu amigo Yamasaki se merece la oportunidad de convencer a esa chica de que es una grandiosa persona?"- Sakura levanto la mirada hacia el hombre.

-"Si pero…pero tal vez no tendría por que haber magia en el asunto…"-

-"No toda la magia es mala…"-

-"¿Pero que tal y si no la besa y cuando termine toda esta locura no queden mas que recuerdos dolorosos en lugar de un felices para siempre?"- la oji verde veía con tristeza al futuro esposo de su amiga, de alguna manera buscando una respuesta a eso que le tenia tanto miedo.

Eriol la miro, comprensivo y toco suavemente el hombro de su prometida, me miraron por un instante y ella se movió y lo dejo acercarse a su amiga. Él le puso una mano sobre el hombro a la castaña y la miro a los ojos.

-"Te prometo que todo estará bien"-

Sakura intento con todas sus fuerzas sonreír.

-"Espero que si…"-volteo a ver a su plato y tomo lo ultimo que quedaba de betún–"Aunque siempre podríamos ponerle cinta adhesiva en la boca a Yamasaki-kun…"-

Tomoyo comenzó a reírse, no pudo evitarlo. Sakura se rio con ella y Eriol termino por unírseles.

Al fin y al cabo, eso también podía funcionar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Asi que…¿restricciones?"- Sakura ya había ido a dormir y ellos se habían ofrecido para limpiar los platos. Mientras Tomoyo los tallaba, Eriol los secaba y los guardaba.

-"No fue idea mía. Aparentemente Syaoran se entero de que estaban intentando usar el hechizo para perseguir personas en las calles y tenia que detenerlos de alguna manera"- siguió secando el planto con un trapo mientras observaba atentamente a su prometida, buscando alguna señal para alarmarse.

-"Hmmmm…"- no parecía muy convencida, bueno para empezar no le agradaba la idea de su hechizo –"¿Alguien salió lastimado?"-

-"No, no te preocupes por eso. Syaoran es eficiente en lo que hace"- le sonrió con toda tranquilidad, pero claro que ella no se lo trago, solamente levanto una de sus cejas y le paso otro plato para que lo secara.

Eriol suspiro internamente, no estaba mintiendo. Su primo no dijo nada de nadie que saliera herido. Nadie que le fuera a mencionar a él de cualquier forma.

-"Entonces supongo que seguirás con esto…"- había algo en ella que sonaba resignada, al pelinegro no le gusto mucho y tomo uno de sus brazos para detenerla, no lo miro a los ojos y eso le dolió mas que cualquier grito en el universo.

-"Te prometo que no intento lastimar a nadie, por favor solo dale una oportunidad"- la joven cerro los ojos y se acerco lentamente a él, su prometido hizo lo mismo y sus frentes se tocaron. Durante unos momentos casi eternos para él, ella pareció tomar una decisión.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se sintió intimidado, como cada vez que se reflejaba en ellos y veía todo el amor que ella sentía.

-"Confió en ti"- para el rey eso era lo único que importaba en todo el mundo –"Pero tengo miedo de que alguien pueda enojarse contigo y…"-

Eriol dejo que el plato se acomodara por si mismo con un movimiento de sus dedos y no perdió ni un instante en abrazar a su prometida. Ella no podía devolverle el abrazo pues aun tenia las manos sumergidas en el agua del lavadero, pero en su lugar apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

-"¿Te había dicho hoy que te amo?"- como en cada ocasión que lo decía, sintió que le cuerpo de la pelinegra se tensaba por un instante y después se relajaba.

Odiaba eso.

Lo odiaba con toda el alma. Y pasaría cada instante de cada día de su miserable vida haciendo que ese segundo de miedo se fuera.

-"No, pero cuando animaste a Sakura casi podía jurar que lo hiciste. Gracias, en verdad aprecio que vengas aquí para conocerla mejor, se que estas ocupado y…"-

-"Si es importante para ti es importante para mi. Además…"- la separo un instante de su cuerpo para verla a los ojos –"…me agrada mucho, sabe perfectamente como molestarte"- le saco la lengua juguetonamente y le lleno de jabón la nariz.

-"¡Eriol!"- el pelinegro se reía de ella, por lo que no vio cuando su prometida saco las manos llenas de espuma del lavabo y le arrojo todo a la cara.

-"¡Oye!"- esta vez Tomoyo siguió riéndose y arrojándole mas espuma.

-"¡Eso te pasa por molestarme!"- le grito mientras seguía riendo y arrojándole espuma.

-"¡Esta bien! ¡Me rindo!"- dijo con las manos en alto el rey, con el rostro y la camisa llenas de espuma y agua. Tomoyo tomo la toalla que el oji azul había estado usando para secar los platos y le seco la cara, aun riéndose.

-"¿Eso significa que el reino y todo lo que vea es mio?"-

Eriol le sonrió.

-"Todo lo que usted quiera, milady"- la chica se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso al joven, quien de inmediato la tomo entre sus brazos y le devolvió el beso.

Cuando se soltaron, en busca de aire, Tomoyo abrazo a su prometido.

-"Iugh…recuérdame que no debemos jugar con el agua sucia de los platos…"- dijo mientras separaba su rostro de la camisa empapada.

-"Echo"- con un batir de palmas el agua sucia y todo rastro de desorden desapareció de sus cuerpos y de la cocina, pero ellos no dejaron de apoyarse en uno en el otro.

Para variar…el maldito tiempo hizo que salieran de su burbuja…

Tomoyo levanto la mirada para ver que el reloj ya estaba por dar las doce campanadas, volteo a ver a Eriol y le sonrió tristemente.

-"Es hora"-

El rey suspiro.

-"Si, es hora"- le dio un ultimo beso y se tomaron de la mano, llegaron hasta la puerta del apartamento y el hechicero pronuncio unas palabras extrañas mientras hacia movimientos rápidos con su mano libre frente a su cara.

-"…¡ahora!"- ante los ojos de la pelinegra, el mago se convirtió en un niño pequeño de alrededor de ocho años, con cabello castaño opaco y ojos azules.

-"Nos vemos…"- susurro la mujer cuando abrió la puerta del lugar y soltó la mano del niño. Quien antes de irse la beso muy elegantemente en el dorso de la misma.

-"Nos vemos señora"-dijo la vocecita infantil.

-"¡Oh cállate!"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura escucho como Tomoyo le gritaba a su prometido cuando ya estaba acostada en su cama, como no escucho cosas como '¡Vas a morir?' o '¡No quiero volver a verte jamás!' y después de un rato los escucho despedirse en la puerta, decidió que todo estaba bien.

Su amiga podía cuidarse sola.

Tenia que recordar eso y darle su espacio, dentro de poco tendría mejores cosas en que pensar que si ella había llevado su almuerzo al trabajo o si podrían pagar la renta.

Suspiro y abrazo su almohada.

Ella también tendría que pensar en otras cosas…muy pronto…

Pero ahora no quería hacerlo.

Ahora mismo tenia un plan e ¡iba a llevarlo acabo así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera!

_Continuara…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_N/A: No me tarde mucho verdad? xD actualice dos fics en una semana! i.i para mi eso es como señal del apocalipsis! O de que ya volvi a la escuela -.- _

_En fin en fin_

_Como ven, las preguntas ya comenzaron xP algunas demasiado torpes…otras o.o raras_

_Sakura tiene un plan! :O deberíamos escondernos todos? Jajajaja xD _

_ojala aun sigan leyendo esta historia muchisisisismas gracias a todaaas esas hermosas personas que han dejado un comentario i.i también a todas las que me hicieron el grandioso honor de agregar la historia o a este pobre intento de escritora a sus favoritos i.i_

_Cuídense! Nos seguimos leyendo x.x espero que pronto…_

XX


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

Sakura echo un vistazo, no vio nadie en la calle y volvió a esconderse detrás del muro.

Yamasaki-kun no debería tardar mucho en pasar, su casa estaba cerca y era el único camino que ella conocía para llegar a la pastelería desde ahí. Se pregunto algo consternada que hora seria, el reloj principal no había dado la hora así que esperaba contar con algunos minutos por lo menos.

Había despertado temprano, esperando alcanzar a su victima antes de que se acercara mucho a la tienda y Tomoyo descubriera sus planes. Tenía que intersectarlo aquí.

O usar el plan B…

Sintió un escalofrió de solo pensarlo.

Finalmente escucho unos pasos y volvió a echar un vistazo, un joven venia caminando lenta y cansadamente hacia ella. El corazón de la castaña se hundió por un momento al verlo tan decaído, no se parecía en nada al Yamasaki-kun alegre y animado de siempre…

Tomo aire y apretó con fuerza la canasta que tenia en las manos.

Esto valía la pena, tenia que ayudar a Yamasaki-kun así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

Dio un paso al frente justo en el momento para cortarle el paso al chico, quien, al verla intento sonreír.

-"¡Hey! Sakura-chan, ¿qué haces por aquí? ¡Hace tanto que no te veía! "- la oji verde le sonrió sinceramente, pobre, siempre que la veía lo primero que decía era una mentira…

De verdad debía sentirse muy mal.

-"Estoy bien gracias, ¿estas de camino a tu trabajo?"- Yamasaki asintió y le sonrió un poco mas sinceramente. –"¿Pero no es muy temprano?"- evito con todas sus fuerzas hacer una mueca cuando vio el rostro de su amigo oscurecerse por un momento.

-"Bueno, era una linda mañana, supuse que podría caminar…¿Sabias que la caminata era…"-

Sakura le puso una mano en el hombro al joven y le sonrió.

-"En realidad estoy aquí por que quiero hablar contigo"-

Él levanto una ceja.

-"¿Estas bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"-

_¡Vez! De esto es de lo que estoy hablando…Yamasaki-kun es una persona grandiosa _

-"En realidad se trata de ti"- Sakura se pauso un momento, dudando, realmente ¿en que era diferente ella misma del rey si se metía donde no la llamaban?...pero después noto algo que la dejo helada.

Helada…y furiosa.

-"¿¡Pero quien demonios te golpeo!"- grito.

-"Sakura-chan…"-

-"¡Arg! ¡Tú solo dímelo Yamasaki-kun! yo me encargare de que pague y que sufra y …!"- la castaña detuvo su sarta de amenazas cuando su amigo la silencio….

Poniéndole una mano en la boca…y levantando uno de sus dedos de la otra mano…

-"¿Sabias que las amenazas solían ser gritadas a los cuatro vientos para que, no solo las victimas las escucharan, sino todos a su alrededor y así supieran lo que le esperaba a la persona?"- Sakura negó, ahora absorta en la historia.

El chico asintió, y le soltó la boca.

-"La verdad es que era un método muy bueno, de esa forma todos sabían lo que se había prometido y si no se cumplía se burlaban de la persona que lo amenazo por no cumplir con sus palabras…"- Sakura asintió de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que Yamasaki.

-"Aun que la verdad debía de ser una gran presión para el amenazador, también lo era para la victima pues si escapaba todos sabían la razón y era por siempre considerado un cobarde"- el chico termino y bajo su mano.

-"Ohh…ya veo. Eso suena muy lógico"-

-"Asi es"- Yamasaki asintió y la castaña también lo hizo, por reflejo. El reloj anuncio que era hora y la castaña ya iba tarde. –"Anda Sakura-chan, se te hizo tarde y puede que Terada-san se moleste contigo"-

Sakura lucio verdaderamente aterrada.

-"¡Tienes razón! ¡Nos vemos Yamasaki-kun!"-la castaña salió corriendo, canasta en mano, hacia la florería.

Yamasaki Takashi sonrió, agradecido de tener tan buenos amigos. Después suspiro cansadamente y se digirió al local.

Podría haber perdido la batalla, pero jamás la guerra.

¡Chiharu iba a escucharlo!

En cuanto pudiera detener su lengua antes de decir mentiras…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura corrió hasta la florería Cherry´s donde como siempre, Terada-san estaba en la puerta volteando alrededor buscando a alguien. Pero en cuanto vio a Sakura en lugar de parecer aliviado mostro confusión.

-"¡Lo siento Terada-san! Es que me desvié un poco y yo.."-

-"¿Ya no te necesitan en el castillo Sakura?"- en cuanto esas palabras salieron de la boca de su ex – jefe, la castaña se quedo en blanco.

Miro a los ojos al hombre y él le sonrió, comprendiendo la situación. Era normal que Sakura se confundiera…era muy distraída…

Por otra parte, la oji verde no sabia si regresar y golpear a Yamasaki o golpearse a si misma contra la pared. Se quedo sin habla e intento decir algo, pero solo podía mover los labios, completamente sonrojada.

-"Creo que se te hará muy tarde si no te das prisa"- como una completa tonta la castaña asintió aun con la boca medio abierta intentando decir algo, le dio una inclinación al hombre y…salió corriendo como el infierno de ahí.

Terada sonrió, su ayudante era increíble con las flores y con los clientes…pero ella simplemente vivía en otro mundo en su cabeza.

-"Buenos días"- la suave voz a su espalda lo hizo brincar un poco, no la había escuchado acercarse.

-"Buenos días…"- murmuro y volteo a ver a su nueva asistente de reojo. Como siempre ella simplemente le sonrió amablemente y entro a la tienda…donde no le hablaría en todo el día a menos de que fuera necesario…

El hombre suspiro.

Se lo había ganado, y tenia que vivir con las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¡Idiota! __¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!_

No sabia si iba para su amigo, para ella o para todos en general.

Si, había llegado tarde y le habían asignado una tarea muy especifica para las flores de los arreglos junto con otra persona pero ahora no sabia ni donde estaban esas flores ni su compañera ni nadie.

Suspiro mientras seguía caminando y mirando alrededor, había gente en los jardines pero ella simplemente se negaba interactuar con ellos a menos de que fuera necesario.

Prefería perderse que pedir indicaciones.

_Maldita canasta esta muy pesada…_

La castaña suspiro, completamente resignada, tendría que usar el plan B…

_Eso me pasa por ser tan…_

-"¿Tú eres Sakura?"-

La oji verde volvió a la realidad cuando escucho su nombre, una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color la observaba atentamente a unos metros de distancia, parecía divertida con todas las caras que seguramente había estado haciendo.

-"S-si…soy yo…"- estaba dudando de que hacer cuando vio todas las flores alrededor de ella y quiso esconderse. Ella era su compañera para las tareas de hoy.

-"Bueno acércate, yo soy tu compañera y tenemos mucho que hacer hoy"- la chica le sonrió muy naturalmente, pero Sakura tuvo que respirar profundamente y dar su mejor sonrisa.

-"Claro, perdona el retraso"-

-"No te preocupes, de todas formas no tengo idea de que debemos hacer con esto…"- apunto a las masetas con cara de resignación.

Sakura sonrió, hasta se rio un poco.

-"Bueno…prometo que no será demasiado…"-

La chica le sonrió, después le guiño el ojo.

-"Por alguna razón no te creo"- ambas se rieron y comenzaron con la jornada.

Es sorprendente como las circunstancias unen a las personas, especialmente si estaban entre tierra y plantas…

-"Ahgg…."-una joven se quejo mientras hundía las manos en la tierra de la maseta, Sakura juraba que 'ayudaba a que creciera mejor' –"En verdad vas a deberme uno de esos pastelillos…"-

La oji verde se rio, ella también tenia las manos dentro de la tierra, moviéndolas naturalmente y sin hacer gestos.

-"Claro, ya tiene tu nombre"-

-"No puedo creer que estes sonriendo"- decía su compañera, completamente incrédula mientras movía las manos lentamente, el rostro volteado de lado, negándose completamente a ver lo que hacía.

-"Ésta es la última"- contesto la castaña con una sonrisa, su compañera resulto ser una persona muy graciosa, dispuesta a escuchar ideas y a realizarlas.

-"¿Dónde aprendiste estas cosas extrañas?"- la castaña le sonrió, algo triste.

_En un orfanato, cuando todos los otros jugaban y me dejaban sola yo hablaba con las plantas…_

-"La mujer que me cuidaba me enseño algunas cosas"- respondió en su lugar.

_Que en realidad no es mentira, alguien si me ayudo._

-"Bueno, al menos pareces saber lo que haces. Llevo años aquí y todos nos dedicamos a regar y cortar las plantas, arreglarlas para las festividades y correr despavoridos cuando la señorita Li tiene una 'grandiosa idea' "-

Sakura se rio, no pudo evitarlo.

-"¡Correr despavoridos!"-

-"¡Es cierto! Esa mujer esta loca, especialmente cuando se trata de las 'festividades'"- la chica saco las manos del lodo que se había formado y se volteo hacia otra parte, hacienda muecas y jurando que vomitaría.

-"Bueno, al menos el desfile siempre es espectacular y estoy segura de que el baile debe ser glorioso"- comento la castaña mientras sacaba con tranquilidad las manos del lodo y se acercaba junto con su nueva amiga hacia una toma de agua para quitarse la suciedad.

-"Ja…yo mas bien diría 'exótico', por no decir extravagantemente extraño…"- la oji verde volvió a reír, si ella viera la tienda de Yamasaki-kun, aprendería un nuevo concepto de 'extravagante'.

Mientras la chica con coletas se quitaba el lodo de los dedos hizo un gesto de dolor al pasar por sus nudillos, Sakura vio claramente que estaban lastimados.

-"¡Hay no! ¿Qué te paso?"- sin pensarlo tomo su mano entra las suyas, aun sucias, para ver mas de cerca.

Sus nudillos estaban raspados y rojos.

La joven evadió su mirada inquisitiva, levanto los hombros tristemente y a la castaña le dolió ver ese rostro en una persona tan alegre.

-"La próxima vez que necesites golpear a alguien dime, se un truco o dos que dejarían al muy hijo de…"-

La chica de ojos castaños comenzó a reírse, mucho. Después abrazo a la chica 'nueva', sin importarle ensuciarse o lo loca que estuviera.

-"Muchas gracias"- susurro sinceramente.

Sakura la abrazo también.

-"No te preocupes, todo estará bien"- la chica tomo aire profundamente y soltó a la castaña.

Se sonrieron, cómplices de alguna clase de secreto implícito.

-"Por cierto…creo que ni siquiera te he preguntado tu nombre…"- murmuro la oji verde mientras se limpiaba las manos, con una sonrisa de pena en el rostro...a veces era un poco distraída…

La chica sonrió.

-"Si bueno, estabas mas ocupada pensando en como torturarme…"-ambas rieron ante eso, después ella extendió su mano hacia el cerezo –"Mihara Chiharu, mucho gusto"-

Sakura tomo su mano y sonrió.

-"Un placer conocerte Miha…"-

-"¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra!"-le grito en broma mientras la jalaba hacia el Castillo –"Me hiciste meter las manos al lodo, oficialmente te ganaste el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre"- le guiño el ojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Asi que… ¿ahora qué, genio?_

Sakura miro a su alrededor, buscando algo…

Bueno esta bien, a alguien. Pero el muy….oportuno, no estaba ahí.

En realidad no se le había 'aparecido' en todo el día, y no era que le molestara especialmente, digo siempre la estaba molestando y diciendo tonterías y preguntando cosas extrañas o peleando con ella pero…

¡Pero ese día lo necesitaba!

Esto tenía que ser mal karma, después de días y días de maldecir a la magia, los magos y todo lo relacionado, era obvio que no estarían ahí cuando ella justo los necesitaba.

Suspiro y miro ansiosa a su alrededor, tenia una hora para comer, o bueno eso le había dicho Chiharu cuando le había dado su pastelillo y rechazara su invitación a comer con todos los otros.

¡Y aquí estaba ella! Parada en medio del jardín mas lejano buscando al _mago ese _que no aparecía en ninguna parte…

¡Perdiendo el tiempo!

_¡Arg! ¡Como quisiera simplemente poder invocarlo aquí!_

…_¿Y por qué no puedes?_

Esa sencilla pregunta, echa por su molestísimo subconsciente, hizo que recuperara algo de calma…

¿Podía_ ella_ invocar a un mago?

¿Eso era posible?

Bueno…él parecía hacerlo todo el tiempo con su pobre asistente…

Era amm…¿Firo? ¿Puro?

-"¿Phyro?"-

-"¿Si?"-

Sakura se volteo rápidamente, con la mano en el corazón…y ahí estaba él…

-"¡AAAAAAAH!"-

-"Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarla…"- se disculpo amablemente el joven, parecía nervioso y sin saber que hacer mientras la castaña gritaba.

Ella se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza, completamente pálida.

-"Lo siento…"-murmuro entre sus dedos cuando el grito ya había terminado –"Yo…es que yo…es que tú…"- tomo aire, varias veces. Mientras que el joven de cabellos rojizos no dejaba de observarla.

_¡Apareció detrás de mi!_

_¡Lo invocaste! ¿No era eso lo que querías?_

_¡Pero…pero…!_

_¡Vamos! Tú lo invocaste ¡Di algo!_

Sakura asintió, ganándose una mirada aun mas extrañada del joven y un poco mas de odio a si misma, finalmente tomo aire y bajo las manos.

-"Am…"-rayos no sabia que decir, no había esperado esto –"Hola"-

_Oh solo arrójenme un rayo…_

Phyro sonrió nerviosamente.

-"Hola"-

-"Lo siento, yo am…la verdad no esperaba que funcionara…esto de…amm…"-

-"¿Invocarme?"- Sakura asintió, aun algo nerviosa –"Oh bueno yo pensé que usted lo sabia…es decir el Señor Li jamás tiene problema para llamarme cuando estoy a su alrededor…"-

La oji verde lo observo confundida.

-"¿Saber que cosa?"-

El chico le sonrió, un poco mas relajado.

-"¿Cómo invocarme?"-

-"¿Es que hay maneras de hacer eso?"-

El pelirrojo asintió.

-"No todos pueden hacerlo, yo estoy tan concentrado en escuchar cuando el Señor Li me llama que últimamente aparezco cuando alguien dice mi nombre"- suspiro, parecía triste ante este echo, como si fuera algo malo.

La castaña se acerco mas a él, sintiendo su dolor.

-"Lo siento tanto…la verdad no sabia que podía hacerlo y que fuera una cosa mala…"-

_Oh dios ¿que tal si estaba ocupado?_

-"Oh, no se preocupe, no es una cosa mala solo es algo que tengo que aprender a controlar o podrían invocarme contra mi voluntad…"- tomo aire y se paro mas derecho, luciendo mayor –"Aprenderé a manejarlo"- la castaña le sonrió y el chicho perdió todo ese porte cuando se sonrojo.

-"Estoy segura de que lo lograras"-

Phyro se aclaro la garganta, obviamente avergonzado.

-"¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? Señorita…"-

-"Oh solo llámame Sakura"- la chica le sonrió-"Y en realidad…tal vez si puedas ayudarme con algo…"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Lo siento por no poder llevarla mas lejos pero…"-

-"¡No te preocupes por eso!"- respondió rápidamente la joven, sonriéndole al pelirrojo que la miraba decepcionado, ella sospechaba que consigo mismo –"Esperare aquí, si no se aparece lo buscare mañana, de todas formas no hice una cita ni nada de eso…"-

Phyro no tuvo corazón para decirle que Syaoran Li no aceptaba citas, de nadie.

-"Claro, y en verdad lo siento por marcharme"-

Sakura sonrió.

-"Vamos vamos, ve y haz tu trabajo o ese _mago _horroroso podría molestarse"- el pelirrojo le sonrió, hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

La castaña bajo su pesada canasta al suelo, tomo aire profundamente y observo el pasillo.

El muy solitario pasillo…

Para ser un palacio lleno de preparativos y cosas que hacer antes de su 'grandioso' festival, aquí parecía que todo estaba muy en calma.

En realidad demasiado en calma.

No había nadie a su alrededor, no escuchaba a nadie trabajar en las otras puertas que había y la enorme y majestuosa puerta que tenia detrás estaba firmemente cerrada.

¿Verdad?

_Oh que diablos, ya invoque a alguien hoy…_

¿Por qué no intentar abrir una puerta mágica?

Se volvió para enfrentar al objeto, tomo aire, cerro los ojos y puso una mano en la cerradura.

_¿Puedo entrar?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran Li estaba de mal humor. Eso en sí no era una sorpresa, pero ya era la segunda vez que tenia que ver a esos _malditos _tipejos del consejo y no había manera en la tierra de que se calmara.

¿En verdad tenían que hacer una junta por que el rey había cambiado algo de su hechizo?

Corrección.

¿De su maldito y estúpido hechizo?

¿Y a él que demonios le importaba?

Bueno…esta bien, técnicamente estaba 'atrapado' en él, pero eso no lo hacia parte del hechizo.

-"D-dis…disculpe, Señor Li…"-

Oh genial y ahora su asistente.

-"Ahora no Phyro"-

-"Es que hay alguien que quisiera verl…"-

-"No"- él sabia que no recibía citas, visitas o lo que sea, de nadie.

Si tenían un problema, que le enviaran un mensaje, una nota. No tenia tiempo de atender a todas las personas, pero jamás menos preciaba un aviso o queja.

¿Asi que, qué demonios le pasaba hoy?

-"Pero es que no creo que tenga…"-

-"No, toma su mensaje y me lo das después"- dijo cortante mientras se acercaba a su oficina.

-"Pero…"-

Li suspiro y se puso una mano en la frente.

¿Tenia escrito, 'sáquenme de quicio' en la espalda?

Ignoro triunfantemente a su asistente y sus balbuceos, entro en su oficina y cerro la puerta detrás de él.

El silencio y la tranquilidad habituales lo recibieron.

-"Sabes, compadezco a tu asistente. Yo te abría dejado un ojo morado si me hubieras cerrado la puerta en la nariz"-

Syaoran volvió su mirada y su cuerpo agresivamente hacia su silla, que curiosamente estaba vuelta de espaldas hacia él…

Sakura estaba de pie frente a uno de los ventanales, dándole una mirada extrañada ante la obvia pose de lucha.

-"Esta bieeeeen…no dije naaaaada…"-murmuro suavemente mientras le daba la espalda y seguía con lo que aparentemente había estado haciendo.

El castaño no dijo nada, bajo las manos y la observo.

¿En verdad estaba ahí?

-"¿Cómo entraste?"- Phyro no habría podido abrir la puerta, no en este siglo.

-"Pregunte"-

Syaoran levanto una ceja y avanzo hacia su escritorio, parándose a un metro de distancia de ella, también observando los jardines.

-"¿Preguntaste?"-

Sakura lo observo de reojo.

-"Bueno…tome el pomo de la puerta y pregunte si podía entrar y ya estaba abierto así que pase y…"-

Syaoran la miro aun mas extrañado.

-"¿A quien le preguntaste?"-

Sakura estaba confundida. ¿Y ahora que había echo?

-"¿A…la…puerta?"- ante la mirada sorprendida y extrañada del joven, ella supo que había echo algo mal –"¿No debí hacerlo? ¿Estuvo mal?"-

_Oh dios, ¿Qué tal y si la descompuse? ¿Y si tenía algún hechizo extraño? _

Sakura se estaba poniendo pálida.

_¿Y si me quedo aquí encerrada para siempre?_

-"Hey, hey tranquila"- el castaño levanto las manos al verla tan asustada, bueno él tampoco entendía muy bien que pasaba –"No pasa nada, solo que…"-dudo un poco en qué decir –"…solo que no es muy normal que la puerta se abra por que se lo preguntas…"-

La oji verde tomo aire un poco mas lento, pero no dejo de sostener sus manos firmemente, apretando su pecho.

-"¿Entonces no me voy a quedar aquí para siempre?"-

-"Naah…esa puerta no es tan poderosa"-

Sakura asintió, un poco mas tranquila. Después de reflexionar unos segundos, pregunto.

-"¿Entonces como se abre?"-

-"Por lo general, solo se abre cuando…"- el resto de la frase murió en sus labios, ver a la chica tan asustada había movido algo en él, pero no era hora de pensar en eso –"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"-

Ante el cambio de tema tan radical, la castaña bajo las manos rápidamente y se paro un poco mas derecha. Dejando atrás su apariencia de niña pequeña y asustada.

Y eso lo desconcertó solo un poquito.

-"Vine por una de mis preguntas"- dijo completamente segura de si misma.

Él cruzo los brazos y se recargo en el cristal, sin miedo a que se rompiera.

-"¿Y esa seria?"-

Pudo ver que la seguridad de la joven se desinflaba un poco.

-"Pues yo…am…quería saber si tú…"-

Genial ahora ella se sentía como una tonta.

_Por eso te dije que no usaras el plan B_

_¡Esto es por Yamasaki-kun! ¡Debo ser fuerte!_

Pero los ojos inquisitivos del castaño no estaban ayudando.

¿Y si decía que no? ¿Incluso a su chantaje?

Ante esto, todo el coraje que tenía se fue por completo.

¡Pero claro!

¿Qué le había echo pensar que diría que si?

-"¿Si yo?"-

Lo observo detenidamente, buscando algo en sus ojos. Algún indicio de cual seria su respuesta.

Pero ella debió imaginarse que mirarlo fijamente no era una buena idea…

Especialmente a los ojos.

Sakura sostuvo su mirada, tomo aire profundamente y decidió dar un salto de fe…

Uno que se había jurado a si misma jamás volver a dar.

-"Vine a preguntar…por tu ayuda…."-

_Continuara…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_N/A : Hola a todos! :O espero que estén muy bien y que la escuela los trate mejor que a mi ._. pero en fin, xD volviiii heey no tarde taaaantisimo como había pensando que lo haría o.ó_

_A decir verdad, este capitulo continuaba y continuaba y continuaba_

_-.- asi que dije, ok esto es demasiado largo, mejor cortemos aquí y dejémoslos pensando en que pasara_

_xD me parece que los castaños están a mano con sus preguntas jajajajaja en fin _

_o.ó soy yo o ¿esa ultima frase suena rara? Intente de muchas maneras expresarlo pero ._. no pude, sonaba mejor en mi cabeza._

_En fin, quisiera agradecerles muchisisisimo por el apoyo que han dado a la historia i.i 159 rewiews i.i no hay palabras para agradecerles eso i.i además de todas las personas que agregan la historia o a este pobre intento de autora en sus favoritos i.i gracias gracias!_

_Ejem…bueno, no se que mas decir excepto tal vez_

_:O creen que diga que si?_

_Gracias por leer!xD que tengan una buena semana! Cuidence mucho! Animo i.i ya casi son los finales x.x (me refiero a exámenes y trabajos y eso ) …asi que mucha suerte!_

_XX_


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

-"Me siento como un voyerista…"- recibió un codazo en el estomago.

-"Shh…se supone que estamos espiando, no hables tan fuerte"- susurro la chica.

-"Sigo pensando que seria mas fácil ir directamente"- la castaña rodo los ojos.

-"Dije que quería hacer esto _sutilmente_"-

-"Si bueno…nadie pasa por aquí…"-él siguió con su queja.

-"Ya pasara"-

Fue el turno del castaño de rodar los ojos.

-"Pensé que 'no había tiempo que perder' "- la oji verde suspiro, le dio una mirada al mago quejumbroso para que se callara y siguió viendo atreves de los arbustos.

La tienda de Yamasaki-kun estaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina que tenia en la mira, él siempre salía a comer a esa hora y siempre pasaba por ahí hasta llegar al lugar donde comía su almuerzo.

Y…si, justo iba dando la vuelta.

-"¿Es ése?"- susurro el mago de repente, Sakura asintió en silencio y ya estaba preparada para correr y seguirlo hacia su próximo destino cuando…

-"Debería haber dado la vuelta…"-dijo inconscientemente mientras el mago se movía lentamente, intentando ver hacia donde iba el joven –"Vamos a perderlo si nos quedamos aquí…"-dijo mortificada.

¿A dónde iba?

-"No necesariamente"- el mago tomo su antebrazo y comenzó a jalarla muy lentamente y sin hacer ruido para salir del arbusto, el joven perseguido nunca volvió la mirada y siguió su camino.

Los castaños se movieron lo mas 'sigilosamente' que pudieron.

-"Auch…_ése_ era mi pie"- gruño Syaoran.

-"¡Shhh! ¡Va a escucharnos!"- mascullo gesticulando hacia Yamasaki.

-"No puede, nos puse un hechizo de silencio"-dijo moviéndole el brazo que tenia sujeto, como para demostrar el punto. Sakura lo miro con curiosidad.

-"¿No puede escucharnos?"-

-"No, para nada"- la oji verde levanto una ceja, confundida.

-"¿Y no seria mas fácil un hechizo para hacernos invisibles?"-

-"¿Con todo el desorden que haces?"-

Sakura movió la canasta para golpearlo…pero se fue de lado…

Por 'suerte' para ella, Syaoran la tenia agarrada.

Sakura levanto la cabeza, fingiendo indiferencia ante lo que había pasado.

-"Es que esta cosa es demasiado pesada…"-intento cubrir su falta de coordinación.

El joven le dio una mirada molesta.

-"Te dije que la dejaras"- la castaña lo miro con indiferencia.

-"Te dije que no"-

-"Si sigues cargándola a todas partes esto no será 'discreto' "- Sakura le dio una mala mirada. Odiaba que tuviera razón.

-"¿Qué sugieres?"- seguían hablando mientras caminaban lo mas lejos posible de Yamasaki sin perderle de vista.

-"Dámela"- la oji verde se detuvo en seco y lo miro fijamente -"¿Qué?"-

-"¡No puedes abrirla!"-mascullo entre dientes.

Syaoran estaba desesperándose.

-"_No voy a abrirla_"- mascullo molesto.

Sakura suspiro y vio como su amigo seguía y seguía caminando en una dirección desconocida.

_Salto de fe. Salto de fe. Estúpido salto de fe…_

Le dio la canasta sin decir una palabra y el castaño la tomo rápidamente.

-"No grites"- dijo mientras le soltaba el brazo y tomaba con ambas manos la enorme canasta, después comenzó a hacerla pequeña lentamente, simplemente la compactaba entre sus dos palmas mientras decía un montón de cosas extrañas.

Sakura lo miraba horrorizada. Sentía un grito en la garganta pero se mordió los labios.

_No pasa nada, no pasa nada, solo esta encogiendo….¡Todo lo que hay adentro!_

-"Dime que lo que esta adentro no va a terminar apachurrado…"- tenia nauseas solo de pensarlo.

Syaoran finalmente dejo de decir cosas y dejo la muy pequeña canasta en la palma de su mano para mostrársela, era tan diminuta que incluso su meñique se veía enorme.

-"No, solo encogí todo"- la tomo con 'precaución' y la guardo uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón –"Ahora vámonos"- le extendió la mano y la oji verde se mordió el labio con fuerza.

Vio su mano, después su cara y por ultimo su mano.

-"¿Qué esperas?"-

_A despertar de todo este sueño extraño…_

Tomo su mano lentamente e inmediatamente fue jalada en dirección a Yamasaki-kun.

Sin una palabra.

_Si bueno, ¿que dices cuando vas de la mano con tu primer amor siguiendo a tu amigo por que quieres saber de quien esta enamorado para poder ayuarlo a conquistarlo?_

_Hey, ¿Qué tal el clima?_

¡Claro que no!

-"Esto es demasiado extraño…"-

_Y que lo digas…_

-"Digo…"- Sakura observo al castaño cuando él la miraba como si estuviera loca, la castaña aclaro su garganta. –"Es decir, ¿Qué es lo extraño?"-

-"Creo que ya se a donde va tu amigo"-

La oji verde parpadeo un par de veces. ¿Qué cosa?

-"¿A dónde?"-

-"Solo sigamos caminando"- él no dejaba de mirar a Yamasaki en caso de que el joven volteara y tuvieran que esconderse, pero parecía que ese día estaba mas distraído de lo normal por que caminaba diligentemente hacia su destino.

No volvió la mirada ni una vez.

_Tal vez esta demasiado concentrado en lo que tiene que hacer, pobre Yamasaki, en verdad debe querer a esa chica._

Sakura suspiro levemente, ante la mirada extrañada del castaño.

-"Debe ser un gran amigo"- dijo pensativamente el mago.

La oji verde lo miro un poco desconcertada, después a la espalda de Yamasaki, puso una cara seria y asintió.

-"Es un gran amigo, de hace mucho tiempo"- parecía que quería decir algo mas, pero al final solo guardo silencio.

Desconcertante.

O al menos eso la parecía al castaño.

¿Tal vez debería usar una de sus preguntas para…?

-"¡Ya se a donde va!"-grito su acompañante, dándole otro punto a su razonamiento de que un hechizo para el ruido era mil veces mejor que uno para la visibilidad con esta chica.

Rodo los ojos, solo para molestarla.

-"Te tomo un buen rato"- y…si, hay va el intento de golpe.

-"Bueno es que…es muy raro que vaya precisamente _ahí"-_

Syaoran levanto una ceja.

-"No le veo nada de raro, ¿tienes siquiera una idea de cuantas personas trabajan ahí?"-

Sakura lo pensó por un momento…bueno…

-"Si pero, Yamasaki-kun no conoce a nadie…bueno no que yo sepa…"- la castaña lo pensó durante un momento, ¿en verdad la chica que él quería trabajaba en…?

El agarre del castaño le impidió continuar con su avance, la jalo (no muy caballerosamente) hasta esconderla detrás de él, cubiertos por un edificio.

-"¡Podrías al menos avisarme!"- grito furica mientras revisaba su parte 'lastimada'.

-"Lo siento, fue muy repentino y por primera vez pensé que nos había sentido"- Sakura suspiro.

-"Tal vez debí decirte esto antes, pero Yamasaki-kun no tiene magia"- el castaño la miro por unos momentos, después negó en silencio, como si se rindiera con ella.

-"Olvídalo"-

Sakura parpadeo, completamente horrorizada.

-"¡¿Yamasaki tiene magia?!"- grito, no pudo evitarlo.

Syaoran la volteo a ver, extrañado.

-"Yo nunca dije eso"-

-"Dijiste 'sentir', solo los magos usan esa palabra cuando buscan a alguien"- siguió con su razonamiento la joven, su corazón corriendo ante la mera idea de que su amigo de toda la vida tuviera magia…

¡Y no se lo hubiera dicho!

Iba a…

-"No hay que tener mucha magia para 'sentir' personas. Solo…sabes que están ahí…"-el joven se quedo pensando un instante.

¿Cómo explicarlo?

-"Si yo te soltara, ¿sabrías que sigo aquí?"-

-"Solo hasta que escuchara tu 'puff'"- dijo la joven con molestia.

Li se paso la mano libre por el cabello.

-"¿Nunca sientes a nadie a tu alrededor? Incluso antes de oírlos, antes de verlos"-

Sakura lo pensó un momento.

-"No, no realmente"- respondió y para la sorpresa del castaño, parecía triste por ello.

-"Algunos tienen otros dones"- susurro el chico mientras alejaba la mirada de la oji verde y observaba como el chico se quedaba ante la puerta del lugar, aparentemente buscando a alguien.

Sakura no dijo nada, solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza fuertemente, no iba a deprimirse por todo esto.

_Hay cosas que hacer, personas que ayudar. _

Tomo aire profundamente y se asomo junto al castaño para ver como Yamasaki esperaba a alguien fuera de las puertas del palacio.

Bueno la puerta de los empleados, pero aun así estaba en el castillo.

_Haberlo sabido antes…_

El reloj del castillo, una torre enorme que dominaba todo el reino, anuncio el final de una hora.

La de la comida.

-"Oh..rayos…"-mascullo la joven molesta. El tiempo se le había acabado, tendría que volver y tratarlo otro…

-"Espera"- Syaoran hablo, como si supiera cuales eran sus intenciones.

Sakura siguió observando a su amigo, quien ya estaba caminando de aquí para allá nerviosamente, serio. Su corazón se sentía pesado, el pobre en verdad parecía estar preocupado y nunca lo había visto así.

¿Pero que chica era tan importante, tan especial y tan dura como para que Yamasaki estuviera así?

-"¡TÚ!"- el grito de la joven saco de su nube a los chicos, también al joven que ahora estaba de frente a un pequeño grupo de mujeres y una se acercaba a él con una mirada de molestia.

_Hay no es cierto…_

-"No es cierto…"- repitió en voz alta, se hubiera cubierto la cara con las manos y se hubiera golpeado contra la pared pero…no podía dejar de mirar.

_Él tenia razón…pareces voyerista…_

Pero…pero…

¡Pero por qué tenia que ser Chiharu!

-"¡¿Qué crees que haces aquí Takahashi!?"- volvió a gritar la chica, ahora a un metro de distancia de Yamasaki, quien, para sorpresa de algunos, cambio su cara de preocupación por una gran sonrisa.

-"¿Sabias que en la antigüedad los emperadores vivian rodeados solamente de gatos que podían hablar? Pensaban que eran los animales mas…"-

Chiharu suspiro, se paso la mano por la cara, en un intento de conservar la calma y la serenidad, pero sin notarlo le mostro directamente los nudillos raspados al chico que estaba frente a ella.

Lo que causo un repentino silencio. La chica lo volteo a ver, miraba intensamente y sin esa tonta sonrisa directamente a sus nudillos, los contemplo por un instante y después fijo su vista en Yamasaki.

-"Lo que vengas a decir, ya te dije que no quiero escucharlo"- dio unos pasos para entrar al palacio, pero el chico le bloqueo el camino.

-"¿Sabias que las mariposas en realidad tienen oídos súper desarrollados y pueden escuchar cosas a mas de…"-

-"¿Qué no sabe decir otra cosa?"- pregunto el ambarino, aparentemente nada impresionado o crédulo de lo que decía Yamasaki. Sakura, por otro lado, estaba casi histérica.

-"No sabe decir las cosas de otra forma"- intento explicar mientras observaba atentamente a su amigo hablar y hablar, poniéndose cada vez mas nervioso.

_Si tan solo dejara de mentir un minuto…_

-"¡Eso es!"- grito la castaña. Tomo con mucha fuerza la mano del castaño con sus dos manos y las levanto hasta tu pecho. El castaño se sonrojo, mucho. –"¿Puedes hacer que deje de mentir?"-

El mago levanto una ceja, intentando parecer tranquilo, pero el sonrojo (que aparentemente Sakura no había notado), arruinaba su fachada.

-"¿Para siempre?"-

-"¡No!"- dijo horrorizada –"Solo los próximos 10 minutos o asi.."-volteo a ver ala pareja. Chiharu, su muy amigable compañera, parecía estar al borde de volver a golpear en la cara a Yamasaki…y después llorar una hora o dos.

Obviamente no necesitaba escuchar solo mentiras y cuentos extraños de parte del joven.

Por otro lado, su amigo ya parecía al borde del incendio verbal…si es que eso existía.

Syaoran pareció pensarlo un segundo.

-"Necesito algo que haya tocado recientemente"-

_Oh cielos…oh cielos_

La oji verde puso sus manos en su cabeza, intentado que una idea viniera a ella.

_Algo que tocara…algo que tocara…lo vi esta mañana. ¿Qué toco?_

-"¡A mi!"- grito feliz, casi brincando, pero sin soltar la mano del castaño.

El mago la miro con molestia.

-"¿A ti?"- la oji verde asintió, _demasiado_ contenta, asi que conto hasta diez. –"¿Dónde, _exactamente_?"-

A Sakura no le parecía que el chico se veía feliz, ¿por qué no estaba tan aliviado como ella?

-"Mi hombro derecho, ¡corre, corre!"- dijo histérica, cuando las otras empleadas pasaron al lado de la pareja para entrar al castillo, todas con una cara de tristeza en su rostro.

El castaño actuó velozmente, liberando su mano del agarre de la castaña, no sin antes cubrir su boca con la mano libre.

-"Nada de gritos"- Sakura asintió y como garantía cubrió sus labios con sus propias manos. El castaño asintió, cerro los ojos y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica.

Comenzó a susurrar otra de su sarta de cosas extrañas…

_-"¡Verbatium!"-_ fue lo ultimo que escucho, después dirigió su mirada hacia su amigo y prácticamente pudo ver como una gran fuente de energía entraba en él, dejándolo en silencio.

Chiharu ya estaba dándole la espalda, con los brazos cruzados con mucha fuerza alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndose a si misma.

-"¡Por que ya no soporto estar sin ti!"-

La chica se quedo quieta, horrorizada.

-"¡Si esta es otra de tus malditas mentiras…!"- no termino por que el chico la tomo en sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza cuando intento zafarse.

-"Tenia tanto miedo…"- susurro el joven, hundiendo la cara entre su cabello, la chica dejo de luchar –"tanto miedo de que todo lo que habíamos pasado terminara cuando volviera a casa"-

-"¡Yo tenia miedo también!"- Chiharu grito con frustración, lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, de nuevo decidida a que la soltara.

-"Yo…pensaba que si me volvía independiente, si me convertía en alguien que tus padres pudieran aceptar…"- intento explicarle el joven

-"¡A quien le importa lo que ellos acepten!"-grito de nuevo, levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos –"¡Me fui de ahí ese día! ¡Me fui e intente no volver jamás! ¡Justo como tú! ¡Igual que tú! Pero…"- lagrimas caigan rápidamente de los ojos de la chica –"pero no pude irme para siempre…no pude…"- sonaba tan frustrada, comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con la ilusión de lastimarlo…

De devolverle aun que fuera un poco del dolor que le había causado…

Yamasaki la dejo, incluso sonrió después de un par de minutos, le dio un beso casto en la coronilla y paso su mejilla una y otra vez por la mejilla húmeda de ella.

-"Yo tampoco"- Chiharu sonrió y no pudo evitar soltar una risita mientras él mojaba su rostro con sus lagrimas, quitándoselas a ella.

-"Tonto"- le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y envolvía sus brazos alrededor del chico.

Yamasaki la abrazo con más fuerza y le susurro algo al oído que hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

El momento pacifico se rompió casi en el mismo instante que el hechizo de Syaoran…

-"¿Sabias que en el año de…"-

-"¡Aarg ya cállate!"- le grito juguetonamente mientras lo sacudía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El castaño suspiro y negó.

-"No creo que ningún hechizo de verdad sobreviviera mas de unas horas en él"-

El silencio le respondió y volvió su mirada a la oji verde, que seguía cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, justo como la había dejado. Solo que esta vez podía ver los rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas.

La oji verde volteo a verlo y al sentirse descubierta, bajo las manos y le dio la espalda. El castaño sonrió.

-"Sentimental"-murmuro mientras le pasaba su pañuelo discretamente.

-"Insensible"- replico la chica cuando lo tomo y limpio su rostro.

-"Es una manera de decirlo"- acepto el joven mientras veía como el tal Yamasaki acompañaba a la chica hasta la puerta del palacio y se despedía de ella…¿diciendo algo de los topos ciegos?

Si…él no iba a juzgar a nadie…no quería hacerlo…¿pero que clase de persona se enamora de alguien que…?

-"Gracias"- la voz de Sakura lo bajo de su nube de 'no juzgar'. Solo le estaba devolviendo su pañuelo, casi podía jurar que había una chispa de alegría que no había estado ahí antes en esos ojos verdes…y era tan rara en ella…

Además su nariz estaba algo roja y sus mejillas también por el llanto…se veía algo…

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto extrañada la oji verde, volteando detrás de ella, casi buscando a la persona que veía con tanto interés.

¿En verdad no se daba cuenta del efecto que tenia?

¿...En él…?

-"Nada"- _Todo. _Respondió tomando su pañuelo y guardándolo. La castaña no le creyó pero él simplemente devolvió su mirada de extrañeza con una sonrisa.

-"Sera mejor que regrese, la hora de la comida ya termino"- parecía resignada. Li asintió y entraron juntos por la puerta de los empleados una vez que no hubo moros en la costa, que misteriosamente se abrió aun antes de se acercaran a ella.

No dijeron nada mientras caminaban por el jardín, el lugar apenas tenia un par de personas y nadie reparo demasiado en ellos. El castaño recordó algo y metió su mano en su bolsillo.

-"Creo que olvidas esto"- le dijo mostrándole la pequeña canasta, Sakura observo el objeto y después a él.

-"Es tuya"-

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto levantando una de sus cejas, Sakura asintió.

-"Pensaba chantajearte con ella si no accedías a ayudarme con lo de Yamasaki, pero como creo que logramos el objetivo puedes quedártela"- explico tranquilamente.

Syaoran la miro a ella, completamente extrañado mientras devolvía el objeto a su tamaño original.

Dejo de caminar al lado de la castaña cuando abrió la canasta. Casi sonríe, pero sintió algo así como nostalgia.

_Algo así._

-"¿Y se supone que yo voy a comerme todo esto?"- la oji verde, que también se había detenido a unos pasos de él, lo miro extrañada.

-"Pensé que comías como por tres personas…"- le dijo intentando molestarlo, estaba tan feliz y en paz por lo que había pasado con sus amigos que no le molestaba ser amable con el mago.

_Por el momento._

-"Hmmm"- fue la respuesta del castaño mientras reanudaba su caminar, algo distraído.

-"¿Tiene algo de malo?"- pregunto confundida. Pensó que toda esa comida le encantaría…

Syaoran dejo de caminar y volvió su mirada de reojo hacia la castaña.

-"¿Cuenta como pregunta?"- Sakura parpadeo, ¿era ella o estaban teniendo una conversación normal? Asintió de cualquier forma, todavía confundida.

El castaño volvió la mirada hacia otro lado, tomo aire casi dramáticamente y murmuro.

-"No me gusta comer solo"-

La oji verde parpadeo un par de veces, todavía algo perdida. Hasta que vio el ceño del castaño hacerse mas profundo, mover los ojos para evitar su mirada y apunto de decir algo que seguramente negaría lo anterior.

Antes de que eso pasara, la castaña camino casualmente hasta él y paso derecho hacia el pasillo donde habían comido el otro día.

Al sentir que el castaño no la seguía, se volvió apenas para que sus ojos se vieran.

-"¿Qué esperas? Tengo hambre ¿sabes?, hacer de cupido es horriblemente desgastante"- después le dio la espalda para que no viera como se sonrojaba y siguió caminando.

Syaoran la siguió…en silencio…

-"¿Y tú crees que estarte callando todo el día no es pesado?"-

La castaña rodo los ojos, allá va su silencio.

-"Es mucho menos pesado que _esa _canasta"-

-"Ja…delicada, apenas y si pesa"- y para demostrarlo la levanto con una mano, la oji verde bufo, para nada impresionada.

-"El que _no sientas _ la maldita cosa no quiere decir que no sea pesada"-

Syaoran levanto una de sus cejas, le dio una mirada molesta y siguieron el camino en silencio.

De acuerdo, _tal vez _ese no era un comentario apropiado.

_Es que estas nerviosa_

_¡No lo estoy!_

Bufo en voz alta, _ella _no estaba nerviosa…solo estaba cansada.

_Si, debe ser eso y no la parte donde prácticamente lo invitaste a comer._

_Cállate._

Se sentó con toda la tranquilidad que pudo, el mago hizo lo mismo y dejo la canasta justo en medio de los dos.

Él solo le dirigió una mirada, como esperando a que hiciera algo. Ella levanto una ceja.

-"Sírvete tú solo"- la mago levanto también una de sus cejas, tenia que admitir que le salía mejor a él.

-"Para mi desgracia, me dijeron que siempre tengo que esperar a que las _damas _se sirvan"-

La castaña lo miro extraño.

-"¿Y?"- el joven suspiro.

-"Olvídalo"-murmuro mientras abría cuidadosamente las tapas que cerraban la gran canasta. Y sintió ese malestar en el estomago cuando vio que estaba llena.

-"Veo que Tommy cocina muy bien…"- no pudo evitar que su comentario sonara amargo.

Sakura suspiro, y ahí va de nuevo.

-"La mejor comida que he probado"- metió su mano a la canasta y saco a ciegas una galleta –"Y temo decepcionarte pero esta comida la hice yo"-mastico ruidosamente la comida e ignoro la mirada del castaño.

El mago también saco una galleta y la comió en silencio.

Mucho silencio.

Ambos sacaron comida de la canasta casi sin fijarse en que era, ninguno dijo una palabra.

-"No esta tan mal"- admitió después de un rato el castaño.

Sakura sonrió arrogantemente.

-"Por supuesto que no, aprendí de la…"-se mordió la lengua-"ÉL mejor"- se rio torpemente y siguió comiendo.

Diablos casi se le escapaba.

El mago pareció no notar el 'pequeño' desliz de la joven.

¿Siempre la veía con esa desconfianza…¡verdad!?

-"¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo hoy?"-pregunto casualmente la oji verde cuando decidieron dejar la canasta en paz.

El castaño suspiro satisfecho.

-"No recuerdo…alguna tontería del consejo probablemente"-

Sakura levanto una de sus cejas.

-"¿Y eso es una tontería?"-

El mago levanto los hombros despreocupadamente.

-"Si hubiera tenido algo importante que hacer no estaría aquí"-la castaña levanto una de sus cejas.

-"Gracias, eres muy amable"-

-"Lo se…lo se…"-la chica rodo los ojos y movio uno de sus pies, que se columpiaban en el borde del pasillo, para golpear uno de los del castaño.

Syaoran le sonrió.

Una de esas estúpidas sonrisas que lo hacían ver tan lindo…tan normal.

¿Por qué sus ojos tenían que ser taannn…profundos?

Y esa nariz, era tan tonta, no estaba deforme ni ligeramente hacia un lado como la de la mayoría de las personas…

Sus labios en verdad tendrían que ser mas pálidos, no tan lindos ni tan…tan…

-"Tan…"-

-"¿Tan que…?"- ¿era su imaginación o la voz del mago sonó casi sin aliento?

Movió su mirada de nuevo hasta su rostro y lo descubrió…observando sus labios…

¿Ella estaba demasiado cerca o…él estaba acercándose?

_Creo que son ambos…¡cuidado!_

Al demonio con la voz en su cabeza, ¿Por qué tendia que tener cuidado?

Solo…solo era un..un…

_¡Un beso!_

Sakura apenas y sintió cuando la canasta en la que estaba apoyando todo su peso se rompió, pero gracias al cielo el golpe la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-"¡¿Estas bien?!"-

_¡CLARO QUE NO!_

La oji verde se mordió la lengua y solo se rio tontamente.

-"Si, claro, claro"- dijo rápidamente mientras apoyaba sus manos en lo que quedaba de la canasta y los recipientes en los que había puesto la comida.

_Al menos ya estaba vacía…_

-"¿Segura que…?"-

-"Claro, claro"- agrego rápidamente sin voltear a verlo directamente, no sabia si se sonrojaría terriblemente o se pondría a llorar.

Ninguna de las dos era aceptable, con mucha prisa tomo sus cosas y abrazo su canasta rota, se puso de pie y dijo entre dientes.

-"Mejo me voy antes de que Chiharu me busque…"-no espero respuesta y en cuanto sintió que los arboles habían cubierto su camino y la mantenían oculta de la vista del mago comenzó a correr.

No sabia exactamente donde encontrar a la chica pero ahora mismo solo le importaba alejarse _mucho _del chico.

Cuando finalmente se quedo sin aliento estaba en otro de los jardines…el que tenia las fuentes…

_Hay no…_

Sakura tomo aire profundamente y se dio la vuelta, no iba a quedarse ahí parada como loca y llorando.

_Me niego completamente._

Camino de regreso al jardín que estaba en la entrada, empezaría a buscar a Chiharu por ahí, después revisaría sus flores, se aseguraría de que estaba creciendo correctamente…y no pensaría en absolutamente nada mas.

-"¡Date prisa! ¡Tiene que estar listo para hoy!"-

_Esa _voz la saco de su nube y apretar los puños, camino más lentamente cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que chocar con _ella._

-"Pero señorita Li…"-

-"Nada de peros, dije que eso tiene que estar listo hoy"-la voz que había escuchado era de Chiharu y el corazón de Sakura latio mas rápidamente, dejo la canasta en el suelo cuando en su campo de visión entraron las dos chicas, una estaba de pie inspeccionando que lo que quería se estuviera haciendo y la otra estaba ocupada poniendo algo en sus…¿flores?

-"¿¡Que pasa aquí!?"- corrió rápidamente hasta donde las mujeres estaban, Chiharu le dio una mirada de disculpa y Mei Ling una de molestia.

-"Oh eres tú"- dijo despectivamente mientras Sakura se agachaba junto a las flores –"Le estamos dando algo de pócima para que crezcan mas rápido, con esto quedaran listas para el…"-

-"Para mañana"- dijo apretando los dientes la castaña mientras se ponía de pie para ver de frente a la pelinegra.

Que parecía sorprendida.

-"No, me dijeron que las haría crecer para el domingo"-

-"En un botón nuevo y cerrado, puede que si"- después apunto con mucha ira hacia sus flores –"Pero _como puede ver _estas flores ya estaban abriéndose, ahora solo provoco que se abran mas deprisa, por lo que morirán _aun _mas rápido…"- la oji verde tomo aire, su cuerpo estaba temblando.

¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a ponerles una maldita pócima a sus plantas?

Le arrancaría los cabellos uno por uno…

La chica Li parecía muy sorprendida pero lo oculto rápidamente tras una mascara de indiferencia.

-"Entonces no servirán de nada para el festival"-

_Nooooo…¿en verdad? _

-"Obviamente"- señalo secamente la castaña, como _odiaba _a los magos.

Mei Ling estaba algo incomoda, pensaba que su plan funcionaria y eso le demostraría a sus primos que ella era completamente capaz de arreglar las festividades…dentro y fuera del palacio.

¿Qué hacer, que hacer?

Sakura tomo aire, muy profundamente, para tranquilizarse y no atacar a la _señorita Li _asi que simplemente le dio la espalda y levanto algunas de las macetas.

Al infierno con todos los magos.

-"Estarán listas para el domingo"-

-"Pero…"- ¿Qué no había dicho que no era posible?

-"_Dije_ que estarían listas"- le dio una mirada que esperaba mostrara todo su desprecio y después se fue caminando con sus flores.

Sus pobrecitas flores que habían obligado a crecer antes de tiempo…para la diversión de otros.

Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos…

¿Pero que mas podía esperar de esas personas?

Para la diversión de otros…

_-"Si ya terminaste de jugar con…"-_

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y seco sus lágrimas, ir al pasado no le ayudaría en el presente. Llorar por la vasija rota no la compondría.

Si llorara por todas las cosas que le habían dicho en su vida…

Si y un infierno que iba a hacer eso.

Ya que ni siquiera había puesto atención a su camino, termino en _alguno _de los jardines, ya que estaba anocheciendo camino como un zombi hasta un gran arbusto y se escondió detrás de éste.

La muralla del castillo le dio soporte cuando se sentó, exhausta sin darse cuenta, en el suelo.

_Que diablos_

Se quedaría ahí esa noche cuidando sus plantas, con suerte Tomoyo ni siquiera se daría cuenta.

Suspiro, le dio una mirada a sus plantas y el corazón se le contrajo.

Casi podía sentir el esfuerzo que hacían por crecer mas rápido.

-"Esta bien…no se presionen, no le hagan caso a esa pócima inútil"- acaricio las hojas suavemente, tocando los botones semi abiertos y transmitiéndole sus deseos de que no se dieran prisa por crecer.

-"No puedo darles agua o la pócima se hará mas fuerte…"-susurro tristemente, ya había estado en contacto con cosas similares. ¿Quién no lo haría viviendo en ese reino?

Siguió tocando y acariciando sus flores sin percatarse de que el cielo se volvía cada vez mas oscuro, finalmente un búho que había por ahí la asusto cuando ya se quedaba dormida.

_Y….una vida menos…_

Se puso la mano derecha en el pecho e intento controlar su corazón.

El pobre tenia suficiente por un día.

Su estomago apoyo esa noción, sonando muy fuerte.

-"Oh vamos comimos mucho hace _poco _"- intento persuadirlo pero no la escucho por que volvió a sonar, la oji verde resoplo.

Una noche sin comer no seria nada.

_Ojala no haga frio_

La verdad era que odiaba el frio.

Y como si su muñeca derecha estuviera de acuerdo con esa idea, repentinamente la sintió caliente.

Sakura se la froto ausentemente mientras pensaba en algo que detuviera el hechizo en las flores…quizá si las frotaba con algo para quitarles la magia…

-"¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!"-

Sakura se levanto de un brinco, levanto las manos y se preparo para defenderse.

Hasta que vio quien era.

-"Ah… solo eres tú…¡casi me matas del susto!"- le grito al ambarino mientras este la miraba con molestia, la oji verde suspiro.

¿No podía tener un dia bueno?

-"Y ahora que…"-

-"¿Tienes una idea de la hora que es?"- el tono bajo y tranquilo que uso tal vez le dio un escaliofrio…o dos.

-"Am…¿las nueve?"- ¡No tenia reloj de acuerdo!

Cuando el castaño estuvo a punto de gritarle algo el reloj del castillo comenzó a sonar, así que simplemente le dio una mirada fea y levanto un dedo para que escuchara las campanadas.

_Que carácter…_

Pensó la oji verde mientras escuchaba atentamente…7..8..9…¿10?

¡Doce!

-"Hoe…"- ¿¡Cuándo paso tanto tiempo!? –"Am…¿ups?"-

Syaoran se llevo las manos al cabello, intentando con todas sus ganas no agarrarla y sacudirla.

Meterle algo de sentido común.

-"Vamos"- dijo mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y la sacaba del arbusto.

-"¡No! Espera, ¡espera!"- peleo para soltarse pero no parecía querer escucharla- "¡tengo que quedarme a cuidarlas!"-

Con esto el mago se detuvo y finalmente le dio una mirada.

-"¿A quienes?"-

_Arg…como odiaba dar explicaciones…_

-"Mis flores"-

El castaño pareció no darle importancia y se dio la vuelta para seguir, aun sujetándola de la mano.

-"¡Espera!"-

-"Nadie va a hacerles nada"- Sakura se mordió el labio, no quería dar explicaciones y mucho menos a él pero…

-"¡Ya lo hicieron!"-

Tal vez fuera el tono herido en su voz que Sakura no alcanzo a notar y el castaño si pero finalmente se detuvo y la encaro.

-"¿Qué hicieron?"- la oji verde tomo aire e intento soltarse para al menos no tener que mirarlo de frente pero el castaño no la soltó, incluso acorto aun mas la distancia entre ellos al jalarla –"¿Quién hizo qué?"-

Otra vez había ese pequeño fuego ardiendo detrás de sus ojos…

_Rayos…_

Ya que había abierto la boca para quejarse tendría que responder…al menos a la primera pregunta.

-"Les dieron pócima para crecer, si no las detengo mañana serán flores completamente abiertas y para el amanecer del siguiente día estarán muertas"- dio la mas breve y clara explicación que pudo, pero si el muy… se atrevía a decir algo como:

'Pues compramos mas mañana', no se hacia responsable de sus actos.

El mago la observo por unos instantes en silencio, después suspiro y soltó su agarre.

-"En donde están"-

-"¿Quienes?"- pregunto sospechosamente.

Syaoran rodo los ojos.

-"Los duendes al final del arcoíris"- cuando la oji verde iba a responderle la silencio –"Las flores que plantaste"-

La castaña le dio una mirada sospechosa.

-"No quiero que le pongas otra pócima extraña que las detenga, eso solo las lastima mas y …"-

-"Lo se"-

Sakura apretó con fuerza sus labios, no quería decirle nada pero…¿Qué otra opción tenia? Él sabía mas de magia que ella y tal vez se le ocurriría algo.

-"Están en el jardín del frente, pero también traje un par de flores sin plantar…"- el mago asintió y ambos volvieron por las macetas que la oji verde había tomado en su acto de molestia.

Ninguno dijo nada, el castaño tomo las plantas y juntos caminaron en silencio hasta el sembradío de la castaña.

Que para su horror estaba completamente lleno de magia.

-"Oh…no…"- se agacho junto a una pequeña planta, el botón estaba casi abierto y la pobre se veía demasiado pequeña para soportar el peso extra, miro a su alrededor y encontró muchas en la misma situación.

No tardarían mucho en abrir y entonces ya seria demasiado tarde…

Suspiro y se puso de pie.

-"Ya es demasiado…"-

-"Aun no"-el castaño también estaba inclinado sobre una flor, estudiándola cuidadosamente, envolvió entre sus manos el botón y una pequeña luz comenzó a salir de ellas.

-"¡No les des mas magia!"- casi suplico la joven arrodillándose junto al mago, pero el chico no hizo caso y después de un largo minuto abrió las manos…

Para mostrarle el capullo prácticamente cerrado…¡como estaba esa mañana!

-"Pero…"-

-"No use ningún hechizo, solo se trata de drenar algo de la 'energía extra' que pusieron en ellas"- su tono sonaba molesto pero tocaba con suavidad la planta, asegurándose de que estaba bien.

Sakura lo observo y después a todas las flores, nunca iba a terminar a tiempo.

Syaoran parecía leer su mente.

-Tú puedes hacerlo"-

La oji verde volteo a verlo con incredulidad.

-"Por supuesto que no"-

-"No necesitas hacer magia, solo enfocarte y quitársela"- le dijo lo mas pacientemente que pudo, dejo la flor que ya había arreglado y se acercó a la que estaba mas a cercana a ella. Sakura lo dejo hacer cuando movió sus manos y las puso sobre la flor y…bajo las suyas.

La castaña se sonrojo, pero se enfoco en la flor.

_En la flor que necesita que la ayude…no en sus manos. Sus manos no, si, manos malaaaas…_

-"Oye…"- la oji verde casi brinca fuera de su piel cuando escucho su voz muy cerca…demasiado cerca…como en su odio…

-"¿Qu-e pasa?"- ¿esa era su voz, chillona y débil, o era su imaginación?, no iba a levantar la vista, no dejaría de ver sus manos.

-"Tienes que concentrarte en la flor, en quitarle la energía que tiene para…"-_bla bla bla_

_¿Por qué su voz esta tan cerca? Juro que la escucho en mi oído pero…_

¿Pero él esta junto a mi verdad?

-"¿Sakura?"- el corazón de la susodicha salto al escuchar su nombre de esos labios, levanto levemente la vista pero ya se temía que no lo encontraría junto o frente a ella…-"¿Estas bien?"-

_Porque esta detrás de mi…_

-"C-claro…"-la castaña empezó a respirar con fuerza y muy rápido, intentando ser disimulada pero…¿Cómo disimulas cuando tienes a alguien rodeándote por la espalda con su cuerpo y sus brazos..?

Y lo mas importante…

¿¡Como diablos llego ahí!?

-"Solo concéntrate en quitarle la energía quieres"- con ese tono de voz mas molesto tenia ganas de darle un cabezazo…pero la ayudo a concentrarse.

-"¿Pero tengo que pensar a donde mandarla?"- el castaño pareció pensarlo por un momento, volteo alrededor y al parecer un pequeño árbol llamo su atención.

-"Él podría usar una ayuda extra"- la oji verde también observo el árbol y no le pareció tan mala idea, apenas era un pequeño arbolito debilucho que podía crecer durante años y años.

-"No será permanente ¿verdad?"-

-"Solo hasta que la energía se termine, este hechizo fue diseñado para flores y no durara mucho"- explico el mago.

-"Pero son tantas…"- dijo con preocupación la joven. No le gustaba ponerle magia a ningún ser vivo…especialmente a las plantas…

-"En un árbol, unos cuantos días de crecimiento no harán la diferencia"-

Sakura tomo aire de nuevo absorbiendo el hermoso perfume de sus flores…y el de él.

_Las flores, las flores, las flores...¡concéntrate en las malditas flores!_

-"De acuerdo"-

Intento calmarse y olvidar _todo _ a su alrededor, se concentro en sus manos( no en las del mago sobre las suyas), e intento absorber la energía que la flor tenia, después de un par de intentos inútiles casi pudo jurar que la flor resplandecía mientras se cerraba lentamente.

-"¡Lo estoy haciendo! ¡Funciona!"-canto con euforia la castaña cuando la luz empezó a quedarse en sus manos y no en la flor.

¡Estaba haciendo magia! …o algo así.

-"Ahora solo concéntrate en mandar la energía al árbol…"- el comentario en su oído hizo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina, casi podía jurar que sonaba mas amable…

Después sintió su mano en la cintura, girando su cuerpo para que tuviera frente a ella el árbol.

-"Solo enfócate en las raíces"-

_¿¡Y como se supone que haga eso!?_

Sakura opto por asentir y pensar solo en las raíces llenas de luz, lo que sucedió después de unos minutos…

Cuando por fin el último rayo de luz se había ido de sus dedos la castaña soltó el aliento que no había notado que estaba sosteniendo.

Respiraba rápidamente, casi demasiado feliz para creerlo.

-"¡Lo hice!"- le grito al aire, sintió la risita del castaño antes de escucharla.

-"Lo hiciste"- se rio y sin pensarlo se dio la vuelta y abrazo al joven.

-"¡Lo logre!"- otra risa feliz se escapo de sus labios, su respiración aun estaba agitada y tal vez debería buscar algo de comer cuando volviera a casa pero ¿ a quien le importaba eso ahora? –"¡Vamos por las otras…!"- su voz murió en la garganta cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que no solo estaba abrazando al castaño…¡también lo había tirado al piso!

Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del suyo.

Y sus ojos…¿siempre tenían esa luz tan cálida?

Su respiración era mas fuerte ahora…era perfectamente consiente de eso y de cada latido que su pobre y acelerado corazón daba, igualmente se daba cuenta de que no era la única que tenia problemas para decir algo.

Cuando los ojos del chico vagaron hasta sus labios…sintió toda la cara roja…por que sus traicioneros ojos también vagaron hasta los del mago.

Sus rostros se acercaban de nuevo…y la voz en su cabeza no le gritaba peligro por una vez.

Solo esta vez…

-"Las plantas…"-

-"¿Uhh..?"- la voz del castaño la saco un poco de su ensoñación, cuando dejo de mirarla a los ojos y a bajarla de encima de él con suavidad su cerebro tuvo un choque de trenes.

-"Tenemos que darnos prisa o se abrirán"- la voz del chico sonaba un tanto sin aliento…pero otro tanto con frialdad.

_Eso _fue lo que finalmente hizo que la castaña reaccionara, dejo de intentar ver sus ojos y volvió su mirada hacia el jardín, se puso de pie lentamente y camino en silencio hasta la parte mas lejana…del mago.

-"Creo que este árbol también podría usar unos días"- explico suavemente mientras dirigía toda su atención a sacar la energía de las plantas…

Y no volvieron a decir palabra.

_Continuara…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_N/A: WAAAAAAAAIII! X3 20 hojaaaas! i.i ni yo puedo creérmelo! O.ó kien dijo que la depresión no saca lo mejor de uno!_

_Jeeeeee que les parecio? xD algunas personas exigían momentos SyS asi que espero no decepcionarlos :P _

_Ademas, tal vez tenga una pequeña sorpresa relacionada con Syaoran el próximo capitulo muajajajaja…ejem digoo_

_o.ó preguntas! Un review por favooor n.n_

_xD y yo trato de responder las preguntas que o.o-aah bueno no arruinen nada de la historia n.n _

_Muchisisismas gracias a todas las personas maravillosas que leen esta historia! infintas gracias por toda la paciencia que usan en este triste intento de autora i.i _

_Nos vemos pronto, lo prometo!_

_Oh! Esperen! X3 antes de que lo olvide! xD cambie la imagen de esta historia O.o ni yo entiendo por que tenemos imágenes por historia pero O.o bueeeeno…_

_Y es un brazalete! Ship! Y eso de atrás es mi mano xD la cosa es que …iba caminando por la calle y vi que vendían cositas para hacer pulseras y collares o.o y no se por que me pare (no uso nada de nada xD bueno en ese aspecto n.n vivo con mis aretes por aaaaaaaños) ejem en fin trash talk…_

_Y vi estas piecitas y dije :O puedo armar mi historia con esto! Asi que comencé a comprar y me quedo este lindo brazalete xD son amm como decirlo, cosas que me recordaron a lo que paso cuando SyS se conocieron xD asi que esto es lo que hare:_

_Cada vez que actualice (x3 rapidooo), pondré uno de los dijes! No estarán en orden y pueden adivinar xD no todos son significados textuales pero la mayoría si lo son! Asi que…diviértanse!_

_Disculpen la mala calidad! xD es de mi cel y am o.o es un espejo de mano!_

_PD: si ven algún problema en formatos o letras o algo o.O por favor díganmelo mi Word me esta jugando malas pasadas ¬¬ _

_PD2: Se que esto ya no esta permitido y espero no meterme en problemas por ponerlo aquí pero xD quería darle un agradecimiento especial a Lian Lai i.i ella es mi super autora favorita! :O tal vez de ti saque la mala puntualidad para actualizar mujer! xD nos conocemos hace mucho y me haces un gran honor leyendo esta historia i.i espero que cuando la leas sientas lo mismo que muchas personas y yo…xD ganas de golpear a Syaoran! xP ok noo pero si algo de alegría :P sin duda, todas tus historias siempre me han mantenido al filo de la navaja y he llorado con mas de una i.i gracias! Sigue adelante xD por que la verdad me muero por que actualices! :D _

_Gracias!_

_XX_


	10. Capitulo 9

Disclaimer: CCS pertenece a CLAMP, esta historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro y se publica solo para entrenamiento.

**Capítulo 9**

_-"Creo que este árbol también podría usar unos días"- explico suavemente mientras dirigía toda su atención a sacar la energía de las plantas…_

Y eso fue lo último que dijo ese día.

Claro, después le abrí la puerta del castillo para que se fuera…y la seguí invisiblemente después de unos prudentes dos minutos.

Uno nunca podía ser demasiado cuidadoso ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que sabía dónde vivía, aun no investigaba todos los detalles de ese edificio de departamentos, pero ya le diría a Phyro que se ocupara de eso.

Camino lentamente por las calles vacías, jamás levanto la mirada del camino y cuando entro en su casa no encendió ninguna luz.

Probablemente para no despertar a nadie.

Y mi estómago se revelo ante eso…no podía ser que vivieran juntos ¿verdad?

¿¡Verdad!?

Tenía que hacer que Phyro investigara…de inmediato.

Cuando vi que nada extraño pasaba reaparecí y me transporte hacia mi casa.

Ya era de madrugada después de todo.

De todas formas nunca dormía demasiado.

-"Buenas noches joven Syaoran"- la voz tranquila y profunda de Wei me recibió.

-"Hey Wei, ¿Qué tal todo hoy?"-

-"Como siempre joven Syaoran"- yo asentí mientras me ayudaba a quitarme el saco, la verdad es que no necesitaba que me esperara todos los días pero él juraba que se sentía bien recibiéndome en _casa_. –"¿Ha comido el día de hoy?"-

-"Si, mucho en realidad"- siempre que me preguntaba eso sentía como su voz temblaba, sabía que lo hacía porque siempre se torturaría por todo ese tiempo que paso cuidándome mientras me 'entrenaban' y no podía probar bocado por días.

A veces creo que él sufría más que yo.

-"Me da gusto escuchar eso"- me respondió con una sonrisa y yo no pude evitar sonreírle también, que diablos. Hasta yo tenía que admitir que la comida no había estado tan mal.

Pero si pensaba en eso terminaría pensando en la persona que la preparo y como…

Y como siempre, la mansión estaba semi iluminada, había más sirvientes y jardineros pero la única persona con la que realmente hablaba algo era el hombre que ahora me instaba a que me diera un baño.

'_Porqué luce usted cansado, joven Syaoran'_

Eso o huelo extraño…

Mejor me doy un baño.

Esta era mi mansión, _muy _lejos de la de mi madre y hermanas. Las quería a todas…pero las apreciaba aún más si estaban lejos de mí. Yo dejaba todo en manos de Wei, no era como si pasara tiempo aquí de cualquier forma.

-"¿Algún mensaje interesante?"- le pregunte mientras subíamos las escaleras hasta mi habitación, podía transportarme y dejar a Wei para que fuera a dormir pero siempre apreciaba pasar unos minutos con él.

Era prácticamente un padre, o la mejor versión de un padre, que conocía.

-"Solo uno de su madre deseándole un buen día…"-

-"Y que me diera prisa en casarme o moriría sin ver al futuro heredero del clan"- el anciano sonrió, era un tanto risible la manera en que la señora Ieran mostraba su preocupación por su hijo.

Suspire, siempre era el mismo discurso…_todos los días._

Por supuesto, siempre bajo la misma amenaza, o yo encontraba a la futura líder del clan o ella lo hacía.

Sí, claro. ¿Esperaba que me cruzara de brazos y dijera '_si, mamá'_?

Ya tuve suficiente de torturas impuestas por ella y el maldito consejo de magos, los veía todos los días, los soportaba de vez en cuando y eso era todo.

Mi vida es mía y al infierno con quien piense diferente.

Wei ya tenía un baño listo en la enorme bañera que había en la habitación, justamente lo que necesitaba y agradecí de nuevo a quien quiera que fuera que me había enviado a este hombre.

-"¿Quiere lavanda o cerezos, señor?"-

_Cerezos…definitivamente cerezos, pero dudo mucho que ella…_

Espera.

-"¿Qué?"- mi voz quizá sonó un poco más aguda de lo normal pero el hombre no pareció notarlo. Afortunadamente.

No quería miradas extrañas.

-"Para su baño señor, ¿sales de lavanda o de cerezo?"-

¿Por qué siempre mi mente se iba por otras partes?

-"Cerezo"-

_Que diablos…_

Wei se retiró con una inclinación y un 'buenas noches', yo solo respondí a lo último. Me senté cómodamente en la bañera, hundí la cabeza bajo el agua un par de minutos.

Necesitaba silencio, y ya que casualmente otra de las torturas de los ancianos, además de dejarme sin comer durante días, era que aprendiera a dejar de respirar por periodos de tiempo más o menos largos (algo así como 10 minutos), bien podría aprovecharlo.

¿Daño cerebral? A quien le importa…

Finalmente saque la cabeza del agua y como siempre, el primer aliento de aire dentro de mis pulmones fue el más dulce. Esta vez el olor a cerezos hizo que la sensación fuera intoxicante.

Así que…me quede ahí, respirando ese olor tan…tan…

_Tan de ella._

Está bien, creo que tal vez tenga un pequeño problema con _ella_.

Pero toda esta ansiedad de no saber realmente _quien fue_ o qué pasó entre los dos para que termináramos en el hechizo de Eriol era la causante de todo esto.

Si tan solo supiera quien era y que paso entre ambos, eso sería todo. _Finito._

No tendría curiosidad por ella, no estaría tan preocupado cada vez que salía del palacio y pensaba que algún _otro_ maldito mago la perseguiría para saber si estaba bajo su hechizo.

-"Por qué Sakura está bajo _mi _hechizo"-

El gruñido que vino después de decir eso me desconcertó un poco.

Suspire y me pase las manos por el cabello, intentando quitármelo de la cara.

Cuando supiera quien era y que había pasado

¿La dejaría en paz?

Si era ella…

Cerré los ojos un instante para ordenar mis ideas...

Si Sakura era la chica del baile…entonces probablemente no.

No la dejaría en paz.

Pero sabía muy bien que era imposible que lo fuera, sus personalidades y apariencias eran tan distintas…

La chica del baile…mi cenicienta, como dijo Mei, había sido tan dulce y tierna...

Y yo…

Tan idiota…y tan cobarde.

Me quede ahí por mucho tiempo, perdido en los recuerdos, en las cosas que quizá no había visto y que hicieran a Sakura y a la chica la misma persona…porque realmente…

¿A quién más había besado en mi vida como para enamorarme de ella esa primera vez?

Solo a ella.

Solo a…_esa chica_.

Maldición, era tan estúpido que ni siquiera había preguntado su nombre aquella vez…

Cerré los ojos y por un instante me permití hacer lo que no me dejaba hacer hace años…

Pensé en _ella._

En cómo me miraba, como hablaba…como sonreía.

Creo que su sonrisa era lo que jamás podría olvidar…

Eso y su cara cuando Mei Ling…

-"Aghhh"- me hundí de nuevo bajo el agua.

Por eso era peligroso pensar en esa chica, por que inevitablemente terminaba recordando lo que había pasado al final…

Mejor salía de ahí…

Mañana podría molestar de nuevo a Sakura y quizá lograría hacerla enojar lo suficiente para que olvidara como la había casi besado…para salir corriendo al final…

De nuevo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había días que odiaba mi reloj…

Solo estaba ahí, mirándome con sus ojos rojos…gritándome las horas y los minutos que pasaban y en los que no podía conciliar el sueño…

Maldito fuera ese mago…

¡Todo esto era su culpa!

Si no tuviera la memoria de un pez entonces sabría donde…donde me…

-"Aaaggh…"- me tape la cara con la almohada por la milésima vez en la noche.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en él, en esa noche y en…bueno y en hoy…

En cómo casi caía…otra vez.

No podía besarlo…no cuando iba a casarse…

Mi corazón sintió el cuchillo enterrarse cuando recordé ese _pequeño _detalle que elegía omitir cuando la pelinegra no estaba presente pero en ese momento no pude hacerlo así que…me golpee la cara con fuerza con la almohada.

-"No"-

No, y no y más no. ¡No de nuevo! ¡No iba a ponerme así por él!

¡Ese tipo era un idiota! ¡Era tan presumido! ¡Además de todo, era un mago!

Me quite la almohada de la cara para respirar aire fresco.

De todas formas el 'hechizo' estaba a días de terminar, lo que quería decir que el 'oh grandioso baile' del castillo vendría y pasaría como…casi cada año…y yo volvería felizmente a la tienda donde Terada-san y Rika…

Suspire.

Tenía un poco de miedo a lo que pasaría cuando todo esto terminara…pero ya había sobrevivido una vez.

La siguiente no sería mucho peor…¿verdad?

Cuando el mago saliera de mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado y…me olvidara de nuevo…

Mire mi techo por mucho tiempo…y me negué a pensar en él o en lo que haría de su vida…

Tal vez si contaba ovejas me quedaría dormida…o también podía contar esas flores brillantes que bailaban en mi techo…

_Estúpido mago…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, cuando Sakura entro al palacio, lo hizo con la firme intención de ignorar lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Ni siquiera se toparía con el mago, estaba segura.

De todas formas, 'siempre estaba muy ocupado' y ella ya lo había buscado lo suficiente para toda una vida.

Aunque no pudo evitar pensar en él cuando vio a Yamasaki dejar a Chiharu en la puerta del palacio, ambos sonriendo tanto que en verdad se preguntó si no les dolería la cara…

Cuando se despidieron ambos estaban muy sonrojados, aparentemente no sabían si despedirse con un beso…pero al final Yamasaki tomo iniciativa y solo le beso la mano, lo cual claramente causo que su compañera se sonrojara hasta el infinito.

La castaña sonrió, estaba justo detrás de unos árboles que le permitían ver claramente la puerta pero estaba segura de que ninguno de los dos la había visto, no iba a decirles nada nunca de los nuncas de todas formas y…

Se puso pálida y se llevó las manos a la boca.

¿Pero si el mago decía algo?

Era prácticamente imposible que se los encontrara alguna vez…es decir, él era el encargado de la seguridad del palacio, no era como si anduviera entre los jardines paseando a cada…

-"¿Sigues de voyerista?"- la voz en su oído la hizo saltar…y agradeció al cielo que sus manos seguían en su boca y el grito que dio no fue escuchado por los castaños.

El chico solo se rio de ella.

Lo que claramente le mereció un golpe…

-"Eres un tonto"- le gruño Sakura, volteando a ver apresurada a la pareja, nerviosa de que hubieran escuchado aquello pero ellos ya se despedían desde lejos para suerte de la chica.

-"Y tú una acosadora…"- esta vez evito el golpe que la castaña le lanzo ciegamente, aun observando cuidadosamente a sus amigos.

-"Solo me aseguro de que todo esté bien"- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa aun sin mirarlo –"Por cierto, más te vale que _jamás _les digas lo que paso ayer, no quiero que después duden de lo que sienten por que piensen que es solo magia…"-

El castaño levanto una ceja, un tanto impresionado.

-"Y el hechizo del rey obviamente no tuvo nada que ver…"-

Esta vez Sakura le dio una mirada irónica.

-"Oh claro lo olvidaba, _eso _lo define todo"- rodo los ojos y le dio la espalda de nuevo, fingiendo estar ocupada con un arbusto cercano.

-"Hmmp…"- la oji verde ignoro el sonido molesto del chico, de todas formas no iban a discutir de 'su situación particular'.

-"¿No tienes un millón de cosas importantes que hacer hoy?"- pregunto en tono desinteresado, en verdad no quería que el silencio se propagara…o terminaría gritando algo tonto.

-"Quizá…"- respondió en el mismo tono el castaño, jugando con una rama del árbol en el que también estaba escondido.

-"Mmmh…"-

Ambos fingieron indiferencia y no dijeron una palabra por unos minutos.

-"Mejor me voy antes de que Chiharu me busque"- dijo distraídamente la castaña, caminando hacia el jardín donde estaban las flores que habían arreglado la noche pasada pero sin dirigirle la mirada a Li.

-"Claro…"- murmuro el joven cuando se encontró solo, tomo aire y se pasó una mano por el cabello con desesperación. Tenía que arreglar todo esto.

-"¡TÚ!"-la voz de su prima le recordó que 'esto' no era todo lo que tenía que arreglar ese día, la pelinegra se acercaba a él rápidamente desde el castillo, un dedo señalándolo y una mirada que amenazaba con el infierno se abriría.

-"¡COMO TE ATRE…!"-

-"Basta Mei Ling"- le dijo mordazmente, lo que claramente sorprendió a su muy querida amiga, nunca le hablaba así, no a ella, dejándola callada y con un dedo señalándolo-"Todo lo que paso con las flores fue culpa tuya, si tú no hubieras sentido esa _necesidad, _que seguramente tuviste, de demostrarle a Eriol su error al sacarte de las decoraciones del baile y a mí por elegir a Sakura para el trabajo nada de esto hubiera pasado"- le dio una mirada muy molesta, la pelinegra intento hablar de nuevo pero él simplemente levanto una mano para que se detuviera –"Ni siquiera intentes negarlo o justificarlo, _te conozco _y sé que esa era toda la cuestión"-

Mei Ling recobro la compostura, regresando a la arrogancia de la que los Li siempre fueron portadores.

-"Sigo creyendo que es un gran error"- dijo, sin intentar justificar sus actos –"Tengo que admitir que _la niña _hizo un buen trabajo, sentí toda su presencia en el jardín esta mañana y claramente pude detectar tu _toque _en ella"-

Syaoran suspiro, genial, si Mei Ling se había dado cuenta de cómo Sakura había utilizado magia inconscientemente alguien más lo haría pronto y se lo mencionaría…lo que le daba un mal presentimiento a la reacción de la chica al enterarse.

-"Ni siquiera se te…"-

-"Señor Li…"- la amable voz de Phyro lo detuvo antes de que terminara su amenaza, el chico se veía nervioso y solamente se dignó a dirigir una mirada rápida a la pelinegra –"Surgió algo…grave"-

El castaño asintió y el chico desapareció, después volteo a ver a su prima quien lo miraba algo extrañada.

-"Aun no terminamos"- aclaro, después desapareció también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"¡Oh Sakura fue tan romántico!"- dijo soñadora Chiharu mientras llenaban las regaderas.

Sakura tenía ganas de gritar: ¡Lo se! ¡Lo vi!

Pero se abstuvo con gritar de alegría con su amiga y abrazarla.

Era la chica perfecta para su amigo, se aseguraría de parecer absolutamente sorprendida cuando 'se lo presentara'.

-"¡Estoy muy feliz por ti!"-dijo de todo corazón mientras se soltaban y la tomaba de las manos.

Al menos el estúpido hechizo del rey había hecho algo bueno…

-"Tengo que ser honesta, cuando supe lo del hechizo quería correr y esconderme en algún lugar y no salir en toda la semana"-

La oji verde asintió vigorosamente, entendiéndola perfectamente.

-"Pero una pequeña parte de mi…no lo sé, tenía curiosidad por verlo…"-

_Eso _si no lo entendía…

-"Ver cuánto había cambiado…"-

_Demasiado…_

-"Y saber si aún sentía lo mismo por mi…"-la chica sonrió con ternura al pensar en eso…y Sakura sintió de nuevo ese pequeño cuchillo enterrarse en su corazón.

_¿Si aún sentía lo mismo? No creo que sintiera la gran cosa la primera vez de todas formas…_

-"¿Estas bien?"- la pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos y le sonrió por reflejo a la joven

-"¡Claro! Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, no quisiera que las pobres plantas tuvieran sed"- tomo sus regaderas llenas y comenzó a caminar animadamente hasta el jardín.

No iba a pensar…en él ni en nada que tuviera que ver con…

-"Oh ahí estas…"- _ella_

_Genial, mi gozo en un pozo…_

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para saludar con la cabeza a la pelinegra que estaba _demasiado _cerca de su jardín, casi examinando cada flor.

Dejo las regaderas cuidadosamente en el suelo y la miro de frente.

¿Ahora qué diablos iba a hacerle?

Chiharu llegó poco después, saludando con más respeto a la mujer y esperando sus indicaciones con tranquilidad.

Quizá la actitud de la oji verde no era la indicada…

Pero hey, que le dices a la futura-esposa del chico con el que estas atrapada en un estúpido hechizo porque lo besaste…cuando ya estaba comprometido.

Ante el silencio y la 'no muy linda' actitud de la castaña, la pelinegra hizo un elegante movimiento de manos, entre ellas apareció una hermosa flor…casi seca.

Inmediatamente el corazón de la oji verde sufrió por esa pobre criatura en las manos de la pelinegra, obviamente no la habían cuidado como merecía.

-"Esta flor me la regalaron para mi boda…pensaba planear todo el evento en base a su color pero…"-dijo tristemente mientras tocaba casi con amor uno de los pétalos ya amarillos, el cual cayó al suelo.

La pelinegra suspiro con tristeza, obviamente triste por las condiciones en las que estaba esa hermosa y extraña flor.

Después volteo a ver a la chica oji verde que su primo había insistido tanto en traer, había algo en ella que hacía que un par de campanas sonaran en su mente pero no estaba segura de cuál era la razón…como fuera…necesitaba que reviviera la flor antes de que Ryuu se diera cuenta de que había muerto.

La castaña parecía increíblemente triste ante la vista de la flor, podía ver claramente la lástima que tenia de que la planta hubiera muerto…pero también había un dolor muy visceral en su mirada…como si quisiera llorar.

¿Y ahora que había dicho? ¿Tenía que disculparse por lo de la noche pasada?

Pero si ella había arreglado prácticamente todo el jardín ella sola, sabía que no encontraría a nadie más capaz para el trabajo.

Se acercó y puso la maseta en manos de la aturdida chica.

-"Revívela"- le dijo simplemente.

La castaña pareció salir de su estupor.

-"¿Qué?"-murmuro extrañada.

-"Arreglara, como arreglaste a todas las otras"- dijo abarcando con su mano todo el jardín que ahora se veía sano y sin magia.

-"No…yo no fui la que…"- balbuceo la chica.

-"Claro que sí, tu presencia está en todas las flores…incluso en las que arreglo Syaoran"-dijo simplemente Mei, ¿acaso la chica era muy modesta como para aceptar que había hecho sola el trabajo?

Mientras tanto, Sakura intentaba respirar lo más profundamente que podía, por una parte el dolor en el pecho al escuchar las palabras 'boda' y 'Syaoran' de los labios de la pelinegra casi la había dejado sin aliento pero empezaba a sentir pánico ante la petición de la chica.

¿Qué ella arreglara la flor?

¡Ella no tenía magia!

-"¡Vamos hazlo! No quisiera tener que tirarla…"-agrego con un poco de tristeza la pelinegra. Finalmente la castaña miro fijamente la flor que tenía entre las manos…quizá si hacía lo mismo que había echo la noche anterior…

¿Cómo había dicho el mago tonto que lo hiciera?

Algo de enfocar la energía que tenía la flor y moverla…

Intento encontrar esa energía que había visto en las flores la noche pasada, pero no podía percibirlo…

Cerro los ojos un momento, intentando encontrar esa energía que…¡Bingo!

Una pequeña luz habitaba dentro de la flor, seguramente era mágica.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era incrementarla y entonces la magia que ya estaba en la flor la reviviría.

Se enfocó en intentar que esa energía creciera, pensando en cosas halagadoras y todas las tonterías que solía decirle a las flores para que crecieran…pero esa esfera de luz no se mantenía quieta, había empezado a moverse…

Sakura no entendía lo que pasaba…el día anterior toda esa energía la había transmitido al árbol pero…

Como siguiendo sus órdenes, sintió más que vio cuando la esfera de luz abandono el cuerpo de la flor y entro en el árbol.

-"¡Que hiciste!"- el grito horrorizado de Mei Ling la saco de su trance, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la muy dolida y molesta mirada de la pelinegra, quien no tenía ojos para ella si no para su flor…

Que estaba completamente gris en sus manos…

Sintió como la sangre abandonaba todo su cuerpo…yendo directamente a las puntas de los pies…soltó la maseta y esta se estrelló en el suelo en miles de pedazos…

Sabía que la pelinegra le estaba gritando, casi podía escucharla y entender lo que decía…casi

Pero no lograba entender lo que había pasado…

¿Tenía magia?

¿Ella, Sakura Kinomoto, la huérfana que dejaron…tenia magia?

Aparentemente si…y acababa de matar a una flor con ella.

-"¡Respóndeme!"- el grito pareció penetrar el estupor de la castaña, volteo a ver horrorizada a la chica Li, quien aparentemente acababa de insultarla a ella y a toda su familia por la cara que tenía pero ella no tenía idea de que había dicho.

-"Lo siento"- murmuro apenas como un aliento…lagrimas resbalándose por sus mejillas mientras la pelinegra le daba una mirada orgullosa…y desaparecía en el aire.

El silencio en el lugar reino por unos incomodos segundos, hasta que la voz de Chiharu le recordó que no estaba sola…

-"¿Sakura?"- le pregunto amable y preocupadamente, intentando verla a los ojos…pero la oji verde no podía hacerlo…no podía verla así…

Negó y salió corriendo de ahí…escucho claramente como la llamaba un par de veces pero la chica no respondió…

No quiso responder…

_-"¡Espera!"- _

El grito en su memoria, en _esa_ memoria, logro romper el dique para todas las lágrimas que tenía dentro de ella…pero siguió corriendo…

_-"Espera…"-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Syaoran sabía que no era nada para alarmarse.

De vez en cuando llegaban amenazas para el rey o para él mismo, pero jamás se llevaban a cabo y él siempre terminaba atrapando al idiota que había mandado la amenaza…

Sabía que no era serio…

Pero aun así tenía un mal presentimiento, estaban amenazando a la futura reina…no a él…no a Eriol…

A la futura reina.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello…si seguía así se quedaría calvo.

Phyro le había informado de la llegada de la carta esa misma mañana a la puerta principal del palacio, él mismo la había tomado, buscando rastros de magia o alguna pista que pudiera llevarlos al remitente.

Pero no había encontrado nada…ni siquiera él, después de abrirla y revisarla minuciosamente …

La parte divertida venia ahora…tenía que decirle a Eriol…

Genial…

Mejor se ponía de gala para la explosión que iba a causar…

Suspiro, se lo diría en cuanto hablara con Mei Ling acerca de mantener su bocota cerrada respecto a…

-"¡Syaoran!"-

Y de nuevo, Mei Ling aparecía cuando era invocada…

Se sentó mas relajadamente en su silla, esto sería largo y molesto y lleno de…

-"¡Tú _mocosa _acaba de matar la flor que Ryuu me dio!"-

Espera, ¿qué?

-"'¿Qué?"- ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar el _quien, _sabía perfectamente a quien se refería.

No que le agradara el apodo.

Vio más de cerca a su prima, estaba increíblemente molesta pero también tenía los ojos rojos…

Se levantó y camino hacia ella, la chica se abrazaba a si misma pero cuando el castaño la abrazo no pudo más y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-"¿Qué paso, exactamente?"- dijo mientras intentaba consolar a la chica, quien por lo general no lloraba a menos de que fuera estrictamente necesario.

-"Le di…"-tomo aire un par de veces –"Le di mi flor para que la arreglara…pero ella…la…¡la mato!"- grito mientras se enterraba más en el pecho de su muy confundido primo.

El castaño suspiro, perfecto.

-"Supongo que le dijiste que _ella _podía hacerlo y mejor se diera prisa…"-le pelinegra levanto la cabeza para ver con molestia a su primo.

-"¡Era la flor del compromiso! ¡La que tenía que usar para los colores en la boda!"- le grito molesta, pegándole un par de veces en el proceso.

Bueno al menos ya no lloraba…él no sabía qué hacer con las mujeres cuando lloraban…

-"Y si era tan importante, ¿Cómo fue que término medio muerta?"- le dijo nada convencido por las excusas de la chica, ante esto al menos su prima pareció un poco culpable y bajo la mirada.

-"Tenia que regarla cada tercer día…así que pensé que si utilizaba un hechizo…"-

-"Hay no…"-dijo el castaño, conociendo a su prima probablemente había dicho alguna parte mal y la pobre planta termino o terriblemente seca o con demasiada agua.

La chica le dio otro golpe y tomo aire profundamente para terminar de calmarse.

-"Le quito la energía que le quedaba y la mando aun árbol…"- dijo enfurruñada la pelinegra mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Syaoran sonrió, claro que había echo eso, era lo único que sabía hacer.

Estaba sorprendido de que lo hubiera logrado incluso con una planta que casi no tenía energía.

-"Bueno entonces aún no está muerta"- dijo casualmente el castaño, lo cual gano toda la atención de la pelinegra –"Solo necesitas darle esa energía a una semilla y _cuidarla _para que vuelva a nacer como nueva"-

Los ojos de la pelinegra se iluminaron y abrazo a su primo de nuevo, el castaño sonrió y puso una mano en su cabeza

-"Pero no…yo no voy a hacerlo" – la chica hizo un puchero –"Ve con Ryuu y dile que lo arregle, de todas formas tiene que enterarse…"-

La chica suspiro y asintió.

-"Supongo que si…"-soltó a Syaoran y camino hacia la puerta, entonces una idea pareció llegar a ella y volteo a ver a su primo con una mirada preocupada –"Quizá…deberías ir a hablar con ella…puede que dijera una cosa o dos…"-

El joven suspiro y camino con ella hasta la entrada.

-"Créeme hiciste más que eso…"-murmuro resignado el chico, él había pensado introducir a la castaña lentamente con la idea de que tenía magia…no sabía que era lo que tanto la molestaba de todo eso.

Además, alguien alguna vez tendría que haberlo notado ¿verdad?

-"De que hablas…"- pregunto la pelinegra cuando ya caminaban por el pasillo que lo llevaría al jardín.

-"De nada Mei…de nada"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Syaoran estaba un _poco _preocupado cuando no encontró a Sakura, en lugar de eso encontró a la chica del día anterior (¿Chihiro?), y ella le informo que la castaña se había ido corriendo hacia un buen rato.

No tenía idea de hacia dónde, no la había encontrado…y estaba casi segura de que estaba llorando cuando se fue.

Así que ahí estaba él, intentando encontrarla en algún jardín del palacio…más nervioso a cada paso que daba y no podía verla…

Finalmente se detuvo y cerró los ojos un minuto, buscándola entre la multitud de presencias que había en el castillo…por suerte él le había puesto un…

_Y ahí esta…_

Camino hasta el jardín donde habían comido en días anteriores (lógicamente), escondida detrás de uno de los arbustos y junto a la pared para que nadie pudiera verla…

Abrazaba sus piernas y tenía la cabeza enterrada entre ellas.

Entro en silencio y se sorprendió al ver que su llanto era casi inexistente…casi como si no quisiera que nadie la escuchara…lo que era una gran diferencia a todas las otras mujeres que había conocido en su vida, todas siempre lloraban porque _querían _algo.

Se sentó a su lado y no dijo una palabra, ella al sentirlo disminuyo aún más ese llanto tan curioso y volteo su cabeza en otra dirección, casi negándole el derecho de siquiera saber que estaba llorando.

Él simplemente saco su pañuelo y se lo puso delicadamente encima de su brazo, no dijo nada cuando ella lo tomo en silencio.

¿Qué decir?

En verdad nunca había sido bueno para esto…

-"Quiero usar una de mis preguntas…"- dijo Sakura con la voz entrecortada, parecía aún más lejana de lo que en realidad estaba.

-"Dispara"- respondió el castaño, ya se hacía una idea de que preguntaría.

-"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste anoche…?"-

El chico suspiro y se recargo cómodamente en la pared del castillo, mirando al cielo por inspiración.

¿Cómo poner en palabras la sensación que tenia de que si se lo decía probablemente terminaría llorando?

Tacha el probablemente, termino llorando.

-"No sabía que era secreto en un principio, toda la florería de ese hombre tenía tu _toque_, claro todas esas 'lindas' ocasiones donde me llamabas 'maldito mago' o cosas así me dieron otra pista"-la chica le dio un codazo y él sonrió -"pero lo confirme ayer cuando aceptaste no sentir la presencia de nadie…mucho menos la propia."-

La oji verde ya no lloraba, hasta levanto un poco la cabeza y el castaño comprobó que sus ojos estaban muy rojos y sus mejillas llenas de rastros de lágrimas…quiso extender una mano y quitárselo, abrazarla y…

Y no sabía de donde venía ese impulso.

-"Pero no sé hacer nada…"- susurro la chica con tristeza, aun viendo al infinito.

Syaoran levanto los hombros.

-"Nunca aprendiste a hacer nada, esto viene de nacimiento pero el conocimiento no"-

Aparentemente esa era una línea sensible por que vio claramente como más lágrimas caían de los ojos de la chica antes de que escondiera la cabeza de nuevo.

Esta vez decidió no hacerle caso a su cabeza.

Se acercó y la tomo entre sus brazos, ella no quería que lo hiciera e intento zafarse pero él termino por levantarla y sentarla en su regazo. La iba a consolar aunque no quisiera.

Sakura finalmente se rindió y se dejó abrazar, aferrándose con fuerza a la camisa del castaño.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente la chica dejo de llorar y se separó un poco del castaño, aun negándose a verlo a los ojos.

El chico no la soltó y dejo que ella se calmara un poco antes de decir:

-"Y ahora yo tengo una pregunta…"-la chica lo miro apenas de reojo pero no dijo nada, asustada de lo que fuera a decir–"¿Tú estomago tiene fondo?"-

La mirada esmeralda voló hasta sus ojos, completamente sorprendida de que no le preguntara nada que tuviera que ver con su llanto o su pasado…

Y cuando el castaño levanto las cejas rápidamente, como instándola a que hablara, ella no pudo contenerse y se rio con fuerza.

Y en ese instante cuando su rostro se ilumino con esa sonrisa…Syaoran sintió una punzada en el pecho…algo parecido a la nostalgia

-"Hey hablo enserio y quiero mi respuesta…"-

Sakura respiro profundamente un par de veces y levanto los hombros, aun con la sonrisa pintada en los labios.

-"Aun no lo he encontrado"-

Esta vez él no se contuvo y también se rio.

-"Bueno, hoy me siento bondadoso, te ayudare a encontrarlo"- intento levantarse con ella en brazos pero la chica fue más rápida y se levantó antes que él.

Le dio una mirada extrañada.

-"No creo que puedas con ese reto"-le dijo con el mismo tono burlón que él había utilizado.

Syaoran se levantó elegantemente y le dijo con una inclinación exagerada.

-"Lo acepto honrosamente"- la oji verde rodo los ojos y le saco la lengua, caminando hacia el pequeño piso de madera donde siempre comían.

-"Admítelo, tú tampoco has encontrado el fondo del tuyo…"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de unas horas y muchos platos después, los castaños seguían discutiendo.

-"Sigo pensando que es tonto…"-dijo el castaño.

-"¡No es tonto!"-grito la oji verde, mirándolo con enojo –"Solo porque tú no tienes buen gusto no puedes entenderlo"-

-"¿A quién diablos le interesa de que color son los cojines que tienes en la sala para que combinen con los colores de las cortinas?"- dijo como si hablara de un nuevo tipo de comida asquerosa.

Sakura intento patearlo por debajo de la mesa pero fallo.

-"Eso dices porque tú nunca has decorado nada en tu vida"-dijo con molestia.

El castaño le sonrió.

-"Por el contrario…"-dijo cambiando su tono a uno más íntimo mientras bebía de la copa que habían dejado los meseros–"Siempre me han interesado mucho _la decoración_ llevan las mujeres"- le dio una mirada llena de significado a Sakura y ella se quedó boquiabierta.

-"¡Eres un…!¡Un…"-ni siquiera tenía palabras para medir el grado de sorpresa e indignación que sentía en ese momento.

El chico lanzo una carcajada mientras veía como Sakura se ponía de mil colores e intentaba encontrar una palabra lo suficientemente ofensiva.

Al menos había recuperado su ánimo normal.

Y tenía que admitir que estaba asombrado, también algo extrañado, pero básicamente asombrado.

Cuando no estaba golpeando personas, corriendo como loca o arrojándole cosas, en realidad Sakura no era tan mala.

¿O tal vez no era mala y él siempre encontraba como molestarla?

Bah, era divertido molestarla.

La risa de Syaoran apenas se detuvo cuando un hombre mayor se acercó a ellos, Sakura se puso de pie de inmediato y lo saludo.

Los meseros se habían retirado hacía pocos minutos y este hombre definitivamente tenía el porte de un caballero, además de que sus cabellos grises le indicaban que tenía que tratarlo con más respeto.

-"Buenas tardes"- el sujeto, que principalmente miraba al castaño como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera en su vida, le dirigió una mirada asombrada a la chica.

-"Buenas tardes, señorita"- le devolvió la inclinación, un poco atolondradamente y siguió observando al castaño, que ya no estaba riéndose tanto pero aun no tomaba aire por completo.

-"¿Se encuentra bien, joven Syaoran?"- el susodicho tomo aire profundamente y se tranquilizó, aún tenía una mueca graciosa.

Había ido al castillo para ayudar con otro de los 'festines' que el joven había dado en los últimos días con la ayuda de casi todo su personal, siempre para dos, lo que había provocado la curiosidad del anciano.

Y más aún al descubrir que su acompañante era una joven hermosa…¡que lo hacía sonreír!

La señora Ieran estaría encantada.

-"Claro, solo que esta niña está loca"- no se sorprendió al ver ahí a su mayordomo, no después de tantos días pidiendo tanta comida.

-"¡No soy una niña!"- odiaba que la trataran como una.

-"Mil disculpas, el _niño éste, _está loco"- Sakura ya tenía su tenedor en la mano, completamente dispuesta a darle una golpiza con él cuando el hombre mayor dirigió su atención a ella de nuevo, después al tenedor.

Lo escondió rápida y hábilmente tras la espalda y mostro su cara de mayor inocencia, cuando el hombre le sonrió y se volvió de nuevo a Syaoran, ella le hizo un gesto al tipejo.

Paso el tenedor por su cuello y bajo un pulgar.

El muy sin vergüenza le sonrió.

-"Joven Syaoran, ¿debería traer el postre ahora?"- la castaña casi juro que los ojos le brillaron al castaño.

-"Absolutamente"- el hombre se fue por donde entro.

-"¿Aun tienes espacio? Digo si quieres puedo esperar aquí mientras vas y vomitas"- Sakura se sentó de nuevo, si no podía golpearlo podía molestarlo.

-"Muy amable, pero aún tengo espacio"-

-"Seguramente tienes un hechizo de algún hoyo negro en ese lugar"- dijo señalando con su cabeza al estómago del mago –"y es por eso que nunca le encontraras el fondo…"-

-"Difícilmente, te diría que estoy sorprendido de que puedas mantenerme el paso pero me quedare con todo el postre"-le sonrió burlonamente.

-"Oh eso quisieras"- le devolvió la sonrisa la chica.

El hombre de antes volvió con un gran pastel de chocolate en las manos e inmediatamente terminaron con su discusión.

Sakura sonrió, se veía muy bien.

-"Que lo disfruten"- el hombre les dio una última inclinación y se dio la vuelta.

-"Espere"- lo detuvo Sakura –"Si quiere puede quedarse, éste ya comió demasiado de cualquier forma"- dijo apuntando al castaño.

Syaoran le dio una mirada malvada.

-"Adelante Wei o no quedara nada para después"-

Wei les sonrió.

-"Son muy amables, solo les pido que no se arrojen el pastel, no es muy fácil sacarlo de los manteles"- les dio una leve inclinación y se fue.

Los castaños se sonrojaron.

Mucho.

-"Es tu culpa…"-murmuro Sakura mientras se servía una rebanada.

-"Si claro… yo soy el que escondió el tenedor"- la oji verde le dirigió una última mirada de molestia y se concentró en el pastel.

-"Chocolate"-cantaron al unimismo con alegría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras comían su pedazo de pastel el silencio volvió a reinar…un silencio cómodo.

Uno de esos que no tenía casi nunca.

Pero tenía muchas preguntas y quería respuestas.

-"Así que…este _Tommy_"- hasta el nombre le parecía molesto. Sakura lo miro con molestia.

-"Que con él"-

-"Hace mucho que lo conoces…"- se sentía tan estúpido y ella no le estaba ayudando.

Sakura sonrió con nostalgia, su cara se ilumino completamente y fue la primera vez que la vio sonreír sinceramente.

Algo había en esa sonrisa que le causaba dolor en el pecho.

-"Si…casi desde siempre…"- la castaña estaba recordado casi soñadoramente, como fue que se habían conocido un día en el orfanato. Extrañamente Tomoyo había terminado ahí después de escaparse de su casa…

El 'Ya veo' del castaño la regreso a la realidad, parecía pensativo y Sakura estaba extrañada, ¿Por qué tanto interés?

Se acarició la muñeca derecha ausentemente, la sentía algo tibia.

La acción atrajo la atención del joven, que le dio una mirada larga a su muñeca.

Sakura estaba poniéndose tensa con tanto silencio.

-"Este pastel es bueno, pero difícilmente es el mejor que he probado"- anuncio petulantemente, comió lo que tenía en su cuchara y Syaoran pareció volver de sus pensamientos.

Levanto una ceja y comió de su pastel, que estaba casi intacto.

-"No te creo"- el castaño era exigente con lo que comía, estos postres era lo mejor que tenían en el reino.

Sakura levanto una ceja, limpio la cuchara ausentemente y le sonrió maliciosamente.

-"¿Quieres apostar?"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Este lugar es muy extraño…"-recibió el codazo de la castaña pero no se movió, no estaba muy seguro de querer entrar a una pastelería pintada casi psicodélicamente.

Algo no andaba bien con el dueño…¿se suponía que esas cosas extrañas eran serpientes?

Sakura rodo los ojos.

-"Dijiste que no había mejores pasteles, te aseguro que aquí hacen los mejores"- Sakura sonrió orgullosa, pero al ver que el castaño no reaccionaba decidió darle el ultimo empujoncito –"Bueno…si no quieres conocer a _Tommy_ lo entiendo perfectamente…"- apenas había terminado la oración cuando el joven ya estaba en la puerta, dejándola abierta para que ella pasara primero.

Sakura contuvo la carcajada a duras penas, paso por la puerta y esta hizo un sonido como un gato gritando, Syaoran hizo una mueca y lo callo con un chasquido.

-"¿_Tommy_?"- no había nadie detrás del mostrador, algunos pasteles estaban en exhibición y Sakura en verdad quería probar un par de ellos.

-"¿Quién diablos tendría una tienda así?"-pregunto el castaño mientras veía como el reloj, los ojos de un gato, se movían rápidamente de un lado para otro.

-"Yamasaki"-respondió con una sonrisa la castaña ante la cual el castaño suspiro y se pegó con una mano en la frente.

-"Claro, quien más…"-

-"¡Sakura!"-la muy femenina y chillona voz que grito en la parte de atrás venia acompañada de una joven de tez blanca con ojos amatistas, cabello negro y una enorme sonrisa cuando abrazo a la castaña.

-"Hola Tommy"- dijo la oji verde cuando abrazo a la susodicha, el castaño alcanzo a percibir la burla en su voz cuando dijo el nombre pero el castaño solo podía pensar en una sola cosa.

'Tommy' era Tomoyo Daidouji, la prometida de Eriol…

La futura reina…

Esto no podía ser peor…

-"Veo que trajiste compañi…"-la amatista levanto los ojos para encontrarse con el amigo que Sakura había traído pero se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de _quien _era.

Una risa histérica salió de los labios de la pelinegra y abrazo con más fuerza a la castaña.

-"¿Tomoyo…?"-dijo estranguladamente la chica, quien de inmediato la soltó…solo para empujarla a la parte de atrás

-"Sakurita podrías por favor cuidar ese pastel, me temo que lo deje encendido y no quisiera que se quemara"- la oji verde le dio una mirada confundida, su amiga no la miraba a ella sino al mago odioso.

-"Pero yo…"-finalmente la mirada casi histérica de la pelinegra choco con la de Sakura y ésta se movió rápidamente hasta la cocina, probablemente su amiga lo había dejado con la temperatura muy alta.

Le dio una mirada al mago y desapareció en la parte de atrás.

Tomoyo espero cinco segundos.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No, espera, no tengo tiempo para eso. ¡No te atrevas a decirle una palabra a ella o te prometo que te daré una golpiza!"- lo último no pudo gritarlo pero el tono urgente y la mirada casi psicópata hicieron que Syaoran la mirara con confusión.

-"¿No sabe nada?"- dijo en un murmuro.

-"¡Tomoyo creo que ya está listo! Esta cosa no deja de sonar…"-grito la castaña desde la parte de atrás.

-"¡Podrías apagarlo por favor! En un momento estoy contigo…"-le respondió negando rápidamente la cabeza en respuesta y en petición a Syaoran.

Camino de espaldas hasta que el castaño simplemente asintió una vez y entonces ella corrió a ayudar a su amiga.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Sakura fue la primera en volver, le dio una mirada extrañada al ver que se había quedado quieto y sin decir una palabra, tenía que admitir que había esperado alguna clase de escena por todo el asunto de 'Tommy'.

-"¿Asombrado?"-

El castaño le dio una mirada confundida.

-"No tienes idea de cuánto"- Sakura lo miro con extrañeza y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Tomoyo salió casi corriendo de la cocina con un pastel en mano.

Aun no lo había decorado y estaba claro que era de chocolate.

Lo dejo en la barra que fungía como caja y despachadora y se acercó a ellos rápidamente, Syaoran pudo notar que prácticamente se interponía entre la castaña y él.

Sakura aparentemente no lo noto.

-"Tomoyo, te presento al mago tonto. Mago tonto te presento a Tommy"- le sonrió maliciosamente al castaño pero cuando Tomoyo murmuro un rápido 'un placer' su sonrisa murió.

El chico se inclinó ante su amiga y tomo su mano galantemente para después besársela.

-"Mucho gusto en conocerte"- le sonrió a Tomoyo y ella lo miro muy feo.

-"Y ahora eres educado…"- Sakura rodo los ojos y dirigió su mirada a su amiga, quien aún seguía viendo con molestia al castaño –"Vinimos a tomar uno de tus postres, me está molestando porque dijo que no podía encontrar un pastel mejor que los que hacen en el castillo"- explico Sakura inocentemente, ignorando el hecho de que la sonrisa de Tomoyo creció a la décima potencia…mientras que el castaño quería tirarse de algún puente.

Demonios

La prometida de Eriol era la que hacia los pasteles que ellos comían…

Tomoyo le sonrió, lo tenía tan pero tan atrapado.

Diablos.

-"¿Tomoyo?"- la oji verde estaba confundida por la mirada que se estaban dando el uno al otro.

La chica salió de su trance rápidamente.

-"¡Claro! ¿Quieres algo con chocolate verdad?"-dijo caminando rápidamente hasta donde estaba la barra, que era lo único que se había salvado de la decoración estrafalaria de Yamasaki gracias al buen sentido de su amiga.

-"¡Si!"- respondió con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo a Syaoran por el buen humor que parecía demostrar…cuando apenas hacia unas horas había estado llorando.

Probablemente no quería preocupar a su amiga.

La pelinegra le sonrió al castaño, ella sabía que él también amaba el chocolate.

-"Así que"- empezó mientras elegía una bandeja de pequeños pastelitos-"¿No se supone que estas con Terada-san a estas horas?"-

-"Oh si…no tuve tiempo para mencionártelo… pero en este momento estoy trabajando en el castillo…"-se detuvo cuando su amiga prácticamente soltó la bandeja que traía en las manos…-"¡Tomoyo!"- grito espantada cuando la chica no dejo de verla con horror y los pasteles seguían cayendo….

Aun que tenía que agradecer que Syaoran fuera muy rápido y prácticamente apareció a tiempo para salvar los postres.

Sin embargo, la amatista paso de pálida a gris, la castaña se acercó corriendo a ella.

-"¿Qué tienes?"- le pregunto, intentando verla en todas partes para asegurarse de que no tuviera algo físico, cuando no encontró nada le dio una mirada asustada a Syaoran.

Quien no tenía idea de que hacer o decir…pero podía ver claramente que la castaña terminaría llorando en medio del lugar si Tomoyo no se recuperaba de la impresión rápido, así que puso la bandeja en la barra de nuevo y puso una mano en el hombro de Tomoyo, moviéndola para que lo viera a los ojos.

-"Estoy seguro de que está bien, quizá la impresionaste"- le dio un apretón al hombro de la chica, tratando de que regresará y tranquilizara a la castaña.

Por suerte lo hizo.

-"Oh…si…yo…lo siento Sakura, solo fue eso"- su voz fue débil y para nada alegre, le dio una mirada a Sakura en los ojos y la chica intento no huir de ella, había omitido el detalle no intencionalmente pero aplazándolo porque sabía que cuando se enterara la miraría con demasiada tristeza y conocimiento.

Porque la conocía demasiado bien para saber lo que significaba para ella volver a entrar a palacio.

Syaoran las miro con atención, sintiendo que algo no estaba del todo bien…

-"¿Asi que…vamos a comer algo o no?"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Te lo dije"-

-"Si, claro"-

-"¡Gane!"-grito con alegría la castaña.

-"Que mal que no pusimos dinero en la apuesta"- le respondió burlonamente el chico y Sakura lo miro feo, después volteo a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-"Gracias Tommy, ¡estaban deliciosos!"- Tomoyo le sonrió y recogió los platos y tenedores.

-"De nada Sakurita"- se puso de pie y la susodicha hizo lo mismo para ayudarla.

-"Te pagare cuando volvamos a casa"- le dijo con firmeza, para nada dispuesta a que dijera 'que lo dejaran así'.

Pero en lugar de eso Tomoyo sonrió con demasiada felicidad.

-"¡No te preocupes por eso! Lo pondré en la cuenta de Syaoran"-

Sakura la miro confundida.

¿Tenía una cuenta?

Syaoran gruño, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos.

-"Tú pierdes. Tú pagas"- canto alegre la pelinegra, el castaño estuvo a punto de decir que 'técnicamente no había perdido' pero prefirió conservar su cuello.

Sakura sonrió.

-"¡Que buena idea!"- aun no entendía como es que esos dos habían llegado a llevarse tan bien…

El reloj de la tienda dio sonó…como un gato chillando y Syaoran lo silencio con un chasquido y una mirada molesta.

Eran las ocho y el cielo ya estaba casi oscuro.

-"¿Tu turno a terminado verdad?"- pregunto ilusionada la castaña, a lo que Tomoyo sonrió y asintió.

-"Si, ¡podemos volver a casa juntas!"- la sonrisa de la oji verde creció aún más. No habían tenido la oportunidad de volver juntas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Syaoran suspiro, bueno al menos ya sabía _con-quien _vivía la castaña.

Mientras Tomoyo y Sakura arreglaban todo para cerrar, la pelinegra le dijo algo a la castaña de una flor que estaba apagándose en la parte de atrás, lo que causo que los ojos de la chica se llenaran de dolor por un segundo, antes de sonreírle a su amiga e ir a revisar la planta.

Decidida a no tocarla.

El castaño no dijo nada, no sabía que podía decir enfrente de quien de todas formas…

Pero recordó algo importante y se acercó a la pelinegra mientras cerraba la caja.

-"Ven mañana, tengo que hablar con Eriol y esto también te incumbe"- el rostro del castaño le dijo a la futura reina que eso era importante así que asintió en silencio.

Sakura volvió, cerraron la tienda y volvieron a casa juntas.

Syaoran decidió que no la seguiría…solo por ese día, porque había olvidado decirle a Eriol de la carta y para esas horas seguramente estaría histérico.

Las chicas sonrieron y hablaron todo el camino de regreso, finalmente llegaron a su apartamento y entraron…

Sin darse cuenta que un hombre las observaba.

-"Ya la tenemos…"- una sonrisa torcida y siniestra acompaño sus palabras…después desapareció dejando solo el rastro de su cigarro…

_Continuara…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

_N/A: OH POR DIOS! X3 DETENGAN LA PRENSA!_

_25 PAGINAS! TT-TT pueden creerlo? Por que yo no!_

_:O en mi vida había escrito algo tan largo! Y lo peor fue que fue solo en un par de días_

_xD mierda, en verdad dicen que la depresión ayuda a los escritores o.ó pero me niego a que ese sea mi empuje…_

_o.O como sea no debería decir eso por aquí, si no mas bien…_

_Un gran capitulo! Lleno de muchas dudas resueltas y de algunos otros misterios que resolver xD_

_Empezamos por la pregunta de siempre?...¿donde se conocieron estos castaños? :D felicidades! Ya tenemos otra pista XD en un 'baile' muajajaja_

_Veamos… :O Syaoran ya sabe quien es TOMMY! Jajajaja y vaya sorpresa que se dieron xD _

_He resuelto la duda que muchos tenían con respecto a la magia de Sakura, no se preocupen xD veremos mas de ella…_

_:O la verdad es que si la manera de escribir cambio es que al final ya eran las 3 am xD y tenia escuela al dia siguiente…ejem en fin _

_o.ó un aviso, la muy -.- 'torpe' de mi perdió la pulcera que tiene los dijes i.i la buscare! Pero bueno no quería retrazar la actualización por eso xD la imagen que puse es de un vestido :D en honor a Tomoyo y ya verán después por que…_

_TT-TT aun que la imagen esta mas linda que el vestido que tiene mi pulsera…_

_Ejem cuando la encuentre la cambio o.ó_

_Bueno no se que mas decir, se que me tarde un buen tiempo en actualizar y espero que este INMENSO capitulo les agrade :D dudas, comentarios o cualquier otra cosa un review por favor! Me alegran mucho la vida n.n_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_PD: o.O si alguien ve errores de ortografía por favor díganme! Gracias n.n_

_XX_


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Tomoyo Daidouji despertó esa mañana con una sonrisa.

Se levantó muy temprano y tomo un relajante baño, eligió sus ropas con alegría mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

Seguía cantando para sí mientras cocinaba unos deliciosos Hot Cakes para la castaña, no podría esperarla para desayunar junto con ella ese día pero al menos le dejaría algo hecho.

Mientras que ella adoraba cocinar…Sakura lo soportaba.

¡No era mala cocinera!

No sabía porque jamás le creía en nada que le dijera respecto a ella, en especial los cumplidos.

Suspiro y jugo ausentemente con la delgada cadena que llevaba escondida entra la ropa desde hacía un tiempo. Se trataba del sello real grabado en un medallón un poco grande y hermoso lleno de piedras preciosas…ése era su anillo de compromiso.

¿Raro?

Aparentemente era una tradición de la familia real, esa y la de regalarle una flor a la novia de parte de la familia del novio para que se basara en ella y la boda y las festividades fueran en honor a la plantita.

¿El por qué? Honestamente no tenía ni idea pero le gustaba mucho y mantenía la suya en la pastelería, donde podía verla la mayor parte del día e inspirarse para su boda.

Pero últimamente se veía un poco triste y por eso el día anterior le había pedido a Sakura que le echara un vistazo, diagnosticó calor debido a los hornos y le aconsejo sacarla a la parte de enfrente…después de intentar sonreírle con todas sus fuerzas…

Y eso le partía el corazón.

Por lo general su amiga oji verde era alegre y amaba tanto a las flores que era excelente en su trabajo.

Y era hora de que todo el reino se enterara en el baile anual.

Sonrió con orgullo y le dejo una nota alegre a su amiga diciéndole que tenía que llegar temprano a la pastelería por algún asunto de Yamasaki.

Salió alegremente a las calles de la ciudad, el viento soplaba con algo de fuerza ese día y sus cabellos se elevaban con él.

Cuando llego a la puerta principal del castillo aun no veía a ninguno de los trabajadores usuales en su camino a su oficio, volteo hacia un lado y hacia otro y cuando decidió que no había moros en la puerta saco cuidadosamente su collar y con él toco uno de los barrotes que protegían la entrada.

La cual se abrió inmediatamente.

Sonrió ante las ideas de Eriol y paseo con tranquilidad por el enorme jardín principal, admirando el trabajo de todos los que trabajaban y con buen ojo identificando los lugares donde su amiga había contribuido.

Antes de que el festival comenzara la llevaría aparte y le explicaría todo lo relacionado con Eriol, el castillo, la boda y como quería pedirle que se mudara con ella y empezara oficialmente como la decoradora y encargada de los jardines.

¡Estaba tan feliz!

Lo mejor era que ella había conseguido el trabajo por su cuenta (aun no sabía como exactamente) y así no sentiría que solo se lo daban por ser la mejor amiga de la futura reina.

Entro al castillo tranquilamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro, las cosas marchaban de maravilla entre Sakura y Eriol, cosa que le había preocupado muchísimo.

Al menos se había tomado bien el que se casara con un mago, ojala no se enojara demasiado cuando descubriera que era rey…

Naah…probablemente le diría que no pensaba hacer carabinas ante él y que tenía una cosa o dos que decirle.

Sakura era así de fuerte.

Cada sirviente que pasaba le sonreía un poco confundido por su presencia en el lugar pero el medallón que traía en el cuello evitaba las preguntas innecesarias.

Sabían que era algo importante para el rey y no la detuvieron.

Cada puerta que encontraba cerrada la abría con el medallón y seguía su camino hasta el ala privada del rey.

Después de todo Syaoran le había dicho que tenían que hablar y ella sabía que esos dos raramente dormían hasta tarde, mucho menos cuando había algo que arreglar.

Iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que cuando alguien la tomo de la cintura y sintió su aliento en el cuello su corazón casi se detiene.

-"Pero mira que tesoro he encontrado por aquí…"- la voz del hombre era profunda su oído y su piel se puso de gallina.

Sonrió y dijo:

-"Oh, ¿acaso estoy siendo secuestrada?"- pudo sentir más que ver la sonrisa de su prometido mientras la besaba en la coronilla.

-"Definitivamente"-

-"¿Y cuál será mi precio de rescate? Temo informarle que el rey es más bien un tacaño"- Eriol se rio con fuerza mientras enterraba su rostro en el cabello azulado de la joven.

-"Lo siento mucho pero me temo que no habrá ningún rescate"- le beso el cuello lentamente y la joven no pudo evitar reírse un poco –"Vales más que cualquier tesoro que ese tonto pueda poseer"-

Tomoyo sonrió y se sonrojo ante esto mientras el rey le daba la vuelta para verse de frente, ella le sonrió y él simplemente devoro sus labios.

El beso no era como los que siempre compartían, no había ternura ni paciencia en él, la besaba con fuerza, exigiéndole más que pidiéndole que le respondiera.

Sus manos la tenían abrazada con fuerza y su cuerpo la condujo hasta la pared más cercana, donde no ceso en su ataque y siguió besándola casi con desesperación.

Como si no soportara la idea de soltarla.

La amatista contesto su desesperación con suavidad y acaricio sus mejillas lentamente, no por eso lo beso con menos intensidad.

Finalmente, cuando el pelinegro pudo calmarse un poco comenzó a besarla casi con reverencia y la joven suspiraba por la falta de aire.

-"Tienes más de cien habitaciones en este lugar ¿y no puedes encontrar una desocupada?"-

La voz masculina causo un gruñido en el joven rey y una sonrisa en la pelinegra.

Le dio besos rápidos a la amatista como para no despegarse de ella y le respondió a su primo con molestia.

-"Ve a conseguirte una vida"-

Tomoyo se rio ante esto y le dio un último beso a su prometido para después acercarse al castaño y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Syaoran le sonrió y le dio una carabina muy dramática.

-"Buenos días, ooh su futura majestad"- Tomoyo le rodo los ojos.

-"Cierre la boca, ooh su heredero majestad"-

-"Pfff…"- el castaño bufo con molestia, no necesitaba que le recordara eso –"¿Con el primo manitas que tengo? No creo serlo por más de 9 meses exactos"-

Tomoyo soltó una carcajada ante el sonrojo de su prometido.

-"Aprendí del mejor, muchas gracias"- le respondió mientras conducía a su prometida hasta su estudio privado, un lugar repleto de libros hasta los techos en tres de las cuatro paredes, la cuarta tenía una hermosa chimenea.

Tomoyo se sentó en su sillón favorito, un mueble de dos piezas de color beige que estaba frente a la mesita, esperaba que Eriol se sentara junto a ella pero en su lugar empezó a caminar por el lugar mientras que Syaoran permanecía recargado en la puerta.

Algo obviamente iba muy mal.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto a su prometido pero el apenas y volteo a verla, después se dirigió a Syaoran y este suspiro –"¿Tiene algo que ver con el compromiso?"- toco distraídamente la cadena que colgaba de su cuello.

Ante esto el rey volteo a verla con una sonrisa triste.

-"Por supuesto que no"- se acercó hasta sentarse junto a ella -"Es solo que…"-aparentemente tenía problemas para explicarlo, lo cual era raro porque solía ser muy directo.

Ella le tomo la mano y le sonrió, entendería lo que tuviera que decirle y reaccionaria en consecuencia.

Pero cuando una cara de furia apareció en su rostro y apretó su mano con más fuerza supo que no sacaría nada él.

Dirigió su mirada al primo del rey, quien los observa en silencio y ante la mirada de la mujer, se puso derecho y comenzó a hablar.

-"Alguien envió una nota diciendo que ellos te encontrarían si no les damos lo que quieren"-

Ella intento ocultar la sorpresa y el nerviosismo que esas palabras le provocaron, volteo de nuevo su mirada hacia Eriol y pudo ver que él estaba demasiado furico para hablar.

-"¿Por eso ésta cosa esta ardiendo desde ayer?"- pregunto casualmente aun tocando su collar.

Eriol la abrazo, lo que era más bien algo triste porque la abrazo con fuerza y podía sentir que su cuerpo temblaba y ella sabía que era porque intentaba contenerse y no explotar enfrente de ella.

Esta era su manera de mostrarle lo mucho que lo perturbaba que la amenazaran.

-"No iba a dejarte desprotegida allá afuera…Syaoran prácticamente tuvo que amarrarme para que no saliera detrás de ti en medio de la noche"- lo último lo dijo más bien molesto.

Tomoyo beso su frente dulcemente.

-"Yo sé que jamás lo harás"- después volteo a ver a Syaoran –"¿Cuál es el plan?"-

El castaño sonrió, la futura reina era fuerte y no se había intimidado ante la amenaza, lo cual le daba puntos extras.

Suspiro y se acercó un poco a ellos.

-"Creo que deberías quedarte aquí hasta que encuentre a ese idiota"-

La peli negra lo pensó por un momento y miro a Eriol un poco nerviosa.

El castaño levanto una de sus cejas ante la duda en el rostro de la chica.

-"¿Estas preocupada por Sakura?"- Tomoyo lo observo un poco sorprendida pero asintió

-"Ella no sabe nada acerca de Eriol…yo…solo…"- pareció un poco perdida entre sus pensamientos y palabras por un momento pero recupero la compostura y lo miro a los ojos –"Primero tienes que explicarme cómo es que la conoces."-

¿No es esa la gran pregunta?

Eriol no pudo evitar reírse un poco ante la pregunta y Syaoran cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y lo volteo a ver con odio mientras abría y cerraba la boca encontrando alguna explicación que no sonara demasiado estúpida.

_Me pregunto lo mismo todos los días. _Por ejemplo, sonaba definitivamente estúpida.

-"Es su culpa"- dijo finalmente apuntando con un movimiento de su cabeza hacia el chicho pelinegro, un poco enojado por no poder golpearlo en el rostro como le hubiera gustado…

Tomoyo los miro confundida primero a uno y después al otro, después algo pareció hacer 'click' en su mente y se puso muy pálida mientras miraba al castaño.

-"No…oh por favor no"- lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y los hombres se miraron el uno al otro más bien asustados pero ella no dejo de ver a Syaoran –"Tú…tú no puedes estar bajo el hechizo…no puedes ser tú"- más lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y a rodar por sus mejillas, su respiración se entrecorto y su prometido intento calmarla pero no pareció dar resultado.

Syaoran estaba estupefacto.

-"¿Sabes quién soy yo?"- inconscientemente dio un par de pasos para acercarse a la joven, sintiendo como la respuesta a todas sus dudas estaba frente a él.

Tomoyo cerró los puños y se alejó del abrazo Eriol.

-"¡Sí! ¡Pero apuesto a que tú ni siquiera sabes quién es ella!"- se levantó rápidamente y lo enfrento con ojos llenos de dolor y enojo.

El castaño se congelo ante sus palabras…pero solo lo suficiente para reaccionar con más enojo.

-"¿Cómo sabes eso?"- Eriol se levantó ante el tono amenazante de su primo y puso una mano en el hombro de la chica, pero ella simplemente no podía quitarle la mirada al ambarino -"¡¿Cómo sabes eso!?"-repitió.

-"¡Syaoran!"-le advirtió el rey ante el tono que estaba usando, pero a él no le importo en lo más mínimo, dio otro paso para estar casi frente a ella.

-"No, voy a escuchar cada palabra"- él tampoco dejo de mirarla y entonces ella se libró de la mano de Eriol y le grito aún más cerca.

-"¡Cada palabra! ¡Perfecto! ¡Tú destrozaste a mi amiga!"- él dio un paso atrás, demasiado impresionado por lo que dijo, y ella avanzo ese paso levantando su mano derecha y apuntándolo–"¡Tú la destruiste y la convertiste en alguien tan amargada y triste que ya no pude reconocerla cuando terminaste con ella!"- las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos pero ella estaba tan furiosa.

No podía creer que entre todas las personas posibles, él fuera el fulano imbécil que había lastimado tanto a Sakura…

Mientras tanto Syaoran sentía que su corazón se detenía al escuchar lo que la amatista había dicho.

¿En verdad lo había hecho?

Pero no había tiempo para lamentarse en ese momento, tenía que saber la verdad.

-"Entonces dime como sabes que no puedo reconocerla"- pelaría con sus demonios internos más tarde.

Ella cerró de nuevo sus manos en puño.

-"Jamás"- sus palabras fueron claras y furiosas.

Él ya podía sentir el humo saliendo de su cabeza.

-"Si estas intentando ser una 'buena amiga' tengo que decirte que estas fallando desde el mismo instante en que decidiste que ella no sabría nada respecto a él"- dijo apuntando con su barbilla al rey, que los observaba en silencio.

Eso pareció desconcertar a Tomoyo por un instante.

-"¡Ya es suficiente!"- la voz molesta y profunda de Eriol por lo general estaba cargada de poder, pero en esta ocasión no sirvió de nada pues no lo escuchaban.

Estaban demasiado molestos.

-"¡Lo hice para que a ella le agradara sin detestarlo porque era el rey y además un mago!"- Syaoran tuvo que admitir que era un buen punto.

Conociendo a Sakura hubiera cerrado la puerta en las narices de su primo si se presentaba como el rey.

Pero aun no entendía el porqué de su odio a los magos.

-"Ella también tiene magia…"- murmuro y vio como el color rojo que había subido al rostro de la chica se iba rápidamente y la dejaba más pálida de lo normal, su prometido la abrazo cuando su cuerpo tembló ante el impacto de las palabras del castaño y vio con enojo a su primo.

Iban a tener una larga conversación después.

A Syaoran no le importaba.

-"Sakura tiene magia…"-el pequeño suspiro que salió de los labios de la joven los trajo de vuelta de su pelea de miradas. El castaño devolvió la mirada perdida de la chica y simplemente asintió –"¿Se lo dijiste?"- pregunto casi asustada de la respuesta.

Syaoran suspiro y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-"Mei Ling lo hizo"- Tomoyo cerró los ojos con fuerza, casi deseando que todo esto fuera nada más que un sueño. Conocía a Mei Ling lo suficiente para saber que no había sido agradable cuando lo dijo…

Oh…y Sakura…pobre Sakura…

El castaño estaba preocupado por todas las emociones que veía correr por la cara de la amatista, porque sabía que ninguna de ellas tenía nada que ver con sus sentimientos.

-"Necesito hablar con ella"- dijo finalmente, intentando soltarse del agarre de su prometido y correr hacia la puerta pero Syaoran la detuvo con una mano.

-"No vas a ninguna parte hasta que me digas _todo_ lo que sabes"-

Tomoyo volvió a mirarlo con enojo.

-"Puede que no sea la reina pero no voy a permitir que me hables así"-

-"Acúsame de desacato y mátame si eso te hace sentir mejor"- dijo con aun más enojo –"Pero no vas a ir corriendo a casa para decirle que deje de verme o de hablarme"- los ojos de la amatista evadieron los suyos por un instante, sintiéndose descubierta.

Se quedó quieta, mirando al suelo por ideas.

Después de un momento suspiro y vio de frente al primo de su prometido.

¿Qué sabia de él?

Que era el jefe del concilio de magos, que se encargaba de la seguridad del reino y que era el heredero del rey desde que había nacido y hasta que el rey muriera o un heredero nuevo naciera.

También que era alguien muy serio y reservado, que solo les sonreía a pocas personas y que tenía mucha determinación, como justo ahora le estaba mostrando.

¿Qué sabia del tipejo que había lastimado a su amiga?

Que no era más que un niño rico consentido y mujeriego que había mentido y jugado con los sentimientos de una joven demasiado inocente para darse cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde.

De alguna forma esas dos descripciones no encajaban con la misma persona.

Fijo sus ojos en las orbes ambarinas y busco en él algún rastro de duda o de pura curiosidad.

Para su desgracia no encontró nada más que determinación y mucha ansiedad.

Como si de verdad quisiera conocer más a Sakura…

Cerro los ojos un instante e intento recordar la cara de su amiga el día anterior, como había sonreído alrededor del joven y se había relajado lo suficiente con él como para habérselo presentado.

Tomo una decisión

_-"Lo siento Saku…"- _pensó mientras caminaba lentamente hasta su sillón.

-"Lo que voy a decirte, si alguna vez siquiera por un instante…"- lleno sus palabras de amenaza y lo vio directo a los ojos –"Siquiera por el más mínimo momento, piensas en utilizarlas en contra de Sakura y la lastimas, no me importa que no tenga ninguna magia o poder, te aseguro que te hare sufrir"-

Syaoran asintió en silencio.

Tomoyo suspiro y dejo que su mirada vagara por el lugar, pensando en cómo decir lo que había en su mente. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Eriol su rostro se llenó de tristeza y el rey se posó detrás de ella y puso ambas manos en sus hombros, intentando darle la fuerza que necesitaba.

Le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió.

Ella intento responderle pero finalmente se rindió y miro a Syaoran.

-"Conocí a Sakura cuando tenía once años…"-

_-Flash Back-_

_Sakura Kinomoto estaba escondida detrás de los arbustos, esperando a que el grupo de niños con pelotas y otros juguetes pasaran de largo, observándolos fijamente desde su posición privilegiada. Ella podía verlos, ellos no._

_La cuestión era muy simple, la mayoría de esos niños tenían magia y eran malvados con los que no tenían. Hacía mucho tiempo había aprendido a alejarse de ellos._

_Cuando nadie pareció notar su ausencia en el patio de juegos ella dejo de observarlos y se enfocó en la pequeña planta que vivía entre la pared del lugar y el arbusto que la ocultaba._

_No tenía idea de cuál era su nombre, solo sabía que era pequeña, blanca…y tenía mucha sed._

_-"Aquí tienes plantita"- dijo mientras le ponía agua con un vaso que había sacado de la cocina a escondidas de la mujer que trabajaba ahí._

_De inmediato sintió como la plantita se mejoraba mucho y casi podía sentir como comenzaba a crecer y extenderse hacia el sol._

_Sakura sonrío con alegría._

_¿Por qué las personas eran tan complicadas?_

_Al menos las plantas eran fáciles de entender y de hacer felices._

_Nada de limpiar la habitación, cocinar o portarse muy bien cuando otros adultos llegaban para llevarse a algún niño._

_-"¡Riuki ven aquí!"- Sakura volteo a ver como un niño de unos cinco años corría hasta donde estaba parada la directora con una pareja joven que lo observaba con una sonrisa._

_La oji verde suspiro sin querer, siempre era lo mismo con esas personas._

_Siempre buscando niños pequeños, lindos, tiernos y huérfanos pero con magia._

_¿Alguien sin magia como ella?_

_Jamás la habían elegido, aunque cuando era más pequeña la habían llamado varias veces._

_La directora siempre trataba de ser justa con ellos, al menos eso podía decir._

_Y no los trataba mal ni nada por el estilo._

_Pero ella no podía elegir por otros…_

_Vio como Riuki intentaba sacar llamas de su mano pero solo salían unas chispitas, no pareció importar que no supiera como hacer algo grandioso, al parecer con que tuviera la habilidad era más que suficiente._

_Vio como la futura madre se emocionaba y el futuro padre sonreía orgulloso._

_Al parecer podían trabajar con el poco poder que tenía el niño, desvió su mirada de ellos y volvió a su planta._

_Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría después, el niño iría por sus pocas cosas a la habitación de los niños y esa pareja lo adoptaría._

_Jamás volvería a verlo._

_¿Ven por qué las personas son tan complicadas?_

_Siempre se van._

_Al menos sabía que las plantas se quedarían en el suelo por todo el tiempo que durara su vida y podrían ir y visitarlas siempre que quisiera._

_Se perdió en sus pensamientos por un rato, jugando con la tierra alrededor de la pequeña flor, dibujando círculos y figuras con una ramita que encontró por ahí._

_-"¿Qué haces?"- la voz dulce que sonó por encima de su muy distraída cabeza la desconcertó un segundo, no recordaba que nadie tuviera esa voz._

_Levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos amatistas que la miraban curiosos._

_Sakura intento recordar el rostro pero creía haberla visto llegar apenas ese día en la mañana, la directora no dio muchas explicaciones y solo dijo que de ahora en adelante vivirá ahí._

_Llego como muchos otros, excepto que ella no tenía esa cara de enojo o tristeza._

_Parecía mas bien feliz._

_-"Nada"- dijo en un susurro, sin darle importancia a los dibujos que ya formaban grandes surcos alrededor de la planta._

_La chica de cabello oscuro y muy largo le sonrío._

_Sakura no sabía que decir, ¿qué la hacía tan feliz? ¿no sabía que nadie se la llevaría si no tenía magia?_

_Quizá si tenía…_

_No parecía ser malvada como los otros niños así que solo la observo en silencio, estaba agachada igual que ella y vigilaba por entre los arbustos._

_-"Mi nombre es Tommy"- dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa y le extendió la mano, la oji verde la miro extrañada pero también extendió su mano para saludarla. _

_-"Sakura"-_

_-"¡Ese es un nombre hermoso!"- exclamo la pelinegra con emoción pero afortunadamente no levanto la voz, aparentemente tampoco quería que la encontraran._

_-"Gracias, cuando me dejaron eso tenía escrito"- dijo como si eso lo explicara todo levantando los hombros y reanudando sus dibujos en el suelo._

_El tiempo de recreo casi terminaba y no quería ni pensar en entrar a matemáticas…_

_-"¿Tenias escrito?"- pregunto curiosa la pelinegra, Sakura levanto la vista de nuevo y la miro extrañada, pero supuso que como ella ya era grande cuando la dejaron no entendía muy bien._

_-"A casi todos nos dejaron en la puerta del Orfanato cuando éramos pequeños con una nota que dice que nos dan en adopción o solo nuestro nombre, algunos hasta escriben si es que algún día tendrán magia o no"- dijo con un tono neutral y sin despegar la vista de sus ojos._

_Tenían un color bonito, casi nunca veía ojos entre azules y morados._

_La pelinegra pareció muy triste por lo que dijo y Sakura se asustó ante eso._

_-"Lo siento, no quería recordarte nada triste"- Tommy la volteo a ver extrañada_

_-"No estaba triste por mí, estaba triste por ti"-_

_Esta vez la castaña la miro muy desconcertada._

_-"¿Y por qué estas triste por mí? Así son las cosas, no es como si fuera la única aquí sabes"- la verdad es que todos tenían una historia similar, había otros niños sin magia por el Orfanato y todos sabían que tendrían que irse cuando la edad llegara._

_A Sakura le faltaban cinco años._

_Ante eso Tommy solo asintió pensativa y guardo silencio, imitando a la castaña empezó a dibujar cosas en la tierra. Sin embargo, Sakura estaba un poco celosa de que sus dedos se movieran con mucha gracia y dibujaran cosas mucho más hermosas que ella._

_Tenía que poner más atención a la clase de dibujo._

_Una campana empezó a sonar y ambas niñas se asustaron con el ruido, la pelinegra volteo a ver a Sakura sin saber qué hacer, ella le sonrío._

_-"No te preocupes, así es como nos dicen que tenemos que volver a la escuela"-_

_-"¿Escuela?"-pregunto la pelinegra mientras Sakura espiaba que los otros niños ya estuvieran formados antes de salir._

_No quería que vieran su escondite._

_-"Si, tomamos clases todos los días, como si fuéramos a una escuela de allá afuera"- dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia la pared que separaba la ciudad del Orfanato._

_La pelinegra asintió en silencio, después Sakura se levantó y ella la imito, salieron cuidadosamente de entre el arbusto y comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio._

_-"¿Tú cuántos años tienes?"- pregunto la oji verde, era raro ver niños tan grandes entrar al Orfanato._

_La pelinegra le sonrío de nuevo. ¿Estaba feliz porque le hablaba?_

_-"Tengo once, ¿Cuántos tienes tú?"-_

_-"Once"- esta vez la castaña no pudo evitar una sonrisa –"Sígueme, podemos sentarnos juntas"- le dijo en un susurro mientras se formaban con las otras niñas para entrar a la escuela._

_La amatista le sonrío y se puso justo detrás de ella._

_-"Oh…miren, la florecita ya encontró una amiga"- Sakura suspiro en sus adentros cuando escucho la voz del molesto de Ayato. _

_Era un niño más bien feo y molesto que tenía magia, también era un año más grande que ella._

_-"Oh…miren, Ayato en realidad sabe hablar"- cuando algunos de los otros niños comenzaron a reírse el niño pelinegro le dio una mirada asesina a la castaña, que la devolvió con la misma intensidad. Sintió como su nueva amiga agarraba la parte baja de su camisa, como si toda la discusión la pusiera nerviosa._

_Que rara._

_-"Ya verás mocosa"-amenazo el pelinegro._

_-"Adelante, mocoso"- _

_-"¡Silencio!"-grito la directora mientras los veía pelear con la mirada y decirse insultos. Ambos cesaron en sus esfuerzos de asesinato mental cuando ella aplaudió con fuerza para llamar su atención, cuando voltearon al frente la mujer solo negó con cara de molestia. Después fijo su mirada en los niños de hasta adelante, los más pequeños –"Riuki se ha ido"- algunos asintieron porque lo habían visto acercarse pero otro par de niños lloro un poco. –"Ya, ya. Todos saben que podrían irse mañana con un poco de suerte"- la mujer les sonrío y los más grandes rodaron los ojos._

_Siempre le gustaba decir eso. Aun cuando sabía que no siempre era cierto._

_Después fijo su mirada en Tommy y Sakura, que estaban a mitad de la línea._

_La directora levanto una ceja por ver a la pelinegra sujetar la camisa de la castaña._

_-"Hoy llego una nueva amiga, su nombre es Tommy y estará en el curso de quinto grado"- algunos voltearon a verla y Tommy intento su mejor sonrisa –"Por favor sean amables con ella y…"-_

_-"¿Tiene magia?"- Ayato pregunto de inmediato, mirando a la directora con su cara de no-mato-una-mosca._

_La directora levanto las cejas un tanto sorprendida por el atrevimiento del niño pero antes de que pudiera contestar Tommy hablo._

_-"No, pero gracias por preguntarme"- había soltado la camisa de Sakura y ahora dirigía su mirada la directora, ignorando por completo al niño._

_Algunos niños sonrieron y Sakura hasta se rio un poco._

_Ayato las fulmino con la mirada y esa nunca era buena señal_

_-"Bueno ya basta, todos a clase"- dio un par de aplausos y los niños caminaron obedientemente hasta sus salones, por suerte Ayato estaba en un grado distinto._

_Tommy siguió a Sakura hasta su lugar y se sentó junto a ella, la castaña le sonrió._

_Su profesora comenzó con la clase y Sakura puso mala cara ante los números, ella realmente no era muy hábil con ellos. _

_-"Sakura"- cuando la maestra dijo su nombre y la mitad de su salón volteo a verla la oji verde comenzó a sudar frio. _

_¡Ni siquiera sabía que había preguntado!_

_Se puso de pie y observo atentamente el pizarrón, esperando que algo de sabiduría llegara a ella._

_-"32…"-el susurro llego desde su parte derecha y tuvo cuidado de no voltear, tomo un poco de aire y justo cuando la maestra estaba por poner una nota mala junto a su nombre ella la detuvo. Ya había algunas manos levantadas, esperando por su oportunidad._

_-"¿32?"- todos voltearon a verla con sorpresa, ella jamás sabia las respuestas, Sakura intento sonreír pero era más bien una risita nerviosa._

_-"Correcto, buen trabajo"- con esto fue despachada y siguió con su clase._

_La oji verde soltó el aire que no sabía que había contenido desde que había escuchado su nombre y le dio una mirada de reojo a la pelinegra junto a ella._

_-"Gracias"- le susurro, conmovida de que la hubiera ayudado._

_-"De nada"- le dijo y ambas se sonrieron, cómplices._

_Para cuando termino la clase, Sakura estaba segura de que su amiga era una genio._

_Había respondido a prácticamente cada cosa que la maestra había dicho o preguntando, incluso la corrigió una vez._

_Sus ojos brillaban de admiración cada vez que ella levantaba la mano._

_Como la envidiaba por ser tan lista._

_-"¿Sakura?"-_

_-"¿Hoe?"- levanto la mirada de su plato de comida y volteo hacia su compañera y nueva amiga._

_Ella la observaba con un gesto de preocupación._

_-"¿Estas molesta conmigo?"- la castaña se confundió completamente por un segundo._

_-"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué piensas eso?"- respondió de inmediato_

_La pelinegra parecía un poco más aliviada pero aun así no dejaba de fruncir el ceño con tristeza._

_-"Es que no me has dicho nada desde que salimos al patio…"-_

_La oji verde parpadeo un poco sorprendía, quizá en algún punto se había acostumbrado demasiado a no hablar con nadie y por eso no había notado que era grosero._

_Le sonrió y se sentó un poco más cerca en la pequeña banca que compartían en el patio mientras otros comían o jugaba._

_-"Lo siento, solo pensaba en lo lista que eres y cuanto me gustaría ser como tú"-_

_La amatista le sonrió, cualquier rastro de preocupación fuera de su rostro._

_-"Y a mí me encantaría ser tan buena como tú con las plantas, además eres muy valiente"-_

_La castaña se sonrojo y rio nerviosamente._

_-"La maestra dice que tengo 'una actitud' más que valentía"- ambas se rieron y siguieron comiendo alegremente._

_Sakura estaba un poco sorprendida cuando una pareja entro en el patio y observo atentamente a los niños, la directora estaba de pie junto a ellos hablando y señalando a las instalaciones._

_Dos parejas en dos días seguidos, algo muy extraño._

_Tommy también los vio y parecía no entender, la oji verde estaba un poco extrañada de lo poco que entendía de las cosas de un orfanato, quizá era el primero en el que caía._

_-"Son padres adoptivos"- explico tranquilamente mientras terminaba de comer, deseando poder ir y pedir otra ración. Tenía un poco de un apetito voraz._

_La peli negra asintió y observo con atención cuando varias niñas fueron llamadas hacia las personas y se formaban frente a ellos. La pareja parecía amistosa y le sonrió a cada una mientras les preguntaban algo, algunas asintieron y otras negaron, parecían un poco derrotadas._

_Sakura suspiro, algún día entenderían que muy rara vez se llevaban a alguien que no tenía magia._

_Dejo de prestarles atención, sabía que se llevarían a la que demostrara tener mejores poderes y eso sería todo. Adiós para siempre._

_-"¿Qué les preguntaron?"- ella misma vio como las niñas que habían negado eran despedidas con el rostro triste. _

_Sakura levanto los hombros con indiferencia._

_-"Querían saber quién tenía magia y quien no"- la mirada amatista se enfocó en la suya con horror._

_-"¡Eso es horriblemente injusto!"- _

_Sakura levanto los hombros de nuevo._

_-"Siempre es así, cuando eres pequeño te llaman más seguido por que hay más posibilidades de que adopten pero si no tienes magia realmente no tiene caso ir"- sonrió con picardía –"Yo deje de ir cuando un tipo me pregunto si no era muy triste no tener magia y yo le respondí que era más triste ir a buscar niños por que no podía tenerlos él"- un gritito de asombro salió de la boca de su amiga y ella no pudo evitar reírse con fuerza –"Jamás volvieron a llamarme"-_

_Tommy tuvo que reírse un poco, era algo muy triste pero al menos la castaña había devuelto el golpe._

_Después enfoco su atención de nuevo hacia la pareja, vio como las niñas que quedaban intentaban hacer algo de magia enfrente de los adultos. Finalmente la niña que pudo hacer una burbuja de la nada fue la 'ganadora'._

_Tommy no sabía si llorar por lo injusto de todo esto, estar enojada e ir y gritarles un par de cosas como lo había echo Sakura o solo sonreírle a la niña que parecía tan feliz por haber conseguido una familia…_

_Quienes la obligarían a entrenar y ser la mejor en todo siempre. Ya no más juegos, ya no más libertad._

_Realmente no se daba cuenta de que acababa de salir de la cacerola para caer al fuego._

_-"¿Triste porque jamás vas a ser tú?"- la voz chillona y molesta las saco de su nube, Ayato estaba de frente a ellas con una sonrisa malvada –"No tienes magia así que no vas a salir de aquí…oh bueno, en realidad te sacaran ¿verdad?"- su sonrisa aumento a la décima potencia._

_La pelinegra se puso de pie antes de que Sakura dijera lo que sea que iba a decir, apenas había abierto la boca para decirle un par de cosas y realmente no tuvo tiempo de advertirle a su amiga acerca del niñato este cuando ella le había propinado una bofetada._

_-"Y tú jamás vas a salir de aquí porque eres un niño cruel y malvado y ni toda la magia del mundo va a cambiar eso"-_

_Todo el patio guardo silencio, las miradas sorprendidas y horrorizadas no podían dejar de ver como la niña nueva había golpeado al que era de lejos el más fuerte mágicamente ahí._

_Sakura se puso de pie de inmediato y empujo a su amiga hacia atrás, sabía lo voluble que podía llegar a ser cuando lo enfadaban. _

_El niño volteo lentamente su cabeza, la cual se había volteado ante el golpe, y vio de frente y con sorpresa a las niñas. La sorpresa se fue muy rápida y una furia casi homicida apareció en sus ojos._

_-"¡Como demonios te atreves a tocarme!"- chispas comenzaron a salir de sus dedos y muchos niños curiosos que se habían acercado un poco para ver deshicieron su camino y regresaron corriendo a esconderse._

_-"¿Sakura?"- la voz pequeña y frágil de la amatista sonaba asustada y la castaña supo que no sabía en que se había metido, ella solo le tomo la mano con fuerza._

_-"Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien"- le dijo sin despegar los ojos del niño que ahora tenía llamas en las manos y que avanzaba un paso por cada uno en el que las niñas retrocedían._

'_¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?' _

_Dio un vistazo rápido a los alrededores, la directora se había ido a arreglar los papeles con los nuevos padres de la niña que habían elegido y sabía que le tomaría tiempo regresar y controlar a Ayato._

_Ninguno de los otros niños iba a ayudar, eso era seguro, todos estaban aterrorizados de Ayato y no querían meterse en su camino._

_De una patada rápida envió tierra directamente a los ojos del niño enfurecido y tomo a su amiga de la mano para sacarla de ahí, tenían que esconderse, pero antes tenían que encontrar la manera de apagar a Ayato._

_-"¡Vuelvan aquí!"-_

'_¿Por qué diablos siempre dicen eso?, no es como si fuéramos a hacerlo.'_

_Sakura tomo con fuerza la mano de Tommy y siguió corriendo, pasando a todos los curiosos que observaban la pelea sin interferir._

_Necesitaban un escondite, pero algo le decía que su lugar junto al muro no sería lo suficientemente bueno._

_Entro al edificio que servía como dormitorios y corrió por el pasillo más cercano, el corazón le tronaba en los oídos y no escuchaba nada más que eso y los pasos acelerados de ambas niñas mientras intentaban huir._

_Una bola de fuego paso muy muy cerca de su rostro por el lado derecho y Tommy grito aterrada, la castaña apretó su mano con fuerza y siguió jalándola para que no perdiera el ritmo._

_-"¡Sigue corriendo!"- le grito a su amiga mientras veía desesperada en cada puerta casi rezando por encontrar a la directora o a alguna otra maestra. No que ellas le sirvieran de mucho, ninguna tenia magia o probablemente no trabajaría ahí._

_-"¡Ya verán cuando las alcance!"- grito el pelinegro, la oji verde se puso más nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba su voz._

_La última puerta del pasillo ya estaba ahí y se le terminaban las oportunidades, jalo con mas fuerza a su amiga y corrió más rápido entro y empujo a Tommy lejos de la puerta en caso de que su plan no funcionara. No cerró la puerta y dejo que Ayato se acercara lo suficiente. Cuando el niño enfurecido apareció en el marco de la puerta estaba demasiado enfocado en seguir corriendo con fuerza, pensando que las niñas ya estaban corriendo por el pasillo, una de sus manos alzadas y listas para el ataque._

_Lo último que esperaba era que Sakura lo estuviera esperando con la puerta en la mano, apenas estuvo en el marco se la arrojo en su cara con toda la fuerza que tenía, golpeándolo de frente en la cara y tirándolo al suelo._

_La castaña no espero a comprobar si estaba inconsciente._

_Tomo de nuevo a su paralizada amiga por la mano y siguió corriendo, con algunos minutos de ventaja suficientes para esconderse._

_-"Aggh…"- el niño se quejó mientras tocaba su nariz, seguro de que al menos estaba rota, pero por suerte solo tenía mucho dolor y por el líquido que sentía entre sus dedos algo de sangre._

_Intento sentarse, pero le tomo al menos tres intentos lograrlo pues la cabeza lo estaba matando._

_Esa mocosa iba a pagárselas._

_Parpadeo un par de veces, intentando enfocar el lugar exacto al cual habían huido pero el pasillo ya estaba solo y silencioso. Con una maldición se levantó y comenzó a correr, iba a encontrarlas antes de que la directora se diera cuenta de todo esto y entonces ya se las pagarían._

_Vio que las puertas de la cocina se movían ligeramente, como si alguien acabara de entrar._

_Sonrió, ya las tenía._

_Se olvidó de la delicadeza y simplemente empujo la puerta con el pie, el fuego ya ardiendo en sus manos y listo para ser lanzado. El lugar estaba silencioso y no había nada fuera de lugar._

_-"Sera mejor que salgan"- dijo con maldad –"De todas formas voy a encontrarlas y será mucho menos…molesto para ustedes que sea ahora"- su tono era tranquilo y de alguna forma razonable._

_Cuando el silencio fue su única respuesta lanzo una bola de fuego detrás de una de las mesas y espero a escuchar los gritos de las niñas._

_Pero de nuevo, ni un sonido._

_Con un gruñido de enojo camino hasta el lugar y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente no había nadie escondido ahí, levanto la mirada y busco otros lugares donde dos niñas miedosas se estarían escondiendo._

_Espero casi medio minuto por alguno sonido o movimiento que delatara a las niñas pero no tuvo paciencia para más y salió por la otra puerta, la que había olvidado que daba hacia otro pasillo._

_-"¡Maldición!"-_

_Los pasos del pre adolescente se alejaron rápidamente, la cocina quedo en silencio por otros diez segundos y entonces Sakura salió con cuidado y lentamente de la estufa. _

_Suspiro de alivio cuando vio que nadie estaba en la habitación después dijo suavemente:_

_-"Pss,pss"- para que Tommy saliera de su escondite de debajo del lavadero, ambos lugares perfectos para esconderse y bastante obvios pero como le dijo la oji verde a la pelinegra cuando entraron:_

_-"Él no tiene tanta paciencia"-_

_Su amiga salió lentamente, lagrimas bajando por toda su cara y un hipo a penas imperceptible salía de sus labios. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. _

_Sakura sintió pena por ella, obviamente era muy sensible y todo esto no era fácil para ella. La ayudo a levantarse del suelo y le dio la mano, después le sonrió._

_-"Ahora de verdad necesitamos escondernos hasta que la directora salga, solo ella puede calmar a Ayato"-dijo seriamente y salió por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado a toda prisa con Tommy casi colgada de su brazo._

_La directora ya no tardaría._

_Voltearon a ambos lados del pasillo, solo por si acaso, y avanzaron con rapidez y cautela de regreso por donde habían llegado, era esencial que ningún otro niño con magia las encontrara o la cosa se pondría muy difícil._

_No sabía que pasaba o si todos los niños habían decidido no entrar en el conflicto (lo cual dudaba porque Ayato tenía muchos amigos), pero no encontraron a ningún niño en el edificio. Sakura le indico a su amiga que subieran por unas escaleras que daban a la segunda planta y que habían pasado de largo en su huida. Eran muy largas y sabía que si las hubiesen tomando antes Ayato podría haberlas alcanzado con facilidad. _

_Cuando llegaron al segundo piso Sakura de verdad estaba extrañada del silencio que había pero insto a Tommy a moverse sigilosamente y junto a ella hacia un lugar donde sabía que era poco probable que las encontraran._

_En ese piso estaban algunas de las habitaciones de las profesoras, la de la directora también, pero ella buscaba otro lugar en especial._

_Sabía que tenían que apurarse porque Ayato no estaría distraído por mucho…_

_El orfanato no era tan grande de todas formas._

_La castaña guio rápidamente a Tommy por un par de pasillos, al final llegaron a una puerta vieja y que en mejores tiempos había sido azul pero ahora solo estaba medio oxidada y aparentemente cerrada con candado pero la oji verde no se detuvo y se planto frente a ella._

_Después empezó a tocar la pared, buscando algo entre los ladrillos. _

_-"¿Qué haces?"- pregunto en un susurro la amatista mientras echaba un ojo hacia sus espaldas, casi esperando ver a alguien venir hacia ellas y atraparlas._

_-"Busco la llave"- respondió rápidamente mientras seguía empujando algunos de los ladrillos. ¿Por qué siempre olvidaba donde estaba? –"Aja…"- dijo con alegría mientras sacaba un ladrillo de su lugar y rápidamente metía los deditos entre el espacio que había dejado, saco una llave vieja y grande y abrió el enorme candado rápidamente. La puerta se abrió, no sin un chirrido que las puso a ambas muy nerviosas pero la castaña apresuro a su amiga y ambas entraron en el lugar no sin antes devolver la llave a su sitio y poner el cantado de nuevo…claro que no lo cerraron…solo parecía que si._

_-"¿Sakura?"- pregunto con una vocecilla Tommy y la susodicha le tomo la mano. El lugar no tenía ni una pisca de luz._

_-"No tengas miedo, tenemos que subir unas escaleras pero iré delante de ti y solo tienes que seguirme"- con cuidado busco la pared más cercana y muy lentamente empezó a subir las escaleras de una en una, con la amatista pegada a ella todo el tiempo. _

_Después de al menos treinta escalones llegaron a lo que parecía ser otra puerta cerrada pero esta vez la castaña simplemente empujo la madera y la puerta se abrió sin un sonido. _

_La luz las dejo ciegas durante un instante, parpadeando y sin soltarse de la mano salieron del pasillo._

_Cuando sus ojos por fin se acostumbraron a la luz de nuevo la pelinegra vio que estaban en un campanario…aunque más bien en una torre que tenía una enorme campana en el centro y ellas estaban paradas en un pequeño espacio que había alrededor de ella, el lugar tenia enormes arcos, cuatro para ser exactos y desde ahí podía ver toda la ciudad. _

_Claro que también sentía un poco de vértigo por estar tan alto y con muy poca protección._

_Intento voltear hacia el patio pero sintió que su estómago se hacía pequeño así que prefirió concentrarse en la campana._

_Sakura le sonrió y ella no pudo evitar las lágrimas que empezaron a bajar por su rostro, lo cual por supuesto solo puso más nerviosa a la oji verde._

_-"L-lo siento tanto…"- dijo como pudo entre sollozos, no gritaba ni hacia un gran escándalo pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos y cuando hablaba lo hacía entre el hipo –"Todo esto…todo esto es culpa mía…"- abrazo a la castaña y siguió llorando._

_Sakura no estaba muy segura de que decir… no era buena con la gente que lloraba._

_-"Esta bien, eso hacen los amigos"- dijo simplemente y en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era cierto, sabía que los amigos estaban ahí para ayudarse y apoyarse. Lo había visto muchas veces- "Además eres como mi héroe por haber golpeado a Ayato"-_

_Las niñas rieron, sin preocuparse de si serian escuchadas o no por el niño en cuestión, al final de cuentas pasara lo que pasara todo iba a estar bien._

_¿Verdad?_

_La amatista dejo de abrazarla y dio un paso atrás, le tomo la mano y la miro a los ojos, después sonrió y todo estuvo bien de nuevo para Sakura._

_-"Te prometo ser una amiga digna de ti"- prometió encajando su meñique con el de ella._

_La oji verde no sabía de qué iba todo eso pero le sonrió de todas formas y mantuvo sus meñiques unidos._

_-"Lo prometo"- _

_El estómago de Sakura rompió el agradable momento cuando hizo un sonido, la oji verde se puso muy muy roja e intento cubrirlo con ambas manos._

_La amatista quería reírse pero cubrió boca para intentar no hacer tanto ruido._

_-"Creo que alguien aún tiene hambre"-dijo en un susurro._

_Sakura sonrió y se rasco la cabeza._

_-"Aun no le encuentro fondo a este estomago mío"- admitió con resignación. La peli negra sonrió._

_-"Bueno estas de suerte, sucede que se cocinar y siempre estoy feliz de recibir críticas de un profesional"- le guiño el ojo y ambas rieron tan bajo como pudieron._

_-"Oye Tommy…"-la chica la miro con tanta alegría y confianza que dudo un poco, quizá no era una buena idea…_

_-"¿Qué pasa?"- volteo a ver a la puerta con miedo y se quedó en silencio intentando escuchar por si el niño ya las había encontrado._

_-"Oh no, no pasa nada solo…¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar? Los niños que viven en la calle por lo general no saben casi nada de nada"- le pregunto inocentemente, sabía que era el único orfanato de la ciudad y también sabía que por lo general los niños sin nadie que los reclamara preferían vivir en la calle._

_Ella no entendía porque. El orfanato no era tan malo…¡Y había comida!_

_Al instante la amatista pareció nerviosa de nuevo y Sakura se golpeó mentalmente por preguntar algo tan personal._

_-"Lo siento no debí preguntar"-dijo intentando que su amiga se alegrara de nuevo pero la niña solo le dio una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos y se quedó pensativa. Después miro por uno de los grandes portales que había a su alrededor y dejaban entrar la luz, como si intentara encontrar algo allá afuera que le diera la respuesta._

_-"La verdad es que yo…"-_

_Un ruido en las escaleras oscuras seguido de una maldición alerto a las niñas de que su tiempo fuera había terminado._

_Ambas se miraron aterradas y sin saber que hacer…no había donde esconderse en ese lugar lleno de luz y de ventanas tan grandes que…_

_-"Rápido, sígueme"- le susurro y la jalo hasta la ventana que tenían más cerca, el borde de la misma estaba lo suficientemente bajo para que ellas lo alcanzaran. Sakura vio en los ojos de Tomoyo que estaba aterrada pero que se mantendría firme así que la envió primero –"Ten cuidado de no pisar una teja y resbalar…"- le advirtió, sintiendo más miedo de que eso pasara de que el niño las atrapara donde nadie podría encontrarlas o escucharlas._

_Tommy salió al techo, que para su mala suerte era prácticamente un triángulo de teja y donde solo había un pequeño camino de cemento en el medio. Volteo a ver como la oji verde estaba justo detrás de ella._

_-"Voy detrás de ti"- le aseguro y la peli negra siguió con su camino. Con todo el cuidado que pudo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la banda de cemento que dividia las dos partes de teja del techo. Levanto sus manos a sus costados para mantener el equilibrio. _

_-"No es tan difícil como parece"- dijo con una sonrisa mientras volteaba con cuidado a ver su amiga…solo que ella no estaba ahí-"¿Sakura…?"- el susurro se perdió en el viento mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en la torre de la campana. Ayato la estaba mirando a ella durante un segundo, aparentemente dispuesto a seguirla pero en el siguiente segundo Sakura había salido de detrás de uno de los soportes de la ventana y lo había empujado dentro…cayendo ella después de él._

_-"¡Sakura!"- la niña grito y la oji verde la escucho a lo lejos._

_Pero no podía distraerse, Ayato estaba ahí y estaba más furioso que nunca._

_Se miraron por una fracción de segundo y después el niño le sonrió con una mueca malvada, con un movimiento rápido de su mano le envió una pequeña pero peligrosa esfera de fuego y la castaña apenas tuvo tiempo de evitarla, pego de lleno en la pared a su espalda._

_Su corazón latía muy muy fuerte y era lo único que escuchaba. Incluso su respiración era trabajosa y ya podía sentir dolor en su garganta por intentar respirar tanto y tan rápido. Las piernas ya no le responderían igual de rápido y ella lo sabía. Ya estaba agotada de correr._

_-"Te lo merecías y lo sabes"- dijo finalmente la niña, mirándolo directo a los ojos, el niño la miro con lo que pareció dolor por apenas dos segundos antes de levantar su mano de nuevo y enviar otra esfera de fuego. Por alguna razón no le pareció tan poderosa como la otra y pudo evitarla más fácilmente._

_-"Ella no pertenece aquí"- la oji verde lo observo completamente confundida, abrió la boca para discutir pero el niño solo negó con furia –"¡Si no fueras tan tonta y vivieras todo el tiempo en otro mundo te darías cuenta! ¡Es demasiado lista, demasiado inteligente! ¡Demonios está demasiado limpia y bien vestida para ser huérfana!"- Sakura parpadeo un par de veces por la información…_

_¿Era cierto? Intento traer una imagen mental de su amiga y examinarla…casi temía recordar lo mismo que el niño...tenía que haber otra explicación, seguramente se la llevo una de esas familias que adoptan niños sin magia muy rara vez y ahora querían devolverla…_

_-"¡Sakura!"- esta vez el grito de la peli negra sonó muy cercano y ella apenas levanto la vista, que sin ser consiente había enfocado en el suelo, para ver como Ayato corría hacia la enorme ventana por la que la oji verde lo había empujado. Sakura intento atraparlo mientras ponía uno de sus pies fuera, una mano sosteniendo el soporte de la ventana y la otra arrojando una bola de fuego._

_-"¡Aaaaah!"- el grito de su amiga fue aterrador y la castaña tembló por un minuto antes de correr de nuevo hacia el niño en un intento de detenerlo, pero él ya había cruzado hacia el techo._

_La niña subió torpemente por la ventana y pudo ver con horror como su amiga tenía el cabello lleno de fuego y gritaba y golpeaba su cabeza intentando apagarlo mientras Ayato sonreía con maldad y no parecía tener intención alguna de ayudarla…_

_-"¡Tommy!"- salió hacia el techo corriendo con toda la energía que le quedaba pero no se dio cuenta de que en lugar de pisar el cemento piso una de las tejas…_

_El mundo comenzó a deslizarse mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia un lado y caía al vacío de al menos treinta metros hasta el jardín. Sus ojos se fijaron en los dos niños que ahora la miraban con horror mientras su cuerpo seguía cayendo casi en cámara lenta. Lo último que escucho fue el grito de su amiga llamándola mientras extendía una mano hacia ella._

_Sin ser realmente consciente de ello ella también extendió su mano pero pronto el techo y sus ocupantes desaparecieron para dejar un montón de cosas borrosas y una sensación desagradable en el estómago mientras su cuerpo caía al jardín._

_En un instante muchas cosas vinieron a su cabeza…¿de verdad eso sería todo? ¿Iba a caerse del techo del orfanato e iba a morir sin haber besado a nadie?_

_Sabía que era un pensamiento tonto pero…de verdad no quería morir sin saber lo que se sentía amar a alguien y que esa persona la amara…_

_¿Qué hay de sus padres? ¿Alguna vez sabría algo?_

_Pensamientos fugases que tan rápido como aparecieron como impresiones en su mente se fueron._

_De repente un ángel apareció en su vista._

_¿Ya había muerto? Definitivamente había sido una buena muerte, ni siquiera sintió nada._

_El ángel voló a una velocidad increíble y la tomo entre sus brazos, levantándola y deteniendo su caída en un parpadeo. Sus ojos claros chocaron con los de ella y la pequeña quedo completamente maravillada por el color: casi amarillos…pero extrañamente no eran fríos._

_-"No te preocupes pequeña, todo va a estar bien"-_

_¡Incluso su voz era amable! Después el ángel le sonrió y ella solo atino a asentir mientras sentía su cara ponerse un poco roja._

_Bajaron con tranquilidad pero en lugar de dejarla en el jardín el ángel la llevo hasta el patio principal, lo cual era muy raro porque si ya estaba muerta prefería…_

_El aire le agito la cara mientras las alas del ángel se movían para preparar el aterrizaje y la sensación en su estómago le dijo que no estaba muerta._

_Estaba muy viva y en problemas._

_La policía estaba en el patio._

_Fue lo primero que noto la castaña mientras ponía los pies en la tierra y el hombre que la había salvado la soltaba. Los niños estaban todos juntos en un grupo junto con todas las maestras, la directora las miraba como en estado de shock. _

_Tommy bajo junto con Ayato por las escaleras y cuando llegaron al patio la amatista se veía completamente derrotada._

_Sakura no entendía nada de nada._

_Su amiga, oh…su cabello estaba quemado…ya solo quedaban apenas unos centímetros de lo que algún día fue una hermosa cabellera._

_Pero al menos no parecía sentir dolor y algo, quizá el fuego de Ayato no había sido tan fuerte después de todo._

_Volvió su atención al patio._

_¿Todo esto porque Ayato las había perseguido? Lo dudaba seriamente, algo no estaba bien._

_-"¡Tomoyo!"- el grito de una mujer pelirroja que caminaba con paso rápido hacia ella la asusto un poco, sus ojos se veían escalofriantes aunque su voz había sonado preocupada. _

_¿Quién era Tomoyo?_

_Cuando paso de largo el lugar donde ella estaba y en su lugar vio cómo se dirigía hacia su amiga algo en su cabeza le grito que ahí había algo que no estaba viendo._

_Su amiga la miro. Las esmeraldas estaban tan perdidas y de alguna forma tan tristes que Tomoyo tenía ganas de llorar._

_Todo esto había sido su culpa._

_-"¡Oh pero que alivio que estés bien! ¡Oh pero que le paso a tu cabello!"- la voz de su madre era preocupada y sabía que probablemente lo estaba…además de absolutamente furiosa._

_-"¿Ella es su hija señora Daidouji?"- el hombre que había ayudado a la castaña hablo, Sakura le dio una mirada y su semblante era muy serio. _

_Ahora le parecía más un demonio que un ángel._

_Sus palabras tardaron un segundo en penetrar la bruma en su cabeza. Tomoyo. Hija. Policía._

_Sakura regreso su mirada a la mujer que había abrazado a Tommy y finalmente todo fue más claro para ella. Aun así volteo a ver a su amiga, esperando que ella negara todo y que dijera que se estaban confundiendo._

_Pero 'Tommy' solo la miro con mucha tristeza y abrió los labios para decir:_

_-"Lo siento"- al tiempo que su madre le respondía al oficial._

_-"Si, ella es mi hija"- después dirigió su mirada venenosa hacia la directora, que parecía haber recuperado la compostura y acepto la mirada molesta de la mujer –"¡Y no puedo entender como dejo que todo esto pasara!"- dijo apretando más la mano de su hija y sacudiéndola. Algo le decía a la castaña que hablaba del ataque de Ayato y de la falta de cabello de la amatista que de la presencia de la niña en el orfanato._

_-"Un encargado de seguridad en persona trajo aquí a esa niña"- dijo firmemente la directora sin despegar la mirada de la enojada mujer –"Dijo que la habían encontrado vagando por un parque en la madrugada y que había asegurado que era huérfana, no tenía nada que indicara lo contrario y el único nombre que proporciono fue Tommy"-_

_-"¡Pero yo reporte su desaparición!"-grito la mujer pelirroja._

_-"Pero eso no fue sino hasta el día de hoy, cuando ella ya estaba dentro de este lugar, además esos reportes nunca llegan con nosotros hasta después de que fueron entregados por toda la ciudad, sin mencionar que, como todos aquí sabemos, los niños huérfanos sin magia no son registrados en el sistema hasta que cumplen 16 años"-_

_El silencio de parte de la madre de Tomoyo fue el único indicador de que ella ya sabía todo esto y que probablemente por eso había sido el lugar que había visitado personalmente en su búsqueda._

_-"¿Por qué?"- la pequeña voz en todo ese gran silencio incomodo los desconcertó._

_Sonomi Daidouji bajo la mirada hasta su hija. Ella la observaba tan absolutamente triste y sin entender que por un segundo la mujer olvido que de echo estaba furiosa con ella por todo lo que había causado._

_Abrió la boca para responder pero no supo que decir. _

_-"¿Para qué lo harían? No es como si fuéramos a salir de aquí antes de esa edad de todas formas"- la voz tranquila de Sakura hizo que las miradas cayeran sobre ella. Los adultos intentaron decir algo, algo que no sonara tan horriblemente cruel, pero todos sabían que esa era la verdad. La oji verde vio a su amiga, a unos metros de ella y le sonrió –"No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien"-_

_Aunque le dolía entender que Ayato había tenido razón todo el tiempo…Tommy, es decir, Tomoyo no pertenecía ahí y ahora su madre se la llevaría._

_Cerró los puños tras su espalda, intentando que el dolor que sentía y las lágrimas que gritaban por salir se mantuvieran ocultas detrás de la sonrisa que había puesto en su cara._

_No iba a llorar por que le quitaban a la única amiga que había tenido nunca…iba a estar feliz porque ella era libre de irse y vivir afuera. _

_Las niñas se miraron a los ojos, Sakura lista para despedirse con una sonrisa y Tomoyo no podía dejar de llorar. Despego sus miradas para ver a su madre, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada mirando con enfado a todo el mundo._

_-"Madre…no quiero irme"- le suplico mientras intentaba que su madre entendiera. Entendiera lo infinitamente triste y cansada que estaba de la vida que llevaba. De siempre sonreír, de siempre aparentar estar bien cuando todos los amigos de su madre se burlaban de ella porque no tenía magia…de que su madre quisiera entregarla a cualquier futuro esposo que le diera un estatus a pesar de su falta de magia._

_Sonomi vio cómo su hija de verdad parecía triste por la situación. Pero ella sabía que era lo que la haría feliz. Sabía que era lo correcto para ella._

_-"Hare una grandiosa donación a este lugar si prometen jamás decir que fue lo que paso aquí"- dijo en un tono frio mientras caminaba hasta la directora jalando a su pequeña hija sin consideración. La mujer estaba muy confundida por todo, pero sabía cómo funcionaban estas personas. _

_-"No será necesario. Solo espero que no vuelva a pasar"- Sonomi levanto la cabeza con orgullo y siguió jalando a Tomoyo fuera de ese horrible lugar. Si esa mujer prefería morir de hambre era su elección, ella tenía que pensar en cómo iba a explicar lo del cabello de su hija, era una verdadera desgracia…su atributo más bonito._

_-"Mamá espera…"- la oji azul intento zafarse de su madre pero ella solo la apretaba con más fuerza. Su mirada fija en la oji verde, quien corrió lo más rápido que pudo y las alcanzo justo antes de que llegaran a las puertas del orfanato. _

_-"¡Tommy!"- la susodicha decidió ser más valiente de lo que había sido jamás y mordió la mano de su madre. _

_-"¡Pero qué demonios te pasa!"- escucho mientras corría y abrazaba a su amiga. Ambas guardaron silencio por un instante, con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-"Lo siento tanto…"- Sakura negó e intento decir algo, pero no podía pensar en nada y las lágrimas no la ayudaban –"Prometo que nos volveremos a ver, me escapare mil veces si es necesario y cuando salgas de aquí"- se limpió la cara rápidamente y extendió su mano derecha con el meñique alzado –"Seremos mejores amigas y ya nadie va a separarnos"- la oji verde le sonrió y unió su dedo con el de ella._

_-"Nos vemos luego entonces…"- dijo cuando la mujer que decía ser la madre de Tomoyo ya se acercaba de nuevo a ellas para llevarse a la niña. Ellas se abrazaron y la peli negra se fue con resignación de regreso a su madre, que siguió jalándola para llevársela de ahí._

_La policía salió del lugar casi después de que ellas se fueron pero Sakura se quedó ahí de pie en las puertas del orfanato. _

'_Las personas siempre se van…'_

_-Fin de Flash Back-_

El silencio después de que Tomoyo narrara lo último que recordaba del primer encuentro con la castaña fue triste.

Lagrimas caían de sus ojos al recordar todo lo que había pasado ese día…y después.

-"Después de eso…me escape otras veces pero ya no pude ver a Sakura hasta después de unos años…"- tomo aire y lo soltó. Eriol le dio un beso en la coronilla mientras apretaba más sus brazos a su alrededor. Al final había terminado apoyada completamente sobre él -" Seguimos hablando por cartas…hasta que por fin la dejaron salir del orfanato y nos fuimos a vivir las dos solas…"-

Había miles de historias que contar, miles de recuerdos que compartir…pero esos eran solo de ellas.

Syaoran miraba por la ventana, los jardines bajo él estaban llenos de vida…hermosos y perfectos.

Jamás le había preguntado a la castaña acerca de su familia. Nada de su pasado…había sido tan egoísta que había pensado que las cosas habían sido fáciles y felices para ella.

Que tonto era.

-"Y es por eso que odia a los magos…"- dijo más para sí mismo que para el rey y su futura reina que estaban sentados a unos metros de distancia.

-"No…"- Tomoyo se sentó derecha, limpio las lágrimas de su rostro. El castaño podía ver que estaba temblando y que su mirada se volvía un poco más oscura. Miraba a la alfombra como si quisiera deshacerla hilo por hilo –"Cuando iba a salir del orfanato…mejor dicho, cuando los niños salen a veces les dan las cosas que venían con ellos. Una manta o una nota"- Tomoyo levanto su mirada hacia el castaño y él casi podía sentir la furia saliendo de ella –"A Sakura la directora la quería mucho y le dijo que no quedaba nada de lo que habían dejado con ella. La manta se había perdido y la nota esfumado. Pero por supuesto Sakura no le creyó y un día fue y busco en su oficina"- una lagrima cayo de su ojo y ella suspiro, intentando tomar aire y simplemente decirlo. Eriol pasó sus brazos a través de ella de nuevo y le dio una mirada triste al castaño.

Syaoran se sentía mal por recordarle todo esto a la pelinegra, sabía que lo decente era decirle que se detuviera y que no dijera más pero él necesitaba saberlo todo. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con Sakura.

Y una pequeña voz egoísta en su cabeza le dijo que prefería ver a la futura reina llorar por algo que no le pertenecía que a Sakura intentar sonreírle mientras le contaba su pasado.

-"Encontró una nota…"- dijo la pelinegra en voz baja y su atención volvió a centrarse en ella –"Decía: 'Su nombre es Sakura y no queremos conservarla. No tiene ni tendrá jamás magia' "-

Syaoran ya no fue consciente de que Eriol limpiaba las lágrimas de su prometida y la abrazaba con fuerza mientras susurraba cosas dulces en su oído. Tampoco se dio cuenta de cómo la peli negra lloraba con mucha tristeza escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Eriol.

Todo lo que podía ver, una y otra vez en su mente, era el rostro de la castaña mientras la imaginaba encontrar una carta con su nombre, su sonrisa al creer que al fin sabría algo de sus padres y como todo su rostro se volvía pálido y se descomponía al ver lo que decía esa nota.

-"Syaoran"- la voz de su primo lo trajo de regreso, lo miraba con una expresión de tristeza y algo de lastima pero él quiso gritar de furia y decirle que él no era el que merecía esa mirada –"Abre tus manos"- la simple instrucción le hizo darse cuenta de que le dolían las manos y algo dentro de él intento recordarle que su cuerpo aun podía sentir dolor, que aunque casi todo el tiempo fuera completamente insensible a él cuando se lo proponía…aun podía sentir dolor.

Abrió las manos y se enfocó en sentir el dolor de sus palmas llenas de sangre.

¿A quién diablos le importaba eso ahora?

Sin decir una palabra camino con furia para salir del lugar, iría a ese maldito orfanato y exigiría ver la nota, buscaría cualquier rastro de ella hasta el fin del mundo y después quemaría a esos seres inhumanos que se habían atrevido a dejarla.

A abandonarla como si no fuera nada.

Abrió la puerta con enojo y ni siquiera parpadeo cuando vio a Phyro ahí, para variar su rostro estaba pálido y el castaño no tenía tiempo para su trabajo en ese momento.

-"Ahora no"-dijo mientras lo rodeaba para seguir con su camino.

-"Se la llevaron…"- el susurro del joven lo hizo detenerse y voltear a verlo en shock. El pelirrojo estaba temblando y lo miraba aterrado, tenía algo en la mano y apenas fue consciente de que se lo entregaba –"Se llevaron a Sakura"- después cayó al suelo y desapareció.

_Continuara…._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_N/a: Abajo los cuchillos! - lo digo enserio guardenlooos O.o todos los objetos filosos señoritas…_

_Ejem ok no me mateeeeeeeeeeeeeen :D mírenle el lado amable :O jamas en MI VIDA habia escrito un capitulo tan largo :O pueden creer eso! 28 paginas! Eso es como WOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW_

_Bueno si…quizaaaa lo deje un poquito traumante pero eeey :D al menos actualice! _

_Un capitulo larguisisisimooo que me tomo MESES, de verdad que lo empeze en febrero y no podía y no podía avanzar _ ejem si alguien lee otra de mis historias (cofcof Una Maldicon cofcof ) sabran que…. O.o madre de dios acabo de terminar la universidad! X3x3 yyyyyyyy estuve asquerosamente ocupada pero T.T lo logreeeee -.- ahora a estudiar para mi maldito examen de titulación…_

_Ejem eeeen fin en fin, muchas muuuchaaaas MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAAS! A tooooodas las personas que me dejaron review o me agregaron a favoritos de algún modo *o* no tienen idea de cuanto alegraban mi corazón! T.T y aun ando un poco emo asi que siiii x3 alégrenme el corazón por favoooor!_

_Jajaja ok no -.- ajam hablando en serio :D un agradecimiento especial a MariaLi0113 xD en mi vida me habían dejado reviews tan largos y me mataron de la risa TAAAAAANTOOO_

_:P bueno en fin los dejo y por favor cuidence mucho! Seguire escribiendo :D yyyyyy si no muero en mis vacaciones (ire a lugares hermosos *O*) nos vemos pronto! Por cierto que -.- sip, de verdad pedi mi pulcera…compre un par de dijes pero -.- arg bueno en fin subiré imágenes y ya nimodo._

_Un gran abrazo a todos! Cuidence!_

_XX_


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Syaoran tomo el pequeño objeto negro que Phyro le había entregado antes de disolverse ante sus ojos. Con apenas una mirada hacia lo que quedaba de su ayudante entro de nuevo en el despacho del rey y cerró la puerta.

El rey lo miraba completamente extrañado mientras que la futura reina estaba horrorizada.

-"¡Pero que le…"-

-"Se la llevaron"- fue la única explicación que dio el castaño mientras arrojaba con furia el pequeño círculo oscuro hacia una pared, el objeto voló a toda velocidad como si de una piedrecilla se tratara y justo antes de chocar con uno de los libreros se detuvo y un pequeño botón rojo comenzó a parpadear.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, parecía un león encerrado y Eriol tomo con fuerza la mano de Tomoyo, la pobre aun no entendía como el asistente de Syaoran se había vuelto….

-"Buenos días su majestad"- la voz grave y escalofriante que salió del pequeño objeto que Syaoran había arrojado hacia la pared le dio un escalofrió.

Levanto la mirada y vio a un tipo ahí, viéndolos fijamente y con una sonrisa que le causo otro escalofrió.

Solo que el sujeto no estaba ahí, solo era un holograma mágico…

-"¿Eriol?"- la voz suave y asustada de su prometida saco de quicio al rey, le tomo la mano con más fuerza y siguió de pie a su lado. Sabía que se pondría peor.

Le dio una mirada a Syaoran y él parecía a un segundo de la implosión.

Regreso su atención hacia el holograma que ahora flotaba en un extremo de la habitación, el sujeto obviamente estaba muy pagado de sí mismo mientras le sonreía a la cámara.

No tendría esa misma sonrisa si estuviera viéndolos ahora.

Tenía el cabello oscuro y unos ojos grises que parecían más bien sin alma, una enorme cicatriz le cruzaba un lado del rostro y lo hacía ver aún más peligroso.

-"Oh y por supuesto, el jefe del concilio debe estar con usted en este momento. Su asistente fue tan amable de entregar nuestro mensaje personalmente"- su sonrisa les dijo que sabía perfectamente que le había pasado a Phyro –"Buen día a ti también Syaoran"-

-"¿Sabes quién es?"- dijo Eriol aun sin despegar la vista del holograma.

-"Fue el imbécil que intento llevarme antes de tu coronación"- dijo entre dientes el castaño y apretó aún más las manos en puño. No había podido atraparlo en aquella ocasión pero esta vez iba a…

-"Bueno caballeros me parece que ahora que las formalidades se han cumplido es momento de pasar a los negocios"- dio un paso atrás y la imagen dejo de mostrar solo su feo rostro. Tomoyo grito y se cubrió la boca con la mano que tenía libre, completamente ajena al hecho de que Eriol aún no soltaba su otra mano y la apretaba con fuerza intentando darle valor.

El rey escucho claramente cuando el gruñido de furia salió de los labios del castaño y él quiso acompañarlos a ambos en su horror.

Pero no podía, tenía que escuchar el mensaje y actuar en consecuencia.

Sakura estaba sentada en una silla, su cuerpo completamente laxo estaba sujetado por una cuerda que la mantenía en su lugar. No se movía y no podían ver su rostro pues su cabeza estaba inclinada.

-"Sakura…"- el sollozo de Tomoyo fue lo único que lleno el silencio momentáneo mientras el secuestrador los dejaba absorber la magnitud del problema y se regodeaba en su captura.

-"Como podrá ver, _su majestad_, no pudo esconder tan bien como pensaba la identidad de su prometida después de todo"- el hombre camino alrededor de la silla donde la castaña estaba aparentemente desmayada y con un gesto más bien cariñoso movió un poco del cabello que caía sobre su rostro. Syaoran gruño de nuevo, con un impulso casi asesino de entrar al holograma y eliminar al sujeto por poner un dedo en ella. Después de un chasquido y mirando directamente hacia la cámara la soga apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de la castaña y una onda de electricidad cobro vida en ellas para electrocutarla.

Un grito salió de ella y Tomoyo empezó a llorar con más fuerza, esta vez Eriol tuvo que sostener a Syaoran antes de que su propia energía furica destruyera el aparato.

-"Aun no"- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, intentando que se tranquilizara lo suficiente como para escuchar el final del mensaje.

Pero mejor se terminaba pronto porque tenían una bomba a punto de estallar entre manos.

¿Y el genio que acababa de hacer eso?

Sería mejor que fuera fuerte o Syaoran lo haría pedazos con su energía antes de tocarlo.

Y eso no iba a ser suficiente para el castaño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Sakura despertó con todo el cuerpo entumecido.

Sentía el aire entrar y salir con mucho esfuerzo del cuerpo y lo más extraño es que no podía moverse…

_¿Pero qué…?_

-"Buenos días, _su majestad _"-

_Esa voz…_

Entonces no había sido un sueño…se la habían llevado…

-"¿Esta presentable para ver a su futuro esposo?"- sintió como su cabeza era levantada lentamente hacia una luz que le apuntaba directamente al rostro. Cerro los ojos con fuerza e intento soltarse del agarre del sujeto pero él solo la sostuvo con más fuerza y la obligo a mirar al frente.

Un pequeño objeto flotaba a un metro de ella, una luz roja la miraba como un ojo acusador y ella sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda.

El muy bastardo estaba haciendo un holograma…

Sakura miro con horror hacia el objeto que la grababa, casi imaginando las caras de Tomoyo, Eriol y de…

Un nudo subió por su garganta y se obligó a tragarlo.

Phyro…oh pobre Phyro…todo era por su culpa.

-"Por favor, _mi reina, _ explíquele a nuestro amado rey como es que esta aquí, un mejor, pregúntele porque"- el hombre se puso detrás de la castaña pero ella se negó a verlo o a mostrar el miedo que realmente sentía, miro a la cámara e intento verse muy muy fuerte y segura. Cuando sintió el aliento del hombre en el oído y sus manos alrededor del cuello cerro los ojos un instante para tomar valor –"Pregúntale qué tanto te ama"- las sogas de nuevo la sujetaron con fuerza y Sakura cerró los ojos preparada para la descarga que siempre las acompañaba.

Esta vez, cuando la electricidad pasó por todo su cuerpo no dijo ni una palabra.

La cabeza le dolía y escucho como el sujeto aplaudía un par de veces en ese espacio oscuro y lleno solo por ellos dos.

-"Felicidades señorita, acaba de pasar la prueba final de un Li en entrenamiento"- Sakura se mordió el labio con fuerza al escuchar ese nombre y volteo la cabeza hacia otra dirección.

No podía dejar que la vieran así.

Tenía que resistir.

-"Oh ya veo que conoce al _querido _primo del rey"- el sujeto siguió paseando alrededor del lugar, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y una audiencia expectante por oír sus monólogos –"Tal vez deberíamos contarles nuestra historia juntos, ¿no crees Li?"- su voz paso de ligera y despreocupada a grave al decir lo último. –"De como nuestro pequeño encuentro nos causó a ambos un par de cicatrices…"- Sakura volteo de nuevo hacia la cámara e intento una pequeña sonrisa. Si el mago tonto veía eso quería que supiera que ella le aplaudía la marca que el tipo llevaba en el rostro.

Escucho los pasos de nuevo detrás de ella y como la tomaban del rostro para que su mirada viera directamente al punto rojo frente a ellos.

-"Creo que ya hemos hablado lo suficiente"- el tipo tomo con más fuerza su rostro y ella no pudo evitar un gesto de dolor- "O tú y solo tú, Eriol Hiraguizawa, viene aquí y recupera a tu prometida o veremos cuanto puede soportar la futura reina. Si siento siquiera la presencia de Li a un kilómetro de distancia no vas a volver a verla…al menos no entera"- la soltó con fuerza y camino con arrogancia a su espalda. De nuevo con el dramatismo de dejarlos ver que él tenía la carta más alta.

Bueno ella no estaba para esas cosas.

-"¡Que ni se te ocurra poner un pie aquí oíste!"- grito la oji verde desde el fondo de su alma, el hombre detuvo su caminar un instante al escuchar su grito pero ella no dejo de ver la cámara –"¡Te lo juro! ¡Si pones un pie aquí voy a golpearte hasta que en el infierno haga frio!"- un gruñido molesto salió de los labios del sujeto mientras murmuraba algo para que el objeto dejara de grabar su imagen. Con una última sonrisa dijo más convencida de lo que se sentía:

-"Todo va a estar bien"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Todo va a estar bien"-

Con un demonio que todo iba a salir bien.

-"Ya regreso"- dijo mientras se quitaba a su primo de encima con un movimiento brusco de la mano y pasaba a la pelinegra que aparentemente no era muy consiente de todas las lágrimas que había derramado y que seguía viendo al pequeño aparato que había grabado la imagen de su amiga.

Su mirada perdida y completamente horrorizada apenas lo detuvo, ella tenía a Eriol.

Y él iba por Sakura.

Salió con pasos rápidos y seguros al pasillo y afortunadamente no se encontró con nadie en el lugar o no se hubiera hecho responsable de lo que pasaba.

Aun ahora no se hacía responsable de como terminarían las cosas.

-"Eres una tonta, torpe, torpe niña boba…arg…."- no podía dejar de maldecir entre dientes que la castaña, aun estando en esa situación, hubiera hecho enojar aún más al mago de cuarta ese que se la había llevado.

¿Su presencia a un kilómetro?

Lo atravesaría completo y no sabría qué diablos le pasó hasta que estuviera en el suelo.

Siendo tan precavido como era ya se había adelantado a todo esto hacía días. Cerro los ojos por un instante mientras avanzaba por el jardín y busco la presencia de la castaña.

El poder era tan pequeño que seguramente el sujeto ni siquiera lo había sentido, pero Syaoran había puesto una marca en ella.

El día en que había tocado su muñeca derecha puso una marca que lo dejaba encontrarla no importara donde estuviera o los hechizos que pusieran para bloquearlo.

Y esa estúpida marca debió haberle advertido de que estaba en problemas.

Se transportó mientras caminaba furaco, probablemente sus ojos ya estaban brillando como fuego y su aura no estaba precisamente oculta pero no le importo.

Iba a hacer pedazos a ese imbécil y a sus seguidores en un parpadeo y después iba a sacudir a esa niña boba hasta que le metiera algo de sentido común.

Justo después de eso iba a atársela a la mano para no perderla de vista nunca jamás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura cerró los ojos cuando el tipo se acercó a ella y sintió el golpe que atravesó su cara.

No volteo el rostro, se negó a mirar al sujeto y dejarle ver nada más que desprecio.

El sujeto espero un par de segundos a que ella rompiera en llanto pero al no tener respuesta se fue gritando órdenes a los sujetos que lo habían ayudado a llevársela.

El almacén en donde estaban era enorme, ahora que las luces estaban encendidas podía ver que solamente la habían puesto en un lugar apenas dividido de una bodega de algún tipo de maquinaria abandonada.

La castaña respiro profundo un par de veces.

Necesitaba mantenerse entera y tranquila. Aun no le habían hecho nada. Nada permanente al menos.

Un rugido la asusto y saco de sus pensamientos, parecía que un animal salvaje estaba justo fuera de la división plástica que había entre ella y la otra parte de la bodega. Mas gritos por parte de los hombres y después escucho como si unas llantas pequeñas y oxidadas venían hacia ella.

La división de plástico se abrió para darle paso a una enorme jaula.

Unos ojos dorados la miraron con furia y el aliento abandono su cuerpo cuando los dos secuaces del sujeto desagradable entraron empujando una enorme jaula con un león dentro.

Sakura se quedó en silencio y un escalofrío bajo por su espalda cuando vio que la acercaban a él.

Los hombres usaban guantes que parecían hechos para evitar la electricidad que la jaula despedía.

El león no dejo de mirarla en el momento en que entro en la habitación y eso nunca era buena señal.

-"Espero que le agrade su nuevo compañero de celda, _su majestad_" – el líder le sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza les indico a los otros hombres que salieran de ahí con él.

Sakura respiro un par de veces y trago saliva lo mejor que pudo.

Aun dentro de una jaula, que obviamente le quedaba pequeña y que despedía tanta electricidad que la sentía en el cuerpo, el león parecía más interesado en ella que en su condición.

La chica y la bestia se observaron por un instante y la castaña no pudo dejar de verlo a los ojos.

_Se parecen a los de Syaoran._

El pensamiento salió sin quererlo de su mente…ella nunca lo llamaba por su nombre…

Pero si de todas formas iba a morir ahí, ¿Qué más daba?

El león no dejo de mirarla pero tampoco pareció tener ganas de gruñirle o de lastimarla así que se dedicó a observarlo con la misma atención con la que él la miraba a ella.

Se veía delgado, su pelo estaba opaco y definitivamente esos malditos sujetos habían estado usando la misma técnica de tortura con él. Tenía quemaduras en el cuerpo, seguramente muchas de ellas eran intentos de escape de esa horrible jaula.

_¿También te atraparon verdad?_

Cuando el león asintió la oji verde tuvo ganas de golpearse para comprobar que no estaba dormida o tal vez alucinando, digo no todos los días la secuestraban, torturaban y hablaba con un león.

Seguramente ya estaba loca.

El león pareció sonreír ante la idea de ella y la oji verde quiso gritar.

Los leones no sonreían…mucho menos leían pensamientos…

_A menos…de que seas mágico, ¿verdad?_

El león asintió de nuevo y Sakura soltó el aire. Bueno al menos eso si tenía sentido.

La parte donde podía hablar con él no tanto pero… ¿Qué rayos?

_¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? _

El león asintió y Sakura sintió pena por él. Obviamente estaba en muy mal estado.

_¿Alguna idea de donde estamos?_

Negación.

_¿Tienes magia? _

Asentimiento

_¿Por qué no sales de ahí?_

El animal volteo a ver a la chapa de la puerta de metal, tenía una esfera en ella y bueno, además del obvio hecho de que la jaula estaba electrificada mágicamente, el pobre no parecía en condición de hacer mucho.

La observaba con curiosidad y su cola se movía como lo hacían los perritos cuando estaban felices…

El pensamiento obviamente no le agrado pues de inmediato la miro con enojo.

Sakura le sonrió.

_Lo decía en el sentido de lo lindo y amable que pareces. Además de muy poderoso y apuesto._

El león sonrió con lo que parecía orgullo y vanidad y Sakura quiso reír, aunque sabía que si lo hacia los sujetos vendrían por ellos y era mejor tenerlos lejos.

Eso pareció molestar al león pues enseños sus dientes pero no emitió ningún sonido, era inteligente y sabía que podían venir a verlos.

La oji verde suspiro, no muy segura de lo que pasaría a continuación pero sin duda alguna esperando lo peor. Volteo a ver al león y el parecía casi tan resignado como ella.

Y eso le partió el corazón.

_Todo va a estar bien._

El animal volteo a verla con obvio escepticismo pero la castaña solo le sonrió.

_De alguna forma, al final todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo. Aun no podemos rendirnos._

El león no mostro ningún signo de apoyar sus palabras pero tampoco pareció desacreditarlas.

De la nada el silencio interrumpido solo por los ruidos que los tipos de afuera hacían al moverse y hablar entre ellos pareció hacerse sepulcral. El león volteo a ver al techo y Sakura podía sentir la energía nerviosa casi tangible de las personas fuera. El líder entro apresuradamente y se dirigió hacia ella. El león soltó un rugido amenazador y volteo a ver al hombre con odio.

-"Tú también lo sientes ¿eh?"- el líder volteo a ver al león con una sonrisa de maldad.

-"¿Qué es eso?"- pregunto uno de los hombres, el que era particularmente delgado y parecía muy muy débil pero ella sabía que no lo era. Ninguno de ellos lo era.

Sakura quería preguntarles a que rayos se referían cuando de la nada el lugar entero comenzó a temblar. Ninguno de ellos pareció muy sorprendido.

-"¿Un terremoto?"- pregunto dudoso el otro sujeto mientras entraba en la habitación, no se veía de ninguna forma intimidante, apenas más alto que ella y su físico no tenía nada de impresionante.

Pero era demasiado rápido.

-"No"- dijo finalmente el líder con una mueca de molestia –"Él ya viene"-

Los otros hombres dieron un saltito de miedo y lo voltearon a ver aterrados.

-"Pero…pero tú dijiste que…"-

-"Juzgue mal al rey"- después volteo su vista hacia ella –"Deberías considerar mejor el casarte con alguien que envía a alguien más a arreglar su trabajo sucio"- la oji verde podía ver que el tipo ya no se veía tan confiado como antes. Volteo a ver al león y parecía aún más nervioso en su jaula.

El temblor se hizo más fuerte y pronto sintió como no solo el suelo sino el techo y las pocas cosas que había en la habitación comenzaban a temblar y caerse, escucho más cosas cayendo en la habitación de al lado y solo espero no caerse en esa silla.

¿¡Pero que rayos estaba pasando ahí!?

-"Bueno su majestad, tal parece que el rey no sabe acatar órdenes así que no nos queda más remedio que terminar con este negocio"- de la nada un enorme cuchillo apareció en su mano derecha y Sakura sintió como su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, después sintió que su cuerpo entero temblaba de adentro hacia afuera.

-"E-espera…"- tartamudeo mientras el tipo se acercaba a ella. Escucho al león rugir con mucha fuerza y después rayos saliendo de la jaula, pero ella no podía dejar de ver el objeto afilado. –"N-no…yo…"-

Aún no.

Aun no estaba lista para irse.

Cerro los ojos cuando el tipo la tomo del cabello con fuerza. Sentía una enorme presión en el pecho y aun dentro de toda la bruma mental que tenía en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su muñeca derecha estaba muy, muy caliente.

Y…entonces todo se fue muy rápido.

El dolor en su cabeza porque ya nadie la estaba sujetando del cabello, los músculos de las manos y las piernas definitivamente le dolían ahora que estaba de pie, aun no abría los ojos pero sabía que iba a marearse en cuanto los abriera.

Y en parte porque el corazón le estaba latiendo demasiado rápido y si abría los ojos sabía que empezaría a llorar.

Un brazo le rodeaba la cintura, lo suficiente como para ayudarla a seguir en pie.

Y sabía perfectamente de quien era el brazo.

Una lagrima salió de sus ojos cerrados, rayos…definitivamente iba a terminar llorando ¿verdad?

-"¿Sakura?"- su nombre de los labios del castaño termino por romper su fuerza de voluntad, enterró la cabeza en su costado y solo asintió.

Estaba bien.

Todo iba a estar bien.

-"Vaya, vaya…"-la castaña apretó los puños en la camisa del joven, por un instante lleno de alivio había olvidado donde estaban –"La eterna sombra del rey está aquí"-el tono arrogante del líder se escuchaba mucho más confiado de lo que había estado minutos antes.

-"´Pero si no es otro que el secuestrador estúpido"- el tono del castaño no era tan ligero como de costumbre y podía sentir la tensión casi vibrando fuera de él –"¿Dime, al fin dejaste de llevarte niños y optaste por mujeres? Seguramente pensaste que sería más fácil"- su tono sonaba muy frívolo y ella finalmente reunió el coraje para abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a los tipejos esos.

El fuego blanco-azul los rodeaba de nuevo, por un momento se sintió en el callejón aquella noche… ¿hace apenas unos días? Se sentía como si hubieran pasado meses.

La silla estaba en el piso, hecha pedazos y se preguntó cómo le había hecho para liberarla de esas cosas, romper la silla, levantar el muro de fuego y tener esa cara de que iba a masticar para luego escupir a alguien…

Era multi-tareas…era bueno saberlo.

-"Concéntrate"- le susurro el castaño sin apenas mirarla, mientras que ella veía al infinito frente a ella y se daba cuenta de que el líder los miraba con enojo y los otros dos hombres sacaban armas.

Un escalofrió la recorrió, no era hora de pensar en tonterías…seguramente le habían pegado muy fuerte.

¡¿Pero que esperaba que ella hiciera?!

-"Bueno Li, no sé tú pero yo ya estoy cansado de tanta palabrería y política"- el tipejo estaba caminando alrededor del circulo y podía sentir que intentaba hacerle algo… pero no sabía qué.

Mientras que el hombre paseaba 'despreocupadamente' a sus espaldas, los otros se pusieron frente a ellos con esos látigos horrendos que sacaban descargas.

Oh cielos…iban a rodearlos y ella solo iba a estorbarle al mago…

Seguramente sintió su tensión, porque muy lentamente la soltó, volteo a verla por un segundo para asegurarse de que no se caía y después tomo su mano.

-"No tengas miedo"- dijo mientras la soltaba lentamente y extendía esa mano rápidamente frente a él para aparecer una espada blanca.

Blanca…¿Cómo de energía?

Algo bueno que podía decir de todo esto era que la magia del mago ya no iba a asustarla como antes…

Al menos ahora se sentía un poco mejor al ver que él también podía defenderse.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar que el líder estaba haciéndole algo a sus espaldas al fuego del castaño.

Casi podía sentirlo…

El león dentro de la jaula rugió como advertencia un segundo antes de que los dos hombres con látigos se lanzaran sin temor al fuego blanco y los atacaran pero Sakura apenas les prestó atención.

No se habían quemado por que el líder había modificado el fuego.

Lo volteo a ver directamente, sorprendida muy en el fondo de su mente de que el ataque con los látigos no la asustara.

No cuando Syaoran estaba ahí.

La sonrisa presumida del líder encontró sus ojos molestos, tenía una mano dentro del fuego y sabía que con eso mitigaba el poder del castaño.

Todo con el fin de distraerlo y hacer que olvidara la barrera para defenderse…

¿Y si le tenían tanto miedo porque no simplemente el mago tonto los hacia pedacitos?

Sintió la electricidad pasar muy cerca de su rostro y brinco un poco, la mejilla le ardía y se llevó una mano a ella solo para asegurarse de que algo la había cortado.

Apenas y si tenía un poco de sangre en la mano.

Un gruñido de furia la desconcertó por dos segundos…cuando se dio cuenta de que el león no lo había echo sino el castaño.

Escucho golpes y quejidos de dolor, que obviamente no venían del mago, pero sí de los otros tipos y algo ahí simplemente seguía sin cuadrar. El líder le sonrió de nuevo y una luz se encendió en su mente.

Era ella. El protegerla a ella era lo que hacía que el castaño se contuviera y así los dos tuvieran una oportunidad para distraerlo.

Algo dentro de si se encendió cuando se dio cuenta.

¡No era carnada de nadie!

Tenía que dejar de estorbarle al castaño pero no sabía que hacer...obviamente no podía salir del circulo o el líder la atraparía, no podía interponerse entre la batalla que estaba ocurriendo a sus espaldas y no tenía el poder para detener lo que fuera que el líder le estuviera haciendo al fuego blanco.

Básicamente era decorativa e inútil.

Sintió como si alguien tocara su rostro, alguien más bien peludo...

Levanto la vista hacia el león y él observo fijamente a la chapa que lo tenía atrapado.

_¿Quieres que te saque?_

El animal asintió suavemente, como si no quisiera que se dieran cuenta de su conexión.

La castaña lo miro con tristeza.

_Casi no tengo magia…y no tengo idea de cómo usarla…_

El león ya no se movió, simplemente la observo fijamente como esperando a que tomara su decisión. Sakura tomo aire y se enfocó en la cerradura.

Había abierto la puerta de Syaoran ¿verdad? Solo se lo había preguntado…

Respiro profundo un par de veces e intento concentrar toda su energía en ella, con la puerta había sido más fácil pues la había tocado pero ahora solo tenía su mente.

La cerradura probablemente sería igual que la puerta ¿no?

La esfera que cubría la cerradura parpadeo un par de veces pero no desistió.

-"Ábrete…por favor"- susurro sin darse cuenta…

Y sin darse cuenta… desato el pandemónium

La puerta de la jaula se abrió y el león salió triunfante…y directamente hacia el líder…

El hombre no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que el león ya estaba sobre él y lo tiraba al piso, lo que causo que sacara la mano del fuego del mago y sus cómplices empezaran a gritar pues aparentemente no tenían la magia para repeler el fuego que parecía habérseles pegado.

Los rugidos del león y los gritos de los hombres intentando apagar el fuego la distrajeron completamente. Volteo a ver al castaño y se asustó un poco cuando lo vio.

Tenía la camisa rota en varias partes y salía sangre de cada una de esas aberturas.

Respiraba con dificultad y cuando levanto una de sus manos para quitarse rápidamente el sudor de la frente vio que sus manos estaban quemadas…

Muy quemadas.

Un grito de alarma salió sin desearlo de sus labios, lo que causo que por un instante el castaño se distrajera en ella y como era la suerte, justo en ese instante el león gimió de dolor pues el hombre, que hacía unos segundos había derribado, saco una espada y lo lastimo.

El hombre se puso de pie y al ver a sus cómplices gritar e intentar inútilmente apagar el fuego le dio una mirada muy molesta al castaño.

Ambos lo miraban y Sakura no pudo entender como el líder simplemente poso su mano en el fuego voluntariamente para atravesarlo y arrojarle algo a ella.

Aun en shock al ver la mano del hombre quemarse y su rostro inmutable no se dio cuenta de que lo que le arrojaba era un tipo de espada…una parecida a la de Syaoran…

Solo que esa parecía estar echa de otra cosa…

Vio el objeto ir hacia en ella en cámara lenta y por un instante no pudo moverse.

Su cuerpo se había congelado completamente…esa cosa era obscura y parecía venenosa.

Abrió los labios pero nada salió de ellos, estaba tan petrificada que cuando el castaño apareció frente a ella y tomo el objeto rápidamente con sus manos ella no pudo emitir ningún sonido.

Escucho claramente el quejido de dolor del joven y como su rostro se contorsionaba por él…pero solo soltó esa cosa para arrojarla de regreso a su dueño.

Quien estaba tan horrorizado como ella misma se sentía y la recibió de frente, la esfera entro en su pecho y el hombre se dobló sobre sí mismo mientras gritaba de dolor.

-"¡NO!"- lo que ella llamaría energía negra comenzó a emanar de su pecho y lentamente lo fue cubriendo, el hombre extendió una mano hacia ellos pero cuanto tocaba la mancha se quedaba quieto como si fuera de roca. Con un último grito y una mirada llena de miedo el hombre quedo petrificado.

Los otros sujetos habían conseguido mover el fuego blanco de ellos hacia las paredes…solo que ahora no parecía nada blanco y si muy real. Con una última mirada de horror hacia su antiguo jefe y al heredero del clan Li los hombres se desvanecieron.

Sakura se movió muy lentamente e intento tocar al castaño pero éste la evadió, sus manos ahora estaban más quemadas y su corazón se contrajo.

-"E-espera…"-el chico dio un par de pasos titubeantes y después se colapsó.

Sakura grito y se hinco junto a él, tomo su cabeza y la puso en sus piernas para revisarlo mejor. Parecía dormido pero su rostro estaba contorsionado de dolor y de sus labrios salían quejidos.

¡Algo no estaba bien!

El león se acercó cojeando hasta ellos. Parecía estar bien excepto por que caía sangre de una de sus patas donde el líder lo había lastimado.

-"¿¡Que hago!?"- le imploro mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro, el león la miro un segundo y después agacho su hocico hacia el castaño, cerró los ojos y una hermosa luz dorada salió de él para entrar al castaño…quien se retorció por unos segundos y después pareció volver a dormir en paz.

Sakura reviso al castaño pero parecía igual que antes de caer, después volteo a ver al león y no pareció verse afectado.

-"¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Va despertar? "-las lágrimas casi no la dejaban ver y ese humo…

Con horror volteo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la única luz que los iluminaba no venia del fuego blanco del mago, ese ya no existía, ahora solo había fuego subiendo rápidamente por las paredes.

¡El lugar se quemaba!

Volteo a ver al león pero estaba sentado junto a ella, luciendo tan exhausto como lo había echo antes en la jaula.

Después volteo a ver a la habitación y por ultimo al mago que dormía en sus piernas.

_Tenían _que salir de ahí.

-"¡Despierta! ¡Mago!"- lo sacudió un poco pero no parecía funcionar, mas lagrimas siguieron cayendo de sus ojos pero ella ya no les hacía caso –"¡Syaoran, despierta!"- su voz se volvía cada vez más aguda por el pánico –"¡Despierta o juro que voy a besarte y tendrás que amarme por el resto de tu miserable vida, oíste! "-

Eso pareció hacer el truco.

El castaño comenzó a toser por el humo que ya los rodeaba, abrió los ojos y se encontró con las esmeraldas inundadas de lágrimas que lo miraban con mucho alivio.

-"¿S-sakura?"- la castaña no pudo evitarlo y lo abrazo mientras lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. El joven paso una mano cariñosamente por su cabeza y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Ella estaba bien…

Algo lo empujo y soltó a la chica para ver asombrado como un león lo observaba más bien molesto. ¿Pero que diab…?

-"Se está incendiando…"- dijo la castaña antes de empezar a toser y Syaoran entro en acción. De un movimiento fluido se puso de pie como si nada hubiera pasado, levanto a una muy anonadada Sakura y miro al león para que lo siguiera.

Volteo rápidamente a su alrededor para confirmar que estaban solos, a excepción de esa horrible cosa negra, y para ver que la puerta estaba bloqueada por el fuego.

Bueno iba a tener que usar un poco de fuerza bruta.

-"Esperen"- dijo mientras se alejaba de ellos y se dirigía a una pared que apenas estaba siendo consumida por el fuego. Estudio la estructura un segundo y dando un paso atrás para tomar impulso pateo la pared…y la derrumbo.

Sakura le hubiera gritado un par de cosas de no estar tan asombrada…pero entonces el techo comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño y ella volteo justo para ver como una viga, ya consumida por el fuego y gracias a la patada asesina de Syaoran, caía sobre ella.

Puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-"¡Sakura!"-

Escucho antes de que todo se volviera negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo primero que pensó al despertar era que ese bip era muy, muy molesto.

Bip-bip-bip

Después, que tenía mucha mucha sed.

-"Creo que está despertando…"- la voz a su costado derecho le pareció familiar y aun entre la neblina confusa de su mente volteo lentamente la cabeza para intentar enfocar, pero la luz blanca la molestaba mucho y sus ojos se quejaron mientras los abría mas.

Tomoyo estaba ahí, sentada y con una cara tan preocupada que Sakura se sintió un poco culpable.

-"Hola…"- su voz sonó débil hasta para ella y hablar solo le dio más sed. Tomoyo intento sonreírle y casi lo consigue sino fuera por las lágrimas que empezaron a bajar por su rostro. –"Estoy bien"- le aseguro rápidamente e intento sonreírle.

Ojala le hubiera salido bien.

La chica soltó momentáneamente la mano con la que había sostenido la de la castaña, quien ni siquiera lo había notado, y se cubrió la cara.

-"L-lo siento tanto…"-

-"No fue culpa tuya…."-le aseguro de inmediato. Poniendo una de sus manos en su pierna para intentar consolarla pero no pareció ayudar en mucho, pensó en que más podía decirle pero entonces un movimiento unos pasos atrás de su amiga la desconcentro. Eriol estaba ahí también y la miraba con la misma cara llena de culpa con la que la había mirado su amiga.

Eriol, el rey.

Diablos, lo había golpeado en el ojo…

Intento sonreírle también…y él también trato de devolverle el gesto pero no se movió de su lugar junto a la ventana.

Y eso la hizo sentir que algo iba muy mal.

-"¿Esta bien?"- pregunto ansiosa antes de poder detenerse. No recordaba cómo habían salido de ahí…

El joven asintió.

-"Lo están examinando, no creo que tarde mucho en encontrarnos"- Sakura dejo salir el aliento que había retenido cuando por un instante pensó lo peor.

Tomoyo ya no lloraba junto a ella, ya solo se limpiaba las lágrimas lentamente y no volteaba a verla a los ojos. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien.

Bueno al menos todos habían salido bien del lugar…

Espera

Volteo a su alrededor pero no pudo ver a un enorme león por ninguna parte y de nuevo se preocupó.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¡Voy por un doctor!"- dijo la amatista cuando la máquina que media todos sus latidos del corazón comenzó a volverse un poco loca. Se puso de pie y Sakura le tomo la mano rápidamente.

-"¡Estoy bien! Solo…había un león que…"-

-"Syaoran lo está cuidando"- aclaro de nuevo el joven, ella volteo a verlo y asintió, aliviada. Pero Tomoyo ni siquiera parecía registrar su presencia.

Aunque podría jurar que su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando el joven hablo.

Y eso era lo que estaba mal…

-"Eriol…am…quiero decir"- ¿Cómo se dirigía uno al rey? ¿Su alteza? ¡Ella no iba a decirle eso!

-"Dime"- le dijo con tranquilidad y un intento de sonrisa relajada, Tomoyo de nuevo no dijo nada y su cuerpo estaba tenso.

Bueno mejor ir al grano.

-"Tengo sed, ¿puedes traerme agua por favor?"-

Tomoyo abrió los labios para indicar que, justo a su lado había una jarra llena de agua y un par de vasos listos para usarse, pero ella puso una mano sobre la de ella y le pidió con la mirada que no dijera nada.

El hombre pareció notar el intercambio y con un asentimiento salió del cuarto.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Tomoyo abrió la boca de nuevo pero Sakura era la que necesitaba hablar, ya había escuchado y visto lo suficiente.

-"Eriol es el rey"- dijo sin dudarlo y obligándola a verla a los ojos

-"Si, pero…"-

-"Y ustedes dos decidieron que no era buena idea informarme de eso"- dijo de nuevo como afirmación e ignorando el intento de explicación de su amiga.

-"Yo solo…"-

-"Querías evitar que le cerrara la puerta en las narices y que te acusara de loca de remate"- Sakura asintió y le dio unos golpecitos en la mano a Tomoyo como para consolarla por las interrupciones –"Y ahora por todo esto tú fuiste y terminaste el compromiso"-

Tomoyo abrió la boca por última vez pero después la cerro y bajo la mirada.

Obviamente no esperaba que la castaña la leyera tan bien.

Al menos no tan pronto.

Sakura suspiro.

-"La verdad es que cuando esos tipos entraron a nuestra casa buscando a la _futura reina _quien iba a _casarse _ muy muy pronto con el _rey _algo dentro de mi cabeza por fin hizo click"- y casi había querido golpearse un poco por todo el tiempo que le había tomado unir las piezas. No era obvio que Eriol era el rey pero diablos, ¿uno no debería saberse de memora el nombre de su gobernante?

Además de todo el secretismo en cuanto a quién era y qué hacia el joven ahora tenían mucho sentido. La boda real había estado en boca de todos desde hacía meses y meses …maso menos los mismos que Tomoyo había estado brincando de aquí para allá tontamente enamorada y anunciando su compromiso.

De verdad quería golpearse en la cabeza.

¿Cómo podía ser taaaan distraída?

-"No entiendo cómo nos encontraron…"- susurro casi como disculpa la amatista y Sakura por fin sintió que tenía un punto.

-"Eso fue total y completamente mi culpa"- su amiga empezó a negarlo pero ella siguió –"Yo soy la que entra todos los días al palacio y regresa con ese mago loco, ¿recuerdas?"-

Algo le dijo que la gran y poderosa Tomoyo aún no había pensando en eso.

-"Me buscaban explícitamente a mí, bueno…a ti…pero con mi cara"- dijo ella al recordar cómo no había habido duda en ningún momento en cuanto a su identidad –"Así que por favor, no termines todo con ese cabezota solo porque algo malo me paso a mí y no a ti"-

Más lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

-"Lo siento…no quiero ser tan débil…quisiera ser tan fuerte como tú…"- Sakura la abrazo cuando sintió lagrimas caer por su propio rostro.

-"Tú has hecho un millón de cosas por mi…"- enterró el rostro en su hombro cuando sintió que su garganta se cerraba. –"Y… y siempre compartiste todo conmigo y…y me cuidabas…y y eres la única familia que tengo…"-las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y pequeños hipos comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo. Jamás le había dicho realmente cuanto importaba para ella.

Que se la hubieran llevado a ella en su lugar había sido un honor.

-"Tú sabes que te quiero más que a cualquier familia que pueda tener, eres mi hermana"- dijo un poco más tranquila Tomoyo –"Y el que te lastimen por mis decisiones…por cosas que yo hice…"- más llanto por parte de ambas siguió.

-"Pero…pero no fue culpa tuya…"- dijo de nuevo –"Y tú lo amas…"- un quejido salió de su amiga y su cuerpo tembló, Sakura la abrazo más fuerte –"Y él te ama, no pierdas eso solo porque a mí me arañaron un poquito ¡diablos le deje el ojo morado al pobre sujeto!"-le recordó y la amatista se rio un poco ante esto.

Ambas se separaron y se sonrieron.

-"Tú me dirías un montón de cosas inteligentes y entonces yo me quedaría sin argumento y te haría caso, ¿no puedes hacer eso por mi esta vez? Ya se me acabaron las cosas inteligentes…"- la pelinegra se rio un poco más y la oji verde con ella.

Se limpiaron las lágrimas y Tomoyo la abrazo de nuevo con mucho cuidado.

-"Gracias"-

Sakura sonrió y la abrazo, no hacía falta decir nada…bueno casi nada.

-"Ni sueñes que voy a decirle 'su alteza'"- una risa sincera finalmente salió de los labios de su amiga y supo que todo iba a salir bien. Justo en ese instante alguien toco la puerta.

-"Adelante"- dijo la castaña mientras su amiga se sonrojaba un poco y se acomodaba el cabello. Eriol Hiraguizawa entro con un vaso de agua que obviamente se había llevado a pasear para hacer tiempo, parecía nervioso y se tomó otro par de segundos en reunir el valor de caminar hacia las mujeres y extender el vaso hasta la castaña. El pobre obviamente se sentía tan mal como su amiga.

Sakura le sonrió y le guiño el ojo lo más discretamente que pudo mientras le agradecía por el agua y la bebía lentamente.

Bueno ya había arreglado lo que podía.

Volteo a ver al rey, quien miraba ansioso a Tomoyo y la castaña sonrió un poco al ver que su amiga le sonreía al sujeto y él prácticamente se desasía por saber que había pasado y si había cambiando de opinión.

Quizá esto de que su mejor amiga tuviera su futuro esposo colgando de su dedo era bueno después de todo.

Pero el momento de paz se fue rápidamente.

Todos se voltearon a la puerta cuanto escucharon que fuera de ella muchas cosas caían y varias personas gritaban, la oji verde se asustó un poco al pensar que podría ser otro mago loco…

La puerta se abrió sin ninguna delicadeza y un muy chamuscado mago entro en la habitación con cara de pocos amigos y ella no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara un poco.

El chicho volteo a verla a ella y casi podía jurar que suspiro y se calmó un poco.

Pero seguramente eran ideas suyas.

-"¡Señor Li por favor quédese quieto!"- una mujer vestida con una bata blanca venía detrás de él y al dar un paso en el cuarto volteo a ver rápidamente sus monitores –"¡Va a alterarla más y…!"-

-"¡E-estoy bien!"- se dio prisa en decir la castaña, antes de que esa mujer se pusiera a examinarla a ella o a pedir que la dejaran sola.

Syaoran pareció tomar su palabra como ley porque desfilo por el sentido contrario de donde estaban los pelinegros mirándolo incrédulos y se sentó con los brazos cruzados y mucha dignidad en la cama de la castaña.

Lo cual casi la mata de la risa y del sonrojo.

¿Le tenía miedo a los doctores?

Pero la doctora no parecía tan feliz como ella.

-"¡Señor Li…!"-

-"Déjelo quedarse, al menos aquí no causara problemas"- la voz tranquila, pero obviamente autoritaria del rey, hizo que la pobre doctora se sonrojara mucho al darse cuenta de que no había notado su presencia y con una reverencia y un asentimiento rápido cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Sakura volteo a ver al castaño y pudo ver que aun tenía la ropa que traía puesta cuando fue a buscarla y no tenía ningún tipo de vendaje o mejora en el cuerpo.

¡Y ahí estaba ella en bata y sin nada debajo con un montón de aparatos y cosas picándola!

¡Eso no era justo!

Justo cuando iba a comenzar a pelear para que la dejaran caminar por ahí a ella también una cabecita se asomó de entre los brazos cruzados del castaño.

Era amarilla, pero un amarillo bonito, como el de las plumas de un canario y tenía unas orejas grandes y graciosas que lo hacían parecer un oso mal hecho, tenía un par de puntitos negros por ojos y la estaban mirando con atención.

Cuando salió volando con un par de alitas, y pudo ver que tenía cuatro patas, una de ellas vendada, y una cola, la castaña no supo que hacer.

-"¿Hoee?"- la criatura se sentó sobre ella y la observo fijamente para después volar hacia su rostro y pasar su rostro por su mejilla, como si fuera un gato muy muy feliz de verla.

Sakura sabía que conocía la sensación pero…

-"¡Eres tú!"- dijo en voz alta, mirando sorprendida al pequeño león que ahora estaba entre sus brazos.

¡Era el enorme y lastimado león de la jaula!

-"Pero…pero tú…"- volteo a ver al castaño, sin entender como un león así de grande había terminado siendo esa pequeña criatura.

-"Es un ser mágico"- dijo como si nada levantando los hombros, como si no supiera como mas explicarlo–"Esa es su forma falsa"- su voz era un poco más ronca de lo normal y sin pensarlo demasiado la joven le ofreció lo que quedaba de su vaso de agua. El castaño asintió en agradecimiento y se lo tomo todo.

Tomoyo se puso de pie y extendió la mano a través de Sakura para tomar el vaso de las manos del castaño, después tomo la jarra que estaba llena de agua junto a ella y lleno en silencio el vaso, se lo paso a Sakura y ella se lo paso a Syaoran.

Después de tres vasos y uno extra para el león, Tomoyo recogió el vaso y la jarra y camino hasta Eriol, quien la miraba aun con esa cara de tristeza, le dio la jarra sin una palabra y camino hacia la puerta.

-"Hay que traer más agua"- el pelinegro la siguió después de dirigirles una mirada y ambos salieron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

-"¿Y a ellos que les pasa?"-

Sakura levanto los hombros.

-"No tengo idea"- el castaño la miro sin creerle demasiado pero no dijo nada. El león se recostó en su regazo y pareció contento cuando ella comenzó a pasar la mano lentamente por su pelaje. El silencio en el cuarto era extrañamente tranquilizador.

-"Gracias…"- dijo después de unos minutos, volteo a ver al castaño –"Por sacarnos de ahí…"-

El joven bajo la cabeza y evito su mirada.

No dijo nada por un par de minutos y Sakura no esperaba que lo hiciera.

-"Lo siento…"- la oji verde volteo a verlo extrañada pero él no levanto la mirada–"Por esa viga que casi te cae encima…"-

-"Esta bien…"-

-"¡No está bien!"- le grito y volteo a verla, furioso porque ella no estuviera furiosa con él…de esa forma será mucho más fácil sentirse mejor…

Pero había estado tan cerca de perderla que aun cerraba los ojos y la veía ahí de pie, sin poder moverse y se imaginaba miles de cosas que pudieron haber terminado muy mal.

Al final el león la había salvado…no él.

-"Todos estamos bien…"- mientras decía eso, intentando calmarlo, recordó algo y el latido en ese aparato molesto comenzó a irse por las nubes, Syaoran la volteo a ver esperando que estuviera muy molesta pero en su lugar solo encontró lágrimas.

-"¿Qué pa…?"-

-"Lo mataron"- las palabras estaban entrecortas por las lágrimas y el nudo que tenía en la garganta, el pequeño león dejo de estar en su regazo cómodamente y volteo a verla –"Lo mataron…"- hipo salió de sus labios y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, se dobló sobre sí misma, casi esperando hacerse pequeñita –"Lo siento…lo siento tanto…"-

-"¿De quién hablas?"- pregunto suavemente el castaño mientras se acercaba más a ella y le ponía una mano en el hombro, no sabía cómo calmarla…

-"P-phyro…"- susurro mientras seguía llorando. El joven había aparecido de la nada mientras ella intentaba huir de los tipos que habían entrado en la casa, ella estaba corriendo por un pasillo un instante, segura de que se le había terminado el camino y entonces el joven había aparecido de la nada y la había protegido de los látigos, pero al final ese sujeto lo había atravesado con algo y le había dado la otra cámara para que se la mandara al rey, el joven había desaparecido con una disculpa en los ojos y escucho claramente como el líder decía que solo viviría lo suficiente para entregar el mensaje.

El castaño puso una mano en su cabeza y la atrajo con cuidado hasta él, la abrazo mejor y después él mismo apoyo su cabeza en la de ella. El cuerpo pequeño de la castaña estaba temblando.

-"Él está bien"- le dijo con suavidad, el león flotaba alrededor de ellos, no muy seguro de cómo actuar –"Todos estamos bien"- la castaña negó.

-"N-no me mientas…"- dijo entrecortadamente y el castaño sonrió.

-"No lo hago"- pasó su mano por su espalda para calmar un poco sus sollozos y cuando por fin dejo de temblar con cuidado levanto su barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos, ella los tenia rojos y muchos rastros de lágrimas y el cansancio estaba marcado en su cara. –"¿Quieres verlo?"-

Sakura asintió y vio como el castaño quitaba su mano de su espalda para extenderla un poco lejos de ellos y abría la palma.

Nunca dejo de sostener su rostro o de verla a los ojos.

-"Phyro"- una pequeña esfera de fuego, casi del tamaño de su mano, apareció en ese instante y se extinguió casi igual de rápido, dejando algo rojo en la mano del joven.

Syaoran se alejó un poco de ella para acercar su mano y que viera claramente a la pequeña ave que ahora estaba viéndolos con curiosidad. Era rojo, casi tan rojo como la sangre pero al mismo tiempo parecía que el naranja y el amarillo vivían en algunas de sus plumas. Al ver a Sakura el pájaro comenzó a aletear e intentar volar, silbando y aparentemente muy contento de verla.

-"P-pero…"- volteo a ver a Syaoran dudosa, él tomo su mano con cuidado y la acerco al ave, que salto felizmente hacia la mano de la castaña.

-"Esta es su forma real"- la oji verde lo demasiado sorprendida –"Es una criatura mágica que desciende del fénix, realmente cada vez que muere solo lo hace para renacer"- Sakura dejo de mirarlo a él y presto atención al pajarito que ahora piaba alegremente en su mano.

-"P-pero él es humano…"- dijo en un susurro, aun sin entender completamente.

-"Esa es la forma falsa que toma para estar en el palacio y ayudarme, aun está aprendiendo magia y así es más fácil explicarle "- dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, la castaña volvió a ver al pajarito que ahora la observaba a ella solamente y vio los ojos de Phyro en él.

Bueno, eso tenía más sentido.

-"Muchas gracias por ayudarme"- acaricio su cabecita con cuidado, la verdad era que era muy pequeño y aun lo veía frágil -"Lamento que tuvieras que renacer…"-

El pájaro pio un poco tristemente.

-"Dice que no te preocupes por eso, que siente no haberte podido sacar"- tradujo el castaño mientras tomaba al ave con cuidado de la mano de la castaña y lo acercaba a su hombro para que se subiera en él. Acaricio su cabeza con cuidado y el pájaro pareció mas que feliz por las atenciones.

-"Es tuyo…"- dijo sin pensarlo realmente, Syaoran la volteo a ver y asintió.

-"Se suponía que iba a avisarme si algo te pasaba"- le tomo la muñeca derecha y se la puso directamente frente a los ojos –"_Esto_ debió arderte todo el tiempo"- la castaña parpadeo un poco e intento recordar…

-"P-pero yo no lo llame"- dijo aun sin entender nada, ¿Qué tenía que ver su muñeca?

Syaoran suspiro.

-"Te puse algo así como un hechizo…"- la mirada sorprendida de la castaña lo hizo sentir un poco mal, pero no lo suficiente –" Para saber dónde estabas y si estabas en peligro, ¿Cómo crees que te encontré tan rápido?"-

Sakura parpadeo un par de veces.

Sintiendo como otras piezas encajaban y las veces en las que la muñeca la había sentido extrañamente caliente.

Para que justo después apareciera el castaño.

Y de nuevo…mucho tenía sentido ahora.

Sakura pensó en un par de insultos, sabía que debía estar molesta por que la hubiera hechizado pero al final de cuentas la había salvado más de una vez…

El joven acariciaba con cuidado al ave en su hombro. Seguramente él también se había asustado con todo el lio…

Al ver la mano del joven moverse suavemente otro foco prendió en su mente.

Tomo la mano libre del castaño sin cuidado y la jalo más cerca de ella para examinarla, llegados a ese punto ambos estaban sentados en su cama y vio justamente lo que recordaba haber visto.

Tenía las manos quemadas…su piel aún estaba oscura y un poco achicharrada…

La toco con cuidado, seguramente se lo había hecho cuando peleaba con los sujetos y empeorado cuando había detenido esa cosa negra…

Lo volteo a ver con enojo.

-"¡Porque rayos aún no te las curan!"-

Syaoran rodo los ojos.

-"No me duelen"-

-"¡El que no sientas la maldita cosa no quiere decir que no debas curarlas!"- sin soltar su mano volteo hacia su derecha.

¡Aja!

Se apresuró a presionar el botón rojo que llamaba a las enfermeras por alguna emergencia.

-"¡No te atrevas!"- grito el castaño, demasiado lento en leer sus intenciones.

-"¡Pues ya lo hice!"-

Ambos se miraron con enojo y cuando la doctora de hacia un rato entro corriendo con dos enfermeras detrás de ella, exigiendo saber que pasaba, la castaña no se sintió ni un poco culpable cuando dijo:

-"Yo estoy bien, cúrelo a él."- jalo su mano y le mostro la palma lastimada a las mujeres, las enfermeras pusieron cara de dolor y la castaña supo que había hecho lo correcto.

-"El señor Li ha dicho explícitamente que…"- empezó la doctora con fanfarronería, aparentemente ya habían tenido una pelea.

-"Mago tonto, quiero una de mis preguntas"- la corto Sakura sin mirar al susodicho.

-"No puedo creerlo…"- dijo con frustración el joven.

-"¿Podrías por favor quedarte quieto y cooperar mientras te curan?"-

La chica se rehusó a verlo, seguía manteniendo la mirada de la doctora, si ella conseguía que él dijera que sí entonces ella estaba obligada a hacerlo.

Escucho el suspiro molesto del castaño y como murmuraba algo entre dientes, seguramente la estaba maldiciendo.

-"¿Y mi respuesta?"-

-"Si…"- le gruño muy enojado.

Sakura sonrió y la doctora parecía más bien derrotada, le dio instrucciones a las enfermeras y ella se acercó con una silla hacia la cama.

Obviamente el mago tenía actitud de que no se movería de donde estaba.

La castaña lo volteo a ver y le sonrió, bueno ya le había ganado.

Syaoran suspiro de nuevo y se soltó de su agarre para tomar al pequeño Phyro y pasárselo en silencio a la chica, ella lo acepto con una sonrisa y le acaricio la cabeza.

¡Era tan lindo!

La doctora fue hacia el pequeño lavamanos que había en una esquina de la habitación y comenzó a lavar sus manos cuidadosa y largamente, cuando las enfermeras volvieron la ayudaron a secarse y le pusieron unos guantes blancos.

El mago de verdad no se veía feliz sentado ahí a la orilla de la cama.

Sakura se sintió insegura por un instante, quizá él no quería hacer esto…

El pajarito en su mano froto su cabeza en sus dedos y volteo a verla a ella, después a su amo y de nuevo se froto contra sus dedos.

¿Tal vez quería decirle algo?

Volteo a verla a ella y espero a que entendiera…

-"Haremos esto lo más rápido posible señor Li…"-

El castaño simplemente asintió, viéndose muy muy molesto con todo esto pero obedeciendo a lo que la doctora le decía.

Phyro volvió a frotar su cabeza contra sus dedos para llamar su atención y aleteo un poco, piando algo.

Sakura lo miro sin entender que es lo que…

-"Quiere que lo subas a tu hombro"- dijo sin mirarla el joven mientras enfocaba su mirada en algún punto en la pared frente a él en lugar de sus propias manos.

La oji verde tomo con cuidado al pajarito y se lo acerco al hombro como había visto hacer al castaño y él brinco por su cuenta, se sujetó y se quedó ahí sin decir nada. La chica seguía sin entender muy bien que debería hacer…

El león estaba acostado y durmiendo plácidamente en su almohada, volteo a ver a las enfermeras y ellas miraban con atención y ojo clínico todo lo que la doctora hacía en la mano del joven.

No entendía qué quería el pajarito de ella…hasta que empezó a sentirse muy muy sola.

Y muy frustrada.

Cerro los ojos y entendió el mensaje.

Syaoran _de verdad_ odiaba los hospitales, eran tan molestos, picándolo aquí y allá, examinándolo y preguntándole si algo le dolía.

¿No lo hacía de acuerdo?

Para eso lo habían entrenado.

Y toda esta situación solo lo ponía de mal humor, lo mejor sería que pensara en otra cosa hasta que todo terminara y después podía…

Sintió como una mano pequeña lo tomaba del brazo izquierdo con cuidado, en realidad estaban curándole la mano derecha así que no había necesidad, pero Sakura pasó su mano bajo su brazo y lo abrazo. Después se recargo en su hombro, lo volteo a ver un instante y después bajo la mirada, con toda la cara sonrojada.

Casi tan sonrojada como él mismo debía estar.

Después pasó una mano con cuidado una y otra vez sobre su antebrazo, como si lo estuviera tranquilizando o algo así…no estaba seguro.

No conocía la sensación.

Se quedaron en silencio y cuando la doctora termino de vendar la mano derecha y empezó con la izquierda, Sakura dejo de pasar su mano por su antebrazo para no moverla.

Pero no lo soltó.

Cuando la doctora termino y le dio alguna especie de discurso acerca de cómo cuidar sus manos y algunos medicamentos que le daría, salió con aspecto triunfante del cuarto con las dos enfermeras detrás de ella.

Los castaños se quedaron en silencio, el joven viendo sus manos vendadas y preguntándose cuando había sido la última vez que alguien lo había consolado mientras lo curaban.

Incluso ya casi no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que dejo que alguien más lo curara.

Lo ponía muy incómodo y le parecía eterno pero en esta ocasión apenas y si se había dado cuenta de lo que le hacían.

Sakura aun lo estaba abrazando…bueno a su brazo.

Y no quería moverse y hacer que ella se moviera.

Bajo la mirada, casi esperando ver que la chica se hubiera dormido pero la vio jugando perdida en sus pensamientos, dibujando algo en las sabana. La castaña debió sentir su mirada porque detuvo el juego y volteo a verlo con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera en un trance y hubiera volteado solo por impulso.

Sus ojos ya estaban por cerrarse y parecía cansada.

Él se sintió como un niño miedoso por cansarla solo porque no le gustaba que lo curaran…

Sin dejar de mirarla se soltó con cuidado de su agarre, Phyro ya estaba durmiendo en su hombro y él lo levanto con cuidado para ponerlo sobre la sabana, donde no pudieran aplastarlo por accidente.

Sakura lo observo atentamente y su corazón comenzó con la carrera de nuevo, esta vez aumentada para que todos los cercanos la escucharan, y cuando el mago se levantó y después la levanto a ella en brazos, seguramente todo el hospital pudo escuchar a su corazón.

Pero ella no pensaba en eso.

Ella solo pensaba en que los ojos del mago eran muy muy profundos y que la había levantado sin hacer gestos ni esfuerzos…

La puso con cuidado horizontalmente sobre la cama, lo suficientemente cerca de su león para no aplastarlo, pero no la soltó de inmediato.

De alguna forma al acomodarla así el termino justo sobre ella, sus brazos estaban al lado de su cabeza para sostenerlo y sus rodillas estaban muy cerca de las suyas.

Su rostro estaba justo a unos centímetros del de ella y la joven ya sentía que el aliento comenzaba a fallarle.

¿Q-qué estaba…?

Su mirada estaba demasiado enfocada en ella, quiso desviar la vista o sentía que simplemente su corazón explotaría o su rostro se sonrojaría tanto que el vapor saldría por sus ojeras.

Pero las manos del castaño estaban justo donde impedían que se moviera.

Se sentía pequeña y sin aliento.

¿¡Por qué no dejaba de verla!?

Cuando su rostro comenzó a acercarse al de ella…bueno era un milagro que las enfermeras no entraran corriendo a ver que tenía su corazón…

Pero no se movió.

No intento alejarse ni nada por el estilo, aunque tampoco cerró los ojos.

Cuando finalmente casi podían sentir la nariz del otro, Syaoran cerró los ojos pero no parecía feliz, dejo salir un gruñido de lo que ella llamaría frustración y puso su frente contra la suya.

-"Estúpido Eriol…"-

Sakura no entendió de que hablaba y solo se quedó mirando su rostro enojado.

Seguramente él también se había golpeado la cabeza.

Después el joven abrió los ojos y volteo a verla, el sonrojo volvió.

-"¿Qué?"- pregunto por fin, molesta de que solo la mirara y la mirara.

Y todo lo otro de levantarla y estar encima de ella…

-"Nada"-dijo con naturalidad, como si la posición no fuera extraña y las circunstancias aún más.

-"Hmmm"- el pequeño león eligió ese momento para despertar y al parecer no estaba muy contento de que él estuviera tan cerca de Sakura, camino hasta donde estaban sus cabezas y empujo con su patita la cara del ambarino, lo cual obviamente no le causo gracia.

-"Aléjate, peluche"- el león pareció entender porque mordió la mano del castaño. Lo cual le causo gracia. –"Ja! Buena suerte con eso…"-

-"Espera…"-dijo alarmada la oji verde mientras se movía y levantaba los brazos para alejar al león del castaño, quien suspiro con resignación y dejo de aplastarla.

Solo para dejarse caer al lado suyo.

Sakura levanto al pequeño animal entre sus manos para verlo a los ojos.

-"No hagas eso"- le regaño, el león parecía enojado y no volteaba a verla –"Sé que me entiendes y puede que el mago sea molesto…"-

-"Oye…"-

-"Y muy arrogante"-

-"¡Yo no…!"-

-"Pero no te va a hacer nada malo, ¿de acuerdo?"- espero un par de segundos y el animal asintió con resignación.

El mago pareció triunfante ante el regaño del insecto peludo y Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada.

-"¡Y tú deberías dejar de molestar a los más pequeños!"-

-"¡Yo no empecé!"- la oji verde no dejo de verlo con molestia y él bufo y alejo la mirada de la de ella.

Increíble, el peluche le había ganado.

Sakura sonrió y dejo al animalito acostarse sobre ella, mientras lo acariciaba levanto la mirada para ver a la pequeña ave dormida plácidamente, después volteo a ver al mago y también lo vio con los ojos cerrados.

El Phyro que ella conocía no se parecía en nada al mago torpe, pero de alguna forma el ave si…

Después volteo a ver al león que dormía de nuevo sobre ella y una idea vino a su mente.

-"Yo no puedo conservarlo…"-

Syaoran abrió los ojos y volteo a verla, extrañado.

-"¿No lo quieres?"- eso le parecía más bien imposible.

Ella pareció dudar un segundo.

-"No es eso…"-lo volteo a ver con tristeza –"Yo sé que los seres mágicos se alimentan de las personas que los cuidan…y yo realmente no creo tener magia suficiente ni para un día"- se le veía muy triste y el joven se sentó fluidamente.

Volteo a verla y luego extendió una mano.

-"Dámelo"-

Sakura se veía muy triste…quizá él podía conservarlo y así podría verlo de vez en cuando…

Levanto con cuidado al león pero, al ver sus intenciones, el pequeño ser se negó a soltarla y le dio una mirada molesta al castaño.

El susodicho suspiro.

-"Dile que está bien y que no me muerda"-

-"No muerdas al mago…"-

-"Di mi nombre"- el corazón de la oji verde volvió a dar un brinco y a comenzar con una carrera, volteo a verlo esperando que le dijera que era una broma pero parecía serio y esperando a que le pasara al león.

Sakura abrió y cerró los labios varias veces, finalmente concentro su mirada en la del león.

-"No muerdas…a Syaoran…"- con cuidado, para que no viera que sus manos temblaban, la chica le paso el león y respiro profundo un par de veces.

Era la primera vez que le decía su nombre…al menos conscientemente…. desde el día que se conocieron.

Claro que ése no era un recuerdo muy bonito.

El joven tomo al león sin decir una palabra y enfoco su mirada en él, la criatura hizo lo mismo y después de unos instantes un aura dorada empezó a emanar del león…y entrar en el mago.

Sakura los observo en silencio, Phyro despertó y volteo a verlos con curiosidad pero se quedó en su lugar.

Después de toda una vida (o unos minutos, no estaba segura), el joven y el león parecieron dejar de comunicarse y Syaoran se lo paso con una sonrisa.

-"Puede alimentarse solo"- dijo y Sakura sonrió viendo al pequeño león para después abrazarlo –"Su poder viene del sol…así que mientras el sol siga ahí arriba, él no tendrá problemas"-

-"Entonces…¿quieres quedarte conmigo?"-le pregunto al león y el paso su mejilla por la de ella, ella sintió que su mente la alcanzaba de nuevo y podía sentir la afirmación.

-"Por cierto…se llama Kerberos"-

Sakura volteo a ver extrañado al mago.

-"¿Desde cuando hablas con los animales?"-

Syaoran rodo los ojos.

-"No hablo con los animales…solo con algunas criaturas mágicas, tú lo harás si prácticas"- la oji verde se veía muy feliz ante la idea.

-"¿¡De verdad!?"- abrazo al león con alegría –"¡Oh eso sería perfecto!"-

Syaoran se sonrió ante su entusiasmo.

-"Ya casi lo logras ¿no es verdad?, él te dijo que abrieras su puerta"- Sakura lo volteo a ver y asintió.

-"No entiendo cómo funciona exactamente…no escucho palabras pero…es como una sensación de lo que quiere decir"-volteo a ver a Kerberos y se sonrieron.

-"Bueno…felicidades ya tienes una muy molesta bola de pelos a tu cargo"- la oji verde sintió el enojo de la pequeña criatura y como miraba muy feo al mago. Él le devolvió la mirada y Sakura rodo los ojos.

Pero en realidad estaba tan aliviada…

Al final todo había salido bien…¿verdad?

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una chica pelinegra entro corriendo en la habitación.

-"¡Syaoran!"- su pecho se comprimió con dolor y abrazo con más fuerza a la pequeña criatura entre sus brazos, el joven se había puesto a la defensiva pero en menos de un segundo había cambiado su pose a una más relajada.

Mei Ling seguía llorando en la puerta y cuando finalmente su primo bajo las manos extendió su mano hacia ella, su llanto aumento mas y corrió a abrazarlo.

-"¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa!? ¿¡Porque siempre terminas en esos lugares?!"- Sakura bajo la mirada con incomodidad e intento mantener el rostro inexpresivo.

Ella era su prometida después de todo.

Iban a casarse y ella incluso ya tenía la dichosa flor de que todas las prometidas parecían tener…

Ella lo sabía…siempre lo había sabido.

Así que el qué el corazón se le rompiera de nuevo no quería decir nada.

-"Estoy bien"- fue la lacónica respuesta del castaño cuando finalmente su prima se calmó un poco –"Estamos bien"- dijo como para convencerse de nuevo.

Todos estaban bien.

Volteo a ver a la castaña y de repente ya no se sintió tan seguro de eso.

No estaba llorando, no, era demasiad fuerte para llorar por cualquier cosa, pero definitivamente estaba triste.

Muy triste.

Con cuidado se soltó del agarre mortal de su prima e hizo algo que debió hacer muchos años antes.

-"Sakura Kinomoto"- la susodicha brinco cuando escucho su nombre completo de sus labios, estaba muy serio y tomaba de la mano a la chica pelinegra que ahora los veía a ambos muy confundida –"Te presento a Li Mei Ling, ella es mi pr…"-

-"¡Pero qué diablos Syaoran!"- un joven con el cabello castaño y un poco largo, ojos verdes y mirada seria se acercó a Syaoran mientras que este lo miraba con un poco de molestia, le dio un abrazo rápido y un par de palmadas en la espalda…para después apachurrarle las mejillas –"¡Porque no puedes ser un niño bien portado y alejarte de los problemas!"- la verdad es que más que preocupado se veía divertido molestando así al castaño, quien solo lo miraba con intenciones asesinas. –"¡Tienes una idea de cuánto tiempo me tomo encontrarte! ¡Grandísimo cabeza hueca!"- el mago no respondió y siguió viéndolo feo

-"Suelta"-

El chico sonrió y dio un paso atrás antes de liberar a Syaoran de su saludo.

-"Oh y yo pensando que después de que se cayera el edificio encima de ti estarías en cama y quieto…"-

-"¿El edificio…?"-el aparato que de alguna forma estaba conectado a ella aun después de tanto jaleo comenzó a sonar muy muy alto y rápido.

Sakura miraba con horror al recién llegado.

-"¿El…el edificio se cayó?"-su voz salió en un susurro y sin ser muy consciente de ello apretó más a Kerberos contra su pecho. Se puso pálida y por un instante de verdad pensó en desmayarse.

¡El edificio les había caído encima!

De repente el aire se había vuelto muy muy pesado a su alrededor y su cuerpo estaba temblando.

Al final, la adrenalina había pasado y ella comenzaba a entender de verdad todo lo que ocurrió durante el día.

-"¡Tú y tu bocota!"- le grito Syaoran al joven que ahora miraba preocupado a la castaña, él se acercó a la cama y la abrazo, como eso no pareció hacerle mucho bien comenzó a susurrarle:

-"Todos estamos bien, todos salimos de ahí"- la oji verde asintió pero aun así no parecía capaz de respirar bien por completo.

Y ese apestoso aparato no dejaba de sonar.

-"¡Todos fuera de aquí!"-dijo la doctora cuando entro y vio a Sakura tan afectada y a todos las personas en la habitación –"¡Todavía está muy cansada y ustedes no le están ayudando!"- ahuyento rápidamente a la pelinegra y al recién llegado, ambos se volvieron a darle una mirada preocupada a los castaños pero igual salieron de la habitación.

-"¡Y usted…!"-

-"Me iré en cuanto se calme"- le dijo con frialdad a la mujer, le dio una mirada furiosa y la doctora salió dando pisotones, diciendo cosas como 'hombres' y 'tontos' mientras cerraba la puerta.

Sakura cerró los ojos e intento respirar lentamente.

Solo era su cuerpo entrando en shock, realmente todos estaban bien y habían salido enteros.

Ahora tenía al pequeño león entre sus brazos y Tomoyo iba a ser reina…

Una lagrima callo por su mejilla.

Y…y Syaoran iba a casarse…

-"No llores"-le dijo el susodicho mientras seguía meciéndola entre sus brazos, el león aún estaba en los brazos de Sakura y la veía con preocupación.

Incluso Phyro había despertado después de todo el escándalo.

Brinco lo más rápido que pudo hasta ellos y le pio varias veces a la castaña.

Ella sentía que le estaba hablando a ella.

-"E-estoy bien…"-susurro.

No estaba segura de a quien le hablaba.

Respiro profundamente y con más facilidad un par de veces y después soltó la camisa del castaño, en realidad no sabía cómo es que había terminado sujetándose a él de nuevo…

-"Estoy bien…"-dijo con un poco más de convicción, pero el castaño odiaba que intentara parecer compuesta tan rápido.

Solo porque había alguien más para verla llorar.

Estaba seguro de que cuando la dejara sola lloraría hasta que se cansara.

Y solo por eso se negó a soltarla.

Si iba a llorar, que se acostumbrara a llorar enfrente de él.

-"No estás bien"- la oji verde cerro los ojos y apoyo su frente en el hombro del castaño.

Pero no volvió a llorar.

-"Es…solo que no entiendo nada ahora mismo…"- susurro mientras acariciaba a Phyro con cuidado en la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una enferma entro.

Ambos castaños voltearon a verla, Syaoran no muy amablemente.

Pero ella les sonrió.

-"Buenas noticias, se encuentra bien y mañana temprano será dada de alta"- Sakura se separó un poco del chico y le sonrió a la enfermera.

-"Aaah…eso es un alivio, muchas gracias"-la enfermera le sonrió y camino casi descuidadamente por la habitación, reviso las maquinas escandalosas y anoto un par de cosas antes de caminar de nuevo hacia la puerta.

-"Bueno, será mejor que descanse. ¡No quiere perderse el baile mañana verdad!"- con esto salió y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Dejándolos solos, de nuevo.

Sakura tomo aire y volteo hacia otra parte, con ciudad se soltó del castaño, le sonrió a Phyro y lo tomo con cuidado para posarlo sobre el hombro de Syaoran, después puso al león en la cama y ella se movió hacia la almohada. Se acostó y el león se acostó sobre ella, después volteo a ver de reojo al castaño.

-"Sera mejor que duerma un rato"-

Syaoran la siguió mirando, casi exigiéndole que no fingiera que no había pasado nada y que lo mirara.

Que se atreviera a mirarlo.

Pero ella no lo hizo y finalmente el joven se puso de pie en silencio, pero en lugar de salir se acercó a ella, la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando demasiado a su rostro y después de un par de segundos de insistencia con la mirada la chica volteo a verlo.

Él parecía molesto…o tal vez frustrado…

No estaba segura, pero definitivamente no estaba feliz.

No había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto, su prometida estaba afuera.

¿De verdad había sido tan cruel como para presentársela?

¡Ella ya sabía quién era muchas gracias!

Aunque claro…él no recordaba eso.

-"Nos vemos mañana"- dijo finalmente, puso su frente contra la de ella para obligarla a mirarlo –"Flor"-

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con mucha sorpresa y el aparato comenzó a hacer escándalo por última vez, el joven se levantó sin decir una palabra y aun mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura lo miro con horror.

Y él le dio la espalda para salir silenciosamente.

Se llevó una mano a los labios y golpeo la maquina un par de veces hasta que descubrió como apagarla.

No necesitaba que nadie entrara a molestarla.

No quería que nadie la viera así.

Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos lentamente y el pequeño león quiso reconfórtala pero no había forma de que lo lograra.

Syaoran ya sabía _quién _era ella.

_Continuara….._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_N/a: De acuerdo! Okeeeeeeeey calma calma_

_Respiren un poco_

_xD y de preferencia no me maten, acabo de encontrarle sentido a mi vida…jajaja ok no_

_Bueeeeeeeeeeno que puedo decir, mi vida se torno muy muy complicada el año pasado y finalmente pude sentarme y escribir este capitulo. Tengo que admitir que no me habia dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que me ha tomado escribir esta historia, les juro que para mi ha sido un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_Ahora, a lo que nos interesa._

_Je….¿no están acaso felices? xD ya recordó!_

_Jajajjajajajajajajajajaja digo….ups? pobre Sakura ella no parecía feliz pero bueeeno…_

_Solo para picarlas un poco mas xD déjenme decirles que el próximo capitlo es un flash back. Asi es damas y caballeros…_

_¡Al fin vamos a saber que como se conocieron!_

_(trompetas del juicio final aquí)_

_Jajajajaja espero que me tengan paciencia, ya me gradue, ya me titule y ahora vendi mi alma a una enorme empresa para que me explote xD pero terminare esto muy muy pronto! Por cierto como comentario…_

_NO PUEDO CREEER QUE SEAN 34 PAGINAS!_

_O.O TENGO FICS MAS PEQUEÑOS QUE ESTE CAPITULO! NO ESTOY JUGANDO :O_

_No se que me pasa O.o sigo aumentando el numero de hojas…_

_Ejem bueno eso era una cosa y otra_

_T.T DIOS TENGO 247 REVIEWS! _

_Muchas gracias! MILES de gracias! _

_Les deseo un excelente año nuevo, mucha felicidad y alegría xD muchas actualizaciones y muchas cosas buenas que leer!_

_XX_


	13. Capitulo 12

Disclaimer: CSS pertenece a CLAMP, yo solo me robo sus personajes para hacer sufrir gente :D digo….para entretenerlos!

**Capítulo 12**

-"¡Ya llego! ¡Ya llego!"- dijo la castaña con brincos mientras entraba en la sala con una enorme caja abrazada contra su pecho. Tomoyo sonrió y se rio un poco ante su entusiasmo. –"¡Ya está aquí! ¡Ya está aquí!"-

-"¡La veo! ¡La veo!"- le respondió mientras veía como su amiga ponía la caja casi con reverencia en su pequeña mesa de centro y la volteaba a ver a ella prácticamente saltando y con las manos entrelazadas en el pecho, sus ojos llenos de ilusión y alegría la miraban y ella sintió un poco de culpa por sentirse tan molesta de ver la caja.

Era enorme, forrada con un elegante papel blanco hueso que parecía de terciopelo, un discreto listón negro adornaba el centro y Tomoyo sentía ganas de quemar esa cosa.

No lo hizo solo porque su amiga de verdad parecía feliz de verla.

-"¡Oh ábrelo! ¡Vamos, vamos!"- la oji verde no dejaba de dar saltitos en su lugar y aplaudir y Tomoyo le sonrió.

-"Ábrelo tú Saku"-

Por un instante la castaña la miro sin entender, después vio cómo su amiga asentía y por ultimo vio el paquete.

La verdad es que quería abrirlo más que nada en este mundo.

-"Pero Tommy…"-

-"Vamos, he hecho esto demasiadas veces y tú tienes más ganas de verlo que yo ahora mismo"-

La amatista se sentó en su pequeño sofá frente a la mesita y observo con una sonrisa pícara como su amiga desenvolvía con extremo cuidado el paquete. Obviamente no quería romper la envoltura.

_Como desearía tener una de esas cámaras ahora mismo._

Cuando la caja estuvo al descubierto Sakura pareció dudar varias veces acerca de cómo proceder para abrirla con el mayor cuidado posible.

Tomoyo rodo los ojos.

-"Solo ábrela"- la castaña le sonrió.

-"No quiero arruinarlo"-

-"No hay manera de que eso pase"- le aseguro de nuevo con alegría, la joven parecía tan feliz como un niño en la mañana de navidad…

Lo que la hizo sentir aún más culpable al saber que probablemente ella no tenía idea de lo que eso era…

Finalmente la chica pareció decidirse y abrió la caja con mucho cuidado, seguramente no encontraría nada roto y usarían esa caja de nuevo.

El rostro de la castaña brillo.

Realmente no había otra forma de describirlo, sus ojos se agrandaron con asombro y su sonrisa creció a la décima potencia y Tomoyo volvió a desear tener una de esas cámaras mágicas.

Esto era para inmortalizarse.

-"¡Oh Tomoyo! ¡Es hermoso!"- Sakura no espero invitación y tomo con cuidado el hermoso vestido que estaba ante ella y lo levanto en el aire para admirarlo por completo.

Comenzó a tararear y a dar vueltas con él mientras Tomoyo se reía.

Eso, hasta que vio que había una nota en el suelo…probablemente venía con el vestido.

Se agacho para tomarla y se dio cuenta de que en el fondo de la caja había un antifaz, levanto una ceja ante tan raro accesorio, se inclinó para sacarlo con cuidado de la caja, lo examino y le pareció completamente común y corriente.

Algo muy raro viniendo de su madre.

Leyó la nota en silencio y con mucho escepticismo mientras su amiga seguía divirtiéndose con el vestido.

Levanto la ceja un par de veces ante las repetidas amenazas y saludos de su madre, básicamente todo se resumía a :

'_Y más te vale que encuentres alguien con quien casarte'_

De preferencia con dinero, poder, posición y o si claro…magia.

Rodo los ojos.

Ya había pasado la edad en la que quería complacer a su madre, si ella se sentía avergonzada de su hija sin rastro de magia era problema suyo. Ella no iba a casarse con nadie que ella aprobara, planeaba encontrar a un buen trabajador sin magia como ella y ser feliz para siempre.

Quizá su madre morirá de un infarto y finalmente la dejaría en paz.

-"¡Te verás hermosa Tomoyo!"- el grito alegre de su amiga la regreso de su oscuro lugar mental, le sonrió sin mucha alegría.

-"Y si no, ya tengo con qué ocultarlo"- levanto la máscara y se la mostro a su amiga, Sakura sonrió y se rio un poco pero siguió bailando de aquí para allá con el vestido.

Que extrañamente le parecía tornasol…quizá eran sus ojos, ¿era rosa o rojo?

¿Azul? ¿Verde?

No podría decirlo.

Releyó la nota de su madre y todo tuvo un poco más de sentido.

El vestido era mágico y el antifaz también, cambiaba dependiendo de lo que quisieras mostrar.

Wow….

Su madre definitivamente estaba desesperada por casarla.

-"Oh Tomoyo…¡tienes que contármelo todo!"- dijo la oji verde cuando por fin dejo de bailar con el vestido entre sus brazos. –"Oh el castillo…"- dijo en un tono soñador mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón más cercano con mucho dramatismo –"Los vestidos…los bailes… ¡La comida!"- la amatista comenzó a reírse ante lo último.

Cuenta con Sakura para pensar en la comida durante un baile real.

-"Las multitudes, los pisotones, las personas que solo están ahí para criticar"- Tomoyo negó con tristeza, ojala la castaña tuviera oportunidad de ver realmente lo que pasaba en esos bailes reales.

Un momento…

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la idea cruzando su mente con fuerza y rapidez, sintió su corazón saltar ante la posibilidad.

Su amiga seguía perdida en su ensoñación…el vestido aun entre sus brazos.

-"Oye Sakura, ¿recuerdas ese vestido que vimos en el escaparate el otro día? ¿Era azul o verde? No puedo recordarlo"- la oji verde la volteo a ver con mucha extrañeza, Tomoyo amaba los vestidos, no era normal que olvidara ninguno detalle de ellos.

-"Verde"- su amiga se veía muy feliz ante su respuesta. ¿De verdad había olvidado el vestido?

Habían pasado varios minutos de pie frente a él, completamente embelesadas.

-"Tienes razón…no sé cómo pude olvidarlo, es que realmente lo recuerdo azul, ¿puedes imaginarlo? ¿Azul y con ese bonito frente lleno de pequeños cristales?"- Sakura se perdió en sus pensamientos, intentando imaginar exactamente eso.

-"Bueno…si, seguramente se vería muy bien"-

Mientras la castaña estaba pérdida en su idea, y sin que ella lo notara en lo más mínimo, el vestido entre sus brazos comenzó a cambiar. Primero tomo la forma del vestido de la tienda, después tomo forma mientras la castaña imaginaba la prenda en otro color y con otros adornos.

Tomoyo se mordía los labios intentando gritar de emoción, ¡esto podría funcionar!

Si el vestido cambiaba con el pensamiento seguramente la máscara haría lo mismo… ¿pero qué tan…?

-"¿Tomoyo?"- Sakura la observaba con atención, preocupada ante su silencio repentino y su obvia desconexión de la conversación. La oji azul le sonrió.

-"Tengo una grandiosa idea Sakurita"- se puso de pie y camino hasta ella, tomo su brazo y la puso de pie, dejando el vestido olvidado. Sakura obviamente estaba confundida, mucho mejor así. –"Tú iras al baile en mi lugar"-

La castaña automáticamente dio un paso atrás y la miro con asombro, pero también había emoción y esperanza en sus ojos.

-"Pero yo no…"-

-"¡Es una fiesta de disfraces!"- La amatista tomo sus manos y sonrió –"¡No hay mejor oportunidad que esta!"-

Sakura sintió su corazón latir con aun más fuerza…¿Y si…?

-"Pero no me veo como tú"- dijo de repente cuando la obviedad entro en su mente, Tomoyo sonrio y estuvo a punto de decir que seguramente la máscara y el vestido estaban hechizados pero ella sabía como se sentía su amiga respecto a esas cosas, asi que decidió dejarlo un secreto –"¡Bueno ese es el punto en una fiesta de disfraces! Nadie debe reconocerte, asi que no abra problema cuando te presentes con mi nombre, nadie sabrá quién es quién y todo estará bien"-

Sakura no podía refutar eso.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-"¿Pero y tú? ¿De verdad quieres perderte toda la fiesta y …?"- Tomoyo levanto una mano para detenerla antes de que terminara.

-"He asistido a ese baile y fiestas sin parar por los últimos años simplemente para que mi madre me dejara en paz, créeme que un año menos sería una bendición"-

Sakura no pudo evitarlo, abrazo a su amiga con toda su fuerza.

-"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, de verdad! ¡Muchas…!"-

-"Pero hay condiciones"- la castaña suspiro, sabía que había sido demasiado fácil.

Tomoyo la separo de su abrazo y su cara seria la asusto un poco.

-"Primera regla, no puedes decir tu nombre ¿entendido?"- Sakura asintió, bueno eso era lógico, tampoco es como si fuera tan tonta como para dar ese tipo de información.-"Segunda, nada de quitarse la máscara"- Sakura asintió de nuevo, bueno de acuerdo no tenía 5 años…-"Y por último, no puedes verte en los espejos"-

La oji verde parpadeo un par de veces rápidamente.

¿Qué?

-"¿Qué?"- repitió confundida pero su amiga no dejo de verla con seriedad.

-"La máscara es mágica, nadie puede quitártela a la fuerza y por eso tiene un punto débil, si te vez en el espejo se caerá por si sola y nos meteríamos en muchos problemas"-

Sakura asintió por última vez, mucho más seria. No le encantaba la idea de usar una máscara mágica pero bueno, al menos no tendría que pasar la noche preocupada de que se le cayera del rostro enfrente de todos.

Le sonrió a su muy seria amiga y la abrazo de nuevo

-"De acuerdo Tomoyo, prometo no decirle a nadie tú nombre, ni el mío ni hacer nada que pueda delatarnos"-

Tomoyo suspiro y abrazo a su amiga, ojala no estuviera cometiendo un error al enviarla a la boca del lobo.

Pero si alguien se merecía ser una hermosa princesa al menos por una noche, esa era Sakura.

-"Bueno tenemos mucho que hacer"- sonrieron y tomaron el vestido.

Era una verdadera suerte que ambas usaran la misma talla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El vestido era hermoso por si mismo, de colores cambiantes y una falta en A que era lo suficientemente amplia para darle un volumen elegante pero no lo suficiente para hacerla parecer una muñeca almidonada. Su corte princesa que resaltaba su figura y las delicadas mangas que cubrían sus brazos tenían pequeños brillos que parecían más bien polvo de hadas de colores cuando se movían con ella.

Sakura no podía dejar de tomar la tela e intentar quitar alguna arruga inexistente en la falda.

Jamás había usado un vestido tan hermoso.

Le sonrió a su amiga a través del espejo mientras ella terminaba de hacer un pequeño peinado en su cabello, pero dejándolo suelto para presumir lo bonito y largo que era.

Era una de las cosas de las que más se enorgullecía su amiga e iban a presumirla esa noche.

La oji verde no podía quedarse quieta y su sonrisa era tan enorme que incluso Tomoyo estaba empezando a olvidar sus preocupaciones.

-"Estas lista"- dijo poniendo los brazos en los hombros de la oji verde y sonriéndole a través del espejo.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y asintió.

Se puso de pie y abrazo de nuevo a su amiga, lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-"Hey, hey nada de eso…"- la pelinegra limpio sus lágrimas y agradeció que Sakura fuera incapaz de usar maquillaje o todo se hubiera arruinado en ese momento.

Sakura asintió, su rostro aun sonriente.

-"De acuerdo hada madrina, termine con la magia"-

Tomoyo se rio y fue a buscar la máscara con la castaña pisándole los talones, llegaron a la sala y el reloj dio las 9.

-"Entonces, ¿tengo hasta las 12?"- agrego con sorna y Tomoyo rodo los ojos.

-"Bueno, esa sería mi recomendación porque algo me dice que va a llover"-

Pero Sakura estaba demasiado feliz para dejar que algo asi arruinara la noche.

Tomoyo tomo aire y observo la máscara entre sus manos, estaba casi completamente segura de que la máscara era más mágica de lo que su madre le había dado entender en la nota.

'_No te veas al espejo'_

Esa era una amenaza demasiado especifica como para ignorarla, después se volvió a ver a su amiga sonriéndole y viéndola absolutamente radiante y tomo una decisión.

Puso la máscara con cuidado sobre el rostro de su mejor amiga y vio como la máscara prácticamente se pegaba a su piel...y comenzaba a cambiarla…

-"¿Tomoyo?"-

Oh dios…incluso su voz se oía ligeramente diferente…mas…¿mas refinada?

Sakura se llevó las manos al rostro y toco la máscara suavemente, ésta cambio y tomo el color y el brillo tornasol del vestido.

Solo que no era Sakura, ojos verdes y hermoso pelo castaño viéndola a través del antifaz.

Era una hermosa joven rubia y de ojos azules claros, piel muy clara y voz delicada la que tenia frente a ella e intento no parecer demasiado horrorizada por ello.

Su madre…ella de verdad quería que se casara sin importarle el precio que ella o cualquiera tendría que pagar…

-"¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?"- el tono asustado de Sakura fue lo que finalmente la hizo reaccionar.

Le sonrió lo mejor que pudo y tomo sus manos.

-"Eres la persona más hermosa que conozco, no quiero que lo olvides, ¿de acuerdo?"- Sakura asintió, de alguna forma Tomoyo se veía muy triste.

-"¿Cambiaste de opinión? Realmente no creo que…"-

-"¡No, no! ¡No es nada de eso!"- le sonrió de nuevo y la abrazo, sabia en su interior que esta era su amiga…y viendo el lado positivo ahora sería imposible que alguien las descubriera, se soltó lo suficiente y la vio a los ojos –"Ten mucho cuidado ¿si?, las personas ahí no son lo que aparentan"-

Sakura sonrio, en su corazón sabía que todo estaría bien y que las personas en el palacio serian maravillosas y perfectas, su amiga no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

-"De acuerdo"-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syaoran Li paseaba aburridamente por el corredor del segundo piso que lo dejaba ver perfectamente todo el salón principal. La servidumbre estaba terminando con los últimos detalles antes de que se abriera la puerta y él realmente quería forzarse a sí mismo a sentir algo mas que terrible aburrimiento al verlo todo.

No, eso era una mentira. La verdad era que hasta el terrible aburrimiento hubiera sido una emoción bienvenida.

No sentía nada de nada.

-"¿Syaoran?"- volteo la mirada vacía hacia su prima, venia caminando rápidamente hacia él, arreglada para el baile y todo eso.

Le dio una máscara y el joven la observo sin tomarla.

-"Se supone que es una fiesta de disfraces"- explico ella.

-"Un antifaz no es un disfraz"- dijo él mientras la tomaba y la pegaba en su rostro, un pequeño hechizo y se quedaría ahí el resto de la noche. Pero eso era todo, él no pensaba alterarse a si mismo para ese evento.

Mei Ling Li asintió y volteo a verlo con algo que él quería pensar no era lastima.

-"Tía Ieran dijo que hoy lo anunciarías"-

Syaoran levanto los hombros.

La joven bajo la vista, no tan indiferente a todo como su primo y si muy nerviosa ante lo que se les venía encima.

-"Si cambias de opinión…"-

-"No me interesa demasiado Mei, sabíamos que pasaría y lo mejor es darlo todo por terminado"-

La chica asintió y el joven reconoció que su rostro herido lo molestaba más de lo que esperaba.

Se acercó más a ella y la chica volteo a verlo de reojo.

-"Lamento que las cosas no salieran bien con…"-

Mei Ling volteo a ver hacia otra parte, lágrimas brillando en sus ojos pero negándose a salir.

-"Eso ya no importa, hay que hacer lo que tenemos que hacer por la familia"-

_La familia es lo importante. El clan Li debe asumir el trono si el rey se niega a asumir sus responsabilidades._

Su madre, Ieran Li, le había dado ese discurso de diferentes formas y maneras durante toda su vida. Hoy solo sería la culminación de todo aquello. Se comprometería con Mei Ling, se casarían y tendrían hijos que serían herederos legítimos para el trono.

Al igual que lo había sido él desde el momento en que había nacido.

Heredero al trono, futuro gobernante en el caso de que el rey no tuviera un hijo legitimo en los próximos años o al menos una esposa.

¿La peor parte? Ni a él ni al rey les interesaba en lo más mínimo todo esto.

-"¿Listos para el espectáculo?"- la voz de su primo y monarca, Eriol Hiraguizawa, lo trajo de vuelta en sus pensamientos. Syaoran solo levanto una ceja cuando lo vio usar una máscara de gato.

-"¿Sabes que la máscara de gato significa que eres un prostituto cierto?"-

Mei Ling pareció ahogarse un poco por sus palabras pero su primo solo sonrió a través de la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

-"Bueno, querido primo. Esa tradición no es de este reino pero gracias por recordármelo, tal vez tenga una noche afortunada"-

El castaño rodo los ojos.

Que hiciera lo que quisiera, de todas formas siempre lo hacía.

-"Veo que están listos para recibir a los invitados"-

Los jóvenes voltearon a ver a la elegante mujer que estaba de pie frente a ellos, escudriñándolos y juzgándolos.

Syaoran estaba tan acostumbrado a esto que no se inmuto tanto como Mei Ling, la pobre siempre le prestaba demasiada atención a su madre.

-"Su alteza"- saludo cortésmente la mujer a su primo con una carabina digna y seca, que fue regresada de igual forma.

-"Querida tía"-

A Syaoran le hubiera encantado sentir algo además de hastió ante todo eso.

-"Syaoran"-

-"Madre"-

Ambos se voltearon a ver con el más mínimo interés en el rostro, después ella volteo a ver a Mei Ling y observo su atuendo con ojo crítico.

-"Me parece que tu vestido es muy llamativo Mei Ling"-

La chica se mordió el labio, insegura de que responder, pero Syaoran la salvo.

-"Justo lo que quieres para el anuncio de esta noche, ¿no madre?"-

La mujer le dio una mirada de molestia a él y camino élegamente lejos de ellos, bajo las escaleras con dignidad y llego a la parte inferior para esperar a los invitados.

Syaoran volteo a ver a su prima.

-"No dejes que te hable asi, estamos haciendo lo que quieren pero no tenemos porqué ser sus muñecos obedientes"- Mei suspiro y asintió. Ella sabía que él tenía razón pero aun asi no podía evitarlo.

-"Bien dicho, primo"- Syaoran rodo los ojos y volteo a ver al rey con molestia.

-"Al menos podrías fingir que algo de esto de molesta, después de todo te estamos librando de un matrimonio forzado"- Eriol sonrió, su rostro viéndose aún más enigmático.

-"Aun pueden obligarme, en ese caso todo este _sacrificio _sería inútil, ¿no lo crees?"-

Syaoran suspiro.

Si, aun podían obligarlo, pero al menos Eriol sabía que con todo el asunto del matrimonio del heredero las cosas se pondrían molestas para él por un rato…hasta que decidiera anunciar su renuncia y entonces no le quedaría mas opción a Syaoran que ser el rey.

_Es por el bien del Clan Li, el clan debe reinar…no solo proteger a la corona._

A él le gustaba su lugar como líder del consejo y dentro de unos años, líder de seguridad real.

Al menos ahí habría algo de acción y su vida no sería condenada a crear un heredero que sufriera su destino.

Pero bueno….al menos tenía ese día para divertirse.

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron y él sonrió con malicia.

-"A veces me asusta tu bipolaridad"- le dijo Mei mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Si bueno, no sentía nada por esas niñas bobas que solo querían su dinero o su posición y después de ese día nada las detendría para desearlo aún mas, sin importar su compromiso con Mei Ling.

Syaoran no dijo nada y dejo que Eriol bajara primero, el salón lleno rápidamente para ver el arribo de su monarca…y su sombra, el heredero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura suspiro y tomo una gran bocanada de aire cuando vio el palacio a través de las puertas abiertas.

La noche era hermosa y las estrellas brillaban, las luces y la musca y las voces y…

Su sonrisa creció aún más.

¡Finalmente estaba aquí!

-"¿Señorita?"- Sakura volteo a ver al hombre junto a la puerta que la observaba con interés y su corazón se detuvo, ¿la habían descubierto? ¿Qué había hecho mal? –"¿Puedo ver su invitación, por favor?"-

-"Oh…"- dijo ella con alivio mientras le daba el sobre que su amiga le había dado como invitación.

Le sonrió al guardia y espero que todo estuviera correcto.

El hombre apenas vio las letras en el sobre, después le sonrió y extendió su brazo para darle paso.

-"Bienvenida"-

Sakura sonrió enormemente.

-"¡Gracias!"- entro aun volteando a todas partes, intentando ver y sentir todo lo que pudiera esa noche. No podía decir que había sido el sueño de toda su vida, pero siempre habia deseado poder entrar y conocer el palacio.

La entrada era angosta, con árboles a alrededor del camino central. Todos entraban caminando y por lo general en parejas. Había esferas mágicas de fuego volando cada pocos metros para iluminar el camino.

Y cuando por fin pasó todo eso y vio el salón central, una sonrisa aún más grande ilumino su rostro.

Personas hermosas y elegantes por todas partes, arreglos hermosos y brillantes en el techo y las mesas. Dichas mesas llenas a rebosar de comida y platillos que eran tan grandes y hermosos que no estaba segura de querer tocarlos por miedo a arruinarlos.

-"Disculpe…"-la chica dio un saltito cuando la voz la saco de su ensoñación, era un hombre que le sonreía. –"Quizá debería acercarse a una de las mesas, si se queda de pie justo en la entrada podrían empujarla"- hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que el joven decía y rápidamente dio unos pasos adentro, los suficientes para no estorbarle a nadie.

Le sonrió tímidamente al joven que la había ayudado pero él le devolvió a ella una gran y radiante sonrisa y un sonrojo se formó en el rostro de ella.

-"Gracias…"-susurro, no muy segura de la había escuchado con tanto ruido a su alrededor, pero el joven inclino un poco la cabeza como señal de haberla escuchado.

Después extendió su brazo para que ella lo tomara y no pudo evitar la sonrisa boba que se formó en su rostro. Amable y además un caballero, acepto el brazo y camino con él por el salón hasta la pista de baile.

Sakura se sintió un poco nerviosa, jamás había bailado algo así de elegante antes y cuando la música empezó se sintió torpe a comparación de su compañero.

Él fingió no notarlo y le sonrió.

-"Bonita noche, ¿no crees?"-

Sakura levanto los ojos de sus pies por unos momentos.

-"Muy hermosa"- dijo e intento dividir su atención entre intentar no pisar a su compañero y tener una conversación con él.

-"¿Tú familia viene cada año supongo?"- Sakura lo volteo a ver extrañada. Bueno…

-"Si, cada año"-

-"Que extraño, nunca te había visto pero no hay manera de que pudiera olvidar tu rostro"- Sakura se sonrojo un poco ante esas palabras. –"¿Alguna vez has visto la galería superior? Dicen que está llena…"-

-"De los más grandes tesoros del palacio, ¿no quieres verla?"- Sakura volteo a ver a la persona que acababa de interrumpir la frase de su acompañante.

Un joven alto y delgado, con cabello castaño y ojos profundos de color ámbar miraban con molestia hacia el su pareja, quien ya estaba soltándola…

-"Li…yo…"-

-"¿Cuántas veces tengo que hacer esto cada año Yamamoto?"- el susodicho solo gruño algo entre dientes y se alejó de ahí a paso rápido sin dirigirle una mirada a Sakura.

La chica no tenía idea de que acababa de ocurrir.

Volteo a ver confundida al joven que aun seguía con la mirada al otro hombre, asegurándose de que no volvía, después vio como dirigía su mirada a uno de los guardias que había en el salón y apuntaba sutilmente con su cabeza hacia el hombre que se alejaba rápidamente, el guardia siguió al sujeto y lo obligo a salir del lugar.

El joven asintió suavemente, Sakura supuso que era más bien un gesto involuntario, su rostro estaba semi oculto por una máscara negra y simple que terminaba antes de sus pómulos. Su atuendo era un elegante traje negro.

El joven por fin le dirigió una mirada y pareció ver un poco de compasión en sus ojos.

-"Discúlpame, pero ese hombre viene aquí cada año y cada año convence a una pobre mujer de subir a la 'galería' para arrinconarla"- Sakura dio un paso atrás, sorprendida ante sus palabras.

-"¡Eso es horrible! ¿Por qué lo dejan entrar?"- el chico suspiro y se pasó un mano por el cabello.

-"Me temo que siempre encuentra como conseguirlo, con tantas mascaras este año no debió resultarle muy difícil"- parecía en verdad molesto por todo lo que pasaba.

Sakura estaba impresionada. El rey vivía en ese castillo, ¿no se suponía que la seguridad debería ser mejor?

Una canción comenzó y las parejas a su alrededor comenzaron a bailar de nuevo, completamente ignorantes de todo lo ocurrido. Sakura volteo a su alrededor buscando una manera de salir de ahí sin empujar ni pisar a nadie cuando una mano cálida tomo una de sus manos y movió su cuerpo atravesó de la multitud con precisión y sin golpear a nadie.

La chica le sonrió al joven enmascarado cuando llegaron al otro extremo del salón, aunque él no lo noto pues seguía observando a las personas, seguramente buscando a alguna joven hermosa que había dejado de lado para salvarla.

-"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda"-se pasó una mano inconscientemente por el cabello, aun no soltaba la mano del joven y de pronto se sintió muy insegura.

_Ojala fuera mas bonita, seguramente me voltearía a ver a mi si lo fuera…_

Él volteo a verla y su rostro parecía confundido, entrecerró los ojos y la observo con atención.

Ella se llevó una mano al rostro inconscientemente, asegurándose de que la máscara seguía en su lugar.

Syaoran no entendía que acababa de pasar…bueno, de acuerdo, lo entendía. Pero no tenía sentido.

¿Acababa de usar magia esa chica?

No podía sentir nada, absolutamente nada dentro de ella que hiciera que esa idea tuviera sentido.

Pero ahí estaba ella, cabello más oscuro que antes y ojos azul oscuro.

Se veía exótica y muy diferente a todas las mujeres del salón, ella toco su máscara como asegurarse que seguía ahí y supuso que era la máscara la que estaba hechizada.

Eso o ni siquiera la había visto bien para empezar.

-"No fue nada"- dijo después de minutos de incomodo silencio.

Soltó su mano y pudo ver la decepción en los ojos de ella.

Sonrió internamente, bueno ella era tan buena como cualquier otra chica esa noche.

Le dio una de sus sonrisas más moderadas e hizo una pequeña inclinación.

-"Mi nombre es Li"- la chica parpadeo un par de veces, el nombre haciendo eco en su mente. La familia Li era muy importante en el reino…casi tan importante como el rey pero ¿Qué era lo que los hacia tan importantes….?

Sus ojos se abrieron y lo apunto, asombrada.

-"¡T-tú eres el primo del rey!"- el joven trato de que su molestia no se mostrara mucho, siempre le decían eso al conocerlo pero esta noche era especialmente molesto recordarlo. Pero bueno, la meta se había cumplido y ahora ella sabía exactamente _quién _era él. –"Woow… ¿es cierto que puede volar?"-

Syaoran volteo a verla y parpadeo. ¿Qué si él podía…?

-"Ah…si, puede levitar pero es magia, no es un don natural…"- la chica se rio y sonrió.

-"¡Eso debe ser increíble!"-

El castaño levanto las cejas, sorprendido por su comentario.

-"Pues…si, supongo que es impresionante"- llevaban tantos años aprendiendo magia y haciendo hechizos que ese tipo de cosas habían perdido lo impresionante…pero si, cuando eran niños había sido muy impresionante. –"Yo también puedo hacerlo"- dijo sin pensar.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron aún más y dio un paso para acercarse a él.

-"¿D-de verdad?"- por alguna razón extraña sintió un rubor subiendo por su rostro.

Él asintió en silencio.

Y pudo ver que la chica prácticamente saltaba de emoción.

-"¡Oh…tiene que ser grandioso! ¿Está muy frio allá arriba? ¿No tienes problemas con el equilibrio?...no, espera ¿vuelas de pie? ¿Nunca te has caído?"-

Syaoran ni siquiera sintió la sonrisa formándose en su rostro y cuando una pequeña risa salió de sus labios juraría que había sido de alguien más.

Se aclaró la garganta e intento recobrar algo de compostura, esto no iba de acuerdo al plan.

-"No, no hace demasiado frio, solo al principio, trato de no hacerlo porque no es muy cómodo y sí, me he caído muchas veces"-

Sakura sonrio al escuchar las respuestas, siempre había querido volar.

La música seguía sonando a su alrededor y las personas pasaban de ellos y bailaban, comida, risas y personas elegantes llenaban el lugar. Sakura se sentía como en un sueño hermoso.

El joven sonrió al verla tan distraída con todo su alrededor, en un momento tenía toda su atención y al siguiente sus ojos estaban divagando por el lugar. Él también miro alrededor y se topó con la mirada molesta de su madre. A ella no le agradaba la idea de que saliera con otras chicas o que tonteara con ellas cuando estaba a punto de casarse y trataba de no hacerlo mientras ella lo veía.

Pero hoy…

-"¿Quieres ir afuera?"-

La chica volteo a verlo, sus ojos color aguamarina y su cabello rubio eran sin duda hermosos. Él le sonrío con su mejor sonrisa.

-"Te prometo que no soy como ese sujeto, además en el jardín también hay muchas cosas hermosas que ver"-

Sakura sonrío ante la mirada tan intensa y sintió un pequeño sonrojo subiendo por su rostro.

-"Claro"- dijo en voz suave mientras se tomaba del brazo del hombre y salía por unas hermosas puertas de cristal. La noche era oscura, pero alguien había puesto versiones más pequeñas del fuego que había adornado la entrada al palacio. Había muchas fuentes alrededor de los arbustos, floreros con flores enormes y hermosas que nunca había visto antes. No había nadie allá afuera y la música, las voces y las risas salían y los acompañaban mientras caminaban en silencio alrededor del lugar.

Syaoran no había mentido…no técnicamente. Él nunca obligaba a ninguna chica a hacer algo que no quisiera…si eran seducidas y ellas accedían era otra cosa. Sonrió al ver que la chica estaba simplemente encantada con todo a su alrededor. Eso sería muy fácil.

-"Y ¿Cómo debería llamar a tan hermosa criatura?"- pregunto en un tono bajo que sabía era muy halagador. La chica volteo a verlo casi de inmediato, después vio detrás de él y a su alrededor, por ultimo lo vio confundida.

-"¿De qué criatura hablas? Yo no veo nada"-

Él esperaba que ella le sonriera y riera por la broma…pero después de un minuto completo se dio cuenta de que hablaba enserio.

-"Yo…"- ella movió la cabeza hacia un lado, viéndose absolutamente adorable pero aun confundida y él solo negó –"Olvídalo"- podía con la falsa modestia, eso era lo más común entre las mujeres cuando las halagabas, pero él sabía que después de una sonrisa y un par de halagos más la olvidaban por completo y le sonreían a cualquier cosa que dijera.

¿Quién era esta chica, que no hacía nada de esas cosas?

Sakura levanto los hombros y caminando con una sonrisa, era tan hermoso ahí dentro. Todas esas fuentes iluminadas que parecían de cristal y brillaban de colores diferentes, junto con las flores y aaahhh…podría seguir toda la noche observándolas.

Pero curiosamente su compañero la estaba observando a ella. Volvió la mirada hacia él con una sonrisa.

-"¿Qué pasa?"-

-"Jamás habías entrado al palacio, ¿cierto?"- el corazón de la chica se desboco, sus pies se detuvieron sin que ella lo notara y sus ojos se agrandaron, pero aun así intento sonreír y negarlo.

-"¿Q-que dices? Yo…yo he…"- él la miraba ahora con seriedad y ella simplemente suspiro y bajo la mirada, bueno acababan de atraparla, al menos había sido una buena velada. –"No me escabullí aquí como lo hizo ese sujeto…yo solo…yo siempre…y entonces pensamos…"-

-"¿Pensamos…?"- levanto los ojos e intento entender si estaba enojado o confundido, sabía que ninguna de las dos lo detendría de sacarla de ahí pero al menos podía darle algo de tiempo.

Suspiro y tomo aire profundamente, antes de enfrentarlo.

-"A-alguien me dio su invitación…¿¡Pero no es lo que piensas!? ¡No queríamos engañar a nadie ni nada de eso! Eso solo…yo tenía tantas ganas de venir…y esa persona ninguna así que pensamos que por esta ocasión nadie lo notaria y…yo…"- suspiro de nuevo, ahora se sentía tan triste –"Vamos"- dijo y comenzó a caminar de regreso al salón, el chico la volteo a ver extrañado pero la siguió.

-"¿A dónde?"-

-"A la salida, puedes caminar conmigo y asegurarte de que me voy, te prometo que no volverá a pasar y …"- él tomo su mano y la detuvo. Ella levanto los ojos, confundida. Él sonrío un poco.

-"Bueno ya estás aquí, no creo que le haga daño a nadie y no es mi trabajo reportar este tipo de cosas"- le guiño el ojo y la soltó pero Sakura sonrío enormemente y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Te prometo que no volveremos a hacer!¡Me portare bien y no romperé nada y…"- él se rio ante sus disparates pero le sorprendió notar que no le molestaba que lo abrazara. Normalmente la hubiera evadido o al menos contenido un poco pero no había tenido deseos de hacerlo, ella era más baja que él, su cabeza apenas tocando su barbilla y sus brazos alrededor de él lo sujetaban por el torso con fuerza. Respiro profundamente y su aroma se le subió un poco a la cabeza. Juraría que olía como a flores de…

-"¡Oh…lo siento!"- lo soltó con el rostro sonrojado y viéndolo tímidamente a los ojos, él se sorprendió y molesto un poco de que lo soltara pero al verla de nuevo su idea cambio. Los ojos de ella tenían un extraño color miel, danzando entre cafés y verdes y su cabello se había oscurecido un par de tonos más.

Parpadeo, sorprendido por el cambio y confirmando que definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando con ella.

Y de nuevo, en menos de un parpadeo volvía esa hermosa chica rubia con ojos azules y cabello rubio.

¿Pero qué demonios? ¡No había sentido nada! O esa mujer tenía un poder increíble…o no era ella la que controlaba la máscara.

Mientras se quedaba ahí, examinadora y a las posibilidades ella estaba muy sonrojada e intentando no tomarle importancia a su mirada o al abrazo que le había dado hacia poco.

Era muy impulsiva…a veces…

Intento borrar una arruga invisible de su hermoso vestido de colores y se puso un mechón castaño detrás de la oreja. Después volteo a ver de nuevo al joven frente a ella y ante su mirada desconcertada deseo poder verse en un espejo. Se tocó la máscara con cuidado.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Syaoran parpadeo y se enfocó en sus ojos. Fueran del color que fueran siempre eran igual de claros y sinceros, al menos de eso no tenía duda.

-"Nada"- se obligó a decir con una pequeña sonrisa, de repente cansado de tener que sonreír galantemente todo el tiempo. De todas formas parecía que no funcionaba con ella.

Ella le sonrío entonces.

-"Gracias por dejarme estar aquí, era una de las cosas que más quería hacer en el mundo"- él se sintió horrible…lo que más quería en el mundo era salir de ahí.

-"No hay problema"- ella siguió sonriendo y extrañamente no le molesto. No parecía una de esas chicas que sonrieran tonta y locamente todo el día. Definitivamente estaba muy contenta de estar ahí. –"¿Y puedo saber tú nombre?"-

De nuevo hubo un cambio en su apariencia…más bien en su vestido, se tornó más hacia el morado. Ella lo volteo a ver por un instante, después se mordió el labio y negó.

-"No creo que sea buena idea"-

Él asintió, un poco decepcionado pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, probablemente era la idea más inteligente.

-"Lo siento"- lo decía enserio, podía verlo en su cara preocupada y sus ojos prácticamente vidriosos.

-"¡No! No lo sientas…"- dios, se sentía horrible por haber puesto esa mirada en su rostro.

Volteo distraídamente alrededor y vio una de las esferas flotando para iluminar el lugar y se le ocurrió una idea.

En silencio extendió su mano izquierda hacia la esfera más cercana y esta descendió hasta casi tocar la palma de su mano. La chica lo miraba con atención y obvio asombro.

Él se concentró y pronto el fuego comenzó a bailar entre sus manos, casi rozando su piel pero sin quemarlo de verdad.

Escucho la expresión sorprendida de la chica y le sonrío altaneramente, el fuego era uno de los elementos que mejor controlaba. Después de hacer bailar al fuego entre sus manos decidió moverlo alrededor de su cuerpo, subiendo por sus brazos y detrás de su cabeza, como si fuera un balón y no un arma.

La chica estaba impresionada, sus manos cubrían sus labios, soltando pequeños gritos de sorpresa cuando si él movía esa esfera muy cerca de su piel, pero no estaba preocupado. Después de todo el entrenamiento que había tenido que soportar, eso era nada más que un juego.

Después la esfera volvió a su mano y le dio una sonrisa a ella, que le aplaudió torpemente pensando que el espectáculo había terminado, pero él solo cerro los ojos y murmuro unas palabras; entonces del fuego comenzaron a salir pequeñas chispas que flotaron en el aire alrededor de ellos, cada pequeño fragmento debilitaba más al fuego original y pronto desapareció por completo de las manos del joven.

Quien sonrío sin darse cuenta al ver el rostro de la joven tan absolutamente asombrado y feliz. Con movimiento sutil de su mano derecha apago las otras esferas alrededor de ellos y el jardin quedo iluminado solamente con las pequeñas esferas florando alrededor de ellos.

Sakura no podía dejar de sonreír, daba vueltas alrededor de sí misma, esperando despertar del sueño en el que parecía vivir en ese momento. El jardín tenía flores hermosas y muchas fuentes adornadas, incluso cuando las pequeñas partículas de fuego caían en el agua de ellas, flotaban en lugar de apagarse.

Ninguna caía sobre ellos y todas parecían evitar conscientemente el tocarlos, una muy pequeña floto cerca de ella y la joven extendió su mano para tocarla pero cuando lo hizo alejo la mano rápidamente.

-"Auch…"- el joven se acercó a ella, maldiciéndose por distraerse y no advertirle antes, tomo con cuidado su mano y la acerco a su rostro para examinarla.

-"¿Estas bien? ¿Aun te duele mucho?"- la chica negó e intento sonreírle.

-"Estoy bien, creo que solo me sorprendió"- levanto la vista a las pequeñas esferas que aun flotaban sobre ellos –"No pensé que pudieran estar calientes, yo fui la tonta"-

Le sonrío al chico pero él no pareció muy convencido, aun no soltaba su mano.

-"Fue culpa mía, debí decírtelo antes"- su pequeña mano apenas y si tenía un pequeño punto rojo en uno de sus dedos donde había tocado la esfera pero él se sentía culpable por que estuviera ahí. Extrañamente sentía deseos de besar su mano para que el dolor se fuera…lo cual sabía que no era posible, pero aun asi…

-"Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte. ¡Y gracias por esas luces, son hermosas!"- él le sonrío lo mejor que pudo, aun sintiéndose culpable por que ella se lastimara. Finalmente levanto la vista un segundo y murmuro unas palabras que hicieron que todo el fuego a su alrededor se apagara.

Aún tenía su mano entre las suyas, y en medio de la oscuridad eso se volvió más importante que hacía unos minutos con las luces dejándolos ver su rostro. Ella pareció notarlo también pues sus pequeñas manos se revolvieron suavemente, como si estuviera nerviosa no como si quisiera que la soltara.

Sus ojos se acostumbraron rápidamente a la oscuridad y pudo verla directamente, sus ojos parecían más claros de nuevo y su cabello largo (la única cosa que jamás cambiaba), más oscuro.

La oscuridad no lo ayudaba mucho a diferenciar colores.

Ella levanto la mirada hacia él y pudo ver como el sonrojo inundaba su cara, sonrío un poco ante ese gesto tan extrañamente tierno.

Ella también le sonrío pero podía ver cautela detrás de esos ojos tan raros. De nuevo podría jurar que algo cambio en su rostro cuando ella dio un paso atrás y quedo casi oculta entre los arbustos.

Él dejo ir sus manos y solo la observo, ella no parecía darse cuenta de los cambios y dudaba que entendiera lo que estaba pasando. Seguramente la persona que la había ayudado a entrar ahí le había dado esa mascara, para protegerla a ella y su identidad.

Lo cual quería decir que tenía a alguien que se preocupara así por ella…idea que lo hizo enojar sin saber por qué.

-"La persona que te trajo aquí…"-ella lo observo con miedo creciente en sus ojos –"¿Es tu familia o…?"- no sabía cómo preguntar lo que realmente quería… ¡Y no sabía porque estaba preguntando en primer lugar!

Ella dejo salir el aire suavemente, como si su comentario la hubiera echo detener el aliento.

-"Si"- dijo con una sonrisa-"Es como una hermana para mí"- le sonrío ante el recuerdo de esa persona y él no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo. Perfecto, había sido una mujer, una mujer que quería como familia.

Él también soltó el aliento sin notarlo.

-"¿Qué hay de ti?"- pregunto ella curiosa por primera vez, la oscuridad y los ruidos lejanos del baile olvidados para ellos, sus ojos ya estaban acostumbrados y podían verse. Además de que la falta de luz los hacia más valientes. –"¿Tienes familia o…?"- pudo notar su sonrojo, aunque ella quiso ocultarlo.

Así que también ella estaba interesada…perfecto.

-"Tengo cuatro hermanas, una prima, un primo y mi madre"-dijo con un poco de molestia al recordarlos todos juntos. Esas reuniones se volvían una pesadilla.

-"Wooow… ¡Que familia tan grande! Debes ser muy feliz con ellos "- dijo con una sonrisa y mirándolo emocionada, como si esperara la misma reacción de su parte. Por segunda vez en esa noche, lo hacía sentir como un cretino por no sentirse igual que ella.

-"Bueno…los quiero a todos pero pueden ser un poco…"-_molestos, intimidantes, abusivos_-"…pesados de vez en cuando"-_siempre._

Ella se rio, como si esa explicación no la hubiese convencido.

-"Eso puede ser cierto…de vez en cuando…"- le sonrío y él hizo lo mismo, siguiendo su broma a su comentario, que había entendido mejor de lo que pensaba –"Pero están todos ahí para ti, cualquier día, cualquier momento, estoy segura de que ellos te quieren a ti también y harían lo que fuera para que estuvieras feliz"-

_Tal vez todos excepto mi madre._

Pensó con molestia, pero no lo dijo, solo le sonrío y de nuevo tomo su mano entre las suyas. Eso la sonrojo e hizo olvidar todo lo que habían hablado antes.

-"Pero puedes tener eso con otra persona, con alguien a quien realmente ames"- no sabía de donde había salido eso, sonaba tonto y lo peor…le gustaba como sonaba.

Ella seguía roja pero solo asintió lentamente.

-"Su-supongo que así es"- eso la hizo verla diferente, sabía que no era mayor a él (y él apenas había cumplido los 18), pero estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres fueran sabias o por lo menos fingir serlo en cuanto a amor se trataba, ella no parecía interesada en venderle ninguna tontería de amor eterno.

-"No suenas muy convencida, ¿no crees tú que pueda existir alguien así?"- ella lo observo un momento, sus sonrisa se había ido y sus ojos se volvieron más profundos, como si su pregunta la hiciera reflexionar mucho y se mereciera una respuesta sincera y real de ella.

-"Creo que al final todas las personas deben irse de tu lado, tal vez no siempre quieran hacerlo, tal vez a veces la vida los haga irse por un camino diferente al tuyo y no sea nada malo."-su cara se volvió un poco más triste-"También pueden irse porque así lo quieren o porque ya no son felices. De cualquier forma, las personas siempre deben irse, siempre deben seguir su camino y por eso debes amarlas cuando puedas y guardar ese recuerdo dentro de ti, así al menos tendrás una parte de ellos por tanto tiempo como tú quieras"-

Ella no bajo la mirada ni sonrío restándole importancia a lo que había dicho, solo lo observo atentamente esperando su respuesta. Él se sintió alagado de que en realidad esperara algo igual de bueno de parte suya.

Levanto la mirada al cielo durante un momento para organizar su idea y después le sonrío. Estaba sonriendo mucho ese día, y no tenía nada que ver con las sonrisas fáciles que solía dar para conquistar mujeres.

-"Creo que tienes razón en lo que dices, es inevitable que algunas personas nos dejen en el camino."- apretó su mano y sin notarlo comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, ella se sonrojo pero él parecía muy perdido en sus pensamientos para notarlo-"Pero también hay personas que se quedan si sabes luchar por su compañía, si te acostumbras a sus cambios y ellos a los tuyos, si aun después de pelear prefieren pasar una vida contigo que un año sin ti. Honestamente nunca he sido parte de algo así pero lo he visto varias veces, creo que es posible"-

Sakura lo observaba completamente perdida en sus palabras.

Una parte de ella siempre había sentido el pesimismo de que todos se irían, que incluso Tomoyo se casaría algún día y ella se quedaría sola de nuevo pero también, muy en el fondo, había deseado exactamente lo que él había descrito. Que alguien más también lo creyera, ahí en medio de un palacio donde todo parecía tan perfecto y hermoso, la emociono.

-"Ahora me haces parecer pesimista"- le dijo juguetonamente, él seguía jugando con su mano pero solo se rio.

-"Bueno quien lo diría, tú eres una pesimista de closet y yo termine siendo el optimista. Busca refugio, el mundo se termina"- ella se rio con más fuerza y lo obligo a caminar junto a ella hacia una de las fuentes que brillaban, quería examinarlas más de cerca.

Solo que no pudo avanzar.

-"Auch…"- dio un paso hacia atrás y se soltó del agarre del joven cuando su largo y suelto cabello se atoro en una de las ramas, levanto las manos e intento desenredarlo pero al no ver que tan mal estaba probablemente lo estaba empeorando.

-"Espera, no lo jales"- suavemente le quito las manos (que ya peleaban entre hojas y cabello sin saber que hacer) y él comenzó a desenredar su cabello.

Ella se quedó callada y tan quieta como pudo.

-"Listo"- ella dio un pequeño paso experimental y suspiro de alegría al ver que estaba libre, antes de que pudiera volverse para agradecerle él ya tenía un mechón entre sus dedos, tocándolo y después lo escucho respirar profundamente, como si lo oliera. El sonrojo subió a su cara rápidamente –"Es muy largo…y hermoso"-

-"Gracias…tengo años cuidándolo junto con…"-su sonrojo y alegría por el cumplido se fueron al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de decir el nombre de Tomoyo de nuevo, lo volteo a ver de reojo pero él le sonrío calmadamente.

-"¿Tu hada madrina?"- ella sonrío ante el chiste, uno que ella había dicho hacia…¿horas? ¿Minutos? ¿Cuánto llevaba ahí?

-"Correcto"-

-"Espero que no te espere en casa a media noche"- automáticamente levanto la vista hacia el cielo, casi esperando que las estrellas le dijeran la hora. Pero él solo se rio. –"Es broma, aun no es tan tarde"- soltó su cabello casi con tristeza y avanzo para tomarla de la mano de nuevo –"Aun nos faltan muchas cosas que ver"-

Ella lo volteo a ver extrañada pero no se resistió cuando caminaron hacia la fuente que ella quería ver. Era roja y parecía como si en lugar de agua estuviera llena de algún tipo de fuego líquido. Pero no creía que fuera de verdad, no podían tener algo así de peligroso donde cualquiera pudiera lastimarse.

Sin poder resistirse extendió la mano hacia la fuente, no podía salir calor alguno saliendo de ella y eso la animo a intentar tocar ese fuego tan extraño. Pero una mano más grande envolvió la suya y le impidió a sus dedos rozarlo.

-"Es fuego mágico, como el que usan las lámparas"- dijo el joven detrás de ella, su voz suave y calmada, hablándole al oído y sosteniendo su mano más pequeña entre la de él, para protegerla del fuego. –"Si lo tocas vas a quemarte"-

Eso la saco lo suficiente de su ensoñación para darse cuenta que la mano de él se estaba quemando.

Tomo su mano y la jalo hacia ella, lejos del fuego, y un pequeño grito salió de sus labios.

Sus dedos estaban lastimados.

Levanto los ojos, esperando ver el dolor reflejado en los de él pero extrañamente no había nada de eso…solo había alguna especie de luz brillando dentro de ellos, se veían más puros y grandes, como los de un gato en la oscuridad.

Excepto que se veían hermosamente ámbar.

-"T-tus ojos…"- él lo cerro y volteo hacia otra parte, como si estuviera avergonzado de ellos, pero ella tomo su cara con su mano libre y lo trajo de nuevo hacia ella, no dijo nada pero espero hasta que él los abrió de nuevo, el brillo seguía ahí pero ya no era tan fuerte. –"¿Estas bien?"- él asintió y se apoyó más en su mano, buscando el consuelo que no sabía que necesitaba.

Todos siempre se asustaban de sus ojos cuando se ponían así, eso o lo miraban como a un ser raro que querían muy lejos de ellos.

Ella solo estaba sorprendida.

-"¿Te duele mucho?"- pregunto suavemente, podía sentir las lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos al ver sus dedos… ¡todo esto era su culpa!

Él negó de nuevo en silencio, parecía más concentrado en sentir la mano de la joven que en su quemadura y ella se preocupaba más cada instante.

-"Tenemos que llevarte con un doctor, ¿tienen doctor en el palacio? ¡Conozco uno!...pero está un poco lejos de aquí y…"-

Él uso su mano libre para ponerla contra la mejilla de ella, justo como la joven lo sostenía a él y la miro directo a los ojos.

De verdad parecía tan preocupada que decidió decirle la verdad, esperando que no fuera una caza fortunas más que usaría esa información en su contra…pero algo le decía que ese no era el caso con ella.

-"No siento nada"- ella parecía confundida, le dio un vistazo rápido a su mano herida y de nuevo hacia él, abrió la boca, seguramente para decir algo acerca de heridas y doctores pero él solo negó –"No siento el dolor, cuando era niño me entrenaron para que no lo sintiera"-

Ella lo miro un minuto sin entender, la confusión reemplazando a la preocupación pero cuando pareció entender que no bromeaba su rostro volvió a ponerse preocupado y triste. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y a tocar su mano y él sabía que estaba condenado.

No le gustaba la lastima.

-"L-lo siento…debes estar cansado de que las personas hagan esto pero…"- cerro los ojos, intentando detener las lágrimas- "Pero solo puedo imaginar todo el entrenamiento que algo así debe tomar y…"-más lagrimas cayeron y abrió los ojos, mirándolo con tristeza –"Todo el dolor que seguramente soportaste para…"-

Él la miro sorprendido, en verdad estaba llorando por él…no porque lo compadeciera o porque sintiera lastima…más como si entendiera lo horrible que era ser forzado a algo así, a sentir tanto para después…

No sabía qué hacer, era realmente malo para las lágrimas.

-"En realidad, usualmente tratan de golpearme con algo para ver si es cierto"-

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, lagrimas aun cayendo por sus mejillas, pero pronto su mirada se volvió más seria, más molesta y a él le pareció adorable.

-"¡Pero como pueden…!¡Arggh!¡No puedo creer esto!"- soltó su mejilla y toda su atención se fijo en su mano, el gesto molesto se fue y de nuevo parecía triste –"Supongo que no soy mucho mejor que ellos…"-

Él se rio.

-"Es solo una pequeña quemadura, estará bien para mañana."- ella lo vio, no muy convencida y él finalmente soltó su rostro y le paso un pañuelo. Ella lo acepto en silencio y después de limpiarse los ojos lo volteo a ver a él.

-"No vas a dejarme llevarte al doctor ¿cierto?"-

-"Nop"- no le gustara que lo tocaran, no podía sentir nada de todas formas y él sabía curarse solo, muchas gracias.

Ella suspiro, tomo su mano de nuevo y con cuidado envolvió sus dedos en el pañuelo.

-"No estoy segura de que esto sea la mejor idea, pero espero que al menos prevenga mas accidentes"-

Él solo levanto los hombros, realmente le daba igual.

Ella observo sus ojos un instante y no dijo nada, probablemente la luz se había ido. Estaba medio sorprendido que no preguntara por eso.

-"Lo siento mucho"- le dijo en cambio, pareciendo en verdad arrepentida-"Fue tonto intentar tocarla, no pensé que pusieran algo peligroso en un lugar así"- dijo abriendo los brazos, refiriéndose al castillo.

Él no le dijo nada de todas las cosas peligrosas que había solo en ese jardín.

-"Esta bien, esa cosa de verdad parece inofensiva cuando la vez"-

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa pero podía ver que seguía preocupada.

-"Puedes preguntar ¿sabes?"- ella lo miro pero solo negó suavemente.

-"Ya te hice recordar cosas tristes hoy, no quiero empeorarlo"- tal vez fuera que realmente iba a respetar su privacidad y no preguntarle después o tal vez fuera que su orgullo se había herido un poco a ver que podía vivir sin saberlo pero de nuevo decidió que de echo _podía_ decirle la verdad.

-"Cuando me entrenaban"- no especificó en qué, no hacía falta que supiera todo el circo de torturas que había soportado –"Utilizaba mi magia para soportar, no se trataba de solo entrenar mi cuerpo y mi mente, también intentaban que mi magia fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerme por sí misma"- se apuntó un ojo con su dedo –"Mi magia reacciono exactamente como esperaban que lo hiciera pero querían que lo hiciera sin que mi presencia se sintiera, así que mi presencia esta oculta para otros…mientras no me miren a los ojos"-

Sakura parpadeo un par de veces, la magia era completamente desconocida para ella pero eso sonaba muy difícil.

-"Así que en lugar de que tu presencia se note cuando usas magia…tus ojos brillan"- él asintió.

Eso de verdad sonaba muy difícil.

-"Solo cuando algo así pasa…o cuando uso demasiada magia, por lo general puedo lograr que no brillen si no uso demasiada"- ella estaba sorprendida.

-"¿Y puedes hacer que otros sientan tu presencia?"- él levanto los hombros de nuevo.

-"Solo si eso quiero"- wow…realmente estaba impresionada.

Ella lo miro por otro minuto en completo silencio, entendiendo lo que le decía y dejando que se asentara en su mente.

-"¿Te duele cuando brillan?"- su pregunta lo desconcertó un poco, acababa de decirle que ya no sentía dolor físico –"Me refiero a que…ya sabes, al principio no pudo ser completamente indoloro"- ella se veía muy preocupada, su apariencia tan cambiante había tomado una forma de cabellos largos y grises, sus ojos eran verde-azulado…pero esa no era ella ¿cierto?.

-"No"- respondió por fin –"No me duelen, ni antes ni ahora, solo brillan y ahí es cuando las personas saben que más les vale irse pronto"- lo dijo con seriedad, mirándola directo a los ojos y dejando que todo su enojo se viera en ellos. Se sentía engañado, ella lo estaba engañando, estaba cambiando su apariencia todo el tiempo pero venia aquí ¿y le pedía explicaciones?. No era tan tonto, no iba a caer en su…

Una mano lo tomo por la mejilla y ella se acercó un poco más a él, su semblante tranquilo y una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro.

-"Creo que cuando te enojas también brillan"- él no dijo nada, un poco sorprendido de que su enojo se notara lo suficiente para que sus ojos brillaran, cosa que ya sabía de antemano. –"¿Te estoy molestando? Lo siento, desde que me ayudaste no te he dejado disfrutar del baile."- bajo la mano de su rostro y su estómago se revolvió cuando dejo de tocarlo, quería que lo siguiera haciendo, ella dio un paso atrás y de nuevo su apariencia cambio, esta vez era de nuevo rubia y de ojos azules brillantes, había tristeza en ellos pero parecía que aun asi no podían dejar de parecer animados…como si fuera…

Oh…

Quiso golpearse a sí mismo en la frente, pero en lugar de eso solo sonrío. Mucho.

La habían hechizado, su máscara y probablemente también su vestido estaban hechizados para que cambiaran conforme a lo que ella sentía. Cuanto más feliz estaba su apariencia se volvía más radiante pero cuando se ponía triste o insegura la magia se esforzaba porque no se notara.

Pero solo ahora, cuando la magia estaba intentando que sus ojos brillaran a pesar de que ella estaba obviamente triste fue cuando por fin lo entendió.

¿Ella lo sabría?

Algo le decía que no había un hueso dentro de ella que pudiera engañar a otros, además de entrar aquí escondidas había sido sincera respecto a todo lo demás. Pobre, seguramente tenía una de esas madres locas que querían casar a sus hijas con quien fuera que tuviera dinero y magia y la había vestido asi para atrapar a alguien.

Aun sonriendo se acercó a la joven, desconcertándola por completo cuando en lugar de despedirse le tomo la mano galantemente y se la llevo a los labios, no la beso pero paso suavemente sus labios por la piel de sus dedos y la vio sonrojarse, mucho.

Sonrió de nuevo, ¿Cuánto tomaría romper ese hechizo?

Podía ver que a ella no le afectaba tanto como debería pues sus ojos y su rostro eran demasiado sinceros para que la magia los estuviera moviendo.

Se sintió aliviado de que su presentimiento fuera acertado respecto a ella.

-"Necesitas un nombre ¿sabes? Necesito llamarte de alguna forma"- o iba a empezar a decir cosas como 'querida' o 'preciosa' y no quería darle esos nombres tan artificiales, los que usaba cuando olvidaba el nombre de con quien estaba.

El sonrojo no se fue de su rostro, pero ella parecía pensar en algún nombre que no la delatara.

A él le parecía bastante obvio cual sería perfecto.

-"Flor"- ella desvió sus ojos hacia él de nuevo, confundida –"Estoy seguro de que te llamas igual que una flor"-

El sonrojo que antes tenía se convirtió en nada, su rostro estaba absolutamente sorprendido.

-"¿C-como lo sabes?"- Oh…entonces en verdad había acertado, dio un paso hacia ella y bajo la voz, como si le contara un secreto.

-"Porque eres tan hermosa y perfecta como una"-

El sonrojo volvió pero esta vez ella fue la que empezó a reírse, su risa era cristalina y tan honesta que al menos no se sintió ofendido de que se riera de su cumplido.

Cuando ella pudo calmarse volteo a verlo, había cubierto sus labios con su mano libre y su mirada era de alegría.

-"¿Practicas eso o solo lo dices?"- él sonrío.

-"Lo practico todos los días, incluso el otro día creí ver una rosa marchitarse ante mis encantos"- una carcajada salió de los labios de ella y él no pudo evitar reír también.

La miro y deseo poder ver a través del hechizo, quería la imagen verdadera, no la diluida. Seguramente había una forma de quitársela, esos hechizos siempre tenían un punto débil.

-"¿Li?"- una voz lo saco de su ensoñación y automáticamente se puso frente a la joven, queriendo escudarla del intruso…o en este caso, intrusa.

Una chica de cabello corto y oscuro le sonreía detrás de una gran y extravagante mascara roja sangre llena de brillo y plumas…y un vestido que obviamente no era 'formal' como dictaba la invitación.

-"Hola… ¿Qué haces escondido aquí? ¡Me debes un baile!"- el tono chillón y la sonrisa falsa le parecían tan tentadores como respirar humo una vez probado el aire fresco.

Sintió la mano pequeña de su acompañante en su brazo, no sabía si lo estaba deteniendo de irse pero probablemente solo quería su atención para despedirse.

No, gracias.

-"No recuerdo prometerte nada, ¿Xin…?"-

El rostro de la joven adquirió una nueva faceta, dejando la alegría y amistosidad fingidas y dándole una de desprecio.

-"De todas formas no me gusta jugar con cosas usadas"- le dijo y se fue de ahí, moviendo su exageradamente arreglado cabello moverse con presunción en sintonía con todo su cuerpo.

Suspiro y negó, había personas que jamás iba a entender…como las mujeres.

De nuevo sintió la meno de ella en su brazo, esta vez jalándolo un poco para llamar su atención.

Volteo a verla y si, de nuevo se sintió respirar aire puro. Sus ojos agua marina se veían un poco tristes…tanto como se podía.

-"No tienes que…"- empezó pero él simplemente la tomo de la mano y la acomodo en su brazo para guiarla al fondo del jardín mientras caminaban.

-"Solo quiere que baile con ella para poner celoso a alguien más…o porque su familia quiere que lo haga"-

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento, volteo a verlo de reojo pero él estaba empeñado en seguir caminando muy lejos de la puerta y del jardín de las fuentes.

No quería que lo molestaran de nuevo.

-"No entiendo porque hacen eso…"- él volteo a verla, confundido, ella solo levanto los hombros pero podía ver su mirada seria –"No es justo que las obliguen a buscar esposo como si fuera cazaría y los hombres fueran patos"- él se rio por su analogía.

-"Creo que más bien nosotros somos los cazadores y ellas los patos, siempre con esas plumas y llamando nuestra atención para que las atrapemos"- ella se rio de nuevo pero después siguieron su camino en silencio.

No la llevo muy lejos, aun había luz de algunas lámparas flotantes (que habían vuelto a encenderse después de un rato, estaban hechizadas para seguir y seguir), pero ya no estaban a la vista desde la puerta del salón, quizá eso los dejaría estar solos por un rato.

Una luz blanca inundo el cielo sobre ellos, ambos voltearon sorprendidos para ver las luces de un fuego artificial explotar y llenar el cielo nocturno de luces.

-"¡Aaaah!"- exclamo la joven mientras volteaba hacia arriba encantada. Varias otras explosiones multicolores inundaron el cielo y ellos los observaron en silencio, solo interrumpidos por las exclamaciones y gritos de sorpresa de la joven –"¡Mira! ¡Es verde!"- ella no dejaba de sonreír, sus ojos no dejaron el cielo y básicamente lo ignoraba.

A él no le importaba, Syaoran la observaba a ella.

-"¿Hermoso, no crees?"- él definitivamente no estaba hablando de las luces.

-"¡Increíble! Siempre quise verlos de cerca. "-

-"¿Cuál te gusta más?"- ella le dirigió una mirada rápida y sonrió.

-"Oh…no podría elegir uno, ¡todos son tan bonitos!"-

Sonrió, estaba seguro de que diría exactamente eso.

Dio un paso lejos de ella, levanto sus manos hacia su boca y comenzó a susurrar algo, después con una sonrisa las abrió.

Estaban llenas de luces y colores.

Las arrojo con fuerza hacia el cielo y volaron por si mismas hasta una altura conveniente, después explotaron todas juntas justo a tiempo para que la joven las viera.

-"Wo…"- estaba sin aliento, esas luces eran aún más hermosas, parecían casi estar vivas mientras explotaban una y otra vez para después extinguirse.

-"¿Te gustan?"- ella volteo a verlo, lista para gritar: ¡Si! , cuando lo vio repitiendo el proceso de nuevo.

-"T-tú las hiciste…"- sonaba tan sorprendida que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-"Es fuego"- arrojo las luces de nuevo al cielo y la chica prácticamente estaba saltando de la emoción. Cuando exploraron en el cielo dio un pequeño grito de alegría, festejando cuando explotaron una y otra vez.

Los fuegos artificiales del palacio pararon pero él arrojo sus luces dos veces más, solo para ella.

-"Gracias"- dijo sinceramente mientras lo miraba a los ojos, él sonrió al ver que al menos su expresión no estaba siendo manipulada por la magia.

-"De nada"-

Ella sonrió y pudo ver un ápice de travesura en su rostro.

-"Si tú tienes un nombre para mí, yo quiero uno para ti. Li es solo tu apellido"-

Él volteo a verla completamente sorprendido. No podía creer lo que acaba de decir.

¿Solo su apellido? Ser un Li había definido cada día de su existencia, cada decisión, cada palabra, cada respiro era medido y comparado en una escala imposible de alcanzar.

Había definido su futuro el día que había nacido.

-"Syaoran"-

Ella lo miro sorprendida, había estado perdida en sus pensamientos.

-"Dime Syaoran" -casi nadie lo llamaba así, ni siquiera él mismo se presentaba así. Todos lo olvidaban cuando escuchaban su apellido.

Ella sonrió de nuevo…él nunca se cansaba de eso.

-"Syaoran"- dijo ella, probando el nombre en sus labios.

Su corazón dio una vuelta dentro de él, lo sintió crecer y llenarse de una alegría muy extraña.

¿Solo porque había dicho su nombre?

Dio un paso para acercarse más a ella, abstraído por ella.

-"Dilo de nuevo"-

Ella volvió a sonreír, tan ingenua y llena de esa felicidad extraña.

-"Syaoran"- él no dejo de avanzar hacia ella, hasta que solo unos centímetros los separaban, con mucho cuidado tomo su mejilla y ella lo volteo a ver sorprendida.

-"De nuevo"- puso su otra mano en su cintura con mucho cuidado, moviéndose lento y no queriendo asustarla, podía ver en sus ojos que estaba confundida por cómo estaba actuando y eso lo hizo sonreír aún más.

-"Syao…"- sus labios tomaron los de ella, ambos olvidando el mundo que los rodeaba en ese instante. Fue suave y dulce, lento para no asustarla e instarla a seguirlo.

La mano en su cintura la acerco más a él y la que sostenía su rostro se movió hasta su nuca, atrayéndola más a él. Ella sostenía su camisa, intentando seguirlo y al mismo tiempo perdiéndose en la deliciosa danza que él le enseñaba.

El aire no era importante…pero al ser vital los obligo a separarse por un instante, los labios de él dejándola respirar pero no queriendo perderla le daban pequeños y suaves besos. Ella agitada y muy sonrojada, si atreverse a abrir los ojos por miedo a que todo desapareciera. Él apenas sin aliento pero tampoco abrió los ojos, saboreando el momento.

Lo cual era una lástima, pues si los hubiera abierto la abría visto tal cual era, sin la magia de la máscara escondiéndola.

Pero el momento pasó.

Le dio un último y muy suave beso y abrió los ojos. Ella sonrió y el sonrojo no disminuyo cuando abrió los suyos.

Qué raro…por un instante abría jurado que esta ves eran verd…

-"¡Syaoran!"- la voz, proveniente de la puerta por la que habían salido del salón hacia tanto tiempo los asusto. Una joven estaba viéndolos –"Si ya terminaste de jugar con ella, de verdad necesito que entres para que podamos anunciar nuestro compromiso"-

Su sangre se volvió helada en ese instante, sentía los miembros ajenos y ella…ella se había quedado sin palabras…

Su corazón latiendo dolorosamente lento, cada latido más doloroso que el anterior, hasta que volteo a verlo a él y lo supo.

No estaba confundido, no miraba a la chica como había mirado a la otra, a ella la miraba como si no pudiera creer que había olvidado que existiera…y después ella misma miro a la joven.

Su cabello negro y largo, su ropa roja y hermosa…su mirada llena de lastima.

Eso fue lo que finalmente la hizo moverse.

Se soltó del abrazo del joven, sus ojos siempre en los suyos. Él solo la miro, no parecía confundido o arrepentido. Solo serio, muy serio.

Sentía la sangre moverse lento dentro de ella, su corazón latiendo con fuerza y matándola a cada instante.

Cerró los ojos por un instante para darse valor y después se dio la vuelta y corrió.

-"¡Espera!"- no se detuvo, ni siquiera volteo a verlo…no podía. Ella sabía…ella siempre supo.

Era un hermoso sueño…pero era tiempo de despertar.

Corrió por el jardín, molesta por que su vestido la detuviera y la hiciera más lenta, pero cuando al fin llego al camino principal escucho el primero.

Un rayo cruzo el cielo hasta entonces despejado y la hizo saltar y gritar.

Se tapó los oídos cuando el segundo retumbo en el cielo pero siguió corriendo, pasando inadvertida por los guardias que observaban los rayos como su fueran un fenómeno extraño.

Para cuando el tercero sonó ya estaba fuera del palacio y siguió corriendo.

¿A dónde iría? No podía ir a casa, no ahora, Tomoyo se pondría tan triste…y ella solo quería llorar.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y se quitó las manos de los oídos para cubrir su boca.

Había sido tan tonta, tan completa y absolutamente tonta.

Tomoyo había tenido la razón desde el principio pero ella había creído que todo saldría bien, que el amor existía y que todas esas personas hermosas en sus hermosos atuendos eran perfectas.

Cayo.

Ni quiera tuvo la oportunidad de detener la caída con sus manos, su cuerpo cayo de frente y su rostro golpeo el pavimento.

Cerró los ojos y otro sollozo se escapó de sus labios.

Y por supuesto, la lluvia comenzó.

Cuando la lluvia la golpeaba de verdad considero quedarse ahí y llorar hasta que sus ojos se secaran. Pero eso sería patético y ya había tenido suficiente de eso ésa noche.

Lentamente movió sus manos y levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Su mirada en el suelo, donde encontró la máscara completamente rota.

La máscara estaba rota…más lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos y se perdieron en el agua de la lluvia.

La máscara estaba rota…y ella simplemente no podía soportarlo más, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a llorar, sintiendo a su corazón morir dentro de ella.

¿Pero a quien le importaba?

A ella ya no…

Había sido tan estúpido.

-"¿Syaoran?"- su prima lo miraba extrañada pero él simplemente se arrancó la máscara del rostro. La miro y sintió la rabia crecer dentro de él…no era culpa de la joven, ni siquiera era culpa de Mei…todo era culpa suya.

El grito de fuera que salió de él junto con su energía y retumbo en el cielo en forma de un rayo tras otro de alguna forma lo hizo sentir mejor. Todos en el salón voltearon a verlo extrañados, sin duda percibiendo que él era el culpable.

Bien, quería la atención de todas esas sanguijuelas.

-"Syaoran…"- Mei Ling trato de detenerlo pero él simplemente la esquivo, estaba harto de todo eso. De todos ellos.

Con una mirada furiosa que anunciaba a todos a su alrededor que más les valía alejarse de él, subió hacia las escaleras, al rellano donde su madre y Eriol lo esperaban. El último con una mirada sorprendida y su madre con molestia.

'_Bienvenida al grupo, madre'_

Se detuvo frente a ellos pero apenas les dio una mirada, se volvió hacia la silenciosa multitud que obviamente esperaba un importante anuncio de parte de la familia real.

Perfecto, él tenía una cosa o dos que anunciar.

De nuevo se volvió hacia su familia y esta vez le hablo directamente a su madre.

-"No voy a hacerlo"- ella solo levanto una ceja, apenas sorprendida –"No voy a casarme con Mei ni con nadie solo porque tú y toda esta bola de…"-tomo aire-"cree que es conveniente"- su madre levanto ambas cejas y su cara realmente mostraba sorpresa. Más emoción de la que él hubiera sido testigo en años pero obviamente estaba sin palabras.

Sintió el regocijo de haber logrado eso apenas un segundo pero tenía algo más que decir, dirigió su mirada a su primo.

-"No voy a sucederte. No ahora, no nunca. Mejor encuentra alguien que quiera casarte contigo o prepárate para entrar en una guerra civil cuando seas un anciano"-

Su primo tenía la misma mirada sorprendida que su madre, pero después de un par de segundos recupero su sonrisa de siempre.

-"Ya era hora de que reaccionaras"-

Él lo ignoro y volteo a ver a la multitud.

-"No voy a casarme con ninguna de sus hijas, así que si tienen el mas mínimo respeto por ellas más les vale que dejen de arrojarlas sobre cualquier hombre que tenga dinero o posesiones como si fueran animales que pudieran cazar"-

Muchos lo vieron con sorpresa y prácticamente odio mientras decían cosas entre sí, pero él pudo ver al menos dos o tres chicas sonriéndole.

Si tan solo ella…

Volteo hacia la puerta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, no podía haberse ido muy lejos, no con ese vestido estorbando.

-"Syaoran"- la voz de su madre, siempre fría y controlada, lo detuvo apenas un instante. Volteo a verla con enojo, nunca jamás volvería a bajar la mirada o a resignarse a lo que ella dijera. El mensaje pareció llegar correctamente pues ella asintió, liberándolo por el momento de cualquier sermón que tuviera preparado.

Syaoran se dio la vuelta de nuevo y corrió hacia los jardines externos, seguro de que la encontraría aun ahí.

No podía sentir la magia de la máscara, nada saliendo de ella y eso lo molestaba. No tenía forma de encontrarla mágicamente, no sabía ningún hechizo para localización y gruño con frustración.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, de la nada y seguramente atraída por sus rayos.

Corrió alrededor del palacio, llamándola, pero para cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que ella tenía que haber salido corrió hacia la puerta, solo para que los guardias aseguraran que nadie con esa descripción había salido.

Salió casi desesperadamente del palacio, las linternas iluminando las calles vacías y llenas de agua.

La lluvia no había parado o alentado, el cielo se volvía cada vez más oscuro.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Dónde estaba?

Tenía que vivir en ese reino, no podía pensar en ninguna otra posibilidad.

Que estuviera afuera cuando comenzara la lluvia era suficientemente malo.

Se pasó las manos desesperadamente por el cabello.

-"Aaarg"- grito con frustración pero siguió buscándola.

¡La encontraría!

Y después le suplicaría que lo perdonara….

Sakura finalmente colapso en la puerta trasera de la florería.

Esa entrada estaba en un diminuto callejón entre un edificio y otro y los enormes botes de basura la cubrían, tenía tres pequeños escalones donde ella se sentó.

Estaba mojada y helada, pero seguía sin desear ir a casa.

Aún no.

Todavía no dejaba de llorar, ya lo hacía en automático, sus ojos no podían estar secos sin importar cuanto los limpiara y sabía que no tenía nada que ver con la lluvia.

Quizá estaba sobre reaccionando.

Él no le había propuesto nada, no había jurado su amor eterno o alguna clase de sentimiento hacia ella.

Él simplemente había tomado su primer beso.

Un sollozo se escapó de ella e intento pararlo.

¡Tenía que detenerse!

Ella había ido a ese baile esperando encontrar a alguien 'maravilloso' y 'perfecto', porque obviamente esos eran los únicos seres que eran permitidos dentro del palacio.

Sin importar que Tomoyo intentara decirle la verdad.

Ella era más sabia, obviamente ella sabía lo que hacía.

Una risa amarga salió de sus labios.

Que tonta había sido.

El amor a primera vista y esas cosas, no existía.

Vio los pedazos de la máscara que había rescatado, estaba rota en lugares pequeños pero importantes, lugares donde nunca volvería a estar de la misma forma de nuevo.

Lo cual era en verdad apropiado ¿no?

Cerro los ojos y dejo que la lluvia hiciera su trabajo, ya estaba empapada y no tenía caso preocuparse por eso ahora.

Un sonido en el callejón la sorprendió, volteo hacia la entrada, donde el gran basurero la protegía de los extraños y vio como un gato saltaba hacia el basurero pero se quedaba quieto al verla, obviamente considerando si era una amenaza.

Finalmente decidió que prefería arriesgarse y siguió buscando comida en el gran basurero, dudaba que encontrara algo decente, no entre tantas plantas.

Volteo hacia el principio del callejón, la luna estaba oculta por la lluvia y la luz del exterior no la alcanzaba, pero era mejor así, no quería que nadie la viera por accidente y tuviera que dar explicaciones.

Miro con entumecimiento al hermoso vestido de colores que había sostenido esa misma mañana, ahora estaba roto y sucio, el brillo se había ido de él.

Después observo mejor la máscara, realmente era más bien plana y sin esos hermosos destellos que había visto antes. Se arriesgó y toco su cabello, ahora era un desastre y todo el trabajo de su amiga se había desecho.

El sueño se había terminado…era hora de volver a la realidad.

¿En dónde estaba?

Había caminado, corrido e incluso saltado de algunos edificios buscándola pero no había encontrado nada. Ni una señal, ni una pequeña sombra…nada

Golpeo la pared y gruño con frustración.

No iba a rendirse, ella era real, había salido del palacio e iba a encontrarla aunque le tomara toda la noche.

Como una señal, su mente por fin se dio cuenta de que la lluvia había parado y el cielo se volvía más claro cada segundo que pasaba.

Levanto la mirada con horror al cielo.

¿La noche había pasado? ¿Cuándo?

-"Syaoran"-la voz lo sorprendió pero al reconocerla realmente no se molestó en mirar a la persona, tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

Eriol se acero a él y puso una mano en su hombro, él lo miro, aun usaba el traje de la noche pasada, menos la máscara.

Le sonreía con tristeza.

-"Vuelve a casa"-

Pero…pero aun no la encontraba.

Abrió la boca para decirle que lo dejara en paz cuando otra figura apareció tras su primo, Mei Ling lo miraba con la misma tristeza y aún seguía con su llamativo vestido.

-"Vuelve Syaoran, no vas a encontrarla esta noche"-

Más bien mañana…mientras estaban de pie en la calle frente al reloj principal el sol salió y comenzó a iluminarlos.

Ella le sonrío y extendió su brazo hacia él, esperando que lo tomara.

-"Pero…"-

Eriol lo tomo por los hombros y lo miro de frente, su rostro serio y decidido –"Lo harás, te lo prometo"-

Lo miro a él y después a Mei Ling, su familia había ido por él…porque sabía que era importante para ellos.

Volteo alrededor una última vez, esperando verla o al menos rogando para que alguien también la encontrase a ella.

Finalmente, toda la energía que lo había mantenido buscando en la noche lo abandono, sus hombros cayeron.

-"Vamos a casa"-

Tomoyo caminaba lentamente por la solitaria calle, volteando hacia todas partes.

Sakura no había regresado la noche pasada y estaba preocupada. Aunque sabía que esas fiestas solían terminar hasta la mañana siguiente y seguramente su amiga había querido aprovecharlo…ella definitivamente no era el tipo de persona que no volvía a casa.

Lo cual le había dado un millón de escenarios horribles de todo lo que podría haber pasado y no había esperado un segundo más de lo necesario cuando el sol comenzó a salir para buscarla.

Las calles hasta el momento estaban desiertas, cuando llego a la plaza con el enorme reloj principal vio a dos jóvenes aun en traje y a una mujer en vestido caminar lejos de ahí.

¿Tal vez la fiesta apenas había terminado?

Aun preocupada decidió caminar hacia su trabajo, ¿quizá la joven la estaba esperando en la pastelería para contarle todo?

Cuando llego y la vio completamente vacía no se sorprendió demasiado.

¿Tal vez su propio trabajo?

Camino de regreso hasta la florería, pero al igual que la pastelería estaba desierta.

¿El orfanato?

No había ninguna razón en el universo para que Sakura quisiera volver ahí…además de saludar y ser voluntaria de vez en cuando pero…

Se estaba quedando sin ideas muy rápido y eso la preocupaba.

Se llevó la mano a la barbilla considerando seriamente otro lugar que la castaña quisiera ver antes de volver a casa de un evento así…pero su mirada perdida termino en el suelo, donde un pequeño punto brillaba en la luz de la mañana.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño y se puso en cuclillas para ver mejor esa pequeña chispa.

En el agua de la calle podía ver más chispas brillando, aun que eran pequeñas sabía a donde pertenecían y las siguió hasta el basurero al lado de la florería.

Miro dentro y encontró los pedazos de la máscara viéndola con sus ojos vacíos y desfigurados.

-"Lo siento…te daré otra nueva"-

La voz suave y triste se registró en sus sentidos con dolor mientras miraba más allá del basurero y veía a la castaña sentada en los escalones de la puerta trasera de la tienda.

Ni siquiera la estaba viendo.

Pero se veía tan herida que camino con cuidado hasta sentarse justo a su lado.

Ninguna dijo nada.

Estaba completamente empapada, su vestido estaba roto y sucio en algunos lugares, su cabello era un desastre y su corazón se veía roto…

Cerró los ojos.

Todo eso era culpa suya…ella sabía cómo eran esos bailes, sabia la clase de personas que iban y aun asi había mandado a su muy inocente amiga…

Tomo su mano fría mano entre las suyas cálidas y la castaña volteo a verla, podía ver que sus ojos estaban hinchados pero se veían secos. Le dio una sonrisa tentativa.

-"Vamos a casa"-

La oji verde asintió ausentemente, sus ojos vacíos.

Se levantó con cuidado de los escalones y caminaron juntas de regreso, Tomoyo pasó una mano por su cintura y la ayudo a caminar.

Ni una lagrima cayo de sus ojos…no que Tomoyo pudiera ver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Quiero cortar mi cabello"- la oji verde anuncio después de darse una ducha y vestirse con sus pijamas mas cálidas, estaba mirando al espacio frente a ella y lo había dicho como quien anuncia el clima.

Tomoyo la miro sorprendida, habían dejado crecer su cabello juntas por años y jamás había dicho una palabra acerca de cortarlo.

-"Pero…"-

Sin más explicación la chica se levantó y camino hasta su habitación, tomo las tijeras y comenzó a cortarlo sin piedad.

-"¡E-espera…!"- Tomoyo corrió hasta ella e intento ayudarla pero la joven estaba más determinada en terminar con su cabello y no la escucho.

Solo tenía la mirada fija en el espejo, lagrimas silenciosas rodando por sus ojos.

–"_Es muy largo…y hermoso"-_

¿Asi? Pues al demonio con él.

Finalmente, cuando todo su enojo se fue y su cabello no alcanzaba sus hombros, se detuvo.

Sintió que Tomoyo le quitaba las tijeras e intentaba arreglar un poco el desastre que había hecho pero ahora se sentía un poco mejor.

Pero no sabía porque las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

El baile fue grandioso, de acuerdo con los periódicos. Sakura jamás los vio, simplemente no quería saber nada al respecto. Nunca.

Tomoyo los leyó, pero no entendía porque un compromiso cancelado entre primos (que obviamente jamás habría funcionado) y unos rayos antes de la lluvia estaban en primera plana.

El aviso de un miembro de la familia real buscando una flor tenia aún menos sentido.

Syaoran quería encontrarla, moría por encontrarla, pero si alguien se enteraba que buscaba a una mujer real y no una flor todo el reino estaría sobre él en menos de una hora y sinceramente no creía que esa clase de publicidad era la que la chica quería, no después de tanto secretismo.

Sería mejor de esta forma, la encontraría de esa forma.

No iba a rendirse.

Sakura decidió que el amor era un lindo cuento, una realidad para aquellos que sabían pelear por él y no solo un lindo sueño o una noche mágica.

Ella decidió olvidar.

Pero ninguna de esas cosas pasaron, él dejo de buscarla después de un año…y ella jamás olvido.

_Continuara…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_N/A: ok todas relaaaajense x3 se que me tarde…am casi un año coff coff peeeeeeero de verdad no saben el trabajo que fue esto x333 esta fue la idea de donde todoooo salio y aun asi no podía encontrar la forma de plasmar toooodooo x33 no recordaba algunas cosas! Y algunas otras cosas cambiaron y aaargggg_

_Bueno ok olvidemos eso _

_X3 38 hojaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!O.o no se si asustarme o alegrarme pero eeen fin_

_xD gracias a todas las personas que esperaron dos años para saber la verdad! Jajaja sé que esta fue la pregunta desde el primer capítulo y bueno…¡taraaan!_

_Asi se conocieron….sonó tanto a How I meet your mother…._

_Ejem_

_Buenoooo muchas gracias por leer :D mil gracias por cada review o favorito que dejaron! Me alegraban todo el dia o toooda la semana saber que aun había gente alla fuera esperando por este capítulo. Prometo responder mas tarde a todos sus comentarios x33 ahora mismo no puedo pero bueno esto es recién salido del horno! Y supuse que ya habían esperado suficiente ;)_

_Una última cosa!_

_El próximo es el final :D_

_XX_


End file.
